Opening The Future Doors(Italian Version Complete)
by Rei-chan
Summary: All the chapters in Italian of my Fanfiction that I posted just some days ago in English. This version is with all chapters but I hope to get all chapters translated in english sooner:) Anyway, for italian people, I hope you'll like this!:)
1. Opening The Future Doors- 1° Capitolo

Opening The Future Doors I " Opening The Future Doors" 

La Quiete dopo la Tempesta 

Neo Tokyo-3. 15 Maggio 2025 d.C. 

A NeoTokyo-3 era regnata finalmente la tranquillità. 10 anni erano trascorsi dall'ultimo scontro terrestre contro gli Angeli. Primavera. Era finalmente primavera. Shinji Ikari, ormai non più il debole ragazzino 14enne timido, introverso e malinconico, Esattamente tre mesi fa, il 15 Febbraio 2025, aveva finalmente realizzato il suo più grande sogno...e adesso, lo stava vivendo interpretandolo come uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita... 

"mmm...è già mattina..."Mormorò Shinji sedendosi sul suo letto e guardando fuori dalla finestra che aveva accanto a se.Fuori dalla finestra, poteva ammirare il giardino in fiore, mentre gli alberi di ciliegio, schiudevano i suoi bellissimi fiorellini rosa, che il leggero vento mattiniero cullava dolcemente. Il ragazzo sorrise. Nonostante fossero passati tre mesi da quando era andato a vivere in questa piccola casa di periferia, questa visione di pace e tranquillità che si era creata attorno a lui , lo stupiva sempre, e riempiva il suo cuore pieno di felicità e di dolcezza.   


*Gli alberi del ciliegio sono in fiore...che meraviglia...*Shinji appoggiò la sua mano sul vetro della finestra e spingendolo aprì lo facendo entrare l'aria pulita e profumata della primavera- 

Il ragazzo si stiracchiò, e poi voltò a guardare il lato accanto il suo letto, ormai non più singolo, ma bensì matrimoniale, anche se accanto a se, il posto era vuoto, ma da come si poteva intuire dalle pieghe del lenzuolo e del cuscino, qualcuno ci aveva dormito. Shinji sorrise guardando il posto vuoto accanto a se. Anche questo rendeva la sua parte di felicità nel cuore del ragazzo. Perché ciò, stava ad indicare che non era più solo, che qualcuno durante la notte, gli era stato vicino. 

*Non cambierà mai... è sempre la solita mattiniera...*Pensò sorridendo, poi guardò più avanti, sul comodino, dando un'occhiata alla sveglia : le 7:30 A.M 

*E' meglio che mi alzi, alla base mi staranno aspettando...e poi, penso che mi stia aspettando anche lei..."Disse Shinji alzandosi dal letto ed uscendo dalla camera. 

Shinji si avvicinò verso la porta socchiusa della cucina dove si potevano sentire scricchiolii di tazzine e cucchiaini ,provenire dall'interno dall 'interno di essi.   
Shinji sorrise e sbirciò attraverso la fessura della porta, era Rei. Rei che ancora con la camicetta da notte, stava preparando la colazione. Shinji continuava a guardarla rimanendo fermo davanti alla porta socchiusa. Guardava tutti i suoi movimenti gentili e fini, mentre a poco a poco stava sistemando con cura la tavola in attesa che Shinji si sarebbe svegliato. Era affascinato da quella ragazza, che tre mesi fa, era diventata sua moglie , vista così, leggiadra e solitaria di fronte al lavello, con in mano la caffettiera, mentre il sole della finestra dietro di lei, la rivestiva di un'aurora dorata, era uno spettacolo meraviglioso per Shinji… come se davanti a lui, vi fosse una creatura angelica, una creatura venuta direttamente dal paradiso apposta per lui, per fargli provare tutta la felicità che non aveva mai provato prima. Shinji restò a fissarla, mentre sciacquava la caffettiera, guardava le sue spalle sottili procinte verso il lavandino, aveva l'impressione ogni tanto di poter scorgere delle ali tra il barlume del sole che illuminava la sua sagoma.   
Shinji allora abbassò il capo chiudendo gli occhi , sorrise e lentamente aprì la porta entrando   
Rei si voltò verso di lui lentamente, vedendo Shinji che si avvicinava sorrise dolcemente e continuando a sorridere distolse lo sguardo da Ikari e tornò a guardare il lavello dove stava sciacquando gli utensili da cucina.   
Shinji si avvicinò verso di lei, e l'abbraccio teneramente mettendole da dietro le braccia attorno alle spalle per poi appoggiare la sua testa sulla spalla della ragazza 

"Buon giorno, amore..."Mormorò Rei, voltandosi e baciando velocemente Shinji sulle labbra 

"Buon giorno anche a te, Rei-chan..."Rispose Shinji ricambiando il bacio. 

Rei si asciugò le mani in un asciugamano e assieme a Shinji si avvicinò al tavolo dove un'abbondante colazione preparata dalle mani di Rei li stava già aspettando.   
I due ragazzi si sedettero a tavola 

"E con oggi...Sono già passati tre mesi da quel giorno...non mi sembra ancora vero..."Disse Shinji sorridendo mentre con una mano versava il latte nella tazza, e guardava il calendario bimestrale, ancora con il vecchio foglio, dove era segnata in rosso la data del loro matrimonio: 15 febbraio 2025 

"Già...tre mesi fa, abbiamo coronato il nostro amore...scambiandoci la nostra promessa eterna..."Rispose Rei, mentre ripoggiava la tazza di latte sul tavolo, e la fede, presente sulla sul dito anulare della madre sinista brillava 

Shinji notò la fede nel dito di Rei, e guardò anche la sua, alzando la sua mano aperta, verso la luce del sole, che la faceva brillare. Sulla Fede c'erano delle minuscole incisioni "Da Rei per Shinji Forever" Il ragazzo sorrise, ripensando al momento in cui, per la seconda volta, dopo l'anello di fidanzamento, metteva al dito di Rei l'anello nuziale, e il momento in cui Rei ricambiava l'anello con la fatidica frase "Con questo anello, simbolo della mia fedeltà e del mio amore, io ti sposo, Shinji..." 

"Ci stai ripensando ancora una volta, vero, Shinchan?" Domando Rei sorridendo al ragazzo intuendo già a cosa stasse ripensando, mentre consumavano lentamente la loro colazione 

Shinji annuì "Non passa un momento a cui non ci pensi, Rei-chan...è stata la frase più bella del mondo..." 

Rei sorrise ancora una volta e guardò a sua volta, anche le incisioni nel suo anello nuziale. Naturalmente, le scritte erano l'opposto di quelle che aveva incise Rei nel suo, ovvero: "Da Shinji per Rei Forever". Nonostante le scritte fossero a dir poco minuscole, in quel momento, si potevano leggere benissimo. Meglio di un cartellone scritto a caratteri cubitali. 

"Vivremo una vita felice assieme, Rei-chan…io e te…"Disse Shinji in una frase che mostrava un doppio significato. Anche se cercava di far camuffare il secondo significato a Rei, evitando di farle ripensare ad un tasto che era meglio non toccare, certo, avrebbe potuto evitare di dire una frase del genere, ma ormai conosceva bene Rei, spesso quando commentavano assieme la loro felicità, si leggeva nei suoi occhi un leggero filo di rammarico che spesso tendeva a nascondere e a camuffare, ma che Shinji lo riusciva comunque a captare…. Così, Shinji, evitando che Rei potesse arrivare a toccare quell'argomento, Shinji con la sua frase cercò di allontanarlo, e di fargli capire, che a lui bastava lei. E avere un'altra persona che dimostri il nostro amore, non era poi così indispensabile per essere felici per sempre… 

Rei capì ciò che stava pensando Shinji, ma diversamente da come era solita a comportarsi quando le veniva in mente un certo argomento, la ragazza arrossì leggermente distolse e distogliendo lo sguardo dall'anello, guardò in faccia Shinji mentre nel suo viso si poteva notare un leggero imbarazzo 

"S..Shinchan.." 

All'improvviso però, Shinji riprese la cognizione del tempo, e di scatto si precipitò a guardare l'orologio dietro di lui "Caspita!!!! E' tardissimo!!! Sono già in ritardo, devo andare alla base!!!!" Esclamò Shinji con rammarico mentre beveva più velocemente possibile il latte dalla sua tazza 

Rei si sorprese vedendo quest'uscita di Shinji, però poi tornò a sorridere mentre vedeva il ragazzo, o meglio, il suo sposo, ingozzarsi così velocemente come faceva sempre quando da ragazzino, era in ritardo per la scuola. Ma poi, ritornò a tentare di completare la frase, che prima l'aveva fatta arrossire d'imbarazzo   
"Shin-chan..."mormorò mentre si alzava lentamente dalla sedia 

"Cosa, Tesoro?" Disse Shinji svogliatamente mentre stava cercando di vestirsi in tempo record per andare alla base, in quel momento, era veramente troppo indaffarato, ma non immaginava che Rei stava per darle una notizia del genere, pensava fosse il solito rituale mattiniero delle fusioni che sono soliti a scambiarsi prima che Shinji andasse al lavoro. 

"Beh...ecco...devo dirti una cosa..."Disse Rei arrossendo un pò imbarazzata mentre con la mano sinistra stropicciava l'orlo della sottile camicetta da notte. 

"Dimmi pure, Reichan!...Mannaggia a questa cravatta!! Ma come diavolo si è annodata così?!?" 

"Ecco...sai...volevo dirti una cosa......"La ragazza abbassò lo sguardo timidamente, Prima che Rei potesse continuare la frase che cercava di dire , Shinji in fretta e furia baciò, le prese le mani e le disse "Si, lo so! ^_____^Ti amo tanto anche io, Rei-chan! Ma adesso devo veramente scappare! ;___;Scusami se non sto ad ascoltarti, ma sono veramente in ritardo! ;___; Oggi alla Nerv devo sostituire mio padre dato che lui è all'estero! ;___;Come vorrei che Fuyutsuki non fosse andato in pensione...;______; Ci vediamo sta sera, amore! SMACK!^___^E preparati, che sta sera ti porto a cena fuori! Per festeggiare il nostro terzo mese di matrimonio! Daccordo?? ^_____^" 

"Shinchan...credo...si...ecco...io...io…aspetto un bam…bambino..."Disse Rei fissando il pavimento imbarazzatissima mentre con la mano continuava a stropicciare l'orlo della camicetta 

Shinji, ancora preso dalla fretta, per un attimo non fece caso a ciò che le aveva detto Rei "Oh, si! Davvero?! Aspetti un bimb..."Shinji finalmente capì quello che Rei le aveva detto, e si bloccò di scatto rimanendo con una mano sulla maniglia della porta d'ingresso 

Nella casa ci fu all'improvviso una pausa di silenzio. La mente di Shinji alle parole della ragazza si oscurò totalmente, ed il suo cuore iniziò a battere sempre più velocemente, mentre ancora incredulo di aver udito correttamente, continuava a domandarsi se si era trattato di un sogno oppure era la verità. 

"Co…cosa…"Balbettò Shinji in preda alla forte emozione, mentre si sforzava di non perdere i sensi proprio in quel momento 

"E'…così, Shinji…"Rei smise di fissare il pavimento ed alzò lentamente i suoi occhi timorosi verso di Shinji, aspettando con ansia e paura la sua reazione del ragazzo che era rimasto ancora a bocca aperta con gli occhi sgranati, mentre a rompere l'interminabile silenzio era stata la sua ventiquattro ore che Shinji per via della sorpresa lasciò cadere per terra ^^;; 

"Da..davvero, Rei-chan!?!?" Esclamò Shinji ancora sotto shock mentre un sorriso di incredibile gioia si disegnava sulle sue labbra. 

La ragazza, vedendo il sorriso di Shinji si rincuorò, e quasi commuovendosi annuì 

"Oh...Rei-chan...tesoro mio , ma è...è meraviglioso...E' MERAVIGLIOSO!!!" Urlò letteralmente Shinji lanciandosi su Rei e stringendola a se il più possibile 

"Shinji...io...io..."Mormorava Rei quasi piangendo di gioia "io pensavo che...che non potessi mai avere dei figli..si...si era sempre detto che io fossi sterile...eppure...eppure adesso...adesso sono..."   


Shinji smise di abbracciare Rei e la guardò in faccia sorridendole e tenendo le sue mani sulle sue spalle sottili della ragazza 

"Rei, non ha importanza ciò che era stato detto, è importante ciò che è adesso! E adesso, aspetti un bambino, il nostro bambino, Rei-chan..."Mormorò Shinji tenendo spostando le sue mani sul viso di Rei e baciandola intensamente 

"Si..hai ragione Shinchan..."Disse Rei accarezzandosi con una mano il grembo   
Shinji poggiò la sua mano su quella di Rei "Chissà che pancione ti crescerà tra qualche mese..."Disse ironicamente Shinji accarezzando anche lui il grambo di Rei 

"Già...ad ogni modo oggi andrò dalla dottoressa Akagi per un'ecografia, così confermiamo veramente la gravidanza...sai, a volte il test di gravidanza può sbagliare…" 

Shinji annuì sorridendo "Secondo me non si è sbagliato, Rei-chan…Chissà se sarà un maschietto o una femminuccia..." 

Rei scosse la testa "Non lo so, penso sia ancora troppo presto per saperlo.." 

"Già..."Shinji ancora sorridente e con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, fu richiamato dall'orologio a cucù dell'ingresso che segnava le 8:00 del mattino   
"O____________OAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!MA E' TARDISSIMO!!!!!!!DEVO SCAPPARE O PERDERO' L'AUTOBUS DELLE 8:10!!!;________;"Urlò Shinji mettendosi le mani nei capelli 

"Rei-chan, tesoro!Ci vediamo pomeriggio!Tu non affaticarti, miraccomando!!E saluta nostro figlio anche da parte quando lo vedrai apparire durante l'ecografia, ok?^O^A presto, amore!!^O^ 

Reichan sorrise vedendo il suo Shinji correre così velocemente lungo le scale di casa,quasi come un ragazzino in ritardo da scuola 

Rei guardava Shinji dalla finestra che si allontanava correndo come un pazzo per arrivare alla fermata dell'autobus più vicina, sorrise e poi guardò giù lungo il suo ventre ed accarezzandolo pensò tra se e se "Grazie Shinji..." 

Dieci minuti dopo,Shinji era all'impiedi sull'autobus che lo avrebbe portato alla Nerv. Il ragazzo era avvolto da mille pensieri.   
*E' meraviglioso...non posso crederci...avremo un figlio...proprio il figlio che avevo sempre pensato di non poter mai avere....Prima di sposare Rei, sapevo che sposandola dovevo fare una scelta:o Rei, oppure un figlio, sapevo di non poter avere mai entrambe le cose, eppure..sono sicuro che...che questa gravidanza sia voluta dal cielo..."Shinji stava quasi per commuoversi mentre ripensava quella fatidica frase che disse Misato 10 anni fa, e che in quel momento diventò il suo motto:Il valore di un miracolo si apprezza solo quando esso lo si avvera...*   
Il ragazzo guardò il cielo attraverso il finestrino dell'autobus "Ed è proprio vero..."mormorò Shinji mentre tirò un sospiro, e sorrise 

"SHINJIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!" L'urlo del suo vecchio amico, Toji che gli si presentò alle spalle interruppe i sogni del ragazzo, e lo fece balzare in aria dallo spavento 

"TO..TOJI!!SEI...SEI IMPAZZITO ?!?!?" Esclamò il ragazzo sbiancato per lo spavento 

"Che cosa fai, razza di pelandrone!?!? Sogni ad occhi aperti?!?!?" Continuò Toji con un tono decisamente ironico e malizioso   
Toji mise un braccio attorno al collo di Shinji e sussurrò qualcosa nel suo orecchio a bassissima voce, che fece arrossire da morire il povero Shinji che più imbarazzato che arrabbiato urlò "MA...MA CHE SCIOCCHEZZE DICI, TOJI!!## è______________é##" 

Toji continuò con il suo sorrisino maligno "eehh...eddai!!! A me non la dai a bere!! A quest'ora chissà cosa combinate la notte tu e Rei!!" 

"TOJI FINISCILA!!##! è______________é###" Continuò Shinji non riuscendo più a reggere l'imbarazzo in quel momento, dato ceh le sue urla avevano attirato l'attenzione degli altri passeggeri dell'autobus 

"D'accordo, D'accordo...non voglio far vedere alle persone dove possono arrivare le tue fantasie...-__-;;" 

Shinji cercò di far cambiare argomento al suo vecchio amico, prima che il conducente li rimproverasse, e adesso non erano più dei ragazzini, quindi un rimprovero sarebbe una vera e propria vergogna adesso che erano entrambi adulti 

"E...e tu? Come va con Hikari?" Domandò Shinji riprendendosi dall'imbarazzo 

"Oh! Quasi dimenticavo! "Disse Toji cercando qualcosa dentro le tasche dei suoi pantaloni "Tieni, questo è il nostro invito al matrimonio...finalmente Hikari ed io abbiamo trovato un appartamento che fa al caso nostro, ed io ho trovato un impiego fisso come allenatore di una squadra locale di mini basket, quindi abbiamo deciso di sposarci, ci sposeremo giorno 6 del prossimo mese, e vedi di portare anche la tua donzelletta, miraccomando!" 

"Ah, bene, sono contento per voi! Certo che verrò! "Rispose Shinji leggendo il biglietto d'invito del matrimonio di Toji e Hikari 

Toji sorrise "^_______^Vi aspetto allora!" 

"Certo!^___^"Rispose Shinji 

Ad un tratto l'autobus si fermò e le porte si aprirono   
"Io scendo quì, la palestra dove insegno è quì vicino, ci vediamo Shinji!Stammi bene!E salutami Rei!"Disse Toji scendendo dall'autobus 

"Grazie!E tu ricambia con Hikari!" 

"Certo, certo!!^______^" 

Appena tutte le persone destinate a quella fermata, incluso Toji, scesero, le porte si richiusero, e Shinji trovò accanto a se un sedile che finalmente si era liberato.Così si sedette, e guardando di nuovo il bigliettino di invito di Toji, con la fantasia, lo aveva trasformato in un bigliettino di nascita, immaginando il bigliettino di nascita, che tra meno di nove mesi, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto consegnare anche lui.Shinji sorrise e scosse la testa facendo disperedere i pensieri che nuovamente lo stavano avvolgendo.Il ragazzo guardò fuori dal finestrino, e vide che la sua fermata era prossima, così alzò da terra la sua ventriquattro ore, e si preperò per scendere. 

2 ore dopo.. 

"Oh Rei-chan...non aspetti un solo bambino, ne aspetti due!!"Esclamò gioiosamente la dottoressa Ritsuko mentre esaminava lei stessa incredula il monitor che mostrava l'interno del ventre della ragazza durante l'ecografia. 

"Cosa?!?"Rispose Rei stupita 

"Eggià!E' proprio così!!Sono proprio due gemellini!Guarda tu stessa!"^_____^Continuò Ritsuko sorridendo e indicando dei punti presenti nel monitor 

"Guarda...la vedi questa macchiolina quì che si muove lentamente?" 

La ragazza annuì "Si..." 

"Eccolo, e già questo è uno, e vedi quà?Da questo altro lato che c'è un'altra macchiolina molto simile a quell'altra?E' un'altro bambino!E quindi sono due gemellini!...Purtoppo è ancora troppo presto per determinarne il sesso, ma una cosa è certa:I bambini sono in due!"Continuò Ritsuko sorridendo   
  
"Non...non ci posso credere!..."Mormorò tra se e se Rei stupita continuando ad osservare il monitor 

Ritsuko sorrise e tornò a guardare Rei "E invece è propro così, Rei-chan! Congratulazioni, tesoro!...presto diventerai mamma di due bellissimi bambini!" 

Rei aveva quasi le lacrime agli occhi "E' incredibile...io...io..pensavo che...che non potessi mai avere..." 

"Anche noi lo pensavamo, Rei-chan, eppure quì l'ecografia parla chiaro, ci sono due bambini nel tuo ventre, due bambini che tra meno di nove mesi nasceranno...vedi, la scienza può compiere grandi passi, ma ricordati che la natura compie sempre passi più grandi della scienza, è impossibile dominare la natura.."Disse Ritsuko passando delicamente il sensore sul ventre di Rei e continuando a guardare il monitor 

Rei sorrise e tornò a guardare il monitor dove poteva intravedere le piccolissime sagome di coloro che presto sarebbero diventati i suoi bambini. 

Ad un tratto bussarono alla porta del quinto laboratorio della dottoressa Akagi 

"Mamma, sono io!"Disse una voce apparentemente femminile e infantile aldilà della porta 

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan sei tu?"Rispose la dottoressa Akagi rivolgendosi alla persona che si trovava all'esterno della porta. 

La porta si aprì lentamente 

"Permesso?...^O^...Ciao mamma! Scusami...;___;....non sapevo stessi lavorando, ti ho disturbata? "Disse discretamente una bambina sugli 8-9 anni, con lunghissimi capelli neri legati con due trecce che le scendevano in avanti e due grandi occhi azzurri che si abbianavano al colore del elegante abito che indossava. 

"Ciao Tomoyo-chan! ^___^"Salutarono in coro, Rei e Ritsuko 

"Ma no, entra pure Tomoyo-chan, non preoccuparti…"Disse Rei sorridendo alla bambina   


"Ma certo Tomoyo-chan! Entra pure! Noi abbiamo quasi finito..."Rispose affettuosamente Ritsuko sorridendo alla bambina 

Tomoyo chiuse lentamente la porta dietro le sue spalle, entrò nel laboratorio e si andò a sedere in una sedia posizionata in un angolo della stanza   


"E' tutto apposto cara, adesso puoi alzarti..^_____^"Disse Ritsuko aiutando Rei a rialzarsi dal lettino 

"Grazie Dottoressa Akagi"Rispose Rei mettendosi seduta sul lettino dove prima era stesa, e sistemandosi la camicetta 

"Figurati, Rei-chan ^___^ Miraccomando, sta attenta, i bimbi sono due la gravidanza sarà più dura soprattutto per te, che sei così fragile. Ancora visto che sei al 3° mese di gestazione i disturbi non sono molto forti, ma scommetto che hai già avuto sintomi di nausea e vertigini improvvise, non è vero?"Domandò Ritsuko 

"Si, è vero...e per colpa di essi abbiamo dovuto rinunciare un sacco di volte io e Shinji ad uscire la sera..^^;;"Rispose la ragazza ironicamente mentre ascoltava attentamente le parole della dottoressa Akagi 

"^^;;;;;;Ecco appunto^^;;;;;, e man mano con i mesi purtoppo questi sintomi diventeranno sempre più frequenti e saranno accompagnati da altri disturbi, come dolore al basso ventre, brividi di calore o di freddo e stanchezza improvvisa . Attorno al 6-7 mese di gravidanza, i bambini inizieranno il processo di completamento del loro corpo, e quindi inizieranno a 'scalciare' e ti sembrerà come se i bambini si fossero risvegliati all'improvviso, e questa è la fase più critica di tutta la gestazione, ma per questo c'è ancora tempo..quindi non è il caso di preoccuparsene adesso. Comunque, se ti sentissi male, non esitare a chiamarmi! Daccordo Rei-chan?" 

La ragazza annuì sorridendo, mentre Tomoyo, la figlia della dottoressa Akagi, ascoltava silenziosa tutta la discussione, anche se dalla sua espressione un pò confusa, si poteva intuire che la piccola non avesse capito tutto perfettamente^^; 

Rei diventò pensierosa "Ma...ma sarò in grado di portare a termine la gravidanza?"Mormorò la ragazza timorosa, dopo che la dottoressa Akagi le disse in poche parole ciò che comportava una gravidanza. 

"Non preoccuparti tesoro, noi siamo con te...o meglio dire, con voi...^_____^"Disse affettuosamente la dottoressa Akagi poggiando le sue mani sulle spalle della ragazza, rassicurandola che sarebbe andato nel migliore dei modi 

"Dottoressa Ritsuko.." 

La dottoressa Akagi abbracciò la ragazza in segno di conforto 

"Sono veramente molto felice per te,Rei-chan, adesso hai una famiglia vera e propria, che ti sei costruita da te...hai un marito fantastico, e adesso avrai anche dei bambini, Tantissimi auguri, tesoro!" 

"Dottoressa Akagi..."Mormorò Rei quasi commuovendosi 

Ritsuko sorrise "Oh, guarda! Quasi dimenticavo!" esclamò avvicinandosi nuovamente al monitor dell'ecografia adesso acceso, e tirandone fuori da sotto alcuni fogli 

"Cosa sono?" Domandò Rei 

"Tieni! Sono alcuni screenshots dell'ecografia, fa vedere anche a Shin-chan i vostri 'pargoletti' ^___-"Disse Ritsuko consegnando in mano i fogli. 

Rei li guardò ancora, sorrise, ed annuì felicemente   


"Adesso è tardi.. Tomoyo-chan, tesoro, ti dispiacerebbe chiudere le fineste così andiamo?" 

"Si mamma!"Rispose la bambina, scendendo dalla sedia, e correndo a chiudere le tapparelle delle finestre della stanza 

"Approposito, Tomoyo-chan, ma tu oggi non dovevi tornare a casa con papà?Come mai sei venuta quì? 

"Oggi abbiamo finito prima le lezioni di canto, e quando sono andata all'ospedale di papà mi hanno detto che papà non potrà venire a pranzo con noi perchè doveva operare per via di un'emergenza improvvisa ,E allora sono venuta da te! ^_____^" 

"Capisco...mi dispiace amore, so che ci tenevi oggi a tornare a casa con papà, ;_____; ma purtoppo il nostro lavoro è pieno di imprevisti.." 

"Si, lo so, non preoccuparti mamma! ^_____^ Sarà per un altro giorno! ^__^E poi oggi ci ha promesso che sarà a casa per pranzo! ^___^" 

Tomoyo annuì e sorrise ancora una volta ,mentre si avvicinava a sua madre e a Rei 

"Beata te, Rei-chan! Questi impegni di lavoro tra te e Shinchan saranno poco frequenti, E quindi sia te che Shinchan potrete dedicarvi di più ai vostri figli! "Disse Ritsuko rivolgendosi di nuovo a Rei mentre il trio si avvicinava alla porta del laboratorio 

Rei arrossì timidamente e disse "Già.. ^^; Allora a presto dottoressa Akagi, la ringrazio di tutto, e porga i miei saluti anche al Dottor Tsukishiro" 

"Grazie Rei-chan!^___^Ricambia tu con Shinchan!^___^"Rispose Ritsuko 

"Te lo saluto io il mio papà^_____^"Disse Tomoyo rivolgendosi a Rei 

"Grazie Tomoyo-chan!^______^" 

Rei salutò ancora una volta la dottoressa Akagi e sua figlia, e si divisero prendendo strade diverse. Rei si dirisse verso l'ascensore, mentre Ritsuko e sua figlia presero il corridoio più lungo. 

Mentre camminava, Tomoyo guardò sua madre "Mamma.." 

"Si?"Rispose Ritsuko 

"Ehm...posso farti una domanda?"Disse la bambina portandosi una mano davanti la bocca ed arrossendo leggermente 

"Certo che puoi, Tomoyo-chan. Di che si tratta?^___^"Domandò Ritsuko 

"Che cos'è la 'Crestazione'?"Domandò Tomoyo facendosi scudo con la mano davanti la bocca 

"La 'CRESTAZIONE'!?!?...^^;;;;;;Vorrai dire la 'Gestazione'?!?!?" 

Tomoyo annuì^^;;; e Ritsuko sorrise^^;; 

"Beh..^^;;;Te lo spiegherò andando a casa!^^;;;;;;;;"Rispose Ritsuko annuendo   


"mm...accidenti..l'ascensore è occupata..."Disse la ragazza dai capelli azzurri mentre cliccava ancora una volta il pulsante dell'ascensore prenotandola.   
Nel frattempo che aspettava l'ascensore, la ragazza tornò a guardare ancora una volta le immagini dell'ecografia che doveva mostrare a Shinji e sorridendo tra se e se mentre si divertiva ad immaginare a come sarebbero stati i suoi figli una volta nati.   
Rei pensò di nuovo al comportamento di Ritsuko verso sua figlia, e a tutte le responsabilità che essa comportava.Però, in fin dei conti, non era così difficile, Rei aveva imparato da quando aveva conosciuto Shinji a prendersi cura di se stessa, poi di lui, e adesso, credeva che in fin dei conti, non sarebbe stato così difficile prendersi cura di altre persone o meglio dire, dei suoi bambini... 

Ad interrompere i pensieri di Rei, fu il rumore delle ante dell'ascensore che si aprivano a quel piano, e da esse uscirne una bambina sui 3 anni, con dei piccoli codini castani, occhi castani, e una salopette color camoscio, con sotto una magliettina bianca a maniche corte. Rei la riconobbe   
  
"Akane-chan!"Esclamò la ragazza 

La bambina sembrava avesse molta fretta, infatti,appena le porte si furono aperte totalmente, la piccola scappò via con i passettini svelti, salutando solo con un cenno della mano la ragazza, che sorrise vedendo la buffa figura della bimba correre così velocemente.   
Rei poi pensò che forse era meglio intratterla. Di solito i bimbi così piccoli non girano da soli nei corridoi immensi della Nerv, potrebbero perdersi...quando però sentì dei passi velocissimi provenire dalla rampa di scale che c'era dietro di lei , come se qualcun'altro stava salendo il più velocemente possibile le scale correndo, si arresto. molto probabilmente però questa volta si trattava di una persona adulta 

"AKANE-CHAN!!!DAI!!TI PREGO!!;_____;FERMATI!!;_______;" 

All'esclamazione, la ragazza si voltò vide il Colonnello Katsuragi, sbucare fuori dalle scale respirando affannosamente, e riprendere fiato per almeno un secondo, appoggiando una mano sul passamano delle scale. Dopo alcuni secondi però, eccola di nuovo a correre come una forsennata ungo il corridoio, mentre in mano teneva un barattolino di un qualcosa, aperto ed un cucchiaino dentro di esso. 

Il Colonnello si accorse di Rei e pensò che magari lei, trovandosi più vicina alla bambina, potesse raggiungerla prima di lei."REI-CHAN!!;_____;TI PREGO!!!FERMA QUELLA BAMBINA!!!;______;FERMALA!!" 

Rei, sempre fedele agli ordini che le vengono impartiti, stava quasi per inseguire la piccola 'fuggiaschella' che correva ancora poco distante, quando ad un tratto, la bambina, inciampò nelle stringhe delle scarpette che teneva sciolte, e cadde per terra scivolando lungo il pavimento liscio e luminoso della Nerv. 

Misato corse verso la bambina prima che si rialzasse, e con scatto felino l'afferrò per le bretelle della salopette che indossava e l'alzò di peso mentre quest'ultima smaniava   
"Ah-Ah!!!^O^Ti ho presa questa volta!!^O^Hai visto, Tesoro??^O^Che strano vero??Oggi non sei rimasta stupita che io ti lasciassi sciogliere le scarpine senza che io non ribatterei a proposito??Eeeh??^O^Ahahaha!!Ti sei messa nel sacco con le tue mani!^O^OHOHOHOHO" 

"è_________________é#Mammaaaaa!!LLasCCCiaMMIiiii!!"Esclamava la bambina dimenandosi 

Rei guardava la scena stupefatta *Ma che sta dicendo il Colonnello Katsuragi a sua figlia??E' impazzita??* 

Misato si rivoltò verso Rei intuendo i suoi pensieri "Oh, Rei-chan^^;;;Non farci caso^^;;;E' una lunga storia!^^;;;" 

Misato si sedette per terra e mise Akane seduta di fronte a lei, mentre tirò fuori il cucchiaio dal barattolino, prese una cucchiaiata del liquido denso che si trovava all'interno di esso e lo porse alla bambina "Su Tesoro!!^O^Apri la boccuccia!!^O^Non sei contenta??^O^E' lo Yogurt al tuo gusto preferito!^O^Formaggio e pesca!^O^"Esclamò con tono gioioso la Signora Katsuragi, cercando di convincere la piccola a mangiare 

Akane guardava il cucchiaino con tono minaccioso, poi voltò il viso lateralmente, storpiò la bocca ed esclamò "NNO!!-_____-;;" 

"-_________-;;;;; ;Come no???;_____; Dai Akane-chan!;___; Non farmi perdere tempo! Mamma ha da lavorare!;_____; dai!! ;_____;Non fare i capricci!! ;_____;"Esclamò Misato portando il cucchiaino dal lato dove la bambina aveva girato il viso 

"Ho detto di no!! :PPP" Esclamò di nuovo la bambina voltandosi ancora dall'altro lato e facendo la linguaccia 

";______________________;Akaneeee..-_____-;;;;;Tu sarai la causa del mio esaurimento!!-___-;;;" 

La piccola peste però non si faceva per niente intimidire dalle parole di sua madre,e continuava a starsene seduta dando le spalle, con le braccia conserte e il viso alto. 

Misato ebbe un'idea allora, in fondo, lei era il direttore operativo e quindi chi meglio di lei sapeva escogitare delle stretagie?? 

"E va bene....Se Akane non lo vuoi vuol dire che questo buonissimissimo yogurt se lo papperà tutto la mamma e Rei, vero Rei-chan??^O^;;;" Disse Misato voltandosi verso di Rei che era rimasta ancora ferma a guardare incuriosita la scena. 

Rei fu colta di sorpresa, poi vide che Misato le strizzava l'occhio in segno di assenso, e Rei annuì avvicinandosi 

"Eheh..*evilgrin*hai visto, Akane???^O^tra poco ce lo pappiamo tutto noi e a te niente!!!:PP" 

"E ManGGiatevelo voi!!:P"Continuò Akane con tono autoritario 

";_______________;" 

"Colonnello Katsuragi, mi sa che non l'ha convinta^^;"Disse Rei 

"Già!!;_____;Beata tu, Rei-chan!!;___;che non hai il problema dei figli!!;___;.." 

Rei restò turbata dalle parole di Misato.In fondo, Misato non sapeva ancora della sua gravidanza, quindi era più che naturale che Misato le dicesse una frase del genere. Però, che cosa voleva dire quella frase?Che forse era meglio non averne di figli?Per quale motivo?? 

"Ehm...Akane!Ultimo avviso!Dopo di che me lo mangerò tutto io e a te non de ne darò neanche un pò!Ok??" 

La piccola si voltò verso sua madre, lanciando che lei vedesse il suo visino imbronciato e deciso 

"pRima te lo ManGGiaLo TuuU" 

";_____________;.."Misato sconsolata e rassegnata diede un'occhiata al vasetto che teneva in mano con una densa crema dentro color rosa pallido. La donna assunse un'espressione disgustata *uuuughh...detesto gli yogurt..ma tu guarda cosa mi tocca fare...;___;*Pensò prendendone di mala voglia una cucchiaiata e portandosela lentamente vicino alla bocca.Misato prima di assaggiare quella schifezza volle dare un'occhiata disperata a sua figlia per vedere se un'opera celeste le avesse fatto cambiare improvvisamente idea, ma la bambina a quanto pareva dalla sua espressione,era molto impaziente di vedere la sua mamma inghiottire il suo spuntino e darle prova di quanto era buono!^^;   
Misato tirò un respiro profondo, chiuse gli occhi, aprì la bocca e portò velocemente la cucchiaiata di yogurt in bocca e lo assaporò. 

Nel corridoio ci fu un attimo di silenzio: 

Akane guardava la scena interessata, mentre Rei stava quasi per scoppiare a ridere . 

Misato sudava freddo mentre cercava di inghiottire il boccone di yogurt sforzandosi di non sputarlo via, dopo che riuscì nel suo grande intendo, Misato cercò di camuffare l'espressione disgustata facendo un sorriso e dicendo "mmmmmmhhh..che b..buonoo!!;^_____________^;" Esclamava facendo un sorriso convincente a sua figlia, mentre alcune goccioline di sudore freddo iniziavano a scendere sempre più copiose lungo il suo viso^^;;;;; 

"DavVero è BBuono??^O^"Esclamò Akane convinta 

"Ma si!! ^_______^;;;;;;; E' buo..nissimo!! ^_______^;;;;;;; Adesso mangialo tutto, miraccomando!! ^___^;;;;;"Rispose Misato, prendendone un'altra cucchiaiata e avvicinandolo di nuovo alla bocca di sua figlia 

"Sicuro??" Domandò ancora titubante la bambina 

Misato annuì "Ma certo, Tesoooro!! ^O^;;;;;;E' buonissimo!!!^O^;;;;; Dai,su! ^O^ Assaggialo pure tu!! ^O^ Sono sicura che dopo che lo assaggerai te lo mangerai tutto in un solo boccone! ^O^" Disse Misato continuando a recitare la sua commedia di fronte la bambina 

"mmmmm....."Akane-chan finalmente aprì la bocca, e Misato prima che ci ripensasse, la imboccò. 

Il Colonnello Katsuragi stava quasi per urlare vittoria, ma non ebbe neanche il tempo di accarezzare l'idea, perchè dalla smorfia che la bimba emetteva, non si preannunciava nulla di buono. 

"PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!BLEAAACCCH!!!!!!>O"Esclamò la bambina sputando addosso a Misato la cucchiaiata di Yogurt che aveva appena messo in bocca 

Misato guardò il suo vestito, pieno di macchie lasciate dallo Yogurt. 

Dall'espressione di Rei si poté intuire che la ragazza fece uno sforzo incredibile per non scoppiare a ridere alla disavventure del Colonnello Katsuragi 

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;_______________________;"Urlò la donna dopo la pausa di silenzio "IL MIO VESTITO PULITOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!;_____________;" 

La bambina ridendo a crepapelle si lasciò cadere di schiena sul pavimento. 

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR... è__________________é### AKANEEEEEEEE!!GUARDA COS'HAI FATTOOO!!!!!!! è________________é##### "Esclamò Misato spazientita 

La bambina non riuscendo a riprendersi dalle risate, era rimasta stesa per terra a pancia in sù mentre se la scialava totalmente, come se davanti a se, avesse lo spettacolo più divertente del mondo^^;;;   


Ad un tratto, si sentirono le ante dell'ascensore dietro di loro, in lontananza, aprirsi, ed uscirne fuori lentamente un uomo in uniforme con il codino e la barba incolta, con i in mano un sacchetto, dove si poteva intuire che dentro ci fosse qualcosa di rotondo. 

"A quanto vedo continui a farle mangiare quelle schifezze, eh Misato-chan? ^^;;"Disse l'uomo ironicamente mentre si avvicinava. 

Rei, Misato e la piccola Akane si voltarono di scatto alla frase dell'uomo. 

Appena vide l'uomo che si stava avvicinando verso di loro a passo lento, il visino della piccola Akane si illuminò di gioia "Papà!!!!!!^O^" Urlò la piccola alzandosi di scatto da per terra e correndo con le braccia aperte verso l'uomo 

"Akane!! ;___; Torna qui! ;___;" Esclamò Misato allungando il braccio, anche se in cambio ottenne solo l'ignoro della bambina ^^;; 

"Buon Giorno signor Kaji!"Disse Rei gentilmente appena Kaji fu abbastanza vicino 

"Ciao Rei-chan! ^___^"Rispose l'uomo farfugliando con una mano i capelli di Rei come era solito a fare fin da quando era una ragazzina quattordicenne. Rei sorrise al buffo gesto di Kaji 

Il colonnello Katsuragi si alzò in piedi "Oh Kaji-chan! ;___; Nostra figlia è una peste!! ;___; Asuka nonostante i miei enormi sforzi di volontà riuscivo a reggerla !;___;Ma Akane-chan certe volte è proprio una monellaccia !! ;___;Guarda come ha ridotto il mio vestito!! ;__;" Si lamentò Katsuragi mostrando a Kaji le tante macchie piuttosto visibili sul suo vestito 

"Dai mamma!!…Non ti arrabbiare!!…tanto in lavanderia ce lo porta 'Nonò' Mica tu!;____;"Disse la bambina cercando di evitare la sgridata da parte di sua madre 

"-_______-;;;;;;; Certo che sei proprio incorreggibile!! -______-;;;E comunque ormai non sei più una bambina che non sa pronunciare bene i nomi! Si chiama MAKOTO! Quante volte te lo devo dire! Non 'Nonò'! -___-;;;;;" Disse Misato correggendo la bambina che era solita a chiamare il suo grande compagno di giochi, Makoto Hyouga , con il buffo nomignolo di 'Nonò'" 

Kaji prese in braccio sua figlia che continuava a salterellare con le braccia alzate incitando suo padre a prenderla in braccio 

"Eheh...è comodo prendersi cura dei figli degli altri, vero Misato-chan?Il vero problema però è prendersi cura dei PROPRI di figli!"^^;;; Disse l'uomo sorridendo 

Misato si mise una mano in testa e chinò il capo "Già..-_____-;;Mi secca doverlo ammettere, ma quella bambina si comporta esattamente come me quando ero piccola!..-_____-;;;" 

"Non è veeeRRo!!è_____é#Io sono Baava!!è__é#E' mamma che mi VVuole Fare ManNgiare le Cose che Fanno SchIfo!>O Bleaccckk"Disse la bambina in sua difesa mentre tirava fuori la lingua per mostrare il suo disgusto 

"Akane-chan!!è___é#Quante volte te lo devo dire che non devi dire la parola 'Schifo'!!è___é#E poi le boccacce le fanno i maschiacci!!Non le bambine per bene!!"Esclamò Misato rimproverando il comportamento ineducato della bambina 

Kaji scoppiò a ridere e poi disse "Tale le madre, tale la figlia!^^;;;..Akane-chan, la mamma ha ragione!Sta male la parola 'schifo' nella bocca di una signorinella, e poi è vero!Le boccacce le fanno i maschiacci, mica le bambine per bene!" 

La bambina incrociò le braccia e sbuffò mentre guardava suo padre con aria minacciosa 

Kaji continuò a sorridere "Allora...prometti di non far più disperare la mamma e di fare la brava bambina?? Così se fai la brava ti do una bella fetta di cocomero! Guarda qua!" ^O^ Disse Kaji alzando il sacchetto che teneva in mano e mostrando un bel cocomero grande e verde che era contenuto al suo interno 

"ooh!!^O^Che bBello!!^O^Il cocomMero!!!^O^Papà!! ^O^ L'hai prReso dall'ortTicellLLo che Cc'è gGGiù?? ^O^" Esclamò gioiosa Akane cambiando completamente espressione 

Kaji annuì e continuò sorridere 

"Ne voglio una fetTTta!!^O^Papà!!^O^AndDiamMolo a tagGliare!!^O^"Esclamò la bambina salendo sulle spalle di suo padre e mettendosi in collo a lui 

"Va bene, Va bene, adesso lo andiamo a tagliare, Misato-chan, Rei-chan!Vi unite a noi, vero??^O^"Disse Kaji mentre indicava l'ascensore per scendere giù in giardino a tagliare il cocomero   
  
"Certo che io vengo!! ^O^" Esclamò il Colonnello Katsuragi "Kaji-chan!! *O* Sei un mito!! Non so come tu faccia, ma quando Akane è con te diventa un'angioletto! -__-;;; Io è tutta la mattinata che cerco di farle mangiare lo yogurt, e invece tu, con un cocomero risolvi la situazione!!^O^ Sei proprio un mito, maritino mio!!^O^"Continuò il Colonnello avvicinandosi a suo marito e dandogli delle pacche sulla spalla riempiendolo di elogi 

"E tu, Reichan? ^O^ Dai! Vieni con noi!" Disse Kaji invitando la ragazza 

"Oh, no, vi ringrazio davvero molto, ma non ho molto tempo da perdere, devo andare a casa adesso a cucinare.. ^^;" 

"Che peccato...;___;"Disse Misato "Shinchan è proprio fortunato però! ^___^Ha una moglie come te che gli prepara chissà quanti pranzetti deliziosi! Lo stai viziando, eh Reichan?^___-" Disse Misato ironicamente 

Rei arrossì e sorrise "Beh...ecco...#^_____^#" 

"Come lo invidio! ;__;" Disse a bassa voce Kaji 

"COSA VORRESTI DIRE?!?!? è________é## Guarda che ti ho sentito!! è_____é##" Urlò Misato voltandosi infuriata 

"N..Niente ^__^;;;;;;" Rispose Kaji con un faccino angelico 

"Papà!!;__ ; Andiamo!! ;______; Voglio il cocomero!! ;___;" Esclamò Akane tirando i capelli a suo padre 

"Si, Si! Stiamo andando Akane-chan!! Ma lasciami stare i capelli! "Esclamò Kaji togliendo di mano i suoi capelli alla bambina "Scusami, Rei-chan, Ma come vedi siamo di fretta! Ci vediamo!" Esclamò Kaji voltandosi verso il lato opposto a Rei 

"Non si preoccupi, Signor Kaji! A presto!" Salutò Rei 

"Ciao Rei-chan! ^O^ Stammi bene! E Saluta Shinchan da parte mia!! ^O^" Esclamò Misato alzando il braccio e facendo Ciao Ciao con la mano 

"Certo, non mancherò, Colonnello Katsuragi! " 

La famiglia Katsuragi si voltò e si incamminò verso il corridoio opposto 

"^^;;;;; Misato-chan, oggi ti invito fuori a pranzo! ^____^;;;;; Sei contenta?? ^__^;;;;;" Disse Kaji camminava al fianco di sua moglie 

"?__?E perché a pranzo fuori proprio oggi? Per pranzo a casa avevo preparato il curry!! ;__;" Rispose Misato dispiaciuta all'idea di dover perdere il suo piatto preferito 

"Appunto! ^__^;;;;;;;; Che ne dici se oggi mangiassimo Spaghetti all'italiana al posto del curry? ^___^;;;;;;Gli spaghetti all'italiana si mangiano solo nei ristoranti italiani! ^__^;; Quindi non corriamo il rischi...^_____^;;;;;" 

"In che senso!?!?! è_______é## Per caso vorresti insinuare che mangiando il curry preparato da me si correrebbero rischi!?!??! è_________é###" 

"^_________^;;;;;;;;;;;Ma no!! ^_______^;;;;;; Che vai a pensare, Misato-chan?? ^______^;;;;;;"   


Rei continuò a guardare sorridendo quella bizzarra famiglia che camminava lungo il corridoio. Scostò la vista solo quando i tre non voltarono l'angolo. La giovane donna dai capelli azzurri chinò il capo e sorrise *Che strana famiglia...si trovano sempre in discussione tra di loro però in fondo si vogliono bene...e Akane-chan...che birbante quella bimba…chissà se anche io quando nasceranno i miei bambini sarò costretta a correre dietro di loro cercando di dargli da mangiare...*Rei scosse la testa *Adesso basta, sarà meglio che ritorni a casa, non voglio andare da Shinji adesso a dargli la notizia che i nostri bambini sono due anziché uno come pensavamo...voglio dirglielo sta sera a casa nostra, nel nostro nido…chissà come ci rimarrà...Non mel'ha mai detto, ma io lo sapevo che in fondo, Shinji avrebbe voluto sempre avere un figlio…però sapeva che non poteva averlo mai da me, e quindi non me lo ha mai detto per paura di ferirmi, ed ogni volta che ci avvicinavamo a questo argomento, lui cercava sempre una via di fuga…in fondo lo ha fatto per me…ti ringrazio Shin-chan…però io lo sapevo…a lui piacciono i bambini…e adesso invece…adesso potrò accontentarlo…adesso…adesso Shinji ne avrà due…e a darglieli sarò io…proprio io…che non ho mai avuto un'infanzia…se non passata dentro un laboratorio dove sono nata…un essere umano nato artificialmente…proprio io…è proprio dentro di me che sta nascendo una vita, anzi…due vite…due vite di due bambini, frutto dell'amore tra me e Shinji …*   
Rei strinse al petto i foglietti dell'ecografia che teneva in mano e sorrise "Shinji...porterò a termine questa gravidanza principalmente per te...te lo prometto…" 

* 

Ore 12:30 P.M. 

"E' già passato mezzo giorno…"Disse Shinji, il nuovo neo vicecomandante, dando un'occhiata al suo orologio da polso mentre se ne stava fermo su un gradino della scala mobile che continuava a salire lentamente verso l'uscita del Central Dogma.   
Shinji diventò pensieroso *Un figlio…prima, preso dall'emozione e dalla felicità, non avevo riflettuto anche sotto questo punto di vista..   
Avere un figlio, vuol dire anche diventare padre…quindi io …diventerò padre…" Shinji chinò il capo, e la sua espressione diventò all'improvviso triste e malinconica "Papà…"mormorò Shinji a bassa voce. Il ragazzo non poté far a meno di ripensare ad un evento passato della sua infanzia. Forse, uno dei momenti più brutti della sua vita…il momento in cui suo padre lo abbandonò alla stazione, lasciandolo solo, in lacrime…per poi essere affidata per ordine giuridico alla Zia Yukio e allo zio Hayashi…che per loro, mantenerlo, era stato un peso… * Mio padre…sicuramente non si è mai preso tutte queste preoccupazioni che mi sto prendendo io in questo momento, quando mia madre gli disse che aspettava un bambino…da come posso constatare ancora oggi, penso non glene sia importato un granché…quindi, penso che diventare padre per me sarà ancora più difficile di quanto non lo sia per altre persone…Tutti sanno come comportarsi con i loro figli, perché prendono esempio da come i loro genitori si erano presi cura di loro quando erano piccoli, ma io, non lo farò mai…non seguirò mai l'esempio meschino che mi ha dato mio padre…quindi…come dovrei comportarmi?…non voglio deludere Rei, ma ho paura di non essere pronto a diventare padre…di non essere capace di afferrare il concetto…ma soprattutto, di deludere Rei…*Il ragazzo alzò il capo mentre sul suo viso si leggeva ancora la preoccupazione e l'insicurezza, e si accorse che la scala mobile era quasi arrivata all'uscita del GeoFront. Ikari fece un passo avanti, e scese dal gradino della scala dov'era posto. Prese il suo tesserino, e lo fece scorrere nella fessura, così le porte automatiche si aprirono, ed uscì.   
Shinji appena si trovò al di fuori del GeoFront, si accorse l'assenza di qualcosa. Il ragazzo guardò a destra e a sinistra 

"Ma…non c'è nessuno!" Disse piuttosto sorpreso di trovare le entrate e le uscite del GeoFront insorvegliate "Dove sono finite tutte le guardie?" Shinji avanzò ancora di qualche passo verso l'esterno, e la porta automatica dietro di se si chiuse di nuovo. Mentre avanzava più avanti per capire che fine avessero fatto tutte le guardie che di solito sono sempre presenti davanti al GeoFront, il ragazzo sentì in lontananza delle risate e schiamazzi, che man mano si facevano sempre più frequenti. Shinji si voltò verso sinistra, e capì che la baldoria che si sentiva, proveniva dall'altra parte del Geo Front. Shinji si diresse verso quel luogo con passo lento, chiedendosi tra se e se che cosa stesse succedendo, e avvicinandosi, sentiva che gli schiamazzi si facevano sempre più forti e vicini. Il Neo Vicecomandante dopo un po' voltò l'angolo, e vide finalmente in lontananza circa 20 persone, con tanto di divisa militare marchiata Nerv, divertirsi e ridere come i pazzi, mentre bevevano allegramente delle grandi bottiglie di birra.   
Shinji rimase a guardare la scena confuso "Ma che cosa sta succedendo laggiù…"Disse fra se e se il ragazzo mentre decise di avvicinarsi per capirci qualcosa. Ma nonostante ciò non riusciva ad capire che cosa stessero combinando le guardie, che di solito, sono uomini molto severi e determinati nel loro lavoro. Quando il ragazzo fu abbastanza vicino a loro, non ci volle molto per fargli capire che quei tizi si davano alla pazza gioia, perché erano ubriachi fradici. 

"Ma che cosa state combinando!? E' vietato assumere alcolici durante il servizio!!" Esclamò Shinji cercando di assumere un tono autoritario   
Le guardie non si degnarono neanche di dare un'occhiata al ragazzo, e continuarono a ridere a crepa pelle e sghignazzare tra di loro ignorando completamente il ragazzo.   
Shinji guardava incredulo la scena. Non si era mai verificata una cosa simile soprattutto con le guardie della Nerv. 

"AHAH!!!^O^RAGAZZI!!!!ECCO CHE ARRIVA DI NUOVO LA BIRRAAA!!!!!" Esclamò ad un tratto, una voce maschile alle spalle del ragazzo.   
Shinji si voltò di scatto, e vide davanti a se il Comandante delle guardie, Aida Kensuke, avvicinarsi alle guardie sbronze, mentre teneva in una mano un grosso sacchetto pieno di bottiglie di birra per le guardie e nell'altra mano, un'altra bottiglia che aveva preso per se, già mezza vuota. 

"Kens...ehm...Comandante Aida!" Esclamò Shinji sorpreso di vedere il ragazzo   
Kensuke smise di ridere e guardò Shinji, almeno lui , dava l'impressione di essere leggermente più sobrio di tutti gli altri.   
"SHINJIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!^O^" Urlò Kensuke poggiando il sacchetto per terra, buttando la sua birra per aria e saltando addosso a Shinji aggrappandosi alle sue spalle, mentre tutte le guardie si riunivano attorno a lui prendendo dal sacchetto le birre, come se fossero delle api in cerca del miele. 

"Ke…Kensuke...O_______O;;; Ma che stai facendo!?!?! SEI UBRIACO!!LASCIAMI!!!" Urlava Shinji mentre cercava di liberarsi dalla stretta di Kensuke 

"Ma non che non sono ubriacooo!! Ghhhhhh!!" Esclamò Kensuke mantenendo facendo un sorriso malizioso "Sono pazzo di gioia!!! ^O^ Che è ancora peggio!!!! ^O^AHAHAHAHAH" Esclamò Kensuke mentre con una mano frugava svogliatamente nella sua tasca dei pantaloni 

*Ma è impazzito!?!* Domandava tra se e se Shinji mentre un'enorme gocciolone si creava sulla sua testa 

"Ma dov'è finita!?" Disse tra se e se Kensuke ricomponendosi e liberando dalla stretta Shinji per frugare in entrambe le tasche con entrambe le mani 

"-____-;; Ma cosa?" Chiede Shinji mentre iniziava a stancarsi di questa baggianata. 

Ad un tratto si avvicinò uno dei tanti soldati ubriachi che in una mano, oltre alla bottiglia di birra, teneva anche quello che sembrava una fotografia spiegazzata 

"*Ich* Le…*ich*…gaduta *ich ...Guesda, Gomandande! *ich* " Disse il soldato mentre poneva la 'fotografia' al giovane comandante 

"Oh!! ^O^ Ecco dov'era finita! Ti ringrazio tanto Soldato Ryuzaki! Continua pure a bere! ^O^" Rispose Kensuke mentre prendeva la fotografia dalle mani del soldato 

" * ich *...Dovere…*ich* Gabidano!..* ich *...Gra...Grazie Gabidano!…go…gomungue i…*ich*…io sono Moriyama…*ich*…non..RyuzaGHi..*ich*…"Rispose il soldato Moriyama mentre arrangiava un saluto militare barcollando a destra e a sinistra e poi ritornando a bere assieme alle altre guardie 

Kensuke raddrizzò la fotografia cercando togliere alla meno peggio tutte le pieghe, e mentre lo faceva ridacchiava maliziosamente tra se e se sotto gli occhi confusi di Shinji che si convinceva sempre più che il suo amico aveva bevuto decisamente di più di quanto beveva la signorina Misato quando viveva ancora con lei. 

"____;;; Kensuke hai finito?!" Domandava Shinji mentre si accorgeva che il tempo passava inesorabile 

"Ecco qui!^O^"Esclamò Kensuke rimettendo un braccio attorno la spalla di Shinji e avvicinando il suo viso al suo   
"Guarda quààà!!! E ammira!!!!!!!^O^"Esclamò Kensuke portando la foto tutta spiegazzata davanti agli occhi di Shinji. 

Shinji ancora confuso osservò la foto che ritraeva un neonato probabilmente di pochissimi giorni, dentro una culletta d'ospedale. 

"Ma è un bambino…chi è?" Domandò Shinji non afferrando ancora la situazione   
  
"iihhhhh!! Ma dove ce li hai gli occhi, Shinji!?! Si vede benissimo che è mio figlio!!! ^O^ Guarda!! ^O^ Non è una fotocopia di suo padre!?!?! ^O^" 

"O__________________O" Il ragazzo fu colto di sorpresa, una simile risposta da parte del suo vecchio amico di scuola non se l'avrebbe mai aspettata. 

"CO..CO..COSA?!?!!?O____________O;;;;;TUO FIGLIO!?!?MA KENSUKE!!TU NON SEI NEANCHE SPOSATO!!!" Urlò Shinji fuori di se dalla sorpresa 

";;;;;E con questo, Shinji? Mi sposo tra sei mesi, non vedo per quale motivo ti arrabbi tanto...-___-;;; Come sei antiquato…-______-;;;….Ma ha visto che bello questo gioiellino di papà? *O* E' tutto a suo padre!!! *O*" Esclamò Kensuke ritornando a guardare la fotografia 

"E..e…e…chi…chi sarebbe la madre?!?" Esclamò Shinji sorpreso per l'uscita di Kensuke 

Kensuke fece uno sguardo malizioso e sorrise passandosi una mano sui capelli "mmm…Nozomi Horaki naturalmente! *GRIN*" 

"O________________________O;;;NOZOMI HORAKI?!?! LA SORELLA MINORE DI HIKARI!?!?" 

"Proprio lei! ^O^ Stiamo assieme da due anni! Non lo sapevi? ^O^ "Continuò Kensuke mentre tirava fuori dal portafoglio un'altra fotografia, sta volta conservata bene, che ritraeva lui e Nozomi in costume da bagno in una spiaggia, e la passava a Shinji 

"Però…O______O…non avevo mai pensato che tu fossi interessato a Nozomi!" Disse Shinji iniziando ad afferrare la situazione 

"Beh! Certo! Ai tempi della scuola non era che una bambina di undici anni! Ma adesso ammetterai anche tu che è diventata proprio una bella pupa, eeeeh?!?" Continuò Kensuke dando gomitatine d'intesa al suo amico con sguardo malizioso 

"Beh…si…in effetti è diventata una bella ragazza…"Disse Shinji osservando bene la ragazza, e riconoscendo che assieme a Kensuke formavano una bella coppia. 

Kensuke annuì soddisfatto e poi tornò a guardare la foto di suo figlio ancora una volta "E due giorni fa il mio dolce tesoro ha dato alla luce questo bellissimo gioiellino aaaaaaahhhhhh!! ^O^ SMACK!SMACK! BELLO DI PAPA'!!!^O^SMACK!!!^O^" Esclamò il comandante delle guardie mentre baciava la fotografia freneticamente ^^;;;;;; 

*^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Adesso capisco la felicità di Kensuke…^^;;;;;;;Mamma mia!! ^^;;;;;;;* Pensò Shinji mentre un'enorme gocciolone di sudore si formava sulla sua testa 

"E…e come l'hai chiamato? ^^;;" Chiese Shinji incuriosito dalla situazione 

Kensuke guardò il cielo con aria decisa, e alzò il suo distintivo fiero e deciso mentre il sole lo faceva splendere ancora di più "In nome del distintivo e del grado di comandante delle guardie che io ricopro mio figlio avrà il pregio di portare il nome di MUSASHI! Come il famoso soldato Musashi Benkei che morì restando all'impiedi mentre veniva colpito da numerose frecce nemiche!!!" Urlò Kensuke con tono deciso e fiero mentre dietro di lui, le guardie ubriache applaudivano allegramente il discorso fatto dal loro comandante schiamazzando, mentre Shinji cercava di compatirli nonostante sulla sua testa scendevano numerosi goccioloni di sudore 

Alcuni minuti dopo… 

*Musashi…povero piccolo…^^;;;*Pensò Shinji mentre camminava lentamente lungo un marciapiede di una trafficata strada di città *Immaginavo che Kensuke avrebbe affibbiato il nome di suo figlio a quello di qualche militare che aveva compiuto un gesto eroico da farlo entrare nei libri di storia…*Continuò Shinji mentre sorrideva ripensando alla furiosa gioia del suo vecchio compagno di scuola e dei suoi militari. * Chissà che gioia per Kensuke…sicuramente già immagina suo figlio da adulto diventare un affermatissimo militare…mio padre non se lo domandava certamente che cosa sarei diventato da adulto…e neanche io potevo immaginare tutto ciò, da bambino….Non pensavo che la mia vita potesse avere tutta questa importanza, in fondo…Ma io la cosa più importante l'ho già raggiunta. Non parlo della base, del mio ruolo di vice comandante…di aver sconfitto tutti gli angeli, e di aver riportato la pace in questo mondo…*Pensava tra se e se il ragazzo, mentre ripensava agli eventi passati, a flashback di 10 anni fa, mentre guardava il comportamento indifferente delle tante persone che si trovavano a passare in questa trafficata strada di Neo Tokyo 3 *…in fondo…tutte queste persone non sanno in realtà chi sono io…non sanno chi è Rei, chi è Asuka, chi è mio padre…per loro, sono un semplice uomo ventiquattrenne che attraversa questa città…un semplice cittadino di Neo Tokyo-3…ed è meglio così…io voglio proprio questo…essere considerato una semplice persona normale…non mi è mai interessata la fama e il successo…perché il mio obbiettivo era uno solo, e l'ho raggiunto, L'unica cosa veramente importante per me è Rei…solamente lei…e il bambino che darà alla luce…nient'altro…* 

Fine prima parte   
  



	2. Opening The Future Doors- 2° Capitolo

Opening The Future Doors II " Opening The Future Doors" 

E' Questa la Felicità? 

Seconda Parte   


Erano passati cinque giorni dal 15 Maggio 2025, il giorno in cui Shinji e Rei ebbero la lieta, quanto inaspettata, notizia che presto, Rei avesse avuto due bambini, o meglio due gemelli, Shinji non era ancora riuscito a rassegnarsi all'idea di diventare padre, più ci pensava, e più ci pareva incredibile. Non trovava parole, ne pensieri, per dimostrare la sua immensa felicità ,e la stessa Rei, non era da meno…il sol pensiero che all'interno del suo grembo stavano nascendo delle vite la rendeva confusa, ma nello stesso tempo, felice, molto felice, felice nel sapere, che lei stava per dare la concezione materna, a due esseri viventi, la concezione materna che nessuno le aveva mai dato…ma il passato era passato, adesso tutto ciò non aveva più importanza…Shinji aveva colmato il suo bisogno d'affetto nei migliori dei modi, e ciò e stato reciproco, adesso erano felici, e presto, anche realizzati dalla nascita dei loro due figli, il frutto del loro amore. 

* 

"COF! …COF! Ch…CHE COSA!!?!?!?!?!" L'Urlò Misato echeggiò per tutto l'appartamento di Ritsuko, facendo quasi tremare le pareti. Misato balzò all'impiedi per la sorpresa mentre tossiva il te che le era andato di traverso per la notizia sconvolgente che le aveva appena dato Ritsuko con tutta tranquillità.   
Persino Akane e Tomoyo, che stavano a rincorrersi tra gridi e schiamazzi lungo tutto l'appartamento, si zittirono all'improvviso e si fermarono impaurite dall'improvvisa esclamazione del Colonnello Katsuragi 

"Che ti prende!? O__o;;" Domando la dottoressa Akagi con tono sorpreso 

"MA…MA DICI SUL SERIO!?!!??!?!?!" Esclamò ancora Misato passandosi velocemente il braccio davanti la bocca e asciugandosi gli schizzi di the rimasti sulle labbra 

"Certo che dico sul serio! Cosa c'è di strano?! ^^; "Rispose Ritsuko mantenendo un tono calmo e placato, come se si trattasse di una cosa assolutamente logica 

Misato sbatté ancora incredula le mani sul tavolino basso e con tono alterato risposte "COME CHE C'E' DI STRANO!?!?!?REI ASPETTA UN FIGLIO!?!?O_________O"   
  


"…Due con la precisione…due gemelli…^^;"Continuò Ritsuko cercando di compatire la sua amica 

Misato sgranava gli occhi "Co…come due gemelli!?!?…E…e da chi!?!?" 

"Ma da Shinji naturalmente!! ^^;;;;;; Sono sposati!" Continuò Ritsuko cercando con il suo tono di voce calmo di placare la sorpresa del Colonnello Katsuragi 

"…Mamma! Me lo fai anche a me un Ggemello? ^O^" Rispose innocentemente Akane che aveva ascoltato la discussione mentre Tomoyo iniziò a ridere sotto i denti per la bizzarra richiesta di Akane   


"Oh mamma…ma…ma com'è possibile?!!? Proprio Shinji!!!" Continuò Misato con un viso stravolto, mentre ritornava a sedersi lentamente 

"Ma che hai oggi?!? ^^;; Perché ti scaldi tanto? ^^;Non vedo che cosa c'è di strano!" Rispose Ritsuko 

"Ma proprio Shinji!!…con Rei!! Avranno due…due bambini!?!?" Misato arrossì mentre pronunciava le ultime due parole 

"Misato ^^;…ma perché ti scandalizzi tanto? ^^; non vedo dove sta il problema se Rei è incinta!Anzi…devo dire che sono veramente felice per loro due…"Rispose Ritsuko mentre avvicinava a se la teiera del the posta sul tavolino basso dove erano sedute entrambe 

"Ma…ma sono così giovani!! Hanno appena 24 anni ciascuno!!" Rispose Misato mentre iniziava a calmarsi 

";;;;;; Senti chi parla! Guarda che non me lo sono dimenticato quando all'università tu facevi buca e passavi giorni interni a letto con Kaji! ;;;;;" Rispose Ritsuko guardando di traverso Misato 

Misato arrossì furiosamente dopo le parole della dottoressa   
"^^;;;;;;;;;ehmm….bhe…ma che…che c'entra questo^^;;;;;;;;;" Blaterò la donna imbarazzatissima mentre si metteva una mano dietro la nuca 

"….;;…"La donna tirò un sospiro mentre guardava con la coda degli occhi il colonnello Katsuragi imbarazzatissima mentre cercava di camuffare la sua vergogna ridendo nervosamente. 

Misato si ricompose dopo un po', e tornò calma "Aspetta un'attimo, Ritchan! Non si è sempre detto che Rei era sterile?" Domando Misato confusamente 

Ritsuko in tutta tranquillità riprese a sorseggiare il suo the "Ci sbagliavamo…"Rispose mentre allontanava nuovamente la tazzina di te dalle sue labbra 

"Vi sbagliavate?!?" Esclamò Misato mentre prendeva anche la sua tazzina di te, che iniziava a freddarsi "Come è possibile che avete totalmente ignorato questo particolare!?" Domandò ancora sorpresa Misato, per l'insolita distrazione di Ritsuko 

La donna diventò pensierosa, mentre il suo sguardo si disperdeva nel vuoto "Beh…non è stato effettivamente un vero e proprio errore, in fondo, per Gendo, la fertilità o meno di Rei era del tutto indifferente…quindi non sono mai stati svolti dei test che potevano veramente confermare la sterilità di Rei, questo era uno dei tanti punti che non avevano la minima importanza....per lui, quella ragazza avrebbe dovuto vivere solo fino a quando sarebbe stata utile ai suoi scopi…"Rispose mentre il suo tono esprimeva rammarico e tristezza ripensando ai terribili progetti che avevano coinvolto Rei in passato, la quale anche lei aveva in parte, partecipato. 

Anche l'espressione di Misato si incupì ripensando al loro passato, poi distolse lo sguardo dalla sua amica, e cercò di non mostrarle il suo rammarico "Quei due ragazzi, si può proprio dire che la felicità se la sono guadagnata duramente..."Rispose il colonnello Katsuragi mentre guardava sua figlia Akane e Tomoyo, totalmente estranee alla situazione, mentre giocavano allegramente sedute sul pavimento, poco distanti da loro. 

La dottoressa Akagi annuì "Come del resto…un po' tutti noi…"Continuò ripensando anche al suo di passato, a quello di Misato, e a quello di tante altre persone. 

Misato poggiò una mano sulla spalla della sua pensierosa amica, che quel gesto disperse i suoi pensieri, alzò il capo e guardò in viso la donna che le stava di fianco e che le sorrideva dolcemente. 

"Dai…non pensiamoci più a quelle cose spiacevoli che erano successe in passato…è acqua passata…adesso siamo tutti felici…dimentica quelle brutte avventure che hai avuto con un uomo che non merita neanche di essere citato…adesso hai un marito ed una figlia che ti amano, e penso che sia questa la cosa più importante…"Disse Misato con tono dolce e placato 

Ritsuko annuì e sorrise "Hai ragione…grazie Misato-chan…"dicendo così si voltò a guardare la fotografia che c'era incorniciata vicino alla credenza, che ritraeva lei, e Yukito, il giorno delle loro nozze, poi distolse lo sguardo da essa, e tornò a parlare con la sua amica "E tu con Kaji?…è da molto che non mi parli di lui!" 

Misato appoggiò i gomiti al tavolino, intrecciò le dita delle mani, e vi appoggiò sopra il mento   
"mmm…Kaji in questi giorni è spesso impegnatissimo con il lavoro, e ritorna a casa molto tardi!…"Rispose Misato con tono annoiato 

"Capisco…beh, il lavoro di agente investigatore richiede molto impegno…"Rispose a sua volta la donna 

"Già, questo si! Però almeno quando ritorna a casa potrebbe far finta di apprezzare almeno il mio riso al curry!!! ;_____;Invece ogni volta che ritorna a casa e sente che ho preparato la mia specialità mi porta sempre a mangiare fuori!!! ;____;…"Rispose Misato con aria seccata e dispiaciuta 

"^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Povero uomo, io penso di sapere per quale motivo fa così!" Esclamò Ritsuko che conosceva bene le 'deliziose' pietanze che Misato era solita a preparare ^^;; 

"Che cosa vorresti insinuare?!!? è_____é#…che hai fornelli sono negata!?!?" Urlò stizzita Misato 

"Ma no, Ma no….^_____^;;;;;"Ritsuko protese le braccia in avanti, per cercare di evitare un agguato di Misato, che quando le persone osavano insinuare che lei in cucina era una frana, diventava furibonda. 

"Ggggggrrrrrrr!!!!!!! è______________é##" 

Alcuni giorni dopo….. 

Shinji baciò Rei sull'uscio di casa, come al suo solito prima di uscire di casa per andare al lavoro. Al termine del bacio, Shinji guardò negli occhi Rei sorridendo. 

"Allora…a più tardi amore mio…"Disse dolcemente Shinji 

La ragazza annuì e arrossì leggermente, mentre con una mano accarezzava il suo ventre 

Shinji spostò gli occhi su di esso e rimase a fissarlo "Saranno due…"Mormorò con voce dolce 

Rei chinò il capo procinto sul suo ventre, "Già…" 

"Non l'avrei mai creduto di diventare padre di due gemelli…"Affermò sinceramente Shinji 

Rei scosse la testa "Neanche io…non l'avrei mai immaginato…" 

"…Sarà fantastico noi quattro assieme, Rei-chan…"Continuò ancora il ragazzo tornando a guardare in viso la sua giovane sposa 

"Shinji…"Mormorò Rei alzando gli occhi verso Shinji 

I due ragazzi stavano per avvicinarsi e per scambiarsi nuovamente un bacio, quando però ad un tratto, a rovinare l'atmosfera magica che si era creata in quel momento fu il Colonnello Katsuragi, che balzò sulle spalle di Shinji aggrappandosi ad esse, e facendo spaventare da morire il povero ragazzo, mentre Rei indietreggiò sbalordita 

"HEILA'!!!!!!!PICCOLO DIAVOLOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!FINALMENTE RIUSCIAMO A PARLARCI NOI DUEEEEE!!!!!*GRIN*" Urlò letteralmente il Colonnello Katsuragi saltando al collo del Neo- Vicecomandante Ikari, con un tono fortemente malizioso 

"O_________O WAaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!…Mi…Mi..Misat….ehm..Colonnello Katsuragi!!! O_________O;;; Che sta facendo!?!? 

"O______O…co…colonnello Katsuragi…O___O;" Mormorò Rei mentre guardava la scena allibita 

"Mamma!! ^O^ Mamma!! ^O^ AnNNKKe io vVogGlio salLire sulle spalle di ShiLinji come Tte!!!^O^" Esclamò la piccola Akane facendo notare a Rei e Shinji la sua presenza, cercando di aggrapparsi alla vita di sua madre salterellando   


Misato scese dalle spalle di Shinji e gli mise un braccio attorno alla testa "Allora piccolino mio…eheheh…*Grin* Mi sa tanto che noi dovremo farci una chiacchieratina mmm???..."Continuò ancora Misato con tono tutt'altro che rassicurante 

"O_____O…ma di cosa parla, Colonnello Katsuragi?!?" Continuò Shinji con tono timoroso 

"Eddaiiiii!! Che lo sai benissimo che cosa ti voglio dire!?!? E' vero Reichan!?!?" Domandò Misato rivolgendosi verso Rei 

Rei si sorprese di questa uscita di Misato e con un po' di stupore rispose "Io?" 

Misato ridacchio, liberò dalla sua stretta Shinji, e poi si avvicinò a Rei 

"…quindi Rei-chan sei in 'Dolce attesa' Eeeh??" Mormorò Misato mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia in maniera sinistra e ridacchiava 

Le guance di Rei arrossirono , sorrise e poi annuì, mentre Shinji alle spalle di Misato iniziò a sudare freddo mentre il suo volto diventava paonazzo più della polpa di un pomodoro maturo 

Misato sorrise dolcemente a Rei, le prese le mani, e iniziò a scuoterle unendole alle sue "Congratulazioni allora, Reichan!! ^O^Sono davvero molto felice per voi due!! ^O^ Non vedo l'ora che i vostri pupi nasceranno!! ^O^E vi auguro che non siano come Akane perché altrimenti finirete tutti e due al manicomio!! ^O^" Esclamò ironicamente Misato con tono allegro e spensierato   
  
";;;;;;;;;;;; Ma Ccosa DdiCCi!!! -______-;;" Disse Akane seccata mentre aggrottava le sopracciglia e incrociava le braccia 

"^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…g…grazie Signora Misato…"Rispose Rei con un enorme gocciolone di sudore sulla fronte 

Misato sorrise ancora angelicamente, poi riprese ad avere il suo guardo minaccioso, e si voltò vero Shinji 

"Eheh…per quanto riguarda noi due Shinchan…"Mormorò mentre Shinji ricominciava a sudare freddo, ed indietreggiava lentamente 

Misato si avvicinò correndo verso Shinji "Allora caro il mio futuro paparino…presto avrai due gemellini eeeeh???" Domando Misato riprendendo ad avere un tono veramente pauroso 

Il sudore di Shinji sulla sua fronte si faceva sempre più copioso mentre anche a lui i goccioloni non mancavano "S…si..si…^_____^;;;;;;;E..e'..e'..pr..pro..proprio cos..ì…" *Accipicchia!! ;___; Quando Misato fa così mi ricorda Asuka!!;___;* pensò il ragazzo mentre gli venivano in mente tutte le frasette 'gentili' che Asuka era solita a dirgli quando erano entrambi sotto la custodia di Misato 

"hiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! Mi sembra davvero impossibile credere che il mio timido Shin-chan sta per diventare papà! ^________^" Esclamò Misato rimettendosi 'sottobraccio' il ragazzo mentre con l'altra mano gli farfugliava i capelli " Ebbravo Shinchan!! Altro che timido ragazzino!!! Non l'avrei mai detto che saresti stato in grado di diventare papà timido come sei!!" Continuò ancora la donna mentre Akane le continuava a salterellare intorno esclamando in continuazione "In bBBraccio!! In Bbraccio!! Mammina!! Mmettimi in bBraccio!! ;______;" 

Shinji arrossì imbarazzato mentre cercava di camuffare il suo rossore, e la stessa cosa Rei, che sorrideva vedendo Misato pasticciare così Shinji. Finalmente Misato tolse il braccio attorno il collo del ragazzo, e assecondò sua figlia prendendola in braccio. 

*Forse dovrei ringraziare Akane-chan ^^;;..* Pensò Shinji mentre con una mano cercava di sistemarsi i capelli che Misato farfugliandoglieli, glieli aveva spettinati tutti ^^;;; 

Misato smise di fare ironia sulla situazione, e sorridendo dolcemente riprese a parlare "Comunque sia…siate felici, ragazzi! ^_______^ Esclamò Misato mentre Akane le metteva le mani sulle spalle 

Shinji e Rei guardarono Misato sorpresi, dopo tutta l'ironia di prima, non si aspettavano vedere Misato parlare seriamente da un momento all'altro ^^;;. Poi le loro espressioni si addolcirono "Misato…"Mormorò Shinji 

Misato sorrise ancora una volta "Adesso devo andare alla base! E faresti meglio anche tu, Shinchan ad andare! Se non lo sai sono le 8:10, e mi sa tanto che hai perso l'autobus! ^^;;;;;;;;"Continuò Misato 

Shinji si mise una mano in testa "Accipicchia! ;_____;E l'auto è ancora dal meccanico! ;__;" 

"Dopo l'ultima volta che Kensuke ti ha tamponato da dietro! ^^;;;;;;" Rispose Rei ripensando a quella buffa avventura di Kensuke che provava per la prima volta a guidare l'auto. 

"Già! -_______-;;;;;" 

"Avanti, su! ^^;;;Ti do un passaggio io se vuoi! Tanto siamo diretti allo stesso posto!" Rispose Misato 

"Si!! ^O^ Però il seggiolino è mio!! ;_____;" Rispose Akane 

"D'accordo! ^^;" Rispose Shinji sospirando "Allora a più tardi, Tesoro! ^_____^ "Rispose Shinji salutando Rei 

"A più tardi!^^" Rispose Rei mentre chiudeva dietro di se la porta e sorrideva ancora per le parole di Misato ^^;   
La ragazza appoggiò la schiena contro la porta che aveva chiuso, e guardava verso il soffitto sorridendo *Le persone si sorprendono a sapere che io e Shinji avremo presto dei bambini…in fondo, mi sono sorpresa anche io…non me lo sarei mai aspettata…però…in fondo ho paura…come sono i bambini piccoli?…io non ho mai avuto una vera e propria infanzia…della mia infanzia…ricordo solo…*L'espressione della ragazza si incupì mentre ripensava ad un frammento di quella che poteva essere la sua infanzia, anche se vissuta da un altro corpo… 

*FLASHBACK* 

"Non è bello dare della 'vecchia strega' alle persone! Quando verrà il comandante Ikari dirò di sgridarti!" Esclamò la dottoressa Naoko Akagi mentre cercava di mantenere un tono calmo davanti alle offese della piccola bambina di 6 anni che aveva davanti a se in quel momento. 

"Lo dice il comandante Ikari…'Quella strega vecchia strega è inutile, quella vecchia strega è solo un peso, quella vecchia strega è inutile, quella vecchia strega è solo un peso…' 

"STA ZITTA!!!ZITTA!!!ZITTA!!ZITTA!!!!!!!!!!!…"La donna urlava, mentre stringeva con forza il collo della piccola fino al momento in cui la piccola Rei non emise il suo ultimo respiro, dopodiché, la lasciò cadere sul pavimento tra spasmi di agonia 

"Rei…la vera strega inutile sei tu…anche se muori…c'è chi ti sostituirà…" 

*FINE FLASHBACK* 

Sul volto della ragazza scivolò una lacrima lentamente, mentre i capelli della francetta le coprivano gli occhi. In fondo…era stato quello l'unico momento della sua infanzia…e non era stato dei migliori…decisamente… 

"Meaaaaaooww =^;^="Miagolò Hoshi, la gattina bianca che Shinji aveva regalato a Rei per il suo compleanno, qualche mese prima, mentre si strusciava contro le caviglie di Rei e facendole disperdere i cattivi pensieri che la stavano avvolgendo in quel momento. 

La gattina riuscì nell'intento di distrarre la ragazza, infatti si abbassò verso la gattina "Hoshi-chan…che cosa c'è? ^^" Domandò Rei accarezzandole la schiena con la mano destra 

"Prrrrrr…*strush*…meaaaaaawwwww…=^;^=" la gattina si lasciava accarezzare con piacere da Rei mentre iniziava a fare le fusa, dopo un po' La gatta si allontanò leggermente continuando a miagolare, e poi si rivoltava verso Rei, come la stesse invitando a seguirla 

Rei lo capì, e la seguì lentamente "Dove mi porti, Hoshi?…"Domandò Rei incuriosita dallo strano comportamento della gatta. Hoshi portò Rei al piano di sopra attraverso la scala interna che Shinji, Kensuke e Toji avevano costruito qualche mese prima del loro matrimonio. Al piano di sopra, avevano anche sistemato la cuccia di Hoshi, La gatta infatti stava entrando in soggiorno proprio dove aveva la sua cuccia, continuando sempre ad invitare Rei a seguirla.   
La gatta si avvicinò lentamente, e appena arrivò davanti alla cuccia, si fermò un'attimo, e poi girò dall'altro lato, guardò Rei e miagolò ancora una volta.   
Rei si avvicinò e vide una piccola zampetta di gattino, fuoriuscire da essa, e un leggero miagolio provenire da dentro. 

"Ma cosa…"La ragazza guardò dentro la cesta, Non poteva trattarsi di Faye, il loro pastore maremmano, che stranamente, con Hoshi, va d'amore e d'accordo, era troppo grosso per poter entrare dentro la cesta di Hoshi, così si sporse ancora di più verso la cesta, e finalmente ciò che essa conteneva. Tre. Tre piccolissimi gattini. Uno nero, uno bianco e uno con bianco con chiazze nere che dormivano all'interno di esso. 

"Meaaaaaow! =^;^= "Miagolò ancora Hoshi mentre entrava nella cesta e iniziava a leccare i gattini che c'erano all'interno. 

Rei ne prese in mano uno, era talmente piccolo che entrava perfettamente nella sua mano "Ma questi sono cuccioli di gatti…"Disse mentre sfiorava con l'altra mano il musetto del gattino che aveva preso, poi guardò Hoshi "Sono i tuoi piccoli Hoshi?" Domandò Rei confusamente, come se Hoshi potesse capire le sue parole 

"Meaaaaaaaow…" Miagolò la gatta guardando Rei, come se avesse veramente capito ciò che le aveva appena detto la ragazza 

Rei sorrise e guardò ancora il gattino che aveva in mano, dormiva, aveva ancora gli occhietti chiusi, era talmente piccolo…ogni tanto muoveva la bocca per miagolare leggermente, e poi la richiudeva lentamente. 

"Maaaaowww…"Richiamò Hoshi alzando la zampina verso di Rei , come per far capire a Rei che rivoleva il suo piccolo. 

Rei rimise delicatamente il piccolo micino dentro la cuccia assieme agli altri due gattini che dormivano beatamente, e la mamma, entrò dentro la cuccia cercando con le zampette di non pestare gli altri due piccoli, si appollaiò nel mezzo, ed iniziò a leccarli lentamente. 

Rei si sedette sul pavimento in posizione ad indiana, e rimase li a fissare la scena sorridendo *Chissà se i miei figli saranno così piccoli come loro…* Pensò la ragazza mentre accarezzava anche lei un altro gattino addormentato con la mano destra 

*E chissà…se Hoshi era già pronta a diventare madre…in fondo, lei è solo una gatta…non si era mica fatta così tanti scrupoli a diventare madre…e sicuramente, non ha avuto neanche un'infanzia felice, dato che Shinji quando la portò, la trovò abbandonata dentro un sacchetto di plastica accanto ad un bidone dell'immondizia…però lei adesso sta dando un'infanzia felice ai suoi piccoli…non si è fatta prendere dall'angoscia, per non saper come trattare i suoi piccoli. Lo fa e basta. Come dovrei fare io del resto…. Non è poi così difficile…basta dargli amore…fino a qualche anno fa sconoscevo il significato di questa parola, ma da quando nella mia vita entrò Shinji…non ci sono volute spiegazioni….l'ho capito da sola…come sta facendo Hoshi in questo momento…Hoshi è gelosa dei suoi piccoli…nonostante ormai lei sa chi sono, non ha voluto che io tenessi in mano il suo gattino più di tanto…perché?…è questo il comportamento che dovrebbe assumere una madre?…" Rei si alzò all'impiedi quando sentì miagolare dal davanzale della finestra della stanza, che sporgeva accanto ad uno dei tanti alberi di ciliegio che circondavano la casa, e vide un gattino tutto nero, seduto elegantemente, con sguardo fiero e deciso, sul davanzale "Meaaaaowww" Miagolò ancora mentre dondolava lentamente la coda. 

Rei guardò un po' sorpresa il gatto. Non l'aveva mai visto prima d'ora…poi guardò Hoshi che appena vide il gatto, si allontanò dai gattini, e con scatto felino saltò anche lei sul davanzale dov'era posto il gatto, e iniziò a strofinarsi contro di lui. 

Rei allora capì che probabilmente, quel gatto nero, era il fidanzato di Hoshi, nonché il papà dei tre gattini che la stessa notte, Hoshi aveva dato alla luce. 

La ragazza sorrise guardando la scena *Come sono carini…e così anche Hoshi si è sistemata eh?…^_____^ Con quel gattino ha trovato la felicità, ed ha avuto tre piccoli….anche io con Shinji ho trovato la felicità…e presto avremo due piccoli…ora come ora, penso di essere in grado di cavarmela nel ruolo di madre, ma, come Hoshi, solo se accanto a me ci sarà Shinji…il mio primo grande amore…*   
  


Nel frattempo… 

Shinji si trovava ancora in auto con Misato e Akane. 

Shinji era seduto nel sedile del passeggero accanto a Misato che come al solito era alla guida. Nell'auto c'era silenzio,e la Nerv era ancora distante. Stranamente, neanche la voce squillante e birichina di Akane si sentivano più, cosa che sorprese anche sua madre, che mentre era alla guida della sua vettura, spostò lo sguardo sullo specchietto che rifletteva il sedile posteriore, e vide la piccola Akane, che si era addormentata seduta sul suo seggiolino per auto. Misato sorrise 

"Ma che Miracolo! Si è addormentata!" Esclamò Misato cercando di non alzare il tono della voce più del normale per evitare che una simile *opera divina* venisse profanata. 

Shinji fu preso di sprovvista "Eh?…cosa?" Poi ripensò all'ultima frase di Misato, ne capì il senso, e si voltò a guardare Akane-chan dormiente.Shinji restò a fissarla ancora un po', e poi sorrise anche lui intenerendosi alla figura della piccola peste che in quel momento sembrava un'angioletto. Nel senso buono, ovviamente…^^;; 

Misato sorrideva ancora mentre non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla strada "…Quando Akane-chan è addormentata è impossibile pensare che da sveglia sia talmente pestifera, vero, Shinchan?" Domandò Misato a Shinji mentre continuava a lanciare occhiatine sullo specchietto. 

Shinji annuì mentre tornava a sedersi composto sul suo sedile "Si, è vero…ma in fondo è una bambina allegra e spensierata…è normale che sia così vivace da sveglia…"Rispose Shinji 

"mmm! Però!…ti stai aggiornando sull'argomento 'Figli', e Shinchan? ^__-" Rispose Misato ironicamente 

Alle parole del Colonnello Katsuragi, sua ex-tutrice, Il ragazzo 24enne sorrise, cercando di non intristire lo sguardo, e poi scosse la testa "No…proprio questo no…so pochissimo al riguardo…" Disse quasi rimproverando se stesso 

Misato continuava a guardare la strada, questo suo comportamento non era affatto cambiato rispetto dieci anni fa, e neanche era cambiato in fondo lo stesso Shinji. Nonostante adesso il ragazzo era felice, aveva tutto ciò che poteva desiderare, la sua insicurezza nell'affrontare una nuova situazione non era affatto cambiata. E Misato, che poteva permettersi di dire di aver cresciuto lei stessa Shinji, lo sapeva. 

"Hai timore a diventare padre…non è vero, Shinchan?" Domandò la donna con tono dolce ma profondo e deciso 

Il ragazzo chinò il capo com'era solito a fare quando un problema lo assillava "Più che altro…ho paura di non esserne all'altezza…di non saper essere un buon padre per i miei figli….di deludere così Rei…" Rispose Shinji 

Misato non distoglieva lo sguardo dalla strada, però si vedeva dal suo sguardo che stava prestando attenzione a Shinji e che il discorso che gli stava facendo, non gli stava affatto indifferente "Shinchan…non devi rimproverare te stesso in questo modo…E' normale che tu abbia paura in questa situazione del tutto estranea a te…è un'emozione che non hai mai provato prima…"Disse Misato con il tono dolce di sempre 

Shinji guardò in faccia Misato ascoltando attentamente le sue parole in silenzio. 

"Prendi me per esempio…quando sappi di star aspettando Akane, la mia mente fu affollata da un sacco di pensieri e sensazioni, ma nello stesso tempo, da un sacco di paure…si, certo, ero felice all'idea di diventare madre, di avere una figlia tutta mia, e di vivere finalmente ciò che potrebbe essere chiamata Felicità assieme a lei e Kaji, L'uomo che amo, ma la mia più grande paura, era che io non sarei stata in grado di essere veramente una brava madre per Akane….per Kaji non ne dubitavo, lui ci sa fare veramente con i bambini! Ma io, avevo paura di non essere capace a darle amore, affetto, e tutto il resto, e credimi, non è stato facile per me convincermi di essere in grado di essere una brava madre, ma tenevo tutto dentro di me! Non volevo che nessuno sapesse di questa mia debolezza! Compravo ogni giorno dozzine e dozzine di libri sulla maternità, sull'educazione dei figli, e cercavo addirittura di imparare a memoria capitoli interi dei libri per poi saperli usare correttamente quando mia figlia sarebbe nata…però poi, quando Akane nacque…è come se tutti quei versetti mi si fossero automaticamente cancellati dalla mente, buttati via, nella spazzatura…qualcosa mi diceva dentro di me 'Non serve che tu segua tutti i consigli scritti sui libri, tu sai già tutto! Sai già come agire!' Ed era proprio vero! Era come se io sapessi già come comportarmi con Akane sin dalla prima volta che la vidi! E d'improvviso, tutte le mie paure scomparvero, e lasciarono posto solo alla profonda convinzione che quella che avevo davanti a me era mia figlia, e che io sarei stata in grado di offrirle tutto ciò che una madre può offrire ad una figlia…" 

Shinji restò allibito a sentir parlare così sinceramente Misato sulla sua vita privata. Lui aveva sempre visto in Misato una donna forte e coraggiosa, senza dubbi ne paure, come quando decise di prenderlo in custodia dieci anni fa, con tanta decisione, senza ripensarci su più volte. Aveva visto sempre in lei la figura materna che gli era stata sottratta quando lui era ancora nell'età più tenera, quindi, quando nacque Akane, chi meglio di lei poteva prendersi cura di una figlia? Poteva quasi ritenersi un'esperta in materia, anche prima della nascita di Akane, dato che era stata proprio lei a dare affetto materno a Shinji quando era ancora poco più di un bambino anche lui. Non aveva mai pensato che pure Misato poteva avere certi dubbi e certe insicurezze. La cosa lo aveva lasciato molto perplesso. 

"Dice davvero signora Misato?…."Domando Shinji inconsciamente 

Misato annuì sorridendo "Certo Shinji…è stato proprio così anche per me…quello che stai provando in questo momento tu l'ho già provato anche io…ti capisco perfettamente tesoro…"rispose Misato mentre ritornava a guardare tramite lo specchietto, la bimba addormentata. 

Shinji non poteva smettere di essere sorpreso dalle parole di Misato. E dire che lui era stato tante volte in compagnia di Misato e di Kaji durante il periodo di gravidanza, ma Misato non sembrava affatto preoccupata, anzi, era briosa e allegra come sempre! Non sembrava affatto che avesse paura della situazione, Era piuttosto brava ad occultare davanti agli altri le sue paure e debolezze di fronte a tutti gli altri durante il periodo di gestazione 

"Scommetto che anche Rei non pare davanti ai tuoi occhi di preoccuparsi tanto per la faccenda, ma che anzi prende la situazione con un sorriso, è vero Shinchan?" 

Shinji annuì prontamente e poi sorrise pensando alla sua giovane sposa "Rei è veramente una ragazza eccezionale…vorrei tanto avere almeno metà del suo coraggio…in fondo è lei che porta in grembo i nostri bambini…quindi la situazione per lei dovrebbe essere più complicata di qualsiasi altra persona in questo momento…invece lei sta affrontando la situazione con testa alta, fiera e decisa…" 

"No, Shinchan…"Misato interruppe il discorso di Ikari con fermezza. 

Shinji si voltò sorpreso a guardare in viso Misato per capire il motivo che l'aveva spinta a negare il discorso di Shinji 

"Non è come sembra, Shinji…Rei non sta affrontando la situazione con decisione e coraggio come sta facendo sembrare a te…"Continuò la donna mentre sterzava a sinistra 

"Cosa…cosa intende dire, Colonnello Katsuragi?" Domandò Shinji confuso dalle parole di Misato 

"Rei si trova nella tua stessa situazione, Shinchan…anzi, ti dirò…Rei ha sicuramente molta più paura e timore di te…"Rispose Misato prontamente, come se sapesse già cosa rispondere 

Il volto di Shinji era un misto tra la confusione e la sorpresa. Che cosa voleva dire il Colonnello Katsuragi con questa affermazione? Possibile che la sua Rei in realtà aveva paura anche lei della situazione, ma cercava di nascondere tutto dietro ai dolcissimi pensieri ed emozioni che era solita a commentare quando si trovava a parlare dell'argomento? 

Misato scosse la testa e sorrise a se stessa "Oh Shinchan…quanto siamo simili noi due…"Mormorò ancora la donna. 

"In che senso?" Domandò ancora il ragazzo lontano ancora dal senso del discorso di Misato 

"Quando anch'io ero assalita d questi timori durante il periodo della gestazione, mi capitava spessissimo di confrontarmi con Kaji…Kaji , il giorno che gli dissi che ero rimasta incinta, e che presto avremo avuto un bambino, si infilò dentro un negozio di articoli per l'infanzia e spese più di 20000 yen tra articoli come seggiolone, culla, carrozzina, giocattoli, vestitini per bambini e tutto il resto. Sotto ai miei occhi, quell'uomo era l'uomo ideale per essere un padre. Non perdeva mai l'occasione per dirmi che lo avevo reso l'uomo più felice del mondo…lo ammiravo moltissimo…ammiravo il suo carattere fiero e deciso, tutto al contrario del mio in quel momento, ma lui non lo sapeva…non sapeva delle mie paure, e…neanche io sapevo delle sue…" 

"Vuol dire che il signor Kaji in realtà aveva anche lui paura, ma che faceva di tutto per non farglielo notare?" Domandò il ragazzo iniziando a capire il senso del discorso biografico di Misato, e iniziò a comprenderne anche a cosa si stava riferendo "Quindi….anche Rei tenda a nascondere le sue paure di fronte a me?" Continuò ancora Shinji 

Misato annuì "Ne sono sicura Shinchan…è proprio così…Rei si sta comportando esattamente come te…e il motivo è lo stesso: Non vuole deluderti!…Ha paura come te, che se ti facesse notare le sue emozioni negative, tu ne rimarresti deluso, e penseresti che lei non è adatta ricoprire il ruolo di madre che le spetterà…" 

"Ma Rei sa benissimo che lei non mi deluderebbe mai!!" Esclamò il ragazzo, confuso dalle idee di Misato 

"Lo so, ma Rei non vuole rischiare! E' troppo il bene che ti vuole quella ragazza…"Rispose Misato continuando a mantenere il suo tono dolce e rassicurante 

"Eh?" Shinji si sentiva sempre più confuso, non aveva pensato ad una simile versione dei fatti 

"Esatto, Shinchan…lei nutre molta fiducia in te, e vuole che anche tu continui ad avere fiducia in lei…per lei, sapere che il fatto di essere rimasta incita ti rende così felice, portarla a termine è diventato un traguardo da solcare, e solo quando nasceranno i vostri figli, quando il periodo di gestazione sarà finito, e quando diventerete padre e madre, per lei il traguardo sarà superato pienamente…tutto questo, per darti la felicità…per lei è molto importante Shinchan, probabilmente non se ne rende conto neanche, però lei sta facendo di tutto per renderti felice, …però, questo percorso la terrorizza nello stesso tempo,…proprio come sta terrorizzando te, come ha terrorizzato me, come ha terrorizzato Kaji, e come ha terrorizzato tutti coloro che hanno avuto dei figli …ed è giusto che sia così…tutto ciò, dimostrano che tu e Rei volete il meglio per i vostri figli…" 

Shinji ascoltò attentamente il discorso che Misato gli aveva fatto. Le parole della donna risuonavano nella sua mente in continuazione, e lui le stava esaminando una per una e cercando di ritrovarne in ognuna di essa il significato più profondo. Le parole di Misato riflettevano perfettamente la realtà dei fatti. Il suo discorso non faceva una piega, era la perfetta risposta ai suoi quesiti che si poneva ininterrottamente da giorni e giorni. 

Senza che Shinji se ne era reso conto, il tempo era passato, tanto che adesso erano appena arrivati al posteggio della Nerv, solo con la bruschissima frenata di Misato, seguita dal suo solito bizzarro modo di 'Posteggiare' l'auto, fecero distrarre la sua mente dalle ultime parole di Misato e lo riportarono con i piedi per terra. 

"Aaaaaaaahh!!" Esclamò il ragazzo preso alla sprovvista dal terribile modo di posteggiare della sua ex- tutrice   
  
Misato finalmente distolse lo sguardo dalla strada, e guardò Shinji sorpresa "Cosa c'è, Shinchan!?! Non dirmi che ti sei già disabituato al mio stile di guida, vero!?" Disse Misato sorridendo 

Shinji, ancora agitato, tirò un sospiro di sollievo "Si…direi di si…"Poi pensò ad Akane, e si voltò di scatto immaginando che la piccola poteva essersi svegliata a causa della pesante manovra di sua madre, invece la bambina soggiornava ancora, beatamente, nel mondo dei sogni, si era solo limitata a spostare la faccina dall'altro lato. Shinji rimase sorpreso per il fatto che la bambina non si fosse svegliata. 

Misato non sembrò curarsene, aprì tranquillamente ilo sportello dell'auto sganciandosi la cintura di sicurezza seguito da Shinji "Ed eccoci di nuovo al lavoro!" Esclamò Misato con aria di rassegnazione per la solita routine giornaliera, ma che prendeva da sempre con filosofia. 

Misato e Shinji scesero dall'auto, poi la donna si avvicinò allo sportello del sedile posteriore, lo aprì, e si sedette sul sedile di fianco, lasciando le gambe fuori dallo sportello. Poi stese le braccia verso sua figlia Akane, e iniziò a slacciarle lentamente le cinture che la tenevano ferma al seggiolino, e poi con un po' di fatica a fare tutto cercando di non svegliarla, la prese in braccio, appoggiandole la testa sulla sua spalla, mentre chiuse con una pedata lo sportello posteriore dell'auto. 

"Fiuuuuu…per fortuna non si è svegliata!" Disse Misato notando i flebili movimenti di Akane addormentata, mentre abbracciava il collo di sua madre. "Se si sarebbe svegliata avrebbe ricominciato a fare un sacco di capricci…sta notte ha dormito poco…"Disse Misato appoggiando l'altra mano sulla schiena di Akane, poi sbadigliò "Ed anche iiiiiio…*Yaaaawnnnnn* -___________-;;;;;" 

Shinji ridacchiò "Ma come mai la porta con se al lavoro, Colonnello Katsuragi?" Domandò Shinji notando quanto le venisse faticoso, a Misato, tenere testa ad Akane anche al lavoro. "I genitori che lavorano di giorno, di solito mandano i propri figli all'asilo quando non hanno ancora raggiunto l'età per andare a scuola…"Continuò il ragazzo. 

Misato sorrise mentre assieme a Shinji iniziavano ad incamminarsi lungo il nastro trasportatore del Geo Front   
"Ci ho provato a mandarla al nido qualche tempo fa, ma piangeva disperatamente appena varcavo la soglia della porta…e non mi piaceva vederla piangere così…ne soffrivo più io che lei…"Rispose Misato con tono dolce 

"E' vero…dev'essere una tortura veder piangere i propri figli…vero, Colonnello Katsuragi?" Domando Shinji *Beh…mio padre a quanto pare non la pensi così…*Pensò il ragazzo con tristezza, mentre gli tornava nuovamente in mente il momento in cui suo padre lo abbandonò alla stazione all'età di quattro anni. 

Misato annuì "Se c'è una cosa che non sopporto assolutamente è vederla piangere…quindi, ho deciso di portarla al lavoro con me tutti i giorni…in fondo non combina guai, riesco sempre a tenerla occupata con qualcosa o qualcuno…"Continuò la donna mentre faceva passare il suo tesserino tra la fessura del Central Dogma. Come fece anche Shinji. 

Shinji rifletté ancora sulle parole di Misato. Era diventata proprio una brava madre…voleva molto bene a sua figlia, nonostante fosse ancora la solita Misato di sempre, svogliata e pasticciona, e sempre molto legata alla birra, era diventata proprio una madre responsabile…e a quanto pareva, nessuno glielo aveva insegnato…non aveva frequentato nessun corso didattico per diventare madre…e tutte le nozioni che aveva preso dai diversi libri di maternità, aveva affermato lei stessa, che si erano rivelati tutt'altro che utili…quindi, per diventare genitori, probabilmente non c'era bisogno di nessuna istruzione particolare…il resto veniva d'istinto…. 

Appena il nastro trasportatore del Geo Front arrivò a toccare la terra ferma, le strade di Shinji e Misato dovettero dividersi, perché i loro impieghi erano nelle direzioni opposte. 

"Adesso devo andare di la, Shinchan…ci vediamo dopo, tesoro…^_____^"Disse Misato sostando un po', prima di incamminarsi per uno dei labirintici corridoi del Central Dogma. 

"D'accordo…buon lavoro, Colonnello Katsuragi! A dopo….e grazie di tutto…"Rispose Shinji timidamente, cercando di mantenere un tono formale, quando parlava con la sua ex- tutrice. Era difficile parlare con tanta formalità con la persona che lo aveva allevato per tanti anni…ma adesso lui non era più un ragazzino quattordicenne…adesso, anche lui era un adulto…un adulto, che presto sarebbe diventato padre. 

Misato sorrise "Eddai…deve continuare ancora per molto questa storia? ^^;; Piantala con tutto questo formalismo, Shinchan! Mi tratti come se fossi un'estranea!" Disse Misato con tono scherzoso, e falsamente annoiato per i formalismi di Shinji 

Il ragazzo arrossì di vergogna "Scu…scusi…"mormorò a bassissima voce, mentre abbassava gli occhi.   


Misato ormai conosceva troppo bene Shinji, potevano anche essere passati dieci anni dal giorno in cui lei decise di prenderlo in custodia nel tentativo disperato di strapparlo via dalle braccia della solitudine, ma per lei, non era cambiato affatto, era rimasto il suo piccolo e timido ragazzino. Sapeva il motivo in fondo, per cui il ragazzo insisteva tanto a darle del lei. Ormai intuiva i suoi pensieri perfettamente. 

Misato sorrise al ragazzo imbarazzato, che al sorriso del Colonnello Katsuragi si rincuorò e ricambiò il sorriso, dopo di ciò, entrambi si voltarono contemporaneamente prendendo le direzioni opposte   


*Vai bene così come sei, Shinchan…non ce niente in te stesso che deve mutare, per far si che tu possa essere un buon padre…*Pensò Misato, mentre camminava lungo il corridoio che l'avrebbe portata ben presto all'ascensore. 

* 

*Misato ha avuto paura…Kaji ha avuto paura….però hanno tutti superato questo momento…perché solo io, nonostante le loro parole, mi sento così impreparato…ho talmente paura…" I pensieri di Shinji non gli lasciavano un'attimo di tregua nella sua mente…il ragazzo, nonostante le parole di Misato, continuava ad avere paura…molta paura…e iniziava a credere, che neppure tutte le testimonianze del mondo, potevano lenire le sue preoccupazioni…nulla poteva placare le sue preoccupazioni…era una cosa che riguardava solo lui, e Rei…tutto il resto era esterno in quel momento…troppo esterno….   
Le ante dell'ascensore dell'ala Ovest della Nerv, si fermarono al decimo piano, e lentamente si aprirono.Quando furono completamente aperte, il ragazzo tirò un respiro profondo, che mostravano i segni evidentissimi della difficile situazione che lo stava lentamente avvolgendo. Così, quasi meccanicamente, fece un passo avanti, ed uscì dall'ascensore, che si richiuse immediatamente appena fu fuori. Il ragazzo si guardò intorno al corridoio, non c'era anima viva….erano tutti impegnati nel loro lavoro odierno, per stare a gironzolare lungo i corridoi della Nerv invece di lavorare….forse anche lui doveva fare così in fondo…il lavoro poteva essere un'ottima occupazione che gli avrebbe permesso almeno per qualche ora di non pensare al fatto che ormai era quasi diventata un'ossessione per lui…così il ragazzo, si fece strada verso l'area principale della Nerv, però, appena voltò l'angolo, non si accorse che di un piccolo 'ostacolo' che gli stava venendo tra i piedi, e così, senza avere neanche il tempo di capire ciò che stava succedendo, Il nuovo vice- comandante della Nerv, inciampò e si trovò a barcollare avanti e indietro prima di ruzzolare in avanti provocando un gran tonfo che echeggiò quasi per tutto l'intero corridoio ^^;;;; 

"Ohi Ohiiii….;_______; "Mormorò Shinji mentre cercava di sedersi sul pavimento, con una mano in testa "Che botta che ho dato…;______;…ma che cos…."Il ragazzo non finì neanche di chiedersi su che cosa avesse inciampato, quando sentì un pianto strozzato di un bambino alle sue spalle. 

*Ma cos'è successo!?…*Pensò il ragazzo mentre si voltava a guardare di scatto verso il luogo da cui sentiva provenire il pianto. Ciò che vide lo lasciò di stucco. Dietro le sue spalle, accovacciato sul pavimento, c'era un piccolo bambino, che a prima vista si poteva intuire non aveva neanche compiuto il 10° mese di vita, che piangeva disperato, mentre si teneva stretta stretta una manina dolorante, che era la causa del suo pianto. Allora Shinji capì tutto, capì che quel bambino non era altro che 'l'ostacolo' nella quale aveva inciampato, e che forse, involontariamente, gli aveva pestato anche la manina durante la sua caduta. 

"Waaaaaaaahaaaaaa!!…;_______;"Si lamentava ancora il bambino, mentre dal suo faccino, sgorgavano le lacrime sempre più copiose 

"Fu…Fuu-Tien…"Mormorò Shinji, ancora incredulo per l'accaduto 

Il bambino, al richiamo di Shinji, si voltò verso di lui riconoscendo il proprio nome, ma ciò non servì a placare il suo pianto.Che continuava ad aumentare a dismisura, mentre mostrava la manina dolorante 

Shinji iniziò a sentirsi un fortissimo senso di colpa addosso "Oh mamma mia, cos'ho combinato sta volta!!" Esclamò il ragazzo, mentre si rialzava all impiedi velocemente, e si avvicinò al bambino prendendolo in braccio. 

"Oh Fuu-chan Scusami tantissimo, …;______; Non volevo! Scusami!!" Esclamò il ragazzo, mentre asciugava le lacrime con un fazzoletto che tirò velocemente fuori dalla sua giacca, dal visino del piccolo Fuu-chan.. Il bambino, ovviamente, era troppo piccolo per capire le parole di Shinji, ed anche se le avesse capite, non sarebbero servite a placare il dolore dalla sua manina. E più Shinji vedeva piangere quel bambino, e più sentiva il suo cuore appesantirsi dai sensi di colpa. Adesso capiva che cosa intendeva dire Misato quando diceva che non poteva sopportare la vista di Akane in lacrime, soprattutto sapendo, che è sua la causa del suo pianto.   
Il ragazzo non sapeva proprio come agire "Proprio come pensavo…sono davvero un buon'esempio di padre…"Mormorò Shinji a bassa voce, facendo quasi ironia su se stesso. Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, cercando qualcuno che potesse aiutarlo, non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere, e non era delle migliori…voleva che finisse subito…però, in giro in quel corridoio non c'era anima viva, e il piccolo Fuu-Tien non sembrava calmarsi affatto, anzi, strillava sempre di più. 

"Su….calmati!…;_____;"Esclamava Shinji al bambino mentre cercava di cullarlo per far si che smettesse di piangere. Se fosse passato qualcuno da quelle parti, che figura ci avrebbe fatto!? Un futuro padre che non sa neanche come far smettere di piangere un bambino così piccolo…Shinji in quel momento provava una vergogna immensa. Si vergognava per la sua ignoranza su una cosa così elementare…se non riusciva neanche a far calmare un bambino, figuriamoci quando saranno nati i suoi bambini, che sarebbero stati in due…come avrebbero fatto?. Il ragazzo fu preso da un forte senso di rabbia interiore, in quel momento si stava quasi odiando. Prima per colpa della sua distrazione aveva fatto del male ad un bambino, che probabilmente, si era smarrito all'intero dell'enorme base che era la Nerv, e poi, non riusciva neanche ad accordarlo! Si vergognava di se stesso, in quel momento…capì però che la situazione non doveva restare così, ma che doveva cambiare! Non era più un ragazzino! Adesso aveva quasi venticinque anni, e doveva essere abbastanza adulto da non poter più fuggire di fronte alle difficoltà! Così il ragazzo, da una botta improvvisa di determinazione, prese la manina del piccolo tra le sue, e dandogli un'occhiata veloce, si accorse che fortunatamente non sembravano esserci ferite, era solo un tantino arrossata, ma data la tenerissima età di Fuu-tien, doveva proprio provocargli un dolore insopportabile. Il ragazzo sorrise al bambino, che lo guardava con quei suoi occhietti pieni di lacrime, poi lo appoggiò sulla sua spalla, e gli accarezzò la schiena "Shhh…dai, non piangere più…adesso andiamo in bagno e bagneremo la manina, e vedrai che il dolore passerà…"Mormorò Shinji al piccolo, mentre si allontanava portandolo con se, verso i bagni più vicini che c'erano. 

Nel frattempo, invece, al terzo piano…. 

"Hey!! Misato!! Guarda qui!!" Esclamò sbalordita la dottoressa Akagi, mentre alzava davanti a se una rivista di cronaca rosa, dove probabilmente c'era una notizia decisamente interessante 

"mmmm…." Mugolò Misato mentre sonnecchiava standosene con le braccia conserte sulla scrivania e con la testa appoggiata sopra 

"Misato?!…ma che fai!?^^;;; Dormi!?" Esclamò divertita Ritsuko mentre scuoteva con un braccio la spalla di Misato, senza staccare gli occhi dalla rivista. 

Misato rialzò la testa dal tavolo lentamente sbadigliando "Yaaaaaawnnn……-______-;;;;; che cosa c'è Ritsuko!? -___________-;;;;;" 

"Hey! Guarda che se passasse il comandante Ikari e ti troverebbe battere la fiacca sul lavoro, non te la farebbe passare liscia!^^;;" Rispose Ritsuko ironicamente 

"mmm…-______-;;;;…hai ragione…però ho un sonno tremendo…;___;Sta notte Akane non mi ha fatto chiudere occhio…;____;…"Continuò a sua volta Misato mentre faceva fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti 

"Per la serie: 'Mammina, raccontami una storia?' ^^;;;"Esclamò ancora Ritsuko, conoscendo i soliti capricci che era solita a fare Akane. 

Misato scosse la testa "No…-_____-;; per la serie: 'Mammina mi ha fa male il pancino…'-________-;;;;;; Come vedo di nuovo Kaji dare tutto quel cocomero ad Akane giuro che gliela faccio pagare! -___-;;; Mi ha fatto passare tutta la nottata in bianco!! ;______;" 

"^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;" Ritsuko scoppiò a ridere "In effetti in questi giorni state davvero esagerando con tutto quel cocomero! ^^;;;" 

"Già…-____-;;..Allora…-_____-;; Qual' era questa notizia bomba!? "Disse Misato strofinandosi gli occhi, mentre sbadigliava per l'ennesima volta 

"Guarda un po' chi c'è in prima pagina oggi!!"Esclamò Ritsuko porgendola rivista a Misato. 

Misato guardò distrattamente la rivista e le fotografie che c'erano impresse su di essa "Toh guarda! C'è Asuka!…e con ciò!? Non è la prima volta che compare su un giornale! Famosa com'è!" Rispose il colonnello riporgendo la rivista alla sua amica 

"Si, ma questa volta non è apparsa sui giornali per far sfoggiare altri vestiti di moda come le altre volte…"Rispose Ritsuko senza riprendere la rivista dalle mani di Misato 

"Che vuoi dire!?"Domandò il Colonnello Katsuragi sorpresa 

"Leggi le prime righe!"Rispose Ritsuko 

Misato portò di nuovo davanti a se la pagina della rivista dove c'erano le fotografie di Asuka, aguzzò la vista e iniziò a leggere le didascalie accanto alle figure ad alta voce "Allora…Asuka Soryuu Langley, 24 anni, Da poco sfondata nel mondo dell'alta moda di tutto il mondo, finalmente, dopo aver spezzato il cuore a milioni e milioni di ragazzi in tutto il mondo, è finalmente riuscita a trovare l'uomo della sua vita!…Si tratte di un giovane prestigiatore illusionista giapponese-britannico, Eriol Hiiragisawa, 22 anni, che conobbe durante il suo ultimo viaggio nel Regno Unito per il suo ultimo servizio fotografico. La notizia ha scalpitato un grandissimo scoop in quasi tutta l'Europa e in Asia, in particolare in Germania e in Giappone! Data la nazionalità di sangue misto della giovane modella.." Misato si fermò un'attimo, e poi guardò Ritsuko "Ma guarda un po'…Asuka si è trovata un altro bacucco pronto a corrergli dietro…se ripenso a come ha fatto soffrire quel poveraccio di Isamu (*)…E secondo me succederà anche la stessa cosa con maghetto qui…Eriol Hiragisawa…"Disse Misato per niente sorpresa dalla notizia, come se una cosa del genere fosse ormai diventata un' oggetto di uso comune 

"Eh no!…"Rispose Ritsuko "Questa volta Asuka dice che farà sul serio con Eriol…leggi la seconda didascalia!" 

Misato voltò la pagina lentamente "See…see…l'ultima volta che ha detto così abbiamo visto il povero disperato di Isamu in lacrime per giorni e giorni…Pare che Asuka si diverti a spezzare il cuore ai ragazzi fragili e ingenui…mi ricordo quando addirittura ci provava anche con Shinji…" 

"….e quando ci provava con Kaji non te lo ricordi!? ^^;;;;;" Punzecchiò Ritsuko sapendo che quell'argomento mandava Misato in bestia ^^;; 

"è___________é### NO!! è_______é# Quello non me lo ricordo proprio!! è____________é## E non voglio che tu me lo ricordi, chiaro!? è_______________é###" Urlò Misato alzandosi di scatto dalla scrivania e battendo le mani su di essa per la rabbia ^^;; 

"Ma quanto sei permalosa…___;;; Stavo solo scherzando…"Rispose Ritsuko mentre faceva cenno a Misato di calmarsi ^^;; 

Misato tornò a sedersi e riprese a leggere la rivista "La notizia ha fatto parlare anche i più grandi colossi di Moda di tutto il mondo; Possibile che Asuka abbia preferito un semplice illusionista per di più di due anni più piccolo di lei, ai numerosi contendenti che cercavano di accalappiarla, molto più famosi del giovane mago Inglese?!…a questa domanda, la testarda modella ha così risposto: ' Eriol ed io siamo stati scelti dal destino! Lui è degno di me, e io sono degna di lui! La sua età è inferiore alla mia!?Ma siete stupidi!? Vi faccio presente che ho conosciuto tantissime persone nella mia brillantissima vita! E vi posso assicurare che Eriol, è il primo ragazzo che conosco che mi dimostra di essere davvero un uomo!! Ed è davvero incredibile che abbia delle origini giapponesi!! I ragazzi giapponesi sono completamente degli stupidi senza morale!! Ed io, posso affermarlo con assoluta certezza date le mie esperienze passate!" 

"Determinata Asuka eh!?^___-" Esclamò Ritsuko rivolgendosi verso Misato 

Misato senza staccare gli occhi dalla rivista, che sembrò davvero interessarla annuì^^;;; "Puoi dirlo fort   
…COSAAAAAAA!?!?O_________O;;;;;;" Urlò letteralmente Misato mentre sgranava gli occhi, facendo balzare in aria dallo spavento Ritsuko, che le cadde di mano persino il bicchiere di plastica del caffè che aveva appena preso dalla piccola macchinetta automatica e svegliando di soprassalto Akane che dormiva ancora sulla poltrona di velluto presente nell'ufficio. 

"Ma che cosa è successo!?O_____O;;"Esclamò Ritsuko ancora spaventata per l'uscita di Misato 

" Ri..Ri..Ritsu..Ritsuko!!! O______O;;; Guarda qu…questa foto!!! O______O;;"Urlò Misato ancora passando la rivista di nuovo a Ritsuko 

"Che cosa!? O___O;; Che cosa!? O_____O;;" La dottoressa Akagi prese dalle mani di Misato la rivista, e guardò la foro che indicava Misato 

"Leggi qui!!O_____O;;"Esclamò Misato indicando la didascalie 

Ritsuko iniziò a leggere a bassa voce "Ultime notizie a proposito di questa relazione tra la modella e l'illusionista: La fotografia che troverete a destra è stata l'ultima fotografia dove il nostro fotografo è riuscito ad immortalare Asuka ed Eriol, qualche mese dopo l'inizio della loro relazione. Esattamente 4 mesi e emezzo dopo. A quanto pare questa volta la nostra modella germana sembra proprio che abbia fatto sul serio con Eriol…non notate anche voi che sia un po' troppo 'panciuta' in questa fotografia? Di solito le modelle prestano tantissima attenzione alla linea…ma allora…se non è ciccia quella che abbia messo su, non è che sia un bebè!?…e guarda caso, accanto a lei c'è sempre lui! Il ragazzo che mezzo mondo in questo momento sta invidiando tremendamente: Eriol Hiiragisawa!" 

Akane si strofinò gli occhi con aria assopita mentre rimaneva stesa a pancia in giù sulla poltrona e si voltava dall'altra parte continuando a dormire, tirandosi di più la giacca che la sua mamma gli aveva messo su come copertina. Aveva troppo sonno per iniziare a fare i capricci…^^;; 

"ASSURDO!!O_______O;;"Esclamò Ritsuko anche lei scioccata per il testo della rivista e alzandosi all'impiedi come fece Misato 

"TI RENDI CONTO!?!?O______O;;;;;; ASUKA E' INCINTA!?!?" Continuò Misato non riuscendo a placare il suo tono di voce 

"Ma fo…forse si tratta solo di voci di corridoio!! O__O;;…eppure la fotografia non sembra affatto un fotomontaggio e la pancia c'è!! O_____O;;;" 

Il Colonnello Katsuragi guardò Ritsuko in faccia, entrambe sconvolte "Eggia…O_____O;;;la pancia c'è…O_____O;; Quindi Asuka è incinta davvero…O___O;;…" 

Misato afferrò velocemente il cordless che c'era accanto a lei, e subito digitò un numero "Solo così ne avremo la risposta!Ce lo faremo dire direttamente da lei!" 

Ritsuko annuì "Giusto!! O___O;;" 

"…IO in Cinta C'ho La sPEra PoKè! ^O^"Esclamò Akane rivoltandosi verso il lato esterno della poltrona, mentre mostrava il portachiavi della sfera Pokè che teneva agganciata alla cintura del suo vestitino. 

Nel frattempo.. 

Shinji teneva procinto verso il lavandino il piccolo Fuu Tien, tenendo con una mano, la vite del bimbo che aveva appoggiato sul bordo del lavello, mentre con l'altra, gli sciacquava la manina sotto l'acqua corrente. Adesso Fuu-Tien aveva smesso di piangere finalmente, nonostante singhiozzasse ancora 

"*Sob* ;___________; *Sob*…*Sigh*…" 

"Ti fa ancora molto male, Fuu-chan? ;_____;" Domandò il ragazzo, mentre accarezzava la vite del bambino. 

Il piccolo voltò il suo visino verso Shinji, e lo guardò in viso, continuando a singhiozzare ";____________;" 

Shinji chiuse il rubinetto dell'acqua, riprese in braccio il piccolo Fuu-Tien e poi guardò di nuovo la manina. Sembrava che il rossore fosse andato via del tutto, adesso la manina del bambino era bella fresca, forse ancora un po' indolenzita data la fragilità del suo corpo, ma forse il dolore era quasi del tutto passato. Shinji mise seduto il bambino sul suo braccio destro, e lo guardò in viso prima di uscire dal bagno. Il bambino rimase a guardare in faccia Shinji, e negli occhi del ragazzo, si rispecchiava il visino del bambino 

"Oh, Fuu-chan…credimi, mi dispiace tantissimo per ciò che è successo…spero che mi potrai perdonare tesoro…;_____;"Disse Shinji accarezzando con la mano sinistra, il viso di Fuu-Tien ancora umido dalle lacrime.Il piccolo ascoltava Shinji attentamente…sembrava quasi che riuscisse a capire tutto ciò che il ragazzo gli stava dicendo, cosa impossibile per un bimbo di pochi mesi come lui.   
Shinji appoggiò la schiena contro il muro, mentre continuava ad accarezzare il viso del piccolo. I suoi occhi…mamma mia quanto somigliava a sua madre…era proprio identico a lei…chissà a chi sarebbero somigliati i suoi figli… "Non sono un buon padre….vero, Fuu Tien?…"Disse Shinji inconsciamente, mentre si sforzava di sorridere mentre toccava un argomento, per lui doloroso. 

Fuu Tien continuò a fissare Shinji attentamente con aria confusa. Shinji continuava a sorridere flebilmente "Tu che ne pensi, Fuu-chan?…" 

"Ga?…"Mugolò il bimbo portando le sue manine verso il viso di Shinji. Manine che presto, furono bagnate dalle lacrime del ragazzo, che senza che se ne accorgesse, iniziò a dare sfogo a tutte le sue paure che si erano accumulate nel cuore del ragazzo in quel periodo. 

Il bambino toccò incuriosito le lacrime di Shinji, e Shinji se ne accorse solamente quando il bambino portò le sue manine sui suoi occhi, come se stesse asciugandogli le lacrime. 

";____________;noo…"Mormorò ad un tratto il bambino con aria triste, come per incitare a Shinji di non piangere 

Il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi sorpreso dalle azioni del piccolo. Shinji sorrise, questa volta teneramente e ricominciò ad accarezzare il visino del bambino "Grazie Fuu-Chan…sei un tesoro…" 

L'espressione di Fuu-Tien diventò di nuovo gioiosa nel vedere di nuovo il neo Vice-comandante della Nerv sorridere di nuovo, e dopo si appoggiò al petto del ragazzo stringendosi ad esso teneramente 

Il ragazzo chiuse gli occhi. Era una sensazione così piacevole avere un bambino accoccolato al suo petto. Sorrise, ed appoggiò la sua mano sulla schiena del bambino accarezzandola. In quel preciso momento, sentì che tutte le paure presenti nella sua mente che lo martellavano giorno dopo giorno, si stavano allontanando velocemente dalla sua mente, come se il suo cuore non le vedeva estranee, e le portava lontane, lontane…via, da lui… 

"Piccolo Fuu-Tien…non so perché, ma ho come l'impressione che tu abbia capito tutto di me….lo so, è una cosa impossibile, però sei l'unico che mi ha inferto la fiducia in me stesso che ormai avevo quasi del tutto perso….eppure, sei solo un bambino di pochi mesi…chi lo avrebbe mai detto…" 

Fuu Tien si strofinò gli occhietti, sbadigliò, e poi lentamente andò ad addormentarsi sul petto del ragazzo, con i pugnetti stretti e con il sorriso disegnato sulle labbra. 

Il ragazzo guardò il bambino addormentato. Si intenerì ancora di più. In fondo…non era poi così difficile essere un padre resposabile…forse, era più difficile essere un padre malvagio come lo era stato Gendo, che un padre dolce ed affettuoso, come sarebbe stato lui… 

Il ragazzo abbandonò i suoi pensieri quando pensò che probabilmente i genitori di Fuu Tien in quel momento dovevano essere preoccupati per la sua assenza. Fuu Tien non sapeva ancora camminare, però spesso gattonava, e probabilmente si era dovuto allontanare mentre i suoi genitori erano distratti. Quindi era meglio cercare i suoi genitori. 

Shinji prese l'ascensore, e si diresse al 4 piano, dove di solito, i genitori del piccolo Fuu-Tien lavoravano. Era strano che il bambino, nonostante entrambi i genitori fossero giapponesi, portasse un nome Cinese. Forse per il fatto che i genitori di suo padre erano cinesi, e quindi hanno voluto dargli l'onore di dare il nome del nonno al piccolo Fuu Tien. Ad ogni modo quel nome gli calzava a pennello. Suonava molto dolce, com'era dolce lui. Ma forse…ogni nome era dolce, se viene attribuito ad un bambino. 

Arrivato al quarto piano, Shinji seguì uno dei tanti corridoi, che lo avrebbero portato a destinazione. Difatti, più si avvicinava, e più sentiva delle voci, come se qualcuno stasse litigando. La voce gli risuonava molto familiare. 

"Non posso crederci!!!!! Ma come hai potuto!?!?!?" L'esclamazione echeggiava per tutto l'intero corridoio. Il ragazzo voltò l'angolo, e vide in lontananza la dottoressa Maya Ibuki, davanti alla porta di un ufficio, fare una scenata di quelle pesanti al capitano Shigeru Aoba, suo marito, che se ne stava a sorbirsi il rimprovero, cercando di spiegarsi, anche se era impossibile contenere l'ira di Maya ^^;;; 

"Ma non è stata colpa mia, Tesoro!!! ;______;Era li, un'attimo prima ed…ed io stavo lavorando!! ;_____;E poi quando mi sono voltato non c'era più!! ;_________;" Si difese a sua volta il povero Shigeru, cercando di far placare l'ira di Maya   
Anche se successe il contrario ^^;; 

"Sei un bugiardo!!! Tu non stavi lavorando!!! Tu stavi di nuovo suonando la tua chitarra elettrica!! Ti sembro così scema da credere che tu stavi lavorando!!?!?!? è___________________é#### Negalo se ne hai il coraggio!!è________é###" Maya era a dir poco furibonda. Ma né lei e né Shigeru si erano accorti che Shinji stava osservando tutta la scena, altrimenti si sarebbero limitati con le urla ^^;; 

"Eeeeh...emm…^______^;;;;; Beh…Mayachan…io non volevo dire questo…ma vedi…si…^_____^;;;" Shigeru iniziò a ridere nervosamente non potendo più obbiettare la verità dei fatti detta da Maya. 

Maya guardò Shigeru con rabbia e poi scoppiò a singhiozzare ";___________;*Sob*….Lo sapevo!! ;_________;*Sob* e' tutta colpa tua, Shigeru!!!;_________; Per colpa di quella dannatissima chitarra adesso chissà dov'è il nostro piccolo Fuu-Tien!!;____________;…bwaaaaaaaahah!!!!!! Dovresti vergognarti, Shigeru!! è____________é## E dire che te lo avevo affidato solo per qualche oretta!! è_________é## ;_________________; ILmio piccolo Fuu-chan!! ;__________;Chissà come sarà spaventato appena si renderà conto di essersi smarrito in una così grande base!!! ;___________;" Maya non sapeva se piangere o rimproverare Shigeru ^^;;;;; 

"Su..;_______;Maya-chan, non fare così!;________; Che vuoi che sia successo al nostro Fuu-chan!!;______; Un bambino che cammina gattonando non passa di certo inosservato!! ;_____; Magari qualcuno l'avrà già trovato e ce lo starà portando! ;_____; Oppure si sarà fermato in qualche angolino a giocare, o magari…" 

"BASTA!!! è_______________é### NON UNA PAROLA DI PIU' SHIGERU!! è_________é##E' TUTTA COLPA TUA SE FUU-TIEN SI E' PERSO!! è___________é## E ADESSO NON DEVI CERCARE SCUSE E DEVI PRENDERTI LE TUE RESPONSABILITA'!!! è_______________é##### HAI CAPITO!?!? 

Prima che il litigio diventava più animato, Shinji decise di farsi avanti e dar loro il bambino, spiegandogli la situazione. 

"Ehm…scusate…^^;;;"Shinji interruppe la discussione di Maya e Shigeru, facendosi avanti lentamente. 

I due litiganti si voltarono di scatto appena sentirono la voce di Shinji, e Maya, immaginando che Shinji aveva probabilmente assistito a tutta la loro scenata, arrossì furiosamente di vergogna, e poi si inchinò per prima salutando con fare militare "BUON GIORNO SIGNOR VICE-COMANDANTE!!;______;" 

Shigeru copiò il gesto di Maya dopo un po', goffamente "BU…BUON GIORNO ANCHE DA PARTE MIA!!;_____;" 

Shinji indietreggiò imbarazzato! ^^;;;;;; non si era ancora abituato a sentirsi salutare in una maniera talmente formale ^^;;; 

"Ehm…bu..buon giorno anche a voi! ^^;;;;" Rispose il ragazzo arrossendo "Beh…ecco…io ho involontariamente sentito la vostra discussione ed…sono venuto qui per portarvi vostro figlio ^^;;;…"Disse Shinji avvicinandosi e mostrando il bambino, ancora addormentato. 

Maya e Shigeru si rialzarono dopo l'inchino ^^;; e guardarono il loro piccolo che dormiva nelle braccia del giovane vice-comandante e si rallegrarono immediatamente. 

"Aaaah!! ^O^ Eccolo qui il mio piccolo Fuu-chan!! ^O^ La ringrazio arditamente Vice-Comandante Ikari!!! ^O^" Esclamò Maya mentre correva incontro a Shinji per riprendersi suo figlio ^^; 

"^^;;;;;Si...si figuri ^^;;;" Disse Shinji porgendo delicatamente il bambino a Maya, in modo che il suo sonno non venisse disturbato. 

Maya prese in braccio il bambino e lo strinse forte a se , mentre gli veniva incontro Shigeru che sorrise, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Maya, mentre con l'altra accarezzò la testolina del bambino 

"Dovete scusarmi…;______;"Disse Shinji spiegandosi "Mentre stavo camminando, distrattamente inciampai sul bambino che mi venne sotto i piedi, e probabilmente prima che cadessi per terra gli calpestai la manina…;_____;io mi sono solo limitato a sciacquargliela con l'acqua fresca, e mi sembri che adesso sia tutto passato…;______;mi dispiace tantissimo per questo piccolo incidente! ;_____;" Disse il ragazzo con aria dispiaciuta 

"Oh, non si preoccupi Vice-Comandante Ikari!! Siamo noi che dobbiamo scusarci…mi ero distratto, e Fuu-chan che giocherellava per terra si è allontanato gattonando senza che io me ne accorgessi! ;_____; Mi spiace tantissimo per avergli causato dei problemi!"Esclamò Shigeru, continuando ad accarezzare la testolina di suo figlio 

"Ti sei salvato, Shigeru! è________é# Ringrazia Shinj…ehm…il Vice-Comandante anche per averti evitato una scenata da parte mia!! è______é#" Esclamò Maya rivolgendosi a suo marito 

"Ehm…si! ;____; e' vero!;_____; Ma che ci vuoi fare!? ;_____; Sono ancora poco esperto come padre! ;___;"Rispose Shigeru difendendosi. 

Shinji sorrise "Figuratevi…per me è stato davvero un piacere passare un po' di tempo con vostro figlio…mi ha insegnato moltissime cose…e' davvero un bellissimo bambino…complimenti davvero!" Rispose Shinji ripensando a quante cose gli aveva insegnato questa esperienza 

"G…grazie…"Dissero confusamente Shigeru e Maya in coro, non capendo a cosa si stesse riferendo esattamente il ragazzo. 

"Adesso vi saluto…devo ritornare a lavorare…."Disse Shinji, inchinandosi velocemente, ed osservando ancora una volta, Il piccolo Fuu-Tien che adesso dormiva tra le braccia di sua madre, prima di voltarsi e di proseguire per la sua strada 

"Arrivederci Vice-Comandante Ikari! E grazie ancora di tutto!" Rispose Shigeru con tono squillante. 

Shinji camminava sorridendo adesso, mentre si dirigeva di nuovo verso l'ascensore. Adesso non aveva più dubbi sulla sua possibilità di essere un buon padre. Ne era sicuro. Quel bambino gli aveva dato veramente una lezione di vita. In fondo…non se l'era cavata male…Aveva fatto la stessa cosa con Rei…dieci anni fa…quando entrambi erano ancora dei piloti, e la ragazza si era scottata la mano mentre preparava il the, e lui gliela immerse sotto l'acqua corrente. Quella volta, stando così vicino a Rei, capì che ciò che provava per lei era davvero amore…e così, adesso, successe la stessa cosa con il piccolo Fuu-Tien…Possibile che l'acqua avesse un ruolo così importante nella sua vita?…. Shigeru…anche lui si sente un po' inesperto come padre…ma non per questo non riesce a dare amore ed affetto al suo bambino. Questo non era un problema. E Shinji lo sapeva. Ora come ora, non aveva più alcuna paura…era felice, non vedeva quasi l'ora che i suoi bambini fossero nati…aveva ragione Misato…le paure scompaiono solo quando le si affrontano…ed era sicuro, che anche Rei la pensava così….. 

Fine 2° Capitolo. 

*Tempo fa lessi una FF americana di Eva, dove un ragazzino inventato dall'autore della FF ("THE HAPPY LIFE")chiamato Isamu, si innamorava di Asuka e decideva di diventare il suo ragazzo. ^^;; Però il ho modificato un tantino la cosa ^^;;; difatti nella mia FF Asuka ha rotto da tanto tempo con Isamu ^^;;   



	3. Opening The Future Doors- 3° Capitolo

Opening The Future Doors III " Opening The Future Doors" 

Terza Parte 

24 Luglio 2025.Ore 18:30. 

Su Neo Tokyo-3 stava calando un'altra volta il sole. Per le strade principali di Neo Tokyo-3 scorrevano lentamente le poche auto, e i pochi passanti sui marciapiedi accaldati dalla calura estiva che su Neo Tokyo-3, come ogni anno, raggiungeva le temperature più alte del Giappone. In un desolato vialetto di periferia dove gli unici rumori percettibili, era il cinguettio dei vari uccellini, che se ne stavano appollaiati sugli alberi di ciliegi, ormai rossi, e i rintocchi lenti di un campanile di una piccola chiesetta in vicinanza. Ma la stradina, non era desolata come sembrava a prima vista…Un gruppetto di studentesse delle scuole medie, con addosso ancora la classica uniforme scolastica della prima scuola media, di Neo Tokyo-3, dove tante persone, avevano vissuto emozioni indimenticabili, durante il periodo della loro adolescenza, se ne stavano come "incollate" sull'uscio del portale della chiesetta del luogo. 

"Oooh!!Ma l'avete visto!?…e' venuto anche oggiii…#*____*#"Mormorò ad un tratto una ragazzina del gruppetto, mentre arrossiva, e portava le sue mani sul viso per la gioia 

"Siiiii…*______*…com'è bellooo…*O*…"Rispose un'altra ragazzina accanto a quest'ultima. 

"Ha un'aria così colta…*O*…sta sempre tutti i giorni a leggere libri talmente impegnativi…*O*…"Continuò un'altra di loro 

"E' vero…*O*…però c'è una cosa che mi preoccupa…;_____;Viene tutti i giorni in chiesa al solito orario…non è che abbia intenzione di prendere i voti!?;______;" 

"Oh!!NO!!!;_______;" Risposero in coro tutte e 4 le ragazzine, mentre distoglievano i loro pensieri dall'aria sognante. 

"Non dirlo più, Miaka!! ;_____; Sarebbe semplicemente una tragedia!! ;________;"Esclamò una di loro, con aria preoccupatissima . 

"E' vero…;______;è un così bel ragazzo!!…sarebbe butterebbe al vento la sua bellezza diventando prete!!! ;___;" Continuò Miaka, ritornando a guardare verso l'interno della chiesa, dove probabilmente, si doveva trovare il soggetto delle loro discussioni. 

"Ma dai, ragazze!! ;_____; Siamo ottimiste!!;_____;Forse…verrà tutti i pomeriggi in chiesa perché qui con il silenzio che c'è può leggere tranquillamente i suoi libri!! ^O^" 

"Nadeshiko…;_____;Tu sei sempre così ottimista…speriamo davvero che sia così!!;___;" Continuò Miaka 

"Oooooh!! *_________* MA QUANT'E' CARIIIIIIINO!!!!!!*O*"Esclamarono in coro tutto il gruppetto delle ragazze contemporaneamente. Ma non erano le sole ragazzine da quelle parti, che in qualche modo e per qualche ragione, erano interessate alla persona tanto desiderata e sospirata dalle altre ragazze. Non tutte avevano il coraggio di dimostrare il proprio interesse di fronte alle altre ragazze. Una di queste, era seduta su una panchina, nascosta dietro ad un albero del vialetto. La panchina su cui era seduta, era l'ultima della fila. Quella che più si avvicinava alla chiesetta. Era una ragazzina sui 17 anni. Non indossava l'uniforme scolastica della prima scuola media di Neo Tokyo-3, ne indossava un'altra, di una scuola che probabilmente non apparteneva a Neo Tokyo-3. Nonostante fosse la solita divisa alla marinaretta, era molto più formale ed elegante di quella delle altre ragazze. Era di colore arancione molto acceso. Con un fiocco di velluto nero, legato sotto il bavero alla marinaretta bianco, con le righe verdi, uguale al colore dei polsini delle maniche. Anche dai suoi tratti somatici non sembrava una ragazza originaria di Neo Tokyo-3, anzi, non sembrava neanche una ragazza giapponese. I suoi capelli erano molto chiari, più chiari di quelli di Asuka. Era un rosso che andava molto sul biondo, cosa insolita per i giapponesi, avere i capelli così chiari, a meno che non siano tinti come quelli della dottoressa Akagi. I suoi però non sembravano essere colorati artificialmente con la tintura. Erano molto lunghi, ed erano legati in due trecce, e poi raccolti in modo da formare due piccoli archetti che le scendevano lungo il viso in entrambi i lati, e poi fermati con due nastrini viola, che spezzavano la monotonia dei colori. Anche i suoi occhi non erano caratteristici giapponesi, il taglio degli occhi era molto europeo, ed erano verdi molto chiari, quasi trasparenti.   
Dove le si poteva leggere tutta la sua timidezza ad avvicinarsi agli altri. La ragazza infatti, stava tutto il tempo a fissare la chiesa, a fissare le altre ragazze che continuavano a fare commenti sul loro idolo che si trovava all'intero della chiesa. Nelle sue mani che se ne stavano appoggiate sulla gonna dell'uniforme scolastica, stringeva ciò che sembrava essere una lettera chiusa in una busta, e che ogni tanto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle altre ragazze, stringeva nervosamente. 

"Ehm…scusami…"Una voce maschile, probabilmente appartenente ad un ragazzo, fece distogliere di scatto la ragazza , quasi spaventandosi. Si voltò verso dove sentiva provenire la voce, e davanti a se, trovò un ragazzo. Quel ragazzo era Shinji Ikari. 

"Scusami…;_____; ti ho spaventata?!" Domandò Shinji, vedendo la reazione improvvisa della fanciulla 

La ragazza arrossì e scosse la testa "N…no…non si preoccupi…"Rispose la ragazza, mentre si poteva notare, già dalla sua voce, che faceva un po' di fatica a pronunciare correttamente il giapponese. 

"Grazie…^____^…senti, sapresti dirmi che ore sono!?"Domandò Shinji "Il mio orologio si è fermato…"Continuò il ragazzo timidamente, mostrando il suo orologio da polso. 

"C…come!?" Rispose la ragazzina, non riuscendo a capire bene ciò che aveva detto Shinji. 

Shinji allora capì che la ragazzina aveva qualche difficoltà con il giapponese "^^;;Ti avevo chiesto se potevi dirmi che ore sono…^^;;;"Continuò il giovane Vice Comandante un po' imbarazzato, scandendo ad una ad una le parole in modo che venissero capite bene. 

Questa volta la ragazzina sembrò capire "Oh..S…si!!" Ed imbarazzata per non averlo capito subito, si alzò all'impiedi di scatto, facendo scivolare per terra, inavvertitamente la sua lettera, che prima teneva in mano 

"S…so...sono le d…diciotto e t...trenta…"Rispose la ragazza incerta di aver pronunciato correttamente l'orario al ragazzo. 

Shinji capì il suo imbarazzo "Ti ringrazio moltissimo!…Scusami se ti ho disturbato…"Rispose il ragazzo, mentre raccoglieva da terra la lettera che era caduta alla ragazza 

"S…si…figuri..."Rispose a sua volta la ragazzina 

"Ti è caduta questa poco fa!^__^"Disse Shinji porgendo la lettera alla ragazza 

La ragazzina arrossì appena il ragazzo le porse la sua lettera, poi la prese, e inchinandosi maldestramente rispose "To..Tottemo Arigatou! (*)" 

Shinji sorrise "Non ce di che…ci vediamo…^______^" 

"Aspetti!" Esclamò la ragazza allungando un braccio verso Shinji 

"Si!?" Domando ancora Shinji 

"Scu…scusi l'intromissione…ma…lei sta andando in quella chiesa per caso?!" Mormorò la ragazza indecisa se dire ciò che aveva dire oppure tacere 

Shinji annuì "Si…posso fare qualcosa per te?" Domando Shinji. 

La ragazzina arrossì furiosamente, mentre la mano con cui teneva la lettera tremava nervosamente. Dopo alcuni secondi di pausa, la ragazzina porse la lettera di scatto con entrambe le mani, mentre cercava di non mostrare il suo viso per non far vedere l'incredibile rossore che la stava travolgendo "T…Tenga!!" Esclamò la ragazza con uno sforzo incredibile 

Shinji si sorprese appena vide la lettera "Eh?! ^^;;;;;" 

"Po…potrebbe consegnare qu…questa lettera ad un ragazzo che c'è all'interno della chiesa?!...#;______;#Per favore…io…io mi sono trasferita qui dalla Russia da poche settimane ed…ed il mio giapponese non è un granché…e sono troppo timida per andare a parlargli di persona…q…quindi ho deciso di rivelargli ciò che provo per lui con questa lettera…ma non…non ho il coraggio di dargliela di persona!! ;______; lui non mi conosce neanche!! ;_____;"Esclamò la ragazzina, confidando a Shinji tutto ciò che le passava per la mente in quel momento. 

Il ragazzo restò sorpreso dalla dichiarazione della ragazzina, e poi sorrise e prese la lettera *Deve trattarsi proprio di lui…* pensò il ragazzo "Ma certo…non ti preoccupare…glela darò io…^_____^…il ragazzo a cui la devo consegnare, per caso, si chiama Kaworu Nagisa?" 

Appena Shinji pronunciò quel nome, la ragazzina si voltò di nuovo a guardarlo in faccia sorpresa "Lei…lei lo conosce?!" Domandò timidamente la ragazzina 

Shinji annuì "Si…Una serie di circostanze ci ha permesso di conoscerci…"Rispose Shinji sorridendo "Comunque non ti preoccupare! Ci penso io a consegnargliela di persona! ^_____^ E ti farò sapere tutto, d'accordo?! ^____^" 

La ragazza arrossì ancora più sorpresa, poi annuì e sorrise gioiosamente "La…La ringrazio tantissimo, signore!!" Esclamò la ragazza riconoscente 

Shinji sorrise ancora "Figurati, è un piacere…^_____^…Da parte di chi è questa lettera!?" Domandò il ragazzo incitando la ragazzina a dire il suo nome. 

"Il…Il mio nome è Kristina…Kristina Krusciov "Rispose dolcemente la ragazza. 

Alcuni minuti dopo. 

Shinji era da poco entrato in chiesa, dopo aver superato il 'muro umano' che avevano creato le ragazzine davanti all'entrata. Certo che a Kaworu , le spasimanti non mancavano. In fondo, erano passati tanti anni dall'ultima volta che si erano visti. E quella volta, non si erano potuti neanche salutare…Il ragazzo si fece il segno della croce appena entrò in chiesa, dopo aver bagnato le punta delle sue dita nell'acquasantiera. Dopo di che si guardò intorno. La chiesa era quasi del tutto vuota, se non era per le poche vecchiette sedute sparpagliatamente nei banchi, e per lui. Era li, di spalle con in mano un libro. Nonostante fossero passati dieci anni dall'ultima volta che si erano visti, non era cambiato affatto. Quei capelli argentei erano sempre gli stessi…quelle spalle sottili…somigliava così tanto a Rei…se non lo conoscesse…inizierebbe a credere che fosse suo fratello…. Shinji si avvicinò un po' imbarazzato, mentre teneva in mano la lettera che Kristina le aveva chiesto di consegnargliela. Mentre si avvicinava alla panca dov'era seduto, sentiva i mormorii delle ragazzine che aveva lasciato alle sue spalle, che si sorprendevano che lui si stava avvicinando a Kaworu in quel momento. Da come Shinji poteva intuire, Kaworu non era cambiato affatto. Era sempre il solito ragazzo introverso, e che se ne stava per conto suo, trovandosi a suo agio solo nella solitudine. 

Shinji si trovò a pochi passi da Kaworu, mentre avanzava lentamente. Quando ne fu vicino abbastanza, quasi esitò a farsi notare da lui. Fu preso da un'incredibile senso di imbarazzo, che neanche lui poteva spiegarsene la ragione. Come se qualcosa gli impedisse dentro di se di avanzare. Non aveva paura di quel ragazzo, nonostante sapesse che era un Angelo, uno dei più potenti Angeli .Il diciassettesimo: Trabis. Però, in quel momento. Era solo un ragazzo. Era solo Kaworu Nagisa. Un fragile Angelo che dieci anni fa era riuscito a parlargli di ciò che non aveva mai avuto il coraggio a dire a nessuno, senza saperne neanche il motivo. L'unico che dieci anni fa sapeva certe cose talmente private di Shinji. E con esse, era l'unico a sapere che Shinji amava più di qualsiasi altra cosa Rei. Cosa che neanche lo stesso Shinji sapeva. Però adesso, era come se tra Shinji e Kaworu si era creato un muro. Un muro che li stava dividendo e che gli impediva di avvicinarsi come avevano fatto dieci anni fa. Lo stesso giorno in cui Kaworu venne ucciso per opera sua, Alla Nerv. Era forse questo il timore che Shinji nutriva ad avvicinarsi a lui?…nessuno poteva saperlo, se non il suo cuore Ma fatto sta, che Shinji nono riusciva più a proseguire di un passo per avvicinarsi a Kaworu. Si sbloccò solo quando vide il ragazzo dai capelli argentei voltare il viso lentamente verso di lui, e poi guardarlo con aria interrogativa. 

Alla vista di quello sguardo, il ragazzo si scosse. Quasi si spaventò a vedere quel volto, quell'espressione tranquilla, quegli occhi così simili a quelli di Rei…. 

Il ragazzo continuò a guardare Kaworu per alcuni secondi ancora, in silenzio. I loro sguardi smisero di incrociarsi, solo quando Kaworu chiuse gli occhi e sorrise spontaneamente "Ciao Shinji!" Esclamò d'un tratto il ragazzo- angelo interrompendo così l'interminabile silenzio che incombeva nella chiesa. 

Shinji sbatté le palpebre, e poi si ricompose, e ricambiò il sorriso di Kaworu timidamente. Lo sguardo di Kaworu era sempre lo stesso .Uno sguardo che sembrava penetrare fino al cuore, e scavarlo, per captare qualsiasi emozione. Era impossibile per Shinji, camuffare la sua sorpresa di fronte a quello strano ragazzo. 

Kaworu riaprì gli occhi e fece cenno a Shinji di avvicinarsi senza mai spegnere quel sorriso che aveva dipinto su suo volto. Forse sorrideva perché era felice nel rivedere Shinji dopo tanto tempo, forse sorrideva perché era un angelo…ad ogni modo , sorrideva. E quel sorriso sembrava mettere a suo agio Shinji, che lentamente si avvicinò al banco dove era seduto, e sedette nello spazio che c'era tra Kaworu e il bracciolo del banco. Era di nuovo accanto a Kaworu, dopo ben dieci anni…i suoi gomiti si sfioravano con i suoi, e il ragazzo sentì un brivido attraversargli la schiena. 

"Ti eri accorto…che ero qui!?…"Domandò Shinji appoggiando suoi gomiti sulle sue gambe e fissando la punta delle sue scarpe che muoveva nervosamente, quasi cercando di evitare che il suo sguardo si potesse incrociare ancora una volta con quello di Kaworu, forse per paura che lui potesse leggere tutte le sue sensazioni. Si domandava chissà che cosa lo aveva spinto a venire fin qui da Kaworu a parlare di tutto ciò che non era riuscito a parlarne con nessuno prima, se non a se stesso, se lo stesso Kaworu in qualche modo lo intimoriva… 

Kaworu annuì e guardò il soffitto della chiesa, dove vi erano dipinti dei bellissimi affreschi "Si….è difficile non notarti…perché tu sei la persona più silenziosa che io conosca…dopo Ayanami" 

Shinji non rispose, ma sorrise come era solito a fare inconsuetamente ogni volta che sentiva pronunciare il nome, o il cognome della persona da lui amata, poi si tirò su, e appoggiò le spalle allo schienale, e guardò, Imitando Kaworu, il soffitto della chiesa. Kaworu lo guardò in viso per un'attimo, e poi tornò a guardare gli affreschi del soffitto. 

"Shinji…nei tuoi occhi ho letto la luce…è perché ho nominato quel cognome?" 

Shinji arrossì a quella frase. Proprio come pensava, Kaworu riusciva a leggere nella mente, e nel cuore, le emozioni più nascoste…dopotutto, non doveva sorprendersi di questo fatto, anche dieci anni fa glene aveva dato prova di questa sua capacità…e ne aveva dato anche a Rei…che fu il primo a sapere che Rei era innamorata di Shinji…ma che non lo aveva detto a nessuno, neanche a se stessa…eppure, lui lo sapeva.. 

"Ecco…io…."Disse Shinji balbettando le parole, non sapendo cosa rispondere. 

Kaworu appoggiò la sua mano sulla spalla di Shinji, e il ragazzo si voltò di scatto avvertendo il tatto di Kaworu 

"Tu hai sempre avuto bisogno di parlare con qualcuno…io sono qui come sempre…"Rispose il ragazzo con tono deciso, ma rassicurante. 

La rigidità del corpo di Shinji si disciolse, e il ragazzo tirò un respiro profondo "Si…e' vero…ti volevo parlare di Rei…"Disse Shinji mentre Kaworu toglieva la mano dalla sua spalla "A volte non si ci accorge di quanto sia bello poter parlare di ciò che ci rende felici…Forse prima non parlavo mai perché avevo solo parole tristi in mente…"Continuò il ragazzo, riconquistando sicurezza in se stesso. 

"Adesso sei felice?…"Domandò Kaworu interessato alla discussione di Shinji 

Shinji chinò il capo "Non lo so…." Rispose sospirando il ragazzo "Ho come l'impressione che la felicità non duri mai a lungo…per me…" 

Kaworu alzò di nuovo gli occhi verso il soffitto "Che contraddizione vero?….i tuoi occhi mostrano felicità, ma nello stesso tempo tristezza…le emozioni di voi Lilim sono spesso contrastanti tra di loro…." 

Shinji non rispose alle parole di Kaworu, si limitò solo ad annuire ed a chinare il capo fissando il pavimento della chiesa sulla quale, si abbassò nuovamente, il silenzio…un silenzio riflessivo…ma che non durò più di una manciata di secondi. 

"Sai…Io e Rei presto avremo dei figli…"Disse Shinji alzando lo sguardo dal pavimento, e guardando l'altare che c'era poco distante da loro 

"Questa…è una notizia che da felcità a voi figli di Lilim…" 

Il ragazzo annuì, e sorrise dolcemente "Si…questo si, è una bella notizia…però…" Il ragazzo scosse la testa "…come sai, Rei è sempre stata molto fragile…e questa gravidanza per lei è molto dura…i bambini sono due…. Nonostante tutto però, non pareva avere disturbi particolarmente pensanti per lei…oltre ai soliti malesseri dei primi tre mesi, negli ultimi periodi sembrava che la fase più critica della gestazione era passata…"Narrò Shinji con aria triste 

Kaworu lo ascoltava in silenzio "…non è stato così?…"domandò Kaworu appena vide che Shinji si interruppe. 

"Purtroppo no…due giorni fa, poco prima che io tornassi dal lavoro, Rei ha avuto un improvviso malore e svenne…ed io non ero con lei…"Sugli occhi del ragazzo iniziarono a formarsi le prime lacrime che poi lentamente scivolarono lungo il suo viso, silenziosamente "Io…io le avevo promesso…le avevo promesso che avremo affrontato assieme tutte le difficoltà…e invece…nel momento in cui la mia presenza necessitava più di qualsiasi altro momento…lei si trovò da sola…in compagnia…in compagnia solo di Faye che abbaiava ininterrottamente….tutto questo perché io, ero al lavoro!…sono solo uno stupido!! Come ho potuto lasciarla sola, sapendo che porta in grembo i nostri figli!?" Dopo aver esclamato queste parole che rimbombarono attraverso i muri della cappella, il ragazzo scoppiò in lacrime, nascondendo il proprio viso tra le ginocchia che aveva raccolto sulla panca dove era seduto, sfogando tutta la sua rabbia con il pianto, che nonostante fosse un pianto silenzioso, i suoi singhiozzi echeggiavano lentamente per la chiesa.   
Il suo pianto intristì persino, Kaworu, che adesso non sorrideva più. Il ragazzo dai capelli argentei tirò un respiro profondo, che si fondeva con il pianto di Shinji "Dio, nella Genesi disse che la donna darà alla luce i propri figli tra dolori e difficoltà…mentre l'uomo avrebbe lavorato con grande fatica e sudore….e da questa legge della Bibbia non sfugge proprio nessuno, Shinji….neanche tu e Rei…" 

Shinji rialzò la testa dalle ginocchia, il suo viso era ancora rigato dalle lacrime, che asciugò con un gesto veloce del suo braccio. "…scusami…" Mormorò il ragazzo, con voce ancora rotta dal pianto, cercando di arrestare di colpo le lacrime con grande fatica. 

"…e adesso…come sta Rei?" Domandò ancora Kaworu, dopo una pausa di silenzio, senza scostare gli occhi dal soffitto della chiesa 

Shinji tirò col naso prima di rispondere, e sforzandosi di sorridere "Adesso sta bene…Il dottor Tsukishiro e la dottoressa Akagi hanno detto che si è trattato semplicemente di un abbassamento di pressione, e che non c'è nulla di cui preoccuparsi….però…però io….non posso farne proprio a meno di preoccuparmi!!!" Shinji tremava di rabbia e preoccupazione mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Era ben chiaro che quell'avvenimento l'aveva turbato non poco. Kaworu se ne accorse subito, la preoccupazione di Shinji non era sul fatto che Rei potesse di nuovo sentirsi male, ma aveva un motivo più preciso… 

"Hai paura…che la nascita dei vostri figli, ti porteranno via Rei?!" Disse Kaworu con un po' di esitazione a pronunciare quella parole, così esplicitamente 

Shinji non rispose, evidentemente, Kaworu aveva centrato in pieno la sua paura, e lui, trovandosi faccia a faccia con essa, non riusciva neanche ad ammetterlo. Ad un tratto, Kaworu assunse un tono deciso e convinto "Shinji…Rei non morirà." Fu la risposta secca del ragazzo. L'aveva esclamata con un tono, che nemmeno una persona che aveva la certezza assoluta di una cosa, avrebbe usato. Come se la sua convinzione era così forte da rendergli certezza della cosa. 

Shinji guardò sorpreso Kaworu "Come…come fai ad esserne così sicuro?!?"Domandò Shinji con tono di voce sorpreso. 

Kaworu guardò Shinji e sorrise appoggiando nuovamente la sua mano sulla spalla del ragazzo "Shinji…i figli di voi Lilim, sono un dono…Se tu vorrai veramente quei figli, così come Rei, nessuno potrà intralciare questo vostro volere…ricordatelo bene, Shinji…Se c'è una cosa preziosa di voi Lilim, è il fatto che sappiate sempre superare qualsiasi difficoltà grazie alla forza di volontà…devi credere in ciò che fai, Shinji…devi credere nel futuro…devi cercare di aprire quelle porte del futuro con decisione e coraggio, senza esitare un'attimo…se sarai deciso…tutto andrà bene…." 

Shinji non capì bene le parole di Kaworu, lui parlava sempre in maniera metaforica, e spesso e volentieri i suoi discorsi apparivano senza un filo logico che li collegasse, come le poesie…Ad ogni modo, non sapendosi neanche spiegare il perché e il percome, Quelle parole lo avevano in qualche modo inferto sicurezza. Lo avevano rassicurato…ma perché?…a vista d'occhio sembravano solo delle frasi buttate a casaccio, potevano rassicurarlo molto di più le parole di Ritsuko e di Yukito che apparivano molto più chiare, e che solo loro, potevano avere chiara la situazione, dato che sono stati loro a visitare Rei a sapere che cosa le era successo per avere come conseguenza lo svenimento…Che strana situazione… 

"Grazie Kaworu…"Disse Shinji sorridendo affettuosamente al ragazzo, senza neanche sapere il perché del suo ringraziamento. 

Kaworu ricambiò il sorriso "Sta tranquillo, Shinji…quei bambini nasceranno…ed Ayanami sarà sempre accanto a te…non cambierà nulla…" 

Il ragazzo annuì "Speriamo!" Rispose e poi si ricordò della lettera della ragazzina Russa.   
; 

"Ah…senti…una ragazzina li fuori mi ha chiesto di consegnarti questa lettera…"Disse Shinji porgendo la lettera a Kaworu, Che l'aveva tenuta in mano per tutto il tempo. 

Il ragazzo prese la lettera in mano, e poi sorrise accorgendosi che si trattava di una lettera d'amore, già da come si poteva intuire dalla busta, sigillata con un adesivo a forma di cuoricino "E' incredibile come i Lilim mi confondono per uno di loro…"Disse Kaworu, sorprendendosi della cosa 

Shinji sorrise, cercando di incoraggiarlo "Già…penso si una bella cosa, questa…vero?" Domandò il ragazzo, per sapere cosa ne pensava Kaworu 

Kaworu sospirò "Chi lo sa…noi angeli non pensiamo mai a questo tipo di rapporti…" 

"Dovresti cercare di iniziare a pensarci invece…non c'è niente di male!" Rispose sorridendo. 

Kaworu annuì "Staremo a vedere…" 

Shinji guardò il grande orologio stile LuigiIIX che era appeso al muro della cappella :Il tempo era volato. Adesso le lancette segnavano le 19:45. Il ragazzo si alzò all'impiedi "Adesso devo andare…Rei mi starà aspettando, e non voglio che succeda un'altra volta ciò che è successo due giorni fa…non me lo perdonerei mai…"   


Kaworu rimase seduto, tenendo in mano la busta ancora sigillata "Capisco…porgi i miei migliori auguri a Rei…e promettimi che non avrai più timore ad aprire quella porta sulla soglia del futuro…"Mormorò ancora una volta 

"E tu promettimi che non deluderai il mittente di quella lettera…è una ragazza molto dolce…almeno, dalle una possibilità!" Esclamò Shinji sorridendo "Quella ragazza…non è come quelle che vedi laggiù!" Continuò il ragazzo ironicamente, mentre si voltava a guardare la schiera di ragazzine, che ancora assediavano la grande porta d'ingresso. 

Kaworu si voltò a guardare dove indicava Shinji, e le ragazze cambiarono totalmente colore appena videro che il 17° Angelo stava guardando dalla loro parte. Poi si rivoltò, a guardare Shinji sorridendo 

"Te lo prometto…"   
* 

L'orologio da polso di Shinji segnavano le 20:00 quando si trovò finalmente con la mano sulla maniglia della porta di casa sua. Il ragazzo quasi esitò ad entrare. Dall'interno dell'abitazione non provenivano rumori che potevano testimoniare la presenza di persone all'interno di essa. Al ragazzo venne in mente nuovamente ciò che era successo 2 giorni fa. Però questa volta, cercò di convincersi, prima che aprisse la porta, che non era così 

*Ma no…è impossibile…altrimenti…Faye starebbe già abbaiando…"Pensò il ragazzo cercando con i suoi pensieri di farsi coraggio *…E poi…Rei non è mai stata una ragazza rumorosa…non vedo perché dovrei sentire rumori provenire dall'interno…* Il ragazzo sorrise a se stesso   
*Ma si…sono sicuro che va tutto bene…*Ripeté ancora una volta a se stesso. Poi sospirò ed inforcò la chiave di casa nella serratura. Ed entrò in casa lentamente. Nell'ingresso della casa vigilava una leggera penombra. Shinji guardò fuori dalla finestra mentre lasciava le scarpe sul pianerottolo: Il sole non c'era più fuori, stava scendendo di nuovo la sera, e con essa, ecco un altro giorno che se ne andava…un giorno in meno, per arrivare a quel benedetto mese di Gennaio. Il mese in cui Rei, avrebbe dovuto, almeno secondo i calcoli, partorire i loro figli. Shinji entrò in cucina silenziosamente, Hoshi come al solito, passeggiava per la casa silenziosamente, con passo felino, seguita dai suoi tre micetti, che nonostante avessero già due mesi, camminavano ancora goffamente, inciampando e ruzzolando più avanti su di essi ^^;; Però, Hoshi passò indifferente a Shinji. Il ragazzo aveva ben altro in mente…si guardava attorno, però in casa pareva non ci fosse nessuno. Dov'era Rei!?….questa domanda faceva salire ancora una volta angoscia al ragazzo. Anche se cercò di mantenere la calma. Il giovane Vice Comandante si recò con passo svelto ma incerto, verso la scala che portava al piano di sopra, e velocemente salì. 

"Rei-chan!?…sei qui?!" Esclamò il ragazzo una volta aver varcato l'ultimo gradino della scala.   
Nessuno rispose. Shinji stava iniziando a pensare seriamente che fosse accaduto ancora una volta quello che era successo qualche giorno fa…, la vena dell'occhio destro di Shinji iniziò a pulsare di nervosismo al sol pensiero di poter ritrovare un'altra volta stesa sul pavimento, la sua giovane sposa priva di sensi. Il panico prese il sopravvento su di lui, e non potendone prendere i comandi, il ragazzo cominciò a correre lungo il corridoio del piano superiore, correndo verso la prima porta vicina. E questa stanza fu il salotto. 

"REI-CHAN, SEI QUI!?!?" Esclamò Shinji spalancando di colpo la porta spaventato. Però, la scena che ebbe davanti lo tranquillizzò. La ragazza seduta sul divano, con gli occhi chiusi. Questa volta, a differenza dell'ultima , stava semplicemente dormendo. Appoggiato alle ginocchia, c'era una rivista di chissà che cosa, che probabilmente, le era scivolata lentamente giù dalle mani quando aveva preso sonno. 

"Bow!!Bow!!" Abbaiò Faye con tono grave ai piedi del divano alzandosi di scatto dalla sorpresa. Ma poi, appena si rese conto che ad entrare era stato il suo padrone, tornò ad accucciarsi sul pavimento a sonnecchiare. 

Shinji si avvicinò un po' intimorito, poi, quando si rese conto che stava semplicemente dormendo, si tranquillizzò, e sorrise teneramente. L'immagine che aveva di fronte le faceva terribilmente tenerezza: Rei, la sua giovane sposa, vestita con un abitino estivo lilla che le arrivava alle caviglie, e con sotto una camicetta azzurra, poco più scura del colore dei suoi capelli, e che si intonava perfettamente con il colore del soggiorno in penombra, alle tende, ed al colore del cielo, che filtrava attraverso le persiane del balcone della stanza. Il ragazzo, cercando di imitare il passo di Hoshi, continuò ad avanzare verso sua moglie, e quando ne fu abbastanza vicino con una mano le accarezzò delicatamente il viso. Poi volse lo sguardo al ventre della ragazza. Adesso aveva proprio un bel pancione!…dopo tutto, questo era il quinto mese…il ragazzo poggiò leggermente la mano sullo stomaco di Rei. Se si concentrava, riusciva persino a sentire i movimenti sfuggenti dei bambini che già da un po' di tempo avevano iniziato a muoversi. Shinji chiuse gli occhi per alcuni istanti. Chissà quali pensieri stavano passando per la sua mente in quel momento…però, da ciò che si poteva intuire dal suo sorriso, erano pensieri positivi…quando Shinji stava così vicino a Rei, tutte le preoccupazioni sparivano…lasciando posto solo ai buoni sentimenti… 

"Shin-chan…"Mormorò ad un tratto Rei, con un tono di voce dolcissimo, quasi impercettibile all'orecchio umano. Il giovane Ikari aprì di scatto i suoi occhi, e subito dopo poté sentire sulla sua mano che aveva poggiato sul ventre della sua sposa, la mano di essa sovrapporsi alla sua e stringerla teneramente.   
Il ragazzo guardò il viso di Rei, assonnata " Rei-chan…mi dispiace!" Il ragazzo esclamò sedendosi accanto a Rei "Scusami, non volevo svegliarti ;___;" Continuò il ragazzo 

Rei sbadigliò "Scusami tu, Shinchan…mi sono appisolata senza che io me ne rendessi neanche conto…"Mormorò ancora la ragazza avvicinandosi lentamente a suo marito 

Shinji mise il suo braccio attorno alla sua spalla e la tirò lentamente a se "Non hai nulla di cui scusarti, Rei-chan…dopo ciò che è successo l'altro ieri non devi fare altro che riposare, tesoro mio…"Disse Shinji mentre con le dita, giocava con una ciocca dei suoi capelli azzurri. 

La ragazza chiuse nuovamente gli occhi e appoggiò il capo sulla spalla di Shinji, mentre lui continuava ad accarezzarla. Dopo un po' però, Rei riaprì gli occhi e si alzò lentamente "Adesso si è fatto tardi…è meglio che vada a preparare la cena…"Mormorò la ragazza, mentre cercava con fatica, di sorreggere il peso della pancia su di essa, cercando di non mostrare la sua fatica a Shinji. Anche se Shinji , sene accorse lo stesso e si alzò trattenendo Rei "No, Rei-chan! Tu devi restare qui a riposare!" Esclamò Shinji preoccupato, mettendosi davanti a Rei e prendendole le mani "La dottoressa Akagi non ha raccomandato altro!" 

"Ma…la cena…"Rei fu interrotta da suo marito che aveva già la risposta pronta 

"Non preoccuparti, amore! La preparo io!" Esclamò il ragazzo sorridendo e continuando a stringere le mani di Rei tra le sue 

La ragazza guardò sorpresa Shinji e poi addolcì, lo sguardo, si alzò in punta di piedi, e baciò Shinji dolcemente, che come al solito, ricambiò il suo bacio e abbracciò la ragazza con delicatezza. 

"Grazie tesoro…"Mormorò Rei al termine del bacio mentre sorrideva. 

"E di che, Rei-chan?" Continuò Shinji a sua volta "Adesso però torna a sederti…io preparo la cena e torno da te…d'accordo?" Esclamò Shinji   


Rei annuì "D'accordo…"sorrise. Mentre con la mano continuava ad accarezzarsi il ventre. 

Shinji camminò sull'uscio della porta. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di uscire, quando suonò il campanello. 

"Il campanello!?"Esclamò Rei sorpresa 

"Si, è stato proprio il campanello!…Chi sarà mai a quest'ora?!" Esclamò Shinji scendendo lentamente le scale. 

Il ragazzo una volta giù, si avvicinò alla porta d'entrata, seguito da Faye che come al solito, abbaiava sempre quando suonavano il campanello. 

"Shhh!! Buono Faye! Sta a cuccia!!" Esclamò Shinji, cercando di trattenere il cane, che come al solito saltava addosso a tutti gli ospiti^^;; Non per cattiveria ovviamente, ma solo per gioco! ^^;; 

Il ragazzo aprì la porta "Chi è!?"Esclamò lasciando la porta socchiusa. 

"CIAAAAAAOOOOO!!^O^" Esclamò colei che suonò il campanello. Era una ragazza molto alta con dei lunghi capelli castani che le arrivavano sulla schiena, e con alcune lentiggini sul naso. Cosa molto comune della famiglia Horaki ^^;;Indossava un tayer azzurro con sotto una camicia bianca, d un sorriso allegro e solare era dipinto sul suo volto. Proprio come Shinji l'aveva vista sulla fotografia che gli aveva mostrato Kensuke due mesi fa.   
Nonostante Shinji non l'aveva mai vista di persona, la riconobbe subito 

"Nozomi…sei Nozomi Horaki?!"Esclamò Shinji incertamente. 

Nozomi le prese le mani allegramente e iniziò a scuoterle "Proprio così!!^O^ Nozomi Nakuru Horaki!!^O^ Tu sei Shinji Ikari non è vero?! ^O^ Non sai come sono felice di poterti finalmente incontrare!!^O^ Sono appena tornata da Kyoto, dove lavoro, o meglio dire, lavoravo! *AHAHAH* Visto che mi sono appena licenziata!! ^O^;;;;; Quei deficienti non mi vedranno più!! ^O^Ho già trovato un'impiego fisso qui a Neo Tokyo-3!!^O^Così potrò restare tutti i giorni assieme al mio Kensuke-chan e al mio piccolo tesorino Musashi!! ^O^O^O^…ad ogni modo, Sono davvero contentiiiiiiiissima di incontrarti!!^O^" Esclamò tutto d'un fiato la ragazza scatenata ^^;;; Continuando a stringere le mani al ragazzo che la guardava sbalordito con un enorme gocciolone sulla testa ^^;;;;; 

"^^;;;;;; Il…il piacere di conoscerti è tutto mio..^^;;;;;" Disse Shinji sorpresissimo per l'esuberante personalità della donna ^^;;;; "Pr..prego…entra pure in casa…^^;;;"Continuò il ragazzo invitandola in casa 

"Waaaaa!! ^O^Ti ringrazio tantissimo Shinji!! ^O^ Sono passata di qui per caso perché sono andata a portare il pranzetto a Kensuke alla base dato che oggi è di turno serale, e quindi ho pensato di preparare qualcosina anche per voi! ^O^O^O^" Esclamò con tono squillante e gioioso Nozomi entrando in casa. 

"Chi era, Shinchan!?" Esclamò Rei rimanendo ancora in cima alla scala, accorsa sicuramente dopo aver sentito la voce squillante della ragazza di Kensuke^^;;; 

Nozomi guardò in alto verso di Rei "MA TU SEI REI!?!^O^O^" Esclamò salendo velocemente le scale, facendo i gradini a due a due^^;; 

Rei si sorprese non poco "S…si^^;;;"Mormorò la ragazza confusa 

La ragazza con le lentiggini prese le mani di Rei e iniziò a scuoterle come aveva fatto prima con quelle di Shinji "Tantissimo piacere di conoscerti!!! ^O^ Io sono Nozomi!^O^ Nozomi Nakuru Horaki!!^O^O^ Scommetto che hai già sentito il mio nome, vero!? ^O^O^O^" 

"^^;;;;;ehm…si^^;;;Tu sei la fidanzata di Kensuke, giusto Horaki?!" Esclamò Rei mentre le spuntava un gocciolone di sudore in testa^^;;come fece Shinji. 

Nozomi alzò l'indice "NO-ZO-MI!^O^" Esclamò la ragazza "Chiamami Nozomi!^O^ O Nakuru se preferisci, tanto è la stessa cosa!^O^ Proprio così!!^O^Sono la fidanzata di Kensuke!^O^Anche se si potrebbe dire che ormai Kensuke è il mio maritino!!^O^OHOHOH!!^O^Abbiamo già un figlio!!^O^Sai com'è, ci piace affrettare i tampiii!!^O^AHAHAHAHAH" La ragazza scoppiò a ridere lasciando Shinji e Rei perplessi di fronte all'ottimismo illimitato di Nakuru^^;;;;; 

La ragazza si riprese dalle risate "Oh, non fateci caso!!^O^O^Io sono sempre così!^O^vedo il mondo tutto rosa! ^O^ E' più forte di me!! ^O^"   
Continuò la ragazza mentre frugava nella sua borsa dove regnava il caos più totale "Un attimo!!^O^ Già che ci sono vi consegno il bigliettino d'invito al nostro matrimonio!! ^O^ Si celebrerà il 1 Dicembre qui a Neo Tokyo-3 !!^O^"Esclamò mantenendo il suo tono gioioso mentre continuava a frugare nella sua borsa stracolma delle cianfrusaglie più totali ^^;;;;.."Ma dove l'ho messo!? -__-;;…Aah! ^O^O^ Eccolo qui!! ^O^" Esclamò d'un tratto tirando fuori dalla sua borsa, finalmente, una busta da lettere contenente il loro biglietto d'invito al matrimonio, e consegnandolo a Rei. 

"G…grazie!^^;;;" Esclamò Rei sorridendo ancora perplessa. 

"Oh, figurati! ^O^ Figurati! ^O^ Non c'è di che tesoro! ^O^…ah!! ^O^ Come ho già detto a Shinji, vi ho preparato una bella cenetta!! ^O^ Ieri Kensuke mi ha detto che pochi giorni fa sei stata male, e così ho pensato che avreste gradito una bella cenetta preparata dalle mie manine!! ^O^ Sono piuttosto brava ai fornelli!! ^O^" Esclamò tutta felice, mentre indicava il cestino da pranzo che aveva dato a Shinji 

"Beh…si^^;; Sei stata veramente molto gentile, Nozomi ^^;;;" Esclamò Rei ringraziando la ragazza 

"Suvvia, Suvviaa! ^O^ Per una sciocchezza del genere!! ^O^O^" Continuò la ragazza gesticolando con le mani "Mi auguro che vi piacerà!! ^O^ Il mio Kensukino ne va matto!! ^O^" 

"Pare che essere bravi ai fornelli è una dote della famiglia Horaki eh!?^^;;" Disse Shinji ripensando al fatto che Hikari Horaki, ai tempi della scuola usava preparare dei pranzetti deliziosi sia per lei che per Touji quando ricominciò a frequentare la scuola dopo quel terribile incidente successo sull'Eva03 

"Si, Infatti!!^O^E' proprio così!!^O^ Da domani infatti io, Kodama e Hikari lavoreremo assieme in un ristorante aperto da mia sorella maggiore!!^O^O^Che bello!!^O^Potrò preparare pranzetti per tutti!!^O^HAPPY!!^O^AHAHA" 

"^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;"Questa fu la risposta di Rei e di Shinji che non riuscivano ad abituarsi alle uscite della ragazza. 

La ragazza poi guardò il ventre di Rei "Aaaaah!!^O^ Me ne stavo dimenticando!!^O^ Quindi è vero che tu sei in dolce attesa eeeeeeeh!?^O^O^" 

Rei sorrise "S…sii^^;;;Sono al quinto mese.…^^;;;" 

"MACCHEBEEELLOOOOOO!!!!!!!!^O^"Esclamò la ragazza "Questo è il periodo più bello della gravidanza!!^O^ La gravidanza è una cosa assolutamente MITICA!!!!!!!^O^"Continuò la ragazza urlando letteralmente e poi poggiando la mano sulla pancia della ragazza "Ne tirano colpi in porta?! ^O^" Esclamò la ragazza ironicamente 

"C…come!? ^^;;;;;;;" Rispose Rei non cogliendo il concetto detto da Nozomi 

"Chiedevo se scalciano!! ^^;;;;;" Continuò Nozomi spiegandosi con termini più chiari 

"Oh, si^^;;; Molto spesso si! ^^;;;" Rispose Rei 

"MMMMM!!!!!^O^KAWAIIIII!!^O^O^O^ Sono così carini quando scalcianoo!!!!!!!!! ^O^O^O^O^O^" Continuò ancora urlando e salterellando come una bambina a Natale^^;;   


"Insomma...^^;;;;;"Disse Rei non essendo del tutto d'accordo con Nozomi 

"Non vedo l'ora che quei pupi saranno natiii!!!!!! ^O^O^O^O^ E' così bello il momento del parto!!!^O^O^O^O^" 

"D…dici!? ^^;;;;;;;" Esclamò a sua volta Shinji mentre saliva lentamente le scale che lo separavano da Rei e Nozomi   


"A me hanno detto che è una fase molto critica!^^;;;" Rispose Rei 

"Oh, Si! ^O^ E' una fase un po' critica, ma è un'esperienza uuuuuuuuuuniiicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! ^O^O^O^O^ Pensa solo che io e Kensuke abbiamo intenzione di fare un altro bambino!! ^O^ Però abbiamo dovuto rinviare il tutto dopo il matrimonio! ;_____;Il prete dice che non può sposarci se mi si vede il pancione!;_____;…SPERIAMO CHE QUESTA VOLTA SIA UNA FEMMINUCCIAAAAAA!!!^O^O^O^O^ Ma non ha importanza il sesso!!^O^ L'importante che sia sano e che abbia tutto l'entusiasmo e la voglia di vivere che abbiamo noi!! ^O^O^AHAHAH!!^O^ Ci siamo già messi a pensare i nomi da dargli!!^O^ Ma sicuramente porteranno un nome importante!! ^O^ Come quello del loro fratellino maggiore! ^O^ Il nostro Musashi-chan!! ^O^ " 

"^^;;;Ma che facciamo ancora all'impiedi!?^^;; Vieni Nozomi! Accomodati pure in salotto!!"Esclamò Shinji invitando la ragazza a seguirlo in soggiorno 

"Oh, No No!!;_____;Scusatemi!!;_____;Ma non posso più trattenermi!;_____;Si è fatto tardi, ed io devo andare a casa perché tra mezz'oretta la babysitter se ne andrà!!;_____; "Escamò la ragazza per la prima volta con aria di spiaciuta "Capito!?^O^Cmq mi ha fatto veramente tantissimo piacere conoscervi!! ^O^ Siete proprio dei tipi simpaticissimi voi due!!^O^O^O^O^" Esclamò la ragazza salutando i due sposini con una nuova infinita stretta di mano ^^;;;;;;;; 

"Il piacere è stato tutto nostro, Nozomi!!^^;;; Torna a trovarci quanto vuoi, sarai sempre la benvenuta qui! Sei davvero una ragazza molto allegra e spiritosa!^^;;;Grazie tantissimo per l'invito e per la cena!!^^;;;" Esclamarono Shinji e Rei accompagnando la ragazza all'ingresso 

"Ma figuratevi!!^O^Il piacere è tutto mio!!^O^Grazie a voi per la vostra ospitalità!!^O^O^O^Tornerò a trovarvi presto, non preoccupatevi!!^O^Come dite? ^O^ Sono allegra!? ^O^ Beh, avete ragione!! ^^;;;;;Me lo dicono tutti!!^^;;;;;Dicono che parlo troppo, ma che ci posso fare!? ^O^ Io sono fatta così!^O^Vedo tutto in rosa!^O^ Mia madre dice che iniziai a parlare a 5 mesi!!^^;;;;;Avrei un futuro come speaker vero!? ^O^ Beh, chi lo sa!^O^In fondo sono ancora nel fiore degli anni!! ^O^E nella vita non si sa mai!! ^O^…adesso scusatemi! ;___; mi piacerebbe tanto restare ancora qui con voi a chiacchierare ma il tempo me lo vieta;_____;Ci vediamo presto!!^O^Salutatemi tutti!^O^Ciao Ciaoooo!!!Good Byeee!!^O^Auf Wiedersehen!!^O^ Ni-hao!! ^O^^O^" Dette queste parole come una macchinetta, Nozomi si chiuse da sola la porta d'ingresso ed uscì di casa salterellando e canticchiando ^^;;;;;;;   
Appena uscì la ragazza, Rei e Shinji si guardarono in faccia, e poi scoppiarono a ridere ^^;;;;;   
"Certo che è una strana ragazza, eh!? ^^;;;;;;;" Disse Shinji "Non avevo mai incontrato una ragazza allegra come lei! ^^;;;" Continuò. 

"Si, è vero!! ^^;;;;;; Però è simpatica!^^;;;;;; Sprizza felicità da tutti i pori! ^^;;;;;;" Rispose Rei a sua volta 

"Come Kensuke del resto!! ^^;;;;;Quei due si sono proprio cercati! ^^;;;Pensa che ha anche lei la mania delle macchine fotografiche, e modellini militari! ^^;;;;;" Rispose Shinji 

"Caspita! ^^;;;" Rispose Rei guardando ancora Nakuru che allegramente saliva sulla sua auto. La ragazza non fece in tempo neanche a voltarsi, che sentì la mano di Shinji poggiata sulla sua spalla delicatamente. Il ragazzo si era avvicinato molto di più a lei, senza che se ne accorgesse. Sorrideva.   
Anche Rei sorrise, e Shinji l'abbracciò dolcemente baciandola. Rimasero così per lungo tempo…non pensavano più a niente…proprio a niente…abbandonandosi… 

Fine Terzo Capitolo   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Opening The Future Doors- 4° Capitolo I ...

Opening The Future Doors IV-Prima Parte- " Opening The Future Doors" 

IV Capitolo 

1° Dicembre 2025. Ore 8:30 

Ormai, anche l'autunno era quasi finito del tutto… l'ecosistema terrestre, si era quasi del tutto ripristinato, e quindi molti altri stati avvertivano come da qualche anno indietro, la brezza fredda che le stagioni invernali acconsentivano. Nonostante ciò, Neo Tokyo-3 in quel periodo di tempo, poteva ancora godere di bellissime giornate di sole di mezza stagione. La temperatura climatica scendeva gradualmente a poco a poco, ed era quasi impossibile avvertire la venuta dell'inverno, soprattutto per i cittadini. 

Shinji Ikari, il nuovo vice comandante della Nerv. Era steso ancora nel suo letto. Oggi era il suo giorno libero, quindi non aveva fretta di alzarsi. Non aveva neanche puntato la sveglia come era solito a fare tutti i giorni, per riuscire ad alzarsi in tempo per andare al lavoro alla Nerv. Però, qualcosa all'improvviso sembrò turbare il suo sonno. Quel qualcosa fu appunto, la luce del forte sole che penetrava attraverso le persiane della sua camera da letto, essa infatti, andava a posare proprio in maniera diretta sui suoi occhi, che attraverso le palpebre, gli portava fastidio. Shinji si destò dal sonno lentamente mentre sul suo volto si disegnò una smorfia di fastidio. Il ragazzo aprì gli occhi lentamente, e guardò un po' confuso la fonte luminosa. Subito realizzò che si trattava della luce solare che filtrava attraverso le persiane. Così, un po' scocciato, si alzò lentamente dal letto, si avvicinò alla persiana, e la chiuse fino alla fine, in modo che nella stanza regnasse nuovamente la penombra . Così, si voltò nuovamente verso il letto. Sorrise nel vedere Rei immersa ancora nel mondo dei sogni. Dormiva beatamente tutta rannicchiata su se stessa, con la coperta tutta in disordine a causa dei movimenti della ragazza, e suoi, durante il sonno.   
Shinji guardò l'orologio della stanza, che nonostante la penombra, le lancette erano visibili. Erano le 8 e mezza…. Il ragazzo decise che era tardi ormai tornare a dormire, visto che ormai aveva perso il sonno. Così, per una volta, decise di invertire i ruoli.   
Da quanto si erano sposati, la maggior parte delle volte era Rei a svegliarsi prima di lui e a preparare la colazione in modo che, al suo risveglio, trovasse già tutto pronto. Ma questa volta, Shinji desiderava invertire, appunto, i ruoli. Così, Shinji si avvicinò verso la sua giovane sposa, e con delicatezza le rimboccò per bene le coperte, facendo il più piano possibile per evitare di turbare anche il suo di sonno. E ci riuscì. Rei non si accorse di nulla e continuò a dormire beatamente. Shinji la guardava *Questo mese…è il mese decisivo, Rei-chan…* Pensò il ragazzo mentre sorrideva ed accarezzò leggermente il viso di Rei, spostandole dietro le orecchie, le ciocche di capelli che le cadevano di lato *Finalmente…è arrivato…*. 

Il ragazzo si alzò nuovamente, e con un po' di rammarico, si allontanò da Rei avvicinandosi alla porta. Il ragazzo varcò la soglia di essa, poi, prima di chiuderla dietro le sue spalle, diede nuovamente uno sguardo a sua moglie . Sorrise di nuovo, e poi socchiuse la porta.   
Shinji scendeva lentamente le scale interne che lo avrebbero portato ben presto al piano di sopra. Scendeva lentamente mentre sbadigliava ancora con aria assonnata. Quando scese tutte le scale, andò a destra, dove si trovava la sala da pranzo e la cucina. Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla parete, dove, oltre alle varie fotografie, e quadri, c'era un calendario con i giorni segnati tutti con delle X. Il ragazzo strappò il foglio che segnava il mese di Novembre, e provò un'immensa soddisfazione nel farlo, perché in quel modo, poteva vedere ben chiaro il giorno che aveva segnato per la probabile data di nascita dei loro bambini: Il ventisei dicembre. Il giorno di San Silvestro, ad un giorno dal Natale.   
Per Shinji quel numero era diventato un'ossessione; lo scarabocchiava sempre distrattamente quando una penna, per puro caso, finiva sotto le sue mani; spesso lo ripeteva a se stesso, facendosi trovare strano dalle altre persone; Sorrideva quando lo sentiva dire invece dagli altri, per qualsiasi caso.   
Il ragazzo dopo una pausa di una manciata di secondi a guardare il suo 'Numero del desiderio', continuò ad avanzare presso la cucina. Si avvicinò alla credenza lentamente, l'aprì, e prese dalla mensola superiore la scatola del te. Ogni volta che vedeva quella confezione le veniva in mente quell'indimenticabile esperienza avuta nel vecchio appartamento di Rei, dieci anni prima…quella volta, quando Rei riuscì a pronunciare per la prima volta nella sua vita, un suo desiderio, invitandolo ad entrare a casa sua ed a offrirgli il the…o almeno, ci provò….   
Al ragazzo venne da ridere a ripensare a come era goffo e pasticcione ogni volta che, a quei tempi, lui si avvicinava Rei….non faceva altro che fare figuracce secondo lui….invece, era stata proprio la sua spontaneità, la sua gentilezza, e i suoi modi timidi, ma gentili, che erano riusciti a conquistare Rei, a quei tempi abituata solo ad avere di fronte a lei persone che la ignoravano, e che quasi, avevano paura di lei, come i suoi compagni di scuola, e persone che la sfruttavano perché era utile ai loro scopi dandole l'illusione dell'affetto immaginario. Come per esempio, il Comandante Ikari…suo padre…   
Era da tanto che Shinji non rifletteva un'attimo a pensare a Gendo, del resto, da quando aveva ricevuto all'inizio di quest'anno la richiesta di trasferimento per la divisione Nerv in Mongolia, non aveva sentito molto la sua mancanza, ormai…aveva capito che non serviva preoccuparsi per lui…lo aveva imparato tanto tempo fa, quando faceva di tutto purché avvicinarsi a lui: L'uomo che l'aveva sempre rinnegato come figlio.   
Questo doveva essere il dodicesimo mese della sua permanenza in Mongolia, e doveva anche essere l'ultimo…   
Il ragazzo si chiedeva che cosa avesse fatto quando avrebbe rincontrato suo padre, che, appena si sarebbe ripresentato alla base di Neo Tokyo-3 avrebbe trovato un mondo completamente diverso: Adesso Shinji si era costruito una famiglia, aveva una moglie e dei figli…   
Sapeva che a Febbraio si sarebbe sposato finalmente, con Rei…una delle tante persone, che aveva trattato per così tanto tempo come delle vittime… Non aveva fatto una bella espressione, era semplicemente rimasto indifferente, come al solito…il giorno del matrimonio poi, non poteva mica aspettarsi di aver presente suo padre…causa la lontananza…ma almeno una telefonata o una lettera se la sarebbe aspettata…Al giorno d'oggi esistano più i mezzi di comunicazione che qualsiasi altra cosa…invece, ricevette in cambio il più totale silenzio…   
Ma ormai a Shinji non importava più. Adesso crescendo si era reso conto che non c'era più il bisogno di avvicinarsi ad una persona che non ricambiava affatto questo suo desiderio…aveva tentato per tanto tempo di far cambiare idea a suo padre sul suo conto…ma i suoi tentativi non avevano dato alcun frutto…quindi, ormai era meglio gettare la spugna…in fondo, adesso conosceva ben tante cose, forse troppe, sul conto di suo padre e su tutte le cattiverie che aveva commesso in tutta la sua vita…e che forse, stava continuando a commettere anche adesso, nella base in Mongolia…chi lo sapeva…Di sicuro però, lo Shinji Ikari di dieci anni fa non si sarebbe mai sognato di arrivare fino a questo punto…Non lo odiava, in fondo, era sempre suo padre…ma non riusciva in nessun modo a non provare dei risentimenti e dei rancori verso di lui…non per ciò che aveva fatto a lui e alla mamma, ma anche per ciò che aveva fatto a Rei,… e a tutti coloro che erano nella Nerv…   
Ad ogni modo, non lo odiava.…e credeva che in fondo neanche suo padre lo odiasse…probabilmente gli rimaneva indifferente, come lo era sempre stato del resto…uno scherzo della natura…ad ogni modo, probabilmente non lo odiava…o almeno, lui sentiva di avere la coscienza pulita, quindi..   
Adesso era lui il vice comandante della Nerv…il giorno in cui gli arrivò la lettera a casa sua da parte della Nerv, che lo avvisava di questa sua improvvisa e grandissima promozione, non riusciva neanche a capire il motivo di questa scelta di suo padre…Non succedeva raramente che loro due si incrociassero per i numerosi angoli del Geo Front, perché aveva fatto una cosa del genere!?…ma soprattutto, perché non glielo aveva detto di persona anziché usufruire di una lettera formale e distaccata?…Del resto in fondo con Gendo era sempre mantenuto tutto questo distacco verso di lui, per quale motivo doveva rinunciare ad esso proprio nel momento in cui lo eleggeva da vecchio pilota di Evangelion, a Vicecomandante!?…forse perché già sapeva di questo suo trasferimento in Mongolia, e voleva raccomandare l'intera base ad una persona, ma se fosse stato così, Perché aveva scelto proprio lui?…   
Oppure, forse lo aveva eletto Vicecomandante per diritto di successione…magari lo aveva espresso lo stesso Fuyutsuki Kozo al momento in cui si ritirò dal suo impiego per andare in pensione…fatto sta, che adesso lui era il vice comandante della Nerv, e durante l'assenza di suo padre, l'intera Nerv dipendeva completamente da lui.   
Il ragazzo mise in infusione le foglie del tea, ma prima che potesse farlo, fu colto da un brivido freddo che gli passò dietro le spalle.   
Shinji si strinse in esse, "Brr…che freddo!" mormorò il ragazzo "Ci dev'essere qualcosa aperta" disse mentre si guardava intorno per vedere se c'era effettivamente qualche porta aperta o cosa del genere. Infatti fu così. La porta di una stanza in fondo al corridoio si stava aprendo lentamente…probabilmente c'era la finestra aperta in quella stanza, chissà come mai…   
Ikari-kun si avvicinò lentamente verso di essa, guardò dentro…   
Una stanza nuova…la stanza dove poco tempo fa lui e Rei avevano sistemato dei mobili regalati da tutta l'intera Nerv…quella stanza…sarebbe stata la stanza dei loro bambini…era veramente curioso vedere come tutto li dentro sembrava essere "sdoppiato" :Due culle messe vicine, due seggioloni, due fasciatoi, due box da gioco e tanti altri oggettini come giocattoli, biberon e roba simile, sistemati sui comodini, e sugli altri mobili.   
Il ragazzo rimase a fissare la stanza ancora per qualche minuto…ogni volta che vi entrava non riusciva mai ad allontanarsi da essa con facilità…non riusciva neanche a capire il motivo, in fondo, aveva visto un sacco di volte quei mobili o simili da altre parti, però, vederli presente in casa sua, gli dava una stranissima quanto bellissima sensazione. Shinchan entrò in essa e andò a chiudere la finestra scostando le tendine color pulcino di lato, e legandole con il cordoncino dello stesso colore, e poi chiuse la maniglia del vetro della finestra stringendolo bene.   
Shinji rimase li ancora per un po' di tempo…com'era bella quella stanza…anche se in quel momento era vuota, e gli *interessati* non erano ancora presenti, per il futuro padre che era lui era come se lo fossero già dal primo giorno che Rei gli diede la notizia della sua gravidanza…   
Shinji guardò giusto sotto la finestra, dov'erano presenti alcuni peluches della prima infanzia, colorati e morbidi ed anche due biberon ancora chiusi dentro la confezione. Shinji sorrise, chissà cosa stava passando in quel momento nella sua testa, forse non riusciva neanche lui a spiegarsi cosa stava pensando…ma non gli interessava granché, senza che se ne accorgesse prese in mano il peluche che aveva li a portata di mano. Era un elefantino tutto colorato, era buffo nel viso…chissà se sarebbe piaciuto ai suoi figli…chissà come sarebbero stati…chissà a chi sarebbero somigliati, sia fisicamente che caratterialmente…sperava che potessero somigliare a chiunque, l'importante che non sarebbero somigliati a suo padre…quello no…ma sapeva già a priori che non avrebbero avuto alcun motivo di somigliare a suo padre, perché loro non glene avrebbero dato motivo…   
Shinji rimase imbambolato a fissare l'elefantino per alcuni minuti, l'unica cosa che riuscì ad interrompere il suo treno di pensieri, fu Rei…l'arrivo della sua dolce Rei-chan…che senza che Shinji se ne accorgesse, entrò nella stanza, immaginando già a priori che il ragazzo sarebbe stato li dentro se non era in cucina. La ragazza si avvicinò a Shinji senza dire una parola, e con passo lento, e stringendolo forte a se dalle spalle, lo baciò. Shinji si lasciò trasportare dal bacio, e voltandosi, ricambiò la stretta della ragazza.   
Al termine di esso, Rei abbassò le braccia con al quale cinse il collo del ragazzo, mentre Shinji invece, continuava ancora a tenere appoggiate le sue mani lungo la vite della ragazzina.   


"…Immaginavo che ti trovavi ancora una volta qui, Shinchan…"Mormorò la ragazza sorridendo dolcemente a suo marito appoggiando le sue mani sulle braccia del ragazzo 

Shinji sorrise a sua volta, e poi guardò intorno la stanza senza lasciare la ragazza "…eggià…ormai ogni scusa è buona per venire qui dentro…"esclamò il ragazzo ridacchiando 

Rei prese la mano di Shinji e la portò sul suo ventre che adesso, essendo quasi al nono mese di gravidanza, era piuttosto gonfio e quasi stonava con la corporatura esile di Rei "Senti…" Mormorò la ragazza con tono felice "Hai visto come si muovono?" continuò ancora dopo alcuni secondi. 

Shinji chiuse gli occhi cercando di avvertire il più possibile i movimenti dei bambini all'interno del ventre di sua moglie, dopo li riaprì subito sorridendo "Si…li sento!" Esclamò il neo vice comandante gioioso 

Rei sorrise, e poi si avvicinò al petto di Shinji stringendosi ad esso "Tra poco…questa stanza verrà riempita…" Mormorò ancora la ragazzina. 

Shinji annuì baciando i capelli di Rei "Manca poco ormai, Rei-chan…" 

Nel frattempo, a casa di Ritsuko… 

"Mamma, guarda! Zia Misato si è svegliata finalmente!" Esclamò la piccola Tomoyo avvicinandosi al Colonnello Katsuragi, che inspiegabilmente si era ritrovata a dormire nella stanza degli ospiti di Ritsuko, con accanto Kaji che dormiva ancora. 

"Ah! Era ora che si svegliasse!" Esclamò scherzosamente Ritsuko mentre portava la colazione a tavola dove Akane e Yukito la aspettavano con impazienza nella stanza accanto. 

Misato si sedette sul letto mentre si strofinava la testa "Madonna che dormita!…*YAAAAAWWNN* Ciao Tomoyo-chan!" Esclamò con tono assonnato Misato, dopo di che si guardò intorno e vide Ritsuko sull'uscio della porta " 'giorno ^^;;;!" Esclamò la sua amica ironicamente "Bella dormita eh?" 

Misato sbadigliò ancora "Ma che cosa ci fai qui, Ritchan!?" Esclamò confusamente Misato 

"Come cosa ci faccio qui!? Non ti ricordi che è successo ieri sera?!" Esclamò ancora Ritsuko andandosene nella stanza accanto 

Misato si alzò dal letto "Baaaaaaah!! -______-;; Io non mi ricordo manco come mi chiamo di cognome in questo momento, figurati se mi vado a ricordare che è successo ieri sera!" disse avvicinandosi alla stanza accanto seguita da Tomoyo che le andava dietro come fosse un cagnolino, dove vide sua figlia Akane e Yukito che consumavano allegramente la colazione preparata dalla sua amica 

"Tu e papPPè Vi SsieTTe BeVvutTi ..T..Due BbbOTtigGlie di PPumanNTTe, MamMMa!! UbrRiAaConAcciaA!!" Esclamò Akane mentre Yukito la prese in braccio mettendola a sedere sul sediolone che usava Tomoyo quando era più piccola 

"Shhh!! ;_____; Akane-chan!!;___; Hai rovinato la sorpresa a Zia Ritsuko!;_____;" Esclamò Ritsuko con tono dispiaciuto, parlando per se stessa in terza persona per farsi comprendere meglio dalla piccola Akane 

Akane portò entrambe le mani davanti la bocca preoccupata "Iiiiiih…;______; CuuuuuuSaa!!;___;" 

"Ah, già…-________-;;E' vero! -_____-;; Ieri al compleanno di Tomoyo io e Kaji abbiamo alzato un po' troppo il gomito eh?" Mormorò Misato riacquistando lucidità! ^^;; 

"Veramente l'abbiamo alzato un po' tutti il gomito!^^;;" Esclamò il dottor Tsukishiro "Aaaaah!! ^O^ Ritchan, Tesoro!! ^O^ Quant'è buono il tuo caffellatte!!^O^" Continuò mentre ritornava ad inzuppare i biscotti nel caffellatte tutto contento!^^;; 

"Tio Yuukii!^O^ Hai RaGGione! ^O^ La MiAa MaamMa non Lo SaA FaLe InvecCe!! ^O^" Esclamò innocentemente Akane offendendo senza che se ne accorgesse Misato ^^;; 

"AKANEE!!!! è_______é## COME SAREBBE A DIRE CHE IO NON SO FARE IL CAFFELLATTE!?!? è________é##" Esclamò Misato incavolata 

"?______? Cofa, Mammifa?" Esclamò Akane sorpresa con in bocca un biscotto 

"COME COSA!?!?!?" Esclamò Misato furiosa 

"________ si è svegliata davvero sta volta…"Mormorò Ritsuko sorseggiando il suo caffè 

"Eggià!" Rispose a sua volta Yukito annuendo con la tazza appoggiata alle labbra ^^;; 

"Ma MM..MamMa!!^O^ E' VvElo!!!^O^ LoO T...Tdice A..AnkE Pa…PapPà!!^O^" Esclamò continuando ancora la bambina 

"Mmm...-_____-;; cos'è che dice papà?!" Mormorò Kaji sbucando dietro a Misato con aria assonnata 

"GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!! è_________é### Ciò che dice papà non lo so, ma ciò che dice mamma è che TI AMMAZZO!!!!!!!! è_____________é#####" Esclamò Misato con tono arrabbiato mentre metteva le mani al collo del povero, ignaro agente segreto assonnato. 

"EH!?!?______? Ma che cos'hai, Misa-chan!? ;______; Perché te la stai prendendo con me!?!? ;_______;"Esclamò Kaji confusamente mentre sua moglie lo scuoteva continuamente ^^;;;;; 

"Non fare il finto tonto, Kaji!! è______é## Sai benissimo che cos'ho!! è______é##" 

"Ci sono!! Ci sono!!" Esclamò Kaji sicuro di aver trovato una soluzione "Hai fame!!? ^_____^;; Vuoi una birra!? ^_____^;;" 

"CREDI DI ESSERE SPIRITOSO PEZZO DI DEFICIENTE!?!?! è___________é##" La cosa fece imbestialire ancora di più il Colonnello Katsuragi che ricominciò a scuotere suo marito ^^;;;;; 

"CChe BbbElLo!! ^O^ Un InnConTro di WwRResTLinG!! ^O^" Esclamò gioiosamente Akane divertita a vedere mamma che menava papà, per finta ovviamente ^^;; 

Misato tornò a sedersi falsamente imbronciata, soltanto per avere le scuse di Kaji "Sei sempre il solito ingrato!! -______-;;" 

Kaji, un po' scosso dalla sfuriata mattiniera, si sedette in tavola accanto a sua moglie ancora più confuso di prima, guardò sua moglie che sorseggiava con muso lungo il suo caffellatte e poi guardò gli altri confusamente "Voi ne sapete qualcosa? ;_____;" domandò. 

Ritsuko, Yukito, e le due bambine scoppiarono a ridere "E' meglio che non rimuginiamo il passato!!^^;;;" Esclamò tra le risate Yukito. 

Circa un'ora dopo, tutti quanti avevano finito la colazione e Misato stava dando una mano a Ritsuko a lavare i piatti e le tazze della colazione. 

"Visto che sta sera siamo entrambe di matrimonio, e oggi Shinji vista l'occasione ha permesso a tutta la base un giorno di riposo, che ne diresti di fermarti qui già che ci siamo a pranzo?" Propose la dottoressa Akagi mettendo ad asciugare le tazzine nello sgocciolatoio. 

Misato chiuse la fontana del lavello con le mani bagnate " Ti ringrazio per l'invito, Rit-chan , ma…non saprei…"disse Misato asciugandosi le mani "I vestiti sono tutti a casa mia e…" 

"Ma dai, Misato! Dopo pranzo Kaji va a prendere i vostri vestiti e così andiamo al matrimonio assieme!" Insistette ancora Ritsuko gioiosamente cercando di convincere la sua amica 

Misato si lasciò convincere dalle parole di Ritsuko "E va bene, mi hai convinta…"Mormorò sorridendo "Ma la prossima volta venite voi a casa mia!" Continuò con tono ironicamente minaccioso 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!>O" Un urlo del genere echeggiò dalla stanza di Tomoyo, susseguito da un gran ruzzolare di oggetti e roba varia 

Misato riconobbe la voce di sua figlia "Aaaaah! -____-;; Ma che ha da lamentarsi Akane sta volta!?" Esclamò seccata 

"^^;;;;;Credo che lo scopriremo presto!" Rispose a sua volta Ritsuko appena sentì i passi veloci di Akane avvicinarsi verso la cucina, e infatti così fu. 

"Mamma!!!!!!; ________;" Urlò Akane seccata comparendo sulla soglia della cucina, vestita come una dama di corte, con un elegante vestito fucsia lungo con fino alle caviglie, con bordi e disegni dorati sul corpetto e sul bordo della gonna, pieno di fiocchi e merletti; eleganza che però stonava con colei che lo indossava in quel momento "Mammina!!;________;GUAaRdDa Co..CoSA MmI Ha FfFAtto metTTere TommOyo!!;_____;" Esclamò la bimba correndo verso sua madre. 

"^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;Akane-chan!!^^;;;Ma come sei carina vestita così!!!^^;;;;;;" Esclamò Misato 

Ritsuko scoppiò a ridere, immaginando già la situazione, mentre sull'uscio della cucina si avvicinava anche Tomoyo, vestita con un abito azzurrino simile in tutto e per tutto con quello di Akane, tranne per la taglia più grande e per il colore. 

"Zia Misato!! ;______; Diglielo anche tu!!;______;" Esclamò la bambina "Akane-chan sta così bene con quel vestito! *O* Sembra una vera Principessa! *_______*" Continuò Tomoyo giungendo le mani con aria sognante 

Misato fece una carezza ai capelli di Tomoyo "Complimenti Tomoyo-chan ^O^ Sei diventata veramente bravissima a fare i vestiti!! ^O^" Esclamò Misato gioiosamente, mentre sullo sfondo, Akane imbronciata finì di sciogliersi il secondo fiocchetto dai suoi codini castani chiari e incrociava le braccia vedendo di non aver trovato neanche supporto da sua mamma 

Tomoyo arrossì e portò una manina sul viso "Ti ringrazio tantissimo zia Misato, ^______^ il cucito è sempre stata la mia passione! *_____*" 

"Tutta al contrario di sua madre" Disse Ritsuko sistemando anche l'ultima tazza rimasta sullo sgocciolatoio "Io non so manco attaccare un bottone! ^^;;" 

"MamMMmaaa!!è________é## InNNssoMma!!;_____; I..Io VoGlllio GioCCare a Ca..CalcCio!!!;_____;" Esclamò seccata Tomoyo battendo per terra i piedi per protestare ^^;; 

Tomoyo si mise le mani in viso "Eeeh!? ;___; Ma cosa dici, Tomoyo! ;_______; Il calcio è un gioco per maschi!!;______;" Esclamò con tono dispiaciuto "Giochiamo alle principesse!^O^" Continuò prendendo le mani della bambina 

"Nooooooo!;_______; GioCCHiamo a CalCCiooo! ^O^" Insistette ancora la piccola Akane 

"Ma io voglio giocare alle principesse! ;_______;" Continuò la bambina più grandicella facendo una giravolta attorno a se stessa cercando di incitare la piccola Akane a giocare al suo gioco preferito 

Akane alzò l'indice "AllOora GioCCHiamo Alle PrincCipesse cChe Gi…iocCano A CaLcio!! ^O^" 

Le due donne scoppiarono a ridere per la bizzarra trovata della piccola "Akane! ^^;;; non ti smentisci mai! ^^;;" Esclamò Ritsuko 

Tomoyo decise di assecondare la richiesta della piccola "E va beneeee! ^^;;; Giochiamo alle principesse che giocano a calcio! ^^;" Esclamò Tomoyo prendendo per mano Akane e scappando nella sua camera dei giochi. 

Misato sorrise vedendo scappare Akane con la figlia della sua migliore amica dentro la camera dei giochi, e poi scosse la testa voltandosi "Quella bambina è un vero e proprio maschiaccio!" Esclamò Misato con tono dolce 

Ritsuko sorrise " Tomoyo invece è sempre stata fissata con i vestiti eleganti, le principesse, le fate…^^;; Oggi è particolarmente felice visto che ci sarà il matrimonio di Nozomi e Kensuke e potrà finalmente indossare l'abitino celeste che le ho comprato l'altra volta"   


Misato sospirò legandosi i capelli svogliatamente in una coda bassa con l'elastico che teneva sempre attorno al braccio "Io invece già immagino le grida di Akane quando le dovrò far indossare l'abitino elegante! ;______; Lei li detesta! ;___; Ogni volta è una tragedia per convincerla a vestirsi così!" 

"Eeeh!! Com'era bella la vita da sposini, eh Misato-chan?…niente capricci, niente preoccupazioni…^^;;;" Disse Ritsuko ironicamente mentre si ricordò di andare a strappare la pagina del mese di Novembre dal calendario "Ed anche un altro anno sen'è andato…e giusto ieri, sono sei anni che Tomoyo è nata, e 8 che io e Yukito ci siamo sposati…" 

"Già…;_____;pare che comunque questa mania dei figli ha contagiato un po' tutti eh?…sbaglio o è questo mese che anche Rei e Shinji diventeranno genitori?" Domandò Misato 

"Già, Giorno 26 dicembre sarà anche il loro turno!" Disse Ritsuko notando di aver già segnato in rosso, anche sul suo calendario il giorno che indicava la nascita dei figli di Rei e Shinji 

"Mi sembra ancora incredibile che i nostri piloti siano già così grandi da diventare genitori anche loro…."Mormorò Misato mentre si appoggiava con la schiena sul bordo dei mobili della cucina, giusto accanto al calendario. 

"Sembra strano anche a me, sai? ^^;; Era ieri quando ancora Shinji, Rei e Asuka combattevano gli angeli a bordo degli Evangelion" Disse Ritsuko buttando nella spazzatura il vecchio foglio di calendario 

"Approposito! Ormai Rei è al nono mese, vero? Sai già se avrà due maschietti o due femminuccie?" Domando il Colonnello Katsuragi incuriosita 

La dottoressa Akagi sorrise rivolgendosi alla sua amica "Entrambi! Un maschietto ed una femminuccia!" 

"Veramente!!? Ma che fortuna!!! ^O^ "Esclamò gioiosamente Misato 

"E' vero!! ^O^ Ma fa silenzio, miraccomando!! Rei non lo ha voluto sapere durante l'ultima ecografia!" 

"Veramente!?!? E perché!? Sorpresa!?" Esclamò Misato stupita 

"Beh…forse è così…però….ho avuto l'impressione che Rei…"L'espressione di Ritsuko si fece pensierosa tutto ad un tratto… 

*FLASHBACK* 

"Dottoressa Akagi…preferirei non sapere se avrò due femminucce o due maschietti…" Furono queste le parole di Rei durante l'ultima ecografia, dopo una pausa di alcuni secondi preceduta dalla gioiosa frase di Ritsuko che dopo aver guardato il monitor poté determinare finalmente il sesso dei due feti 

Ritsuko si voltò sorpresa verso la giovane madre "Come? E perché non vuoi saperlo, Rei-chan?…"Domandò "Non sei curiosa di sapere se avrai dei bimbi o delle bimbe?" 

Rei scosse la testa sorridendo "No, non è questo…muoio dalla voglia di vederli, però…preferirei sapere al momento della nascita tutto ciò…non voglio…avere in programma nulla prima che essi siano nati…"Dicendo così, la ragazza guardò il monitor dell'ecografia, approfittando del fatto che la dottoressa non avesse ancora spostato il sensore dal suo ventre, e guardò le due sagome, che adesso, avevano veramente la forma di due bambini rannicchiati l'uno accanto a l'altro. 

La dottoressa Akagi non insistette nella decisione della ragazza e cercò di incoraggiarla con un sorriso "Va bene, Rei-chan…se è questo che vuoi non ti dirò anche Maya non aveva voluto sapere in anticipo se suo figlio sarebbe stato un maschietto o una femminuccia…è molto bella anche la sorpresa, non è vero tesoro?" 

Rei annuì "Si…diciamo che anche io mi stia aspettando la sorpresa…" sugli occhi della ragazza, brillarono dei frammenti quasi invisibili di lacrime, come se in un momento bello, come quello, stesse ripensando a qualcosa di brutto. 

*END FLASHBACK* 

Misato incrociò le braccia "Penso di aver capito anche io che cos'è che stesse bloccando la curiosità di Rei…" 

Ritsuko annuì "Quando Gendo creò il Dummy System, già prima di crearlo, sapevamo già ogni minimo dettaglio di Rei…e penso che Rei non voglia assolutamente dare lo stesso destino ai suoi figli…" 

"Già…mi ricordo…ma sarebbe meglio non ricordare una simile vergogna che segnò la Nerv…"Disse Misato con rammarico "Allora?…ci penserai anche sta volta tu?" Domandò la donna cercando di non ritornare a pensare tutti gli orrori della Nerv, e cambiando così argomento. 

Ritsuko distolse lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto che la stava riportando a pensare al terribile passato, e poi annuendo si voltò verso la sua amica sorridendo "Certo…Rei l'ho seguita fin dai primi mesi, e le ho promesso che al momento del parto sarei stata accanto a lei" 

"Hai fatto bene, penso che per Rei-chan sia molto importante avere accanto persone amiche non potendo aver accanto Shinji al momento del parto…(*)" 

"Ahh...ehm...^______^;; Scusate se interrompo la vostra discussione 'da donne' ma…^_____^;;;"Disse Kaji entrando ad un tratto con un sorrisino imbarazzato, ed una mano in testa ^^; "Misato-chan ;______; Quale vestito mi devo prendere io per sta sera? ;_____;" Continuò l'uomo. 

"Ma come quale?!? L'ultimo che ti ho comprato no? Lo smoking blu scuro con la cravatta bordeaux!" Esclamò Misato cercando di far immaginare l'abito a suo marito 

"Aaaaah!!^O^Si, ho capitoo!!" Esclamò Kaji "Però la camicia è ancora alla lavanderia! ;___; ricordi? Al battesimo del bimbo di Maya si è macchiata! ;___;" 

"Metti quella nuova no?!" Esclamò Ritsuko intromettendosi nel discorso "Sbaglio o quando hai comprato quest'abito a Kaji gli avevi preso anche la camicia?" domandò a Misato 

"No, la camicia poi gliel'ho riportata indietro perché gli veniva stretta, e l'ho fatta cambiare con una camicetta per Akane che tra l'altro metterà sta sera ^^;;" 

"Aaaaah…quindi dovrai andarla a prendere oggi dalla lavanderia eh? ^^;" 

"E' vero! ;______; Makoto non c'è! ;_____; Ci dovrò andare io! ;_____;" 

Misato incrociò le braccia seccata "Sgrunt! -_____-; Quel Makoto! Proprio adesso doveva andarsene in viaggio di nozze con la figlia della proprietaria della lavanderia!! -_____-;" 

"Già! ;______;veniva così comodo! ;_____;Lui abitava giusto di fronte alla nostra lavanderia di fiducia, e ci veniva comodo portare i nostri abiti li! ;______; e invece adesso dovrò andare io con l'auto a ritirarla!" 

"E sarà meglio che ti sbrighi, amore! Sono già le 11:30!" Esclamò sua moglie guardando l'orologio 

Kaji sbuffò mettendosi le mani ai fianchi "Uff…e va bene! Io vado a prepararmi per uscire" disse Kaji "A dopo belle signore! ^______^" Salutò ironicamente Kaji 

"Ciao Kaji-chan, e ricordati di farti la barba! ^^;;" Esclamò Misato, mentre Ritsuko scoppiò a ridere nel vedere ancora Misato che ricordava sempre a suo marito di farsi la barba! ^^; 

"Va bene, va bene ^___^;;; non me lo dimenticherò!" Disse Kaji accingendosi a chiudere la porta 

"COOOOOOSAAAAA!?!^O^O^O^O^" Esclamò la piccola Akane vestita con un altro abito da principessa fatto da Tomoyo mentre raggiungeva suo padre correndo e seguita dalla sua amichetta. "PaPPaaa!! ^O^ VogGGGlio venIIre anCHe IO con Tte!! ^O^" Esclamò Akane salterellando attorno a suo padre per incitarlo a prenderla in braccio ^^;; 

"^^;;;;;Aka…Akane, come ti sei combinata!? ^^;;;;;" Mormorò Kaji prendendo in braccio sua figlia e vedendo che aveva tutto il visino ricoperto da una valanga di trucco, oltre al fatto che indossasse un abito talmente insolito ^^;;; 

Akane però, era troppo impegnata a raggiungere il suo intendo per badare alla domanda di suo padre "Ti PrRego Papiiiiino!! ;_____; PoRRtamMI con TTTe!! ;_____;" Esclamò ancora la bimba abbracciando il collo di suo padre 

";___________; E a me mi lasci sola, Akane? ;______;" Mormorò Tomoyo da terra con tono triste 

"Ma Cci ViEni aAnche Tuu ToMMoyo!!^O^ Così PappAaa' ci comMMpra le CaaaRamMelle!!^O^" Esclamò ancora la piccola Akane gioiosamente 

Tomoyo si rallegrò "Davvero? ^O^ Davvero posso venirci anche io, Zio Kaji? ^O^" 

Kaji mise per terra Akane "Si, se la mamma acconsente! ^^;;" Rispose l'uomo 

"Mamma, posso!? ;________;" Domandò Tomoyo con tono supplicante 

Ritsuko annuì "D'accordo, va pure! Ma non fare arrabbiare lo zio Kaji, miraccomando, Tomoyo-chan!" Rispose Ritsuko sorridendo 

"Evvivaaa!! ^O^O^" Esclamò Tomoyo e Akane all'unisono ^^;; 

"Allora le porto entrambe con me, eh? ^^;;" Esclamò Kaji rivolgendosi alle due donne. Entrambe annuirono 

"Si, va bene, miraccomando tienile d'occhio!" Disse Misato "Non è passato neanche un mese da quanto Akane-chan approfittando di una nostra distrazione si è infilata in un autobus di linea e se non ce ne accorgevamo in tempo chissà come finiva! ^^;;" 

Kaji sorrise mentre gli spuntava una grande gocciolona di sudore sulla fronte "Ehm…Già! ^_____^;;;Mi ricordo! ^___^;;; la terrò d'occhio, non preoccuparti…^___^;;Non le staccherò gli occhi di dosso un solo attimo ^___^;; adesso però andatevi a vestire come la moda del terzo millennio vuole! ^______^;;" disse l'uomo chiudendo dietro di se la porta della cucina e portandosi dietro le bambine che gli saltellavano attorno tra gridolini e schiamazzi. 

Nel pomeriggio , in un altro luogo di Neo Tokyo-3…   
Una ragazza sui 24-25 anni, ma con due codini bassi legati come una ragazzina liceale, sbatteva nervosamente il piede per terra, come se stesse attendendo l'arrivo di qualcuno, mentre in braccio teneva un bimbo piccolo, all'incirca sui 7 mesi che si divertiva a giocherellare con i codini della ragazza. 

"Nooo! ;_____; Musashi-chan tesoro, non tirare i capelli alla Zia Hikari, capito ?;_______;" Lo riprese la ragazza mentre cercava di allontanare il viso il più possibile dalle manine del bimbo 

"DaHa!! ^O^" Esclamò il piccolo Musashi mentre ritentava nuovamente a prendere in mano i codini della sorella di sua mamma divertito. 

"Ahi!;___; Musashi-chan! Per favore! ;______; Lascia in pace i miei capelli, eh? ;_____;" Esclamò ancora Hikari allontanando le manine di Hikari dai suoi poveri capelli maltrattati dal bebè di sua sorella minore. "Toh!" esclamò la ragazza ad un tratto, mettendo il bimbo seduto sul pavimento dove aveva i suoi giocattoli sparsi. "Gioca qui con il cavalluccio, eh? ^O^;" Continuò chinandosi verso il bambino e cercando di tenerlo occupato con i suoi giocattoli di gomma, e peluches 

";___________; Gaaaaaaha!!" Balbettò il piccolo protestando nel vedere la sua giovane zia alzarsi e smettendo di giocare con lui 

Hikari abbassò lo sguardo "Che cosa c'è ancora, Musashi-chan? ;______;" domandò Hikari guardando il bimbo che si era avvicinato a lei gattonando. Lo sguardo del piccolo incrociò quello di Hikari dall'alto verso il basso. Il bimbo sorrise nel vedere il viso incuriosito e preoccupato della zia, e dopo di che emise un gridolino tipico dei bambini di quest'età, mentre alzava le braccia in segno di essere voluto preso in braccio nuovamente ^^;; 

Hikari sbuffò, mentre si chinava nuovamente per raccogliere il bambino tra le sue braccia "Uff...;______; Musashi-chan non sai stare fermo un attimo tu eh ?;______; Sei identico a tua madre in tutto e per tutto!" disse mentre poggiava il piccolo seduto sulle sue braccia. Hikari alzò lo sguardo verso il piano superiore della casa ed esclamò ad alta voce con tono seccato "Kodamaaa!!! Ma quanto tempo ci impiega Nozomi!?!?" 

Dopo alcuni secondi, un'altra voce infantile, all'incirca di un bambino sui 6-7 anni si sentì provenire dal piano di sopra "Ha quasi finito, Zia Hikari!!" Rispose il bambino 

"La mamma sta finendo di ASTIUGGIARE il velo alla zia Nozomi!! ^O^" Esclamarono subito dopo due voci bambinesche all'unisono, questa volta però appartenente sicuramente a due bambine. 

"Si dice Aggiustare, sceme!! -______-;;" La rimproverò il bimbo a cui apparteneva la voce di prima. 

"E noi che abbiamo detto!?!? è______é## Astiuggiare!!" Continuarono ancora con la massima sincronia le due bambine gemelle. 

"Moe, Marie non sapete parlare!! :PP" Rispose ancora il bimbo beffeggiando "Baka Moe!:P Baka Marie!:P" Continuò con la solita cantilena 

"Mammaaaaa!! ;________; Totoki ci prende in giro!! ;_______;" Esclamarono ancora all'unisono le due bambine gemelle rivolgendosi a sua madre con tono supplicante 

"Totoki, smettila di prendere in giro le tue sorelle!! -_____-;; Sono piccole ed è naturale che a volte sbagliano a pronunciare le parole! -___-;; Anche tu facevi così quando avevi la sua età! -___-;; 

"Ma mamma!! ;_______; Io stavo solo scherzando! ;______; non è giusto! ;_____;Tu prendi sempre le loro difese! ;_______;" Si ribellò il bambino più grande 

"Totoki, caro, non dire sciocchezze, io difendo loro perché sei stato tu ad iniziare a prenderle in giro ^^;!" Spiegò dolcemente la più grande delle tre sorelle Horaki, la trentenne Kodama, cercando di allontanare i bambini dalla camera dove stava aggiustando l'abito bianco addosso a sua sorella Nozomi, che si stava preparando per il matrimonio del pomeriggio ^^;; Nozomi intanto si guardava accuratamente allo specchio della sua camera nel mentre che sua sorella fermava con forcine ed altri fermagli il velo da sposa facendo attenzione a non rovinare l'acconciatura ai capelli di sua sorella. 

Totoki si guardò intorno, notando che nonostante le sue due sorelle gemelle bionde, Marie e Moe fossero li sedute per terra, una delle sue tre sorelle mancava all'appello "Mamma, dov'è 'Chibi-Chibi' "? Domandò con espressione interrogativa il maggiore dei figli a sua madre, chiamando Chibi-Chibi la sua sorellina più piccola di due anni. 

"Chibi-Chibi sta dormendo, Tesoro" Rispose sua madre continuando a sistemare nella maniera migliore il velo e i fiocchi dell'abito di Nozomi. 

Il bambino dai capelli scuri, l'unico ad aver preso in famiglia a sua madre sbuffò "Uffa mamma! ;______; Perché mi hai fatto tre sorelline!? ;___; Io voglio avere un fratellino! ;_____; Moe e Marie non mi fanno mai giocare con loro, e Chibi-Chibi invece è troppo piccola per poter giocare con me! ;___;" Esclamò il piccolo sconsolatamente, mentre si sedeva per terra. 

A rispondere fu la zia Nozomi "To-chan! ^O^ Perché ti lamenti!? ^O^ Tra qualche mese nascerà di un altro bambino, e chi lo sa! ^O^ Può darsi che questa volta è un fratellino! ^O^" 

Il bambino diede un calcio ad uno dei giocattoli disseminati nel pavimento della stanza e poi sbuffò un'altra volta! "Se anche questa volta è una bambina vado a stare a casa di qualcun altro! ;______;"   


La bambina bionda con le lentiggini ed i capelli a caschetto si voltò dai suoi giochi che stava facendo con sua sorella "Si Mamma! :PP Lui vuole andare ad abitare a casa della dottoressa Akagi!! :PP Perché gli piace sua figlia Tomoyo-chan! Vanno a scuola assieme!!:PP" 

"E' vero!! :PP "E' vero!! :PP" Rispose l'altra gemella con i codini spezzando un'altra lancia a favore di sua sorella "Ogni volta che la vede diventa tutto rosso :PP" continuò ancora, mentre il visino del bambino diventava tutto rosso come un peperone 

"Aaaaaah…___" disse maliziosamente la Zia Nozomi "Allora hai già la bambina che ti piace, eh?!?" Continuò 

"N..Non è assolutamente vero!!###è________é###" Esclamò a sua difesa il bambino ribellandosi 

"Ma daaai!! ^O^ Se sei diventato tutto rosso!! ^O^" Esclamò sua mamma mentre lo notava attraverso lo specchio che aveva di fronte a se. 

Marie e Moe si alzarono all impiedi lasciando per terra le bambole e gli altri giocattoli con cui stavano giocando 

"Nee-chan! Andiamolo a dire alla zia Hikari!!!" Esclamò dispettosamente Moe, la gemellina con i lunghi boccoli biondi legati in due codini 

Marie annuì prendendo per mano la sorellina "Siiiii!!" Esclamò correndo verso le scale urlando e seguita dalla sorellina "ZIA HIKARRRRRIIIIIIIII!! SENTI COS'HA DETTO TOTOKIIIIII!!!" 

"Bambinii!! ;_______; non urlate!! ;_____; Chibi-Chibi sta dormendo!! ;_____;" Esclamò con rammarico la mamma dei numerosi bambini ^^; 

"Chibi-Chibi…^O^ WAAAAH!!^O^ Che nomignolo Kawaii che avete dato a quella bambina! ^O^" Esclamò Nozomi mettendosi le mani in viso dalla gioia ^^;;; 

Difatti, la preoccupazione di Kodama si è rivelata ^^;; La porta socchiusa della stanza accanto si aprì lentamente e ne uscì fuori una bambina sui due anni con dei capelli rosso fuoco, raccolti in due deliziosissimi codini alti acconciati in modo da formare due perfetti cuoricini, che scendevano giù sotto forma di ricciolini, mentre il suo visino mostrava i suoi occhi azzurri ancora assonnati e confusi, indice che era stata svegliata nel bel mezzo del pisolino ^^;; 

"Chibi Chibiiiiii…;___;" Disse con un filo di voce la bimba con voce rotta dal sonno, mentre si trovava sull'orlo di scoppiare in lacrime, mentre con l'altra mano, si trascinava dietro per la lunga coda, un peluche a forma di tigrotto, quasi più grosso di lei ^^;;;;; 

Kodama sospirò "Ecco che il mio presentimento si è avverato" Disse mentre lasciava per un attimo il velo della sorella e si avvicinava verso la sua bambina più piccola prima che essa scoppiasse a piangere com'era solita a fare quando veniva svegliata di soprassalto. 

Kodama la prese in braccio e le fece una carezza veloce sul viso sorridendo "Povera Chibi-Chibi mia…;_____;Sono stati i fratellini monelli a svegliarti vero?! ;___;" Esclamò sua madre cercando di tranquillizzare la bimba 

La bimba annuì mentre si strofinava gli occhi. Kodama tornò portando con se la piccola verso sua sorella. 

"La terresti in braccio un po' tu mentre finisco di sistemarti l'abito!? ;_____;" Esclamò Kodama porgendo la bambina a sua sorella Nozomi 

"MA CEEEEEEERTO!!^O^O^VIENI QUA' DALLA ZIA NOZOMI, CHIBI-CHIBII!!^O^" Esclamò Nozomi mettendo la piccola 'Chibi-Chibi' seduta sulle sue ginocchia, mentre sua madre tornava a sistemare il velo dell'abito da sposa. 

"In quale barbiere è andato tuo marito Jean !? ^O^" Domandò Nozomi 

"E' nello fsteffo fi Kenfuke!" Rispose a sua volta Kodama con in bocca le ultime forcine rimaste da sistemare ancora sui capelli di sua sorella. 

"Davvero!? ^O^ Allora chissà come saranno belli tutti e due! ^O^" 

"Tutti e tre semmai! ^^;;Anche Touji è con loro" Disse Hikari entrando ad un tratto dentro la stanza, seguita dalle due pettegole gemelle Moe e Marie e dal fratellino più grande Totoki. 

"Ah! Hikari-chan!! ^O^ Sei qui! ^O^" Esclamò Nozomi "Dov'è Musashi- chan!? ^O^" 

"Musashi-chan ho appena finito di dargli il biberon e adesso si è addormentato come un angioletto ^________^" Esclamò soddisfatta Hikari 

"Sempre che queste pesti non facciano così tanto baccano da svegliare anche lui come hanno fatto con Chibi-Chibi!" Esclamò ironicamente Kodama mentre guardava la piccola Chibi-Chibi sull'orlo di crollare nuovamente addormentata, sta volta in braccio alla zia Nozomi. 

Ore 15:30 

"Mannaggia! ;_____; Il gel sta per finire! ;_____;" Esclamò Shinji davanti allo specchio del bagno, mentre finiva di sistemarsi bene i capelli con le dita. Shinji Ikari. 25 anni compiuti lo scorso giugno. Sposato da 10 mesi assieme alla ragazza che per lui, sin da quando era ancora un ragazzino 14enne aveva rappresentato la persona più importante dell'universo, nonché la sua unica ragione di vita. Adesso, si trovava per la seconda volta dopo il suo, a dover andare ad un matrimonio di un suo vecchio amico, Kensuke e Nozomi.   
Il ragazzo riuscì fortunatamente a sistemare i suoi capelli con il poco gel che restava nella bocciettina del cosmetico, e dopo aver stretto ancora di più il nodo della cravatta nera sotto il colletto dell'elegante camicia bianca che indossava, uscì dal bagno spegnendo la luce dietro di se e chiudendo la porta. E si diresse al divano del salotto che era giusto dopo aver girato l'angolo della stanza.   
Seduta nel divano, giocherellando con una mano, con Tenshi , Sakura, Midori e Momo, i gattini ormai cresciutelli, figli di Hoshi, una ragazza vestita con una scamiciata azzurra lunga, fino alle ginocchia, lo stesso colore dei suoi capelli lisci che le arrivavano giusto a metà collo, una ragazza che a vista d'occhio si poteva subito intuire che fosse in dolce attesa. Shinji non poteva far a meno di continuare a fissarla così, in tutta la sua spontaneità, mentre continuava a solleticare sotto il mento e sul pancino i gattini che si strofinavano contro di essa ronfando e facendo le fusa. Mentre l'altra mano la teneva costantemente sulla veste azzurra di raso lucente, accarezzando dolcemente il suo ventre gonfio, che nonostante tutto, non riusciva a spezzare la delicatezza e l'armonia dei lineamenti della giovane donna. 

"Rei-chan!?" Il ragazzo richiamò l'attenzione di Rei, all'improvviso.   
La ragazza si voltò verso di Shinji con sguardo interrogativo, poi sorrise "Sei pronto Shinchan!?" Esclamò sorridendo ed alzandosi lentamente dal divano. Il ragazzo si avvicinò verso di lei 

"Ma come siamo eleganti oggi…"Disse con un filo di ironia mentre sistemava la giacca a suo marito. Shinji sorrise "Anche voi siete elegantissima!" Rispose Shinji recitando come una commedia antica, parlando formalmente con sua moglie. 

Rei ridacchiò e si strinse al petto di Shinji, facendo attenzione a non spiegazzare l'elegante scamiciata celeste di raso, e sotto la camicetta color panna con le maniche lunghe ed i polsini girati. 

Allo stesso modo, Shinji la strinse a se, poggiando una mano attorno alle spalle della ragazza e stringendola a se. Shinji indossava uno smoking nero elegante che si abbinava alla cravatta anch'essa nera, e che spezzava la monotonia del colore, il candore della camicia che portava sotto di essa. 

Rei sciolse l'abbraccio di Shinji solo quando sentì l'orologio a pendolo che aveva di fronte segnare le 15:30 precise.   
"E' meglio che andiamo adesso, Shinchan…il matrimonio inizierà alle 15:45 e se non ci sbrighiamo arriveremo in ritardo…" Disse Rei guardando Shinji e sorridendo 

Shinji annuì e sorrise a sua volta "Si, è meglio che andiamo…"Dicendo così, entrambi si avvicinarono alla porta di casa 

Fine Prima Parte 4° Episodio   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Opening The Future Doors- 4° Capitolo II...

Opening The Future Doors IV-Seconda Parte- " Opening The Future Doors" 

4° Capitolo- Seconda parte- 

1 Dicembre 2025. Ore 23:30 

Il banchetto che si era svolto in occasione del giorno più bello per Kensuke e Nozomi, era ormai agli sgoccioli. La cena era stata oramai servita tutta con le sue numerose portate che essa comprendeva, e con essa, inclusa anche la torta nuziale e lo champagne. Ma nonostante ciò gli invitati non sembravano affatto stanchi se non per i bambini, la quale alcuni già dormivano in braccio ai loro genitori, o accoccolati sulle sedie, anche se la maggioranza di essa, era tuttavia sveglia e pimpante, intrattenuta in una sala accanto da alcuni animatori del Grande Hotel dove si era celebrato il rinfresco. Insomma, sembrava quasi che questa celebrazione non volesse proprio finire. Il primo a sembrare pensarla così erano senza dubbi i due 'freschi' sposini: Gli esuberanti ed allegri Kensuke e Nozomi- Nakuru , che continuavano ad ordinare champagne per loro e per gli invitati per l'ennesima volta, che i camerieri assonnati si precipitavano a servire cercando di non mostrare i segni di stanchezza sul viso ^^;;. inutile dire che nella sala regnava ormai il caos più totale, come per esempio chi aveva alzato un po' troppo il gomito, come Misato e Kaji , che iniziando a ridere a crepapelle per ogni frase accompagnata da una coppa di champagne che tirava l'altra, erano due degli invitati più chiassosi della serata ^^;;Il tutto sotto gli occhi sconsolati di Ritsuko che guardava la scena sospirando e cercando di far capire ai due coniugi brilli che le loro risate e le loro discussioni personali non interessavano a quelli del tavolo accanto ^^;;; quindi non era necessario urlare in quel modo! ^^;; ma era ben chiaro che le loro parole erano state come lanciate al vento ^^;; 

"Su cara! ^O^ Lasciali divertire!" Esclamò Yukito mettendo una mano attorno alle spalle di sua moglie "Vuoi un altro pezzettino di torta anche tu!? ^O^" continuò mentre il cameriere gli serviva la terza porzione di torta nuziale che aveva richiesto ^^;; 

"No caro! ^^;; a me è bastato ed avanzato tutto ciò che ci hanno servito in porzioni normali! ^^;;"Rispose a sua volta la dottoressa Akagi 

"Lo so tesoro mio! ^O^ Tu stai sempre attenta alla linea! ^O^ Io invece fortunatamente non assimilo! ^O^ Perché se assimilassi tutto ciò che mangerei avresti un elefante per marito! ^^;;" Continuò l'uomo mentre portava alla bocca una forchettata di torta! ^^;; 

Ritsuko scoppiò a ridere; come al solito Yukito riusciva sempre a farla sorridere. 

"*ich* Sciiiiiiii!! ^O^ Ich! ^O^ Ritsciiiiiuko ha sciieeempre thenuto alla liiinea !!^O^ *ich *" Esclamò intromettendosi nel discorso il colonnello Katsuragi scandendo letteralmente ogni parola, interrotta frequentemente dai singhiozzi che mostravano tutti i segni della sbornia ^^;;Accompagnato da un forte colore scarlatto sul viso ed uno strano sorrisino sulle labbra ^^;; Kaji invece sembrava in uno stato più 'normale' di quello di sua moglie ^^;;Almeno non singhiozzava, ma ad ogni modo non si tratteneva dallo sparare frasi senza senso ed a versarsi ancora un altro bicchiere di champagne ^^;;   
Anche Rei e Shinji, erano ancora presenti li, seduti nel tavolo assieme a Toji ed Hikari, che, anche se più tranquillamente delle due coppie precedenti, continuavano a bere qualcosa, in allegria. 

"*O*O* Mia sorella Nozomi è il ritratto della felicità! *O* " Esclamò Hikari con aria estasiata, mentre guardava sua sorella Nozomi, sbaciucchiarsi, ridere, abbracciare, e brindare felicemente assieme a Kensuke 

"Tua sorella è sempre il ritratto della felicità! ^^;;" Esclamò Shinji "Non è vero, Rei-chan!? ^^;;"Continuò 

"Si, è vero! ^^;;" Rispose la ragazza sorridendo. 

"Ma guardalo com'è contento! L'ex- signorino Aida!" Esclamò ironicamente Toji guardando felicemente il suo amico Kensuke che assieme a sua moglie in quel momento era al culmine della felicità, mentre faceva schioccare per l'ennesima volta, un bacio alla sua sposa novella, che nonostante il pregiatissimo abito bianco, continuava a comportarsi con disinvoltura e senza nascondere la sua briosità e la sua esuberante allegria, regalando alla serata un tono ancora più originale. Anche se quella serata, qualcosa di originale l'aveva già in serbo… 

L'unica a non lasciarsi trasportare completamente dall'allegria della serata, forse per via di qualche impossibilità, era Rei…   
La ragazza infatti, sembrava partecipare molto passivamente alle conversazioni, da circa un oretta in giù. La sua fronte era sudata, e nel suo sguardo era presente un filo di paura e di preoccupazione, che man mano il tempo andava scorrendo, si faceva sempre più visibile. Dall'espressione che il suo viso sfoggiava, si poteva intuire che in quel momento non si sentiva molto bene. Infatti era così. Lo stomaco da circa mezzora aveva iniziato a dolerle, all'inizio era sopportabile, ma più il tempo passava e più si accorgeva che il dolore non dava cenni di cessare, ma anzi, aumentava gradualmente come non le era mai successo prima d'ora. Rei si domandava che cosa le stava succedendo. Aveva paura. Il dolore in quel momento più che mai le faceva paura, non solo per ciò che potesse causare a lei, ma soprattutto, che cosa potesse causare a Shinji se venisse a sapere di questo suo malore improvviso. 

*Forse..* pensò *Tra qualche minuti passerà da solo…* Rei poggiò la sua mano sul suo ventre dolorante, per cercare di sopportare il disturbo, e di, soprattutto non fare accorgere Shinji di tutto ciò per non dargli alcuna preoccupazione in quella allegra serata. La ragazza chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo e cercò di rilassarsi appoggiando la schiena allo schienale della poltroncina del tavolo dove era seduta. Il dolore ad ogni modo, non diminuiva purtroppo, se non il contrario. Guardò Shinji che aveva giusto accanto a lei, mentre stava scattando un allegra fotografia a Touji ed Hikari, accanto ai due sposini novelli. Aveva una grande voglia di dirglielo…ma aveva paura su come avrebbe potuto reagire Shinji e dovette trattenersi un'altra volta. 

Touji e Hikari tornarono a sedersi dopo che Shinji scattò loro la fotografia accanto ala coppia festeggiata. 

"Ragazzi che serata!" Disse sedendosi il ragazzo " Vi va di bere qualcos'altro!?" 

"Touji! è__é## Non mi dirai che vuoi un'altra volta imbottirti di alcolici, Vero?!!? è______é##" Esclamò Hikari timorosa, e con il suo tipico tono imperativo che non l'aveva mai abbandonata! ^^; 

"___…mmm…e va bene tesoro mio, prenderemo solo degli analcolici, contenta!? ^_____^;;;" Disse Touji con tono di voce mezzo seccato ^^;; 

"Aaah!! è_____é# Ecco!! è_____é# Mi sembrava!" Continuò la mezzana delle sorelle Horaki incrociando le braccia autoritariamente 

"Sembra giusto anche a me, Touji…^_______^;; sono d'accordo con Hikari!" Rispose Shinji a sua volta iniziando a pensarla come Hikari sulla questione degli alcolici, proprio quella sera che poi avevano bevuto tanti tipi di bevande anche alcoliche. Il ragazzo guardò verso di Rei "Rei-chan, tu cosa vuoi da bere, amore mio?" Shinji però non finì giusto di pronunciare la frase, che si accorse immediatamente che c'era qualcosa che non andava nella sua dolce Rei: Chinata in avanti in prossimità del tavolo, con le mani sulla pancia pressate su di essa, gli occhi chiusi e i denti serrati. 

"Rei-chan!!" Esclamò il ragazzo allarmandosi nel vedere Rei in quello stato. E non fu l'unico ad allarmarsi, anche Touji ed Hikari non furono di meno. "Tesoro mio, ti senti bene!?!" Shinji si precipitò dalla ragazza mettendole una mano sul viso sollevandolo ed accarezzandolo. La ragazza si sforzò di sorridere sopportando il dolore, per non far spaventare ancora di più Shinji e i loro amici. "N…no, Shinchan…sta tranquillo sto bene…sono soltanto stanca…Aah!" Rei non ce la fece nel suo tentativo di non apparire debole e dolorante sotto gli occhi di Shinji. Ma ciò non era quello che in quel momento interessava a Shinji non era di certo questo. Il ragazzo infatti si precipitò a sorreggere la ragazza dalle spalle prima che potesse piegarsi in avanti per dal dolore. Shinji aveva paura, una paura che contagiò anche Hikari e Touji. Che stavano cercando disperatamente di non dar a vedere agli altri invitati, la situazione in cui si trovavano in quel momento onde evitare ondate di panico generale. Quando la fitta si interruppe nuovamente, Shinji avvicinò la sua sedia a quella di Rei, e la ragazza appoggiò la sua testa sulla sua spalla respirando affannosamente. Shinji le accarezzò le spalle e la stinse a se. 

"Rei-chan! Come ti senti!? Che cos'è hai amore!?" Esclamò Shinji perdendo il controllo di se stesso per il panico 

Rei scosse la testa leggermente, e con un filo di voce rispose "Non lo so Tesoro mio…ho iniziato a sentire dei forti dolori allo stomaco e…" Notando lo sforzo che Rei stava compiendo pur di parlare, Shinji decise di fermarla e di rassicurarla "Shh…basta così Rei-chan…non parlare più…" Così dicendo, Shinji baciò Rei velocemente sulla guancia, e con un grande sforzo, tentò di apparire il più calmo possibile per Rei. Dopo di che, rivolse lo sguardo verso gli altri tavoli del ristorante, come se stesse andando alla ricerca di qualcuno o di qualcosa…e dopo averlo trovato con gli occhi, ritornò a guardare sua moglie indolenzita 

"Tesoro mio, la dottoressa Akagi è laggiù, vado subito a chiamarla, d'accordo? Tornerò presto amore" 

Rei cercò la mano di Shinji e quando la trovò la strinse alla sua "Shinchan…perdonami se ti do sempre tutto questo disturbo…" 

"Rei-chan…" Shinji non seppe trovare le parole da dirle. La guardo' negli occhi con tutta la sua tenerezza. E il viso della ragazza sembro' rasserenarsi in quell'attimo. Dopo di che, Shinji si alzò velocemente dal tavolino, lasciando la ragazza a Touji e Hikari che si sedettero al posto suo in entrambi i lati. 

"Rei-chan…sta tranquilla…"Mormorò Hikari dolcemente spostandole i frammenti di capelli rimasti sulla fronte sudata della ragazza 

"Vedrai che adesso il dolore passerà….non aver paura!" Aggiunse Touji incoraggiando la sua ex compagna di classe. 

*?______? Ma che stanno combinando laggiù?…* Penso Kensuke che tra una risata ed un'altra si accorse come fece Nozomi, di uno strano trambusto verso il tavolo di Shinji e Touji, però per non causare caos e disordine improvviso, che tra l'altro poteva anche disturbare gli interessati, Kensuke tacque, continuando a seguire con gli occhi i movimenti di Shinji. 

La dottoressa Akagi appena udì le parole del preoccupato Vicecomandante , si alzò velocemente dal tavolo a loro riservato.   
"Sta tranquillo, Shinchan…Probabilmente si tratterò di qualche dolorino passeggero…è comune negli ultimi mesi di gravidanza…" Rassicurò la dottoressa Akagi "Adesso torniamo subito da Rei e le darò un occhiata. Ci siamo io e Yukito, non preoccuparti, tesoro! Non sarà nulla di serio, vedrai…", Continuò, poggiando affettuosamente una mano sulla spalla di Shinji per calmare l'ansia del ragazzo 

Shinji annuì nervosamente cercando di mantenere la calma "La ringrazio dottoressa Akagi…la ringrazio…" 

Vista l'occasione, anche Misato e Kaji tornarono inaspettatamente con i piedi per terra ^^;;mettendo quasi da parte la sbornia che poco prima aveva preso il sopravvento su di loro ^^; Anche Misato si alzò dalla sua sedia e cercando tra i suoi sorrisi quello più dolce e rassicurante si avvicinò a Shinji "Shinchan…devi infonderle coraggio, capito?…devi essere forte per lei e starle vicino!" Esclamò Misato, cercando con le sue parole, di infondere prima di tutto il coraggio al ragazzo che in quel momento aveva davanti. 

Shinji annuì, mostrando un timido e mezzo forzato sorriso "Ci proverò…" rispose il ragazzo titubante. 

Misato scosse la testa ed alzò l'indice "No! no! Non ci siamo! Tu non devi provarci, Shinchan! Devi riuscirci! ^____-"   
Continuò Misato farfugliando ancora una volta, come se fosse un bambino, i capelli di Shinji. Si unì al discorso anche Kaji che si alzò dal tavolo, prendendo in braccio sua figlia Akane, che minuti prima, uno degli animatori che intrattenevano i bambini nella sala dell'hotel al piano di sotto, gli aveva consegnato, assieme alla piccola Tomoyo, dicendo che erano crollate entrambe dal sonno sul divano dove li stavano intrattenendo con giochi e videocassette di cartoni animati. 

"Misato ha ragione, Shinji…Ricordati solo che Rei è la persona che ti donerà i momenti più belli della tua vita…" Disse Kaji con tono placato ma profondo. 

"Signor Kaji…." Shinji come al solito, ascoltò attentamente le parole di Kaji 

Kaji sorrise "Adesso va con Ritsuko, Shinji…Rei ti sta aspettando…" 

Shinji si ricompose ed annuì 

"Ritchan, vuoi che venga anche io?" Domandò Yukito rivolgendosi a sua moglie, pronto ad alzarsi dalla sedia e seguire sua moglie 

"No caro, ci penso io, tu bada a Tomoyo-chan, se ho bisogno di aiuto ti chiamerò!" Rispose la dottoressa Akagi sorridendo a suo marito e a sua figlia che dormiva in braccio a lui. Dopo di che, assieme a Shinji, la dottoressa Akagi si diresse verso il tavolo di Shinji, Rei e gli altri. 

"Rei-chan, che cos'hai tesoro?…ti senti male?" Domandò dolcemente la dottoressa avvicinandosi alla ragazza e sedendosi nella sedia accanto. 

Rei ansimava per gli sforzi "Dottoressa Akagi…io…non capisco cosa mi sia successo all'improvviso…" Mormorò con tono spaventato. Tremava…aveva paura…. 

"Ssssh…stai calma tesoro…va tutto bene non agitarti…." Per prima cosa Ritsuko cercò di placare l'ansia e la paura della ragazza rassicurandola "…Shinji mi ha detto che senti dei dolori al ventre, è verso qui che senti le fitte, Rei-chan?…" Continuò Ritsuko sorridendole, mentre con una mano tastava delicatamente e senza fare una forte pressione, vari punti del ventre della ragazza sentendo con le dita la posizione dei due bambini all'interno di esso. 

Rei annuì cercando di dissimulare il dolore, mentre sembrava quasi che le mani della dottoressa Akagi riuscissero come a bloccare il flusso di dolore che diventava, fitta dopo fitta, sempre più difficile da sopportare… 

Shinji, che aveva tenuto per mano Rei fin da quando era ritornato al tavolo, aspettava con ansia e impazienza la risposta di Ritsuko, mentre stringeva ed accarezzava la mano tremante della ragazza. 

"Rei-chan…ricordi quando hai sentito la prima volta questi dolori improvvisi?" domando la dottoressa Akagi usando il tono più rassicurante possibile. 

Rei si sforzò di rispondere, mentre ancora una volta cercava di sopportare l'arrivo di una doglia. "Ho…iniziato ad avvertirle all'inizio della cena…ma erano molto lievi…credevo che sarebbero passate subito come spesso mi è capitato…" A queste parole, Akagi confermò la sua ipotesi. 

"D'accordo…. Sta tranquilla…è tutto apposto…"Rassicurò la dottoressa Ritsuko mentre faceva una carezza sul viso di Rei "Rei-chan…credo proprio che sia arrivato il momento, sai?" 

"COOOSA!?!?O_____O ADESSO!?!?!?O______O" Urlò Shinji non aspettandosi mai al mondo una risposta del genere! ^^;;; 

"SHINJI!! è_____é## Tappati quel forno!! è____é## ci hanno guardato tutti!" Esclamò Touji chiudendo di scatto la bocca al suo amico ^^;;; 

"Si, Shinchan…"Continuò Ritsuko "E' davvero arrivato il momento sta volta…" 

"Ma…" Mormorò Rei dissimulando il dolore "Mancano ancora tanti giorni alla data fissata…" Continuò preoccupata la ragazza 

"Non importa Rei-chan…mancano in fondo soltanto dei giorni…ricorda che Misato ha avuto Akane al settimo mese di gravidanza, e puoi ben vedere anche tu, Akane è sana come un pesce così come lo è la madre…tu devi soltanto restare calma e non agitarti…ricordi durante l'ultima ecografia che cosa ti avevo detto?…"Domandò la dottoressa Akagi, stringendo a se la mano della ragazza   
Rei annuì "Si…che i bambini si…avevano già assunto la posizione corretta per nascere…" 

"Esattamente…andrà tutto bene Rei-chan, sta tranquilla...io non ti abbandonerò neanche un minuto!" Promise Ritsuko cercando di confortare il più possibile, la giovane madre. 

Rei ringraziò con un sorriso di gratitudine la dottoressa per le sue parole, e mente al tavolo giunse Misato lentamente accompagnata da Kaji , Yukito e le due bambine.   


"Cos'è successo, Ritchan? "Domandò Misato rivolgendosi alla sua amica. 

"Nulla di preoccupante, almeno per il momento…a Rei sono cominciate le doglie del travaglio e dobbiamo portarla subito all'ospedale interno del Geo Front!" Affermò la donna alzandosi dalla sedia 

"Ma come facciamo? Le auto sono molto distanti da qui! Non pensi sia meglio chiamare l'ambulanza?" Domandò Misato preoccupata, mentre notava anche lei, che se la ragazza non veniva portata al più presto in ospedale rischiava di avere complicazioni anche serie data la sua fragilità. 

Touji scosse la testa "Non penso sia una buona idea chiamare un'ambulanza. Causerebbe un grande caos tra gli invitati" 

"Concordo" Disse Ritsuko facendo un gesto di assenso a Touji " E' quello che pensavo anche io, anzi, sarebbe meglio se ci spostassimo nella Hall dell'Hotel, così potremo far stendere Rei e allontanare la curiosità degli invitati" Continuò. 

Shinji annuì, mentre con l'aiuto di Yukito la prese tra braccio e la sorresse delicatamente 

"Non aver paura amore mio…ci sono io con te…" disse Shinji appena il suo sguardo incrociò quello della sua giovane sposa che tra poche ore, o forse minuti, gli avrebbe dato dei figli. I loro figli! Frutto del loro amore conquistato con tante difficoltà-   
Shinji non poté fare a meno di fissare lo sguardo di Rei, cosa che fece anche lei, che per un attimo sembrò rasserenarsi… 

"Rei-chan…" mormorò il ragazzo sorridendo in una maniera talmente dolce che era impossibile ripetere lo stesso sorriso un'altra volta. 

"Shinchan, io…tra poco…i nostri figli nasceranno…" mormorò la ragazza con un filo di voce 

Shinji annuì sorridendo "Si Rei-chan…ma devi cercare di resistere per il momento! Non è ancora ora il momento per i nostri bambini di vedere la luce…dovranno aspettare fino a quando non arriveremo in ospedale…" 

"Ci proverò Shinchan…io…" Sugli occhi della ragazza luccicarono le lacrime. Shinji però non ebbe il tempo di continuare il suo discorso, perché richiamarono nuovamente la sua attenzione. 

"Shinji…Kaji si è allontanato un attimo per andare ad avvertire anche Nozomi e Kensuke della situazione…noi faremo meglio a muoverci e a raggiungere la Hall…così magari potremo provare a chiamare un Taxi ed andare in ospedale…non ci resta molto tempo" Lo avvertì il dottor Tsukishiro mettendogli una mano sulla spalla del ragazzo, prima di rivolgersi alla ragazza dai capelli azzurri "Andrà tutto bene Rei-chan, vedrai cara…" Aggiunse farfugliando i capelli di Rei per distrarla un po'. 

Shinji annuì, e reggendo meglio la ragazza uscirono lentamente dalla sala, per non dare nell'occhio agli ospiti che ancora   
  


"COOOOOOOOOOOOSAAAAA!?!^O^O^ Davvero Signor Ryouji!!? ^O^O^" Esclamò eccitata la sposa, dopo che Kaji spiegò ai due sposini la situazione. 

Kaji annuì e sorrise "Già, proprio così! Siamo davvero spiacenti, ma io, mia moglie e mia figli abbiamo deciso di seguire Rei e Shinji in ospedale assieme alla dottoressa Akagi e suo marito che seguiranno il loro parto…" 

"Ah, non c'è problema! Non avete nulla di cui scusarvi! Anzi! Fate i nostri più sentiti auguri a Rei e a Shinji! Verremo presto anche noi a trovarla!" disse Kensuke comprendendo la situazione 

"Ooooooh!! ;_____; Tesorooo!! ;______; Io volevo andarci adessooo!! ;_______;Ci andiamo Pulci Pulci mio!? ^O^O^O^" Esclamò gioiosamente Nozomi salterellando come una bambina con le mani sulle spalle di suo marito ^^;; 

"Ma…^^;;; non vorrete lasciare tutti questi invitati qui!? ^^;;;" Disse Kaji sorpreso per la richiesta assurda di Nozomi ^^;; 

Kensuke guardò la sua sposa che lo guardava con sguardo supplicante e labbra imbronciate come una bambina la quale è stato negato un gelato ^^;; 

"Tesoro mio…;_______; Il signor Kaji ha ragione Passerottinucciettina! ;______; Non possiamo abbandonare in questo modo i nostri ospiti ^^;;;" 

Nozomi sbuffò "E va bene…;_____;"Disse riconoscendo che suo marito aveva ragione "Hai ragione tu amore mio...;______; non possiamo lasciare in questo modo i nostri ospiti! ;______; Però spero tantissimissimissimo di potervi raggiungere il prima possibile in ospedale! ^O^ ok!? ^O^" 

Kaji annuì "D'accordo! ^_______^ Sono sicuro che la vostra presenza farà molto piacere a tutti! ^____^" 

* 

"Brava Rei-chan…rilassa il corpo, così e fa dei respiri profondi, vedrai che il dolore si affievolirà…" Mormorava Ritsuko seduta accanto a Rei mentre le bagnava il viso con un lembo di un fazzoletto di stoffa inumidito. La ragazza era stesa su uno dei tanti divani presenti nella hall del Grand Hotel e pareva che si sentisse più a suo agito stando stesa, nonostante il dolore delle doglie si faceva sempre più forte, Rei sembrava sopportarlo meglio. 

"Mi dispiace, ma anche questa agenzia ha esaurito i taxi a disposizione…" Disse con voce grave l'anziano portiere mentre metteva giù anche la chiamata dell'ultima cooperazione fornitrice di taxi della zona. "hanno detto che il prossimo taxi non sarà disponibile prima delle 02:00, e non penso vista la situazione, che avrete tutto questo tempo a disposizione…"   
Lo sguardo di Shinji si intristì ancora di più.…non sapeva proprio cosa fare… 

"Non ci voleva…"Mormorò il dottor Tsukishiro iniziando a perdere la pazienza, cosa insolita per un chirurgo come lui. 

"Sono tremendamente dispiaciuto, credetemi! ;_____; Soprattutto per la ragazza che soffre così….Ma se volete posso provare a chiamare l'ospedale civico e dirgli di mandarci un ambulanza!" esclamò ancora il portiere 

Ritsuko scosse la testa "No, non servirebbe a niente…prima che arrivasse ci vorrà come minimo un ora…" 

Shinji sospirò cosa che fece anche il portiere, non sapendo più che soluzione inventare, mentre Ritsuko cercò di alleviare il dolore dell'ennesima doglia di Rei incitandola a fare dei respiri regolari e di rilassarsi, non potendo per lei fare altro. Ma ormai la ragazza era allo stremo, se veramente non si trovava un modo per poter raggiungere l'ospedale interno del Geo Front nel giro di pochi minuti, dovevano per forza arrangiare un parto 'all'antica', ovvero facendo partorire Rei in quest'hotel, senza alcuna cura, ne assistenza sanitaria. Certo, di persone competenti ce ne erano ben due, ma vista la fragilità fisica di Rei, sarebbe stato davvero un alto rischio permettere alla ragazza di partorire senza la presenza di alcuni medicinali e strumenti che poteva necessitare in un parto. 

Shinji guardò la lussuosa porta che separava la hall con il resto dell'Hotel. Misato e Kaji che erano rimasti dentro, cercando qualcuno che potesse offrire loro un mezzo per raggiungere l'ospedale, non si facevano ancora vedere; e ciò, non faceva altro che far aumentare l'ansia di tutti loro. 

"Arrivati a questo punto…" Disse Ritsuko con rammarico ad un tratto, spezzando il silenzio angosciante che si era d'improvviso creato nella hall "…Non ci resta che prendere una camera qui in hotel e permettere Rei di partorire qui…" continuò sospirando. 

Neanche Shinji sta volta poté più obiettare le parole della scienziata, così chinò il capo, e con sguardo rassegnato dovette accettare ancora una volta, una situazione a quanto sgradevole. 

Yukito annuì con rammarico, e giusto quando stava per chiedere al portiere di poter comprare una camera per la notte, il cellulare di Ritsuko squillò all'improvviso. E ciò trattenne Yukito e tutti gli altri.   
Ritsuko avvicinò la sua borsa che aveva poggiato sullo stesso divano, poco più avanti, e tirò fuori il suo cellulare che continuava a squillare con un allegra suoneria sulle note di Jingle Bells ^^;;; Ritsuko si alzò all ' impiedi. "Perdonami un secondo, Rei-chan…"disse prima di rispondere. 

"Pronto!?" 

"Ritsuko!? Sono io!" La voce del colonnello Katsuragi penetrò attraverso il terminale. 

"Misato! Ci sono novità!?" Domandò speranzosa la dottoressa Akagi, pregando in quel preciso momento che Misato le potesse portare una buona notizia. 

"No…purtroppo niente di niente…io e Kaji avevamo giusto pensato di telefonarti per sapere se voi eravate riusciti a trovare un modo per raggiungere l'ospedale del Geo Front…"Disse sconsolata Misato 

Ritsuko sospirò "Purtroppo no….tabula rasa completa…"Rispose tristemente Ritsuko 

"Dannazione! Ma è mai possibile che in un Grand Hotel come questo non è disponibile neanche un monopattino per un emergenza del genere!?!??" Urlò Misato dando sfogo a tutta la sua rabbia che aveva accumulato 

"Noi avevamo pensato che la soluzione migliore da fare in questo caso è di prendere una camera qui in Hotel e di far partorire Rei qui…"   


"Qui!?! Ma…" 

Ritsuko interruppe la frase di sgomento della sua amica "Lo so, siamo completamente sprovvisti di alcun equipaggiamento necessario! Ma arrivati a questo punto è inutile continuare a far soffrire Rei se non riusciamo a trovare un mezzo per portarla in ospedale…" 

"Ooooooooh!! ^O^O^O^ Finalmente un Hotel!!" Esclamò d'un tratto una voce maschile che si unì al rumore delle ante automatiche dell'Hotel che si aprivano all'improvviso 

A quella esclamazione improvvisa, Shinji, Ritsuko e Yukito si voltarono verso la fonte sonora. Era un uomo, sulla 40ina, alto, esile e vestito con una divisa della NAVI, una piccola società di autobus di linea di Neo Tokyo-3.   
Ritsuko ebbe un deja-vu appena vide il volto dell'uomo che entrò. Non gli sembrava di conoscerlo, eppure aveva l'impressione di averlo già visto da qualche parte… 

"Che fortuna, se sapesse!!" Esclamò l'uomo gioiosamente al portiere "Avevo una sete tremenda ed ero pure stanco di guidare il mio autobus per tutto il giorno, ma per fortuna uno strano tizio mi indicò la strada per questo hotel! Oooh!! Sia ringraziato il cielo!!!" Continuò con soddisfazione l'autista dell'autobus, sfogando con il portiere tutta la sua contentezza ^^;;   
Subito dopo aver sentito la sua voce, Ritsuko si ricordò al volo dell'uomo: era niente di meno che l'ingegner Tokida della Japan Heavy Industries Corporation. Fondatore del fallito progetto Jet Alone per mano dolosa della Nerv ^^;; certo che era proprio cambiato rispetto all'ultima volta! Non fisicamente, ma di certo il suo lavoro era cambiato radicalmente. Sebbene prima fosse un valoroso ingegnere di una grande industria come la Heavy Corporation adesso era un comune conducente di autobus di linea di una piccola compagnia locale come la NAVI. Di certo, non era quello il futuro di quell'uomo che tutti si aspettavano 10 anni fa, quando fallì la cerimonia di inaugurazione del Robot che avrebbe dovuto mettere fine all'epoca della Nerv. Evidentemente il clamoroso fallimento del Robot già dalla prima dimostrazione, fu più disastroso di quanto la Nerv stessa si aspettasse ^^;; 

*…Un autista di autobus eh?…* Pensò Ritsuko, continuando a fissare i movimenti dell'uomo. Ad un tratto, per via di un insight improvviso, nella mente della dottoressa balenò un idea fulminea, che forse, poteva ancora rispolverare l'idea di offrire a Rei un parto con tutte le comodità necessarie.   
Si alzò nuovamente di scatto, notando che l'uomo stava imboccando al strada per dirigersi al pub dell'hotel 

"Shinji!, Yuki! Intrattenete quell'uomo presto!" esclamò ai due uomini senza dare altre spiegazioni. Ritsuko compose velocemente il numero di cellulare di Misato sul suo che teneva ancora in mano. Dopo circa 1 squillo a vuoto, Misato rispose 

"Misato!" Urlò la dottoressa al telefono " Vieni subito! Forse un modo per andare in ospedale ancora c'è!" 

Pochi minuti dopo… 

"CHE COSAAAAAA!?!? è______é## MI SIETE IMPAZZITI!? è_______é##" Urlò furiosamente l'ex- ingegnere Tokida dopo aver sentito 'l'ordine' ' di Ritsuko 

"La prego! Mia moglie sta male!" Insistette Shinji con tono supplicante e disperato 

"No! Non se ne parla neanche! Il mio lavoro è finito da questa sera alle 21:00 e non guiderei l'autobus per portare persone a Neo Tokyo-3 per nessuna ragione al mondo fino alle 7:00 di domattina! Quando il mio turno di lavoro ricomincerà!!" 

"Ma questa è un emergenza! Se la ragazza non sarà portata in ospedale entro pochi minuti saremo costretti a farla partorire qui in hotel!" Continuò Yukito intromettendosi 

"Eh allora?! è______é## Non vedo qual è il problema se non riuscite a far raggiungere l'ospedale alla ragazza per poterla far partorire! Sbaglio o qui è presente la *mitica* agenzia speciale Nerv!? Un parto dovrebbe essere un gioco da ragazzi per voi che avete contrastato gli angeli per così lungo tempo, no? è___é## " Esclamò, facendo come al suo solito ironia fuori posto, che infastidiva ed irritava la gente in una maniera unica. 

"Scusate il ritardo, gente! Ci eravamo addentrati nell'hotel e non riuscivamo a ritornare alla Hall! ^^;;" Si scusò Misato arrivando finalmente con Kaji ed Akane nella Hall dell'hotel, nel bel mezzo della discussione con Tokida. 

"-_____-;; Tel' avevo detto io che dovevamo andare a destra! -__-;;" Mormorò Kaji sotto i denti dando un occhiatina ironica a sua moglie. Misato per fortuna non lo sentì! ^^;; E si avvicinò al gruppetto dove Ritsuko, Shinji e Yukito, stavano cercando di convincere disperatamente il neo conducente di autobus. Kaji invece si avvicinò al divano di fronte a quello di Rei, dove dormiva la piccola Tomoyo, e poggiò delicatamente anche sua figlia Akane facendo piano in modo che non disturbasse il sonno delle piccole. Poi, non poté far a meno di spostare gli occhi su Rei, stesa giusto sul divano accanto. Guardò la ragazza con gli occhi chiusi, mentre stringeva i denti per non gemere dal dolore. Era nervosa, il colletto della sua camicetta panna era completamente bagnato del sudore della ragazza, che continuava ad erogare incessantemente. Kaji guardò con occhi pieni di comprensione mista con la tenerezza, tutto ciò, e senza pensarci due volte si avvicinò alla ragazza, e fece scattare il primo bottoncino della camicetta della ragazza, in modo che avesse il collo scoperto. Evidentemente non si erano accorti nessuno, in preda al panico che si era creato nei momenti passati, di questo piccolo particolare. L'uomo bagnò nel contenitore poggiato sul tavolinetto appoggiato, il fazzoletto di stoffa con la quale prima, Ritsuko aveva bagnato la fronte della ragazza, e dopo averlo ben strizzato, lo poggiò sulla fronte della giovane madre, asciugandole il sudore dalla fronte. 

"Sign…signor Kaji…aahh…"Si lamentò la ragazza, accortasi di gesti gentili di Kaji 

Kaji la tranquillizzò "Shhh…zitta, non parlare…è meglio…" 

Rei non lo ascoltò e continuò parlare "dov…dov'è Shinji?…"Domandò. 

Kaji indicò con il dito la posizione di Shinji in quel momento "E' laggiù Rei-chan, in fondo…Sta cercando di convincere l'autista di un autobus che c'è qua fuori ad accompagnarci all'ospedale…" Detto così, la ragazza decise di non aggiungere più nient'altro…forse perché non poteva…e tornò a chiudere gli occhi, e a cercare di resistere, ancora fino a quando i suoi bambini glielo avrebbero permesso… L'agente segreto però, onde evitare di far agitare inutilmente a Rei, nascose che la discussione tra Shinji, Ritsuko e Yukito, si stava facendo piuttosto animata…fino al tal punto di far innervosire Misato così tanto, che in uno scatto d'ira per l'ennesimo rifiuto arrogante, afferrò Tokida per la collotta furiosamente. 

"ADESSO ASCOLTAMI BENE BRUTTO PEZZO DI LURIDO VERME!!!" Urlò Misato iraconda, facendo impallidire dalla paura l'ex ingegnere "Se tu non ci fai salire immediatamente su quell'autobus che c'è parcheggiato qui fuori e non ci porti in ospedale ad una velocità che dovrà superare di 100 volte quella della luce, io non solo ti denuncerò per omissione di soccorso VOLONTARIO, ma ti farò fare anche da ostetrico a Rei!! SONO STATA ABBASTANZA CHIARA!?!?!?" Urlò Misato stringendo di più la presa della collotta dell'uomo, tanto da non poter neanche replicare alle sue parole 

"Misato! Lascialo andare!" Esclamò Shinji incitando la sua ex tutrice a tirarsi indietro e a lasciare andare l'uomo. Misato ubbidì anche se non convinta dell'azione che stava facendo, e fece un passo indietro, senza cancellare però dal suo viso, lo sguardo minaccioso indirizzato all'uomo. 

"Shinji a ragione, Misato…"Disse Kaji mentre si avvicinava lentamente verso il gruppetto. 

Tokida si sistemò il colletto spiegazzato da Misato durante la stretta "Voi…siete tutti pazzi!" mormorò l'uomo decisamente irritato per l'affronto di Misato 

"La prego!…"Insistette Shinji con tono supplicante rivolgendosi a Tokida "La scongiuro con tutto il mio cuore!…c…ci accompagni all'ospedale!!…lei…lei dieci anni fa, assieme a tutti gli altri Children incluso io, ha protetto l'intera umanità molte volte rischiando persino la sua vita per salvare gli altri! E adesso invece è lei che chiede aiuto…non aveva sperimentato il Jet Alone per salvare le persone forse?! "Continuò il ragazzo, mentre sui suoi occhi cercò di non far apparire le lacrime sia di rabbia che di tristezza… 

"La…lascia stare, Shinchan…i…io posso anche partorire anche qui in hotel...aaah…" Rei, commettendo il folle gesto di alzarsi in piedi ed ad avvicinarsi lentamente verso il gruppo, appoggiandosi con fatica alla spalliera del divano, venne avvolta da un'altra fitta di dolore che le fece perdere l'equilibrio, la quale Shinji, prontamente riuscì a prenderla tra le sue braccia prima che la ragazza potesse sbattere contro il pavimento della hall. 

"Rei!!" Esclamò il gruppo sgomentato, mentre accorreva verso la ragazza. Shinji la alzò prendendola in braccio e riportandola velocemente a stenderla sul divano. 

"Rei-chan!! Non dovevi assolutamente alzarti!!" La rimproverò Ritsuko preoccupata, non potendo evitare di indurire il tono di voce.   
La ragazza cercò di riprendersi dal dolore più velocemente delle altre volte, non badando ai rimproveri preoccupati del gruppo, continuò ad insistere sul ciò che aveva detto prima. "Di…dico davvero…i…io posso anche partorire qui…non ha importanza arrivare in osp…ospedale…pre…prendete una camera…qui…nnghh…" Mormorò la ragazza mentre la sua voce si confondeva con i gemiti ormai divenuti difficili da sopportare. Ancora una volta, nella hall scese il silenzio. Ritsuko, Misato, Kaji, Yukito, e soprattutto Shinji, si guardarono in viso cercando di prendere una decisione se assecondare la ragazza o se insistere ancora per l'ospedale…una cosa sola era cera: dovevano prenderla subito.   
Misato guardava fisso Tokida, la sua espressione non faceva altro che fargli notare la sua decisione meschina ed egoista. Tokida rimase intimorito appena il gruppo, preceduto da Misato, volsero a lui lo sguardo, ma per fortuna non durò a lungo. Ritsuko guardò suo marito, domandandogli con il solo sguardo se dovevano veramente attuare la decisione che avevano in mente tutti in quel momento. Yukito dopo aver guardato ancora una volta la ragazza, annuì gravemente. La dottoressa Akagi sospirando prese la mano di Rei "D'accordo Tesoro…prenderemo una stanza qui dove potrai finalmente dare alla luce i vostri bambini …andrà tutto bene Rei-chan…andrà tutto bene…ti aiuteremo noi, tesoro…"Ritsuko incoraggiò la ragazza con delle frasi che non era certa neanche lei che sarebbe veramente andato così…ad ogni modo, non c'era altra scelta… 

Rei annuì "Si…dottoressa Ritsuko…" 

"Rei-chan…" Shinji piangeva…aveva paura…molta paura… 

Misato si alzò dal divano accanto a quello di Rei, avvicinandosi verso la scrivania, dove il portiere teneva le chiavi delle camere nell'apposita bacheca. Il portiere, che avendo sentito la discussione, non ebbe bisogno neanche di sentire la richiesta della donna, e prontamente gli porse una chiave 

"Stanza 234.…4° piano , corridoio a sinistra…tra poco la servitù vi porterà dei panni puliti e delle bacinelle di acqua calda…" 

Misato prese la chiave "La ringrazio e…ci scusi per tutto il disturbo arrecatogli…" 

"Un attimo!" Prima che il portiere potesse passare al Colonnello Katsuragi tutti i documenti da firmare per la camera, Tokida prima che il rimorso potesse ucciderlo definitivamente, la fermò, bloccandole la mano con decisione, come se quella frase l'aveva già pronta da tempo, ma che forse per orgoglio o forse per paura non riusciva a pronunciare. 

Misato si voltò verso di lui senza dire niente, ma il suo sguardo pieno di rabbia diceva ogni cosa. 

Shiro Tokida esitò vedendo quello sguardo "Ecco…salite sull'autobus! Vi porto al Geo Front!" 

Shinji, Ritsuko, Yukito e Kaji di certo non si aspettavano un simile ripensamento all'improvviso da parte di Tokida, ma non se lo fecero ripetere di sicuro due volte, e rallegrati si alzarono dal divano velocemente. Shinji prese nuovamente in braccio Rei sta volta però con felicità e sollievo. 

"Amore mio!" Esclamò Shinji felicemente, mentre a quel richiamo affettuoso, la ragazza dolorante aprì lentamente gli occhi e guardò suo marito 

" Si va in ospedale finalmente!" Continuò il ragazzo, resistendo alla fortissima tentazione di abbracciare la ragazza dalla gioia.   
Rei sorrise, nonostante il sorriso fosse offuscato dal respiro divenuto faticoso. 

Shinji le baciò i capelli velocemente e si diressero verso l'estero dell'Hotel, dove a poca distanza da li vi era parcheggiato l'autobus. 

Misato, l'unica che era rimasta ancora dentro l'Hotel cambiò totalmente espressione guardando Tokida, e sorridendo disse "La ringrazio infinitamente a nome di tutti noi!" 

Tokida non seppe rispondere subito al ringraziamento di Misato, forse perché imbarazzato ancora per aver fatto aspettare così tanto per la sua decisione finale. 

"Eh?…beh…ecco…non c'è di che…" Balbettò l'uomo mentre si dirigeva lentamente verso l'uscita anche lui. Il portiere sorrise contento mentre rimetteva a suo posto la chiave della camera numero 234.   
Cosa insolita, quando furono tutti usciti, una piccola e leggera piuma bianca, si andò a posare volteggiando lievemente giusto sulla scrivania dell'Hotel, cosa che passo completamente indifferente agli occhi di tutti…   


10 Minuti dopo… 

"VADA PIU' VELOCE!!!" Esclamò Misato rimasta all impiedi accanto all'autista, nonostante l'autobus in corsa, incitando l'autista ad aumentare la velocità con cui stava guidando l'autobus. 

"Ma c'è il limite di velocità in questo punto!! Se ci becca la polizia saranno cavoli amari!…e se invece mi beccano quelli della NAVI in giro a quest'ora e con delle persone a bordo mi licenzieranno come minimo!; ______;" Esclamò sconsolato il povero Tokida stringendo di più le mani al volante spaventato di incontrare in giro l'amministratore della società a cui apparteneva l'autobus che stava guidando. 

In fondo all'autobus, giusto negli ultimi posti dove i sedili finali erano di più e più larghi, era stesa Rei, con la testa appoggiata sulle gambe della dottoressa Akagi che continuava incessantemente a bagnarle la fronte e a cercare di farle sopportare gli ultimi forti dolori. 

"Coraggio Rei…resisti ancora un po'…stiamo quasi arrivando…" la incoraggiò Ritsuko non rimanendo indifferente alle sofferenze della ragazza. 

"Ritchan!!" Esclamò Yukito allarmato, seduto nell'ultimo sedile ai piedi di Rei "Credo si siano rotte le acque!" Continuò. 

"Non ci voleva proprio adesso…" Mormorò la dottoressa cercando di mantenere la calma. 

"Insomma! Non potete far andare più velocemente questo coso?!!?" Gridò Ritsuko in modo che queste parole venissero udite in fondo da Tokida. 

"Aridaglie!! NON-POSSO-SUPERARE-IL-LIMITE-DI-VELOCITA'!!" Scandì arrogantemente Tokida, non aumentando neanche di un chilometro orario l'autobus. 

"Ma questa è un emergenza! Se non arriviamo in tempo sarà stato tutto inutile!!" Rispose Shinji disperato. 

"Non ti preoccupare, arriveremo all'ospedale lo stesso…cinque minuti prima cinque minuti dopo, no? Che differenza c '...AGLIAAAAA!!!" 

"Chiudi il becco!! Se non vuoi accelerare tu accelererò io!!!" Urlò irritata Misato mentre pestava più forte il piede di Tokida che in quel momento premeva l'acceleratore. 

"MA E' IMPAZZITA!?!?" Esclamò incavolato nero l'uomo mentre cercava di rallentare un'altra volta. 

"NON TI AZZARDARE A RALLENTARE, SAI!?!? è________é## ALTRIMENTI TE LA VEDRAI CON ME, CHIARO?!!?" Continuò Misato con un tono talmente iracondo che avrebbe intimidito persino un leone feroce ^^;; 

"Si…si...;______;" Rispose l'uomo riacquistando velocità, impaurito dalla furiosissima Misato 

"Quanto manca per il Geo Front!?" Esclamò Yukito preoccupato 

"Non manca molto, state tranquilli! Tra circa 5 minuti saremo li!" Rispose Misato, voltandosi verso i sedili accanto. 

"Forza Rei-chan…ti prego amore mio…" Mormorava Shinji spaventato, sforzandosi di sopportare la vista di Rei sofferente in quel modo. Shinji le stringeva la mano con tutte e due le sue mani. 

Finalmente, dopo alcuni minuti furono al Geo Front. Per prima a scendere fu Yukito, che aiutò Shinji a far scendere Rei, seguito da Misato e Ritsuko. 

"Hey!! Ma ve ne andate via così!?!? Senza neanche ringraziarmi!?!?" Esclamò adirato Tokida, sperando di poter guadagnare qualcosa extra in questo suo turno fuori orario ^^;; 

"Spiacente!" Disse Kaji che fu l'ultimo ad uscire , mentre prendeva in braccio con un po' di fatica sia Akane che Tomoyo "Ma come vede, ho le braccia occupate per poter prendere il portafoglio ^_____^;;;" Disse Kaji con tono sincero nonostante la sua fosse un pretesto stupido, ma funzionale! ^^; 

"Sgrunt! -__-;;" Disse Tokida mentre incrociava le braccia seccato. "Io guido il mio autobus all ' una e mezza del mattino, percorrendo ben 12 km di salita e curve varie e voi mi ringraziate così?!? -_____-; Bel ringraziamento! Lo dico io che neanche questo lavoro fa per me! ;_____;" 

"Su, su, non faccia così! ^___^;;; Le prometto che metterò una buona parola per lei affinché entri a far parte della Nerv…^_____^;;Contento?" Disse Kaji ironicamente 

"Davvero!? ^O^ Come dice?! ^O^ eccome se sono contento!! ^O^ Le farò avere il mio curriculum se vuole !^O^ Se non lo sa io sono un brillante ingegnere!! *O* " 

"Ok, Ok! ^______^;; Le farò sapere! Ma adesso devo proprio lasciarla! ^___^;; Come vede sono in ritardo, mia moglie e gli altri sono già entrati, e le bambine con la bussola dell'autobus aperta potrebbero prendere freddo! Ci vediamo, e ci scusi se le abbiamo rovinato la serata!" Esclamò Kaji procinto ad uscire dall'autobus 

"Oh! ^O^ Non c'è problema! ^O^ Non è stato affatto un disturbo per me! ^O^;; Ma miraccomando !*O* Mi faccia sapere che ne pensano alla Nerv del mio Curriculum !*O* " Esclamò ruffianamente Tokida, cambiando automaticamente umore. 

*Che ruffiano.. ^^;; * Pensò Kaji prima di salutare ancora il felicissimo autista, per poi scendere dall'autobus e raggiungere velocemente l'entrata al Central Dogma. 

"Mmmmm!! ^O^ Che colpo di fortuna!! ^O^ In fondo non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere!! ^O^ E' sempre stato il mio sogno poter lavorare alla Nerv !!*O* la invidiavo così tanto quell'agenzia così splendid…e…e…etchu!!!!" Lo sfogo di gioia di Tokida venne interrotto sul finire da uno starnuto ^^;; Tokida si strofinò il naso con il dito 

"Ma che c'è? ;______; Un pennuto in giro?! Questo era uno starnuto di allergia! *Sniff*…spero solo che quelli non abbiano avuto una gallina dentro la borsa…" 

La gallina non c'era di sicuro, ma un'altra piuma, simile a quella dell'Hotel, giaceva silenziosa giusto in equilibrio sullo sterzo dell'autobus… 

Fine Seconda parte IV Capitolo   
  



	6. Opening The Future Doors- 4° Capitolo II...

Opening The Future Doors IV-Terza Parte- "Opening The Future Doors" 

Quarto Capitolo- Terza parte- 

……………………………………….   
/Clock…Clock….Clock…Clock…   
Il rumore dell'orologio a pendolo che c'era fissato alla parte della sala d'attesa del reparto maternità appartenente all'ospedale interno della Nerv, era l'unico rumore percettibile da quando Ritsuko e Yukito accompagnati da altri medici e infermieri membri della base , erano entrati in sala parto giusto meno di un ora fa, portando con urgenza Rei. 

Shinji, che in quel momento era il ragazzo più ansioso dell'universo, fissava quasi ipnotizzato i movimenti del pendolo che aveva di fronte a lui. Misato era seduta giusto poco distante da lui, nello stesso divanetto. Neanche lei era di certo tranquilla, decisamente non lo era…ma cercava di non darlo a vedere, soprattutto per non peggiorare l'ansia di Shinji. 

"Uff! Ma che fine ha fatto Kaji!? Inizio a credere che si sia perso da qualche parte nella base...^^;" Disse Misato con tono seccato per sciogliere il silenzio, mentre portava le braccia dietro alla nuca appoggiandosi alla spalliera del divanetto. 

Shinji non si destò…rimase immobile com'era prima, immerso nei suoi 1000 pensieri e nelle sue 1000 preoccupazioni, così tanto da non aver neanche prestato attenzione alle parole di Misato. La donna riusciva a capirlo del resto…non era da biasimare…e le venne da sorridere vedendo il suo ' piccolo' Shinji ormai arrivato al momento della trepidante attesa del 'grande evento' della sua vita. 

"Puff! Eccomi finalmente!" Esclamò Kaji spuntando da dietro l'angolo del corridoio che portava in quella divisione dell'ospedale interno, con in braccio ancora le due bambine che dormivano scompostamente con la testa appoggiata sulle spalle di Kaji, e le braccia e le gambe a penzoloni 

"Kaji! Dove ti eri cacciato!?" Esclamò sorpresa Misato 

Kaji ridacchiò mentre si avvicinava a sua moglie ed a Shinji "Indovina! ^___^;; Mi sono perso anche sta volta! ^__^;;" 

"E te pareva! ^^;;" Rispose Misato mentre allungava le braccia procinte verso suo marito "Caro…dalla a me la Akane-chan…" disse dolcemente Misato notando gli sforzi compiuti da suo marito per cercare di sorreggere nel miglior modo possibile le due bambine. 

Kaji, non potendo porgere lui stesso la piccola Akane avendo l'altro braccio occupato a sorreggere Tomoyo, avvicinò il braccio a sua moglie, che capì, e prese delicatamente la bambina che durante il trasferimento il suo sonno venne disturbato 

"Mammaa….>o….cos'è questa luce!? ;_____; Dove siamo, mamma!? ;___;" Esclamò la bambina con la sua squillante vocina offuscata dal sonno, serrando le palpebre infastidita sia dai diversi spostamenti che quella sera era soggetta, e sia dalla accecante luce dei neon della stanza. Misato avvicinò il suo visino al suo petto, cercando di proteggerle gli occhi dalla luce "No amore mio, …presto torneremo a casa nostra…dormi amore, dormi…" Disse affettuosamente Misato cullando la piccola in modo da riconciliarle il sonno. La bimba non se lo fece ripetere due volte, e si riaddormentò, stringendosi al petto della donna. Kaji si sedette nell'intermezzo tra sua moglie e Shinji, sistemando meglio la piccola Tomoyo tra le sue braccia. 

"Ritsuko e Yukito sanno che abbiamo noi la piccola?" Domando Kaji mentre metteva la sua giacca sulle spalle di Tomoyo, onde evitare che si infreddolisse. 

"no…ma penso che se lo immaginino…" Rispose Misato imitando il gesto di Kaji e togliendosi il suo leggero coprispalle elegante del suo abito da sera blu notte per coprire sua figlia. Shinji però la precedette e con un gesto nobile, si tolse la sua di giacca e la porse alla sua ex- tutrice 

"Tieni Misato, prendi la mia…" Disse il ragazzo porgendo la sua giacca. Misato sorrise, sorpresa per la gentilezza di Shinji che ancora una volta prese il sopravvento sull'ansia. 

"Ti ringrazio Shinchan ^___^" Rispose sorridendo Misato mentre prendeva la giacca 

Shinji ricambiò il sorriso, e dopo riprese ad immergersi nuovamente nei suoi pensieri, sta volta però, cambiando obiettivo della sua concentrazione: non guardava più il piccolo orologio a pendolo di bronzo che c'era attaccato alla parete, ma inavvertitamente aveva iniziato a fissare Kaji, che non tardò ad accorgersi dello sguardo di Shinji. 

"Hey! Ragazzetto! Sogni ad occhi aperti il volto dei tuoi pargoli?! ^O^;;;" Esclamò ironicamente l'uomo 

Ikari a quelle parole tornò con i piedi per terra "Signor Kaji…" Shinji finalmente abbandonò per un istante le sue preoccupazioni e guardò con sguardo malinconico l'uomo. 

Kaji sorrise "Ma guarda! Un imminente padre che crolla di sonno proprio la notte della nascita dei suoi due figli?…"Esclamò ironicamente l'uomo 

"In questo momento…crollare dal sonno è l'ultima cosa che vorrei fare…"Rispose il ragazzo mentre giocherellava nervosamente con le dita delle sue mani, ritornando a chinare il capo, ed ad immergersi nuovamente nei suoi pensieri.   
Kaji poggiò la sua mano libera sulla spalla di Shinji. 

"Faresti meglio a distrarti un po' ed a cercare di tranquillizzarti, Shinchan…non è una bella cosa essere così nervosi in un momento come questo…tra poco vivrai uno dei momenti più belli della tua vita, e non puoi permettere che il nervosismo e l'ansia te lo rovinino…" Disse dolcemente Kaji con tono comprensivo 

"Lo so, ma…non riesco proprio a farne a meno…"Rispose il ragazzo con un filo di voce 

"Perché non vai al bar del Geo Front a prenderti qualcosa?…non ti assicuro che ci sia qualcuno, dato che Kensuke e Nozomi hanno invitato quasi l'intera Nerv al loro matrimonio, ma fare quattro passi ti aiuteranno sicuramente a calmarti…" Propose l'uomo 

Shinji dopo alcuni secondi di riflessione sulla proposta di Kaji, accettò e pensò che veramente, una distrazione sarebbe stato di giovamento per lui di sicuro. 

Shinji annuì più volte e sospirò, prima di alzarsi lentamente dalla panchina e reggersi nuovamente all'impiedi sulle sue gambe. "Ha ragione, Signor Kaji…"disse il ragazzo, voltandosi lentamente verso di Kaji e Misato, mentre quest'ultima lo guardava con sguardo comprensivo 

"…Credo proprio che fare quattro passi sia una bella idea…" Il ragazzo dicendo queste parole senza entusiasmo e senza convinzione, si sforzò di sorridere. E Kaji annuì come segno d'assenso "…magari poi prenderti un bel caffè per tenerti sveglio…sai, un caffè alle 2 e mezza del mattino non guasta mai! ^____- " Rispose l'uomo, sdrammatizzando la situazione. 

Shinji non rispose. Continuò ancora a guardare Kaji per alcuni istanti con lo stesso sguardo preoccupato che aveva assunto da tutto il tempo che erano arrivati li, per poi voltarsi ed avvicinarsi verso l'ascensore a circa 50 metri da li. 

"…Povero il mio Shinchan…ha molta paura…" Mormorò Misato seguendo con lo sguardo i movimenti del ragazzo che si dirigeva verso l'ascensore. 

"Si…."Rispose Kaji alle parole di sua moglie "..Ma sta sera ha fatto di tutto per cercare di mostrarsi coraggioso e forte di fronte a tutti noi, e di fronte soprattutto a Rei…anche questo è coraggio…non solo quello che ha dimostrato sugli Evangelion…"   


"Ci siamo…" Mormorò a se stesso Shinji, con gli occhi rivolti verso la sua mano che stringeva e rilasciava più volte nervosamente, mentre con gli occhi rivolti verso il pavimento, l'ascensore scendeva lentamente verso i piani inferiori dell'enorme struttura della Nerv. Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi, rivolgendoli al segna piani che segnava in quel momento il settimo. 

"Ancora quest'ascensore…" Mormorò tra se e se il ragazzo, inavvertitamente *…quante cose sono successe qui dentro…* 

*FLASHBACK* 

10 anni prima.. 

"Ah, sai una cosa? Oggi a scuola, si…mentre facevamo le pulizie, ti osservavo…e mi sei sembrata una mamma.." Mormorò inconsuetamente Shinji Ikari, il ragazzino quattordicenne timido e insicuro, nella stessa ascensore, non da solo quella volta, ma con lei… 

"Una...mamma?…" La ragazzina dai capelli azzurri mormorò sorpresa, lasciando trasparire inavvertitamente le sue emozioni celate e trattenute a forza in quei tempi, dentro il suo cuore…e che tutti, tranne Shinji, ignoravano completamente l'esistenza.. 

"Già…"Annuì il ragazzino, mentre un timido sorriso si disegnava sul suo volto e il suo sguardo si addolciva "Il tuo modo di strizzare lo straccio ricordava molto quello di una madre…" Ridacchiò prima di continuare "Penso che un giorno diventerai una brava madre di famiglia!" 

*END FLASHBACK* 

La mente di Shinji ritornò nel presente, quando il segnale acustico che segnalava l'arrivo al piano prescelto venne emesso dall'ascensore 

"A quei tempi…chi lo avrebbe mai detto che potesse realizzarsi veramente…e che avrei potuto commentarlo giusto in questa stessa ascensore…" A questo pensiero, al ragazzo venne da sorridere dolcemente, proprio come fece dieci anni fa mentre parlava con Rei 

"Rei-chan…" 

Un altro dialogo, questa volta più recente, sorse in mente al ragazzo, mentre le ante dell'ascensore si aprirono di fronte al secondo piano, ovvero lo stesso dove si poteva trovare il bar frequentato dall'intero personale della base, durante le ore lavorative della giornata. Ricordò quando la notte della vigilia del suo matrimonio con Rei, la ragazza gli confessò con voce tremante e piena di paura, la sua impossibilità di avere figli, mentre le sue guance venivano inumidite dalle lacrime silenziose e lente che la brezza fredda serale del solarium dell'appartamento di Misato. L'unico posto in quella serata così movimentata della festa dell'Addio Al Celibato, dove erano riusciti a trovare un po' di privacy   
"Vorrai…sposarmi ancora…adesso?.." la ragazza, con voce rotta dal pianto e dal timore, bisbigliò a Shinji, che la guardava sorpreso, non per le sue parole, ma per il fatto che Rei avesse espresso un pensiero talmente triste che l ' aveva addirittura portata a dubitare della promessa di matrimonio, che il ragazzo le aveva fatto. 

Shinji la tirò per un braccio avvicinandola a se, non fu molto delicato nel tirarla a se così duramente, ma non sopportava le parole di Rei, e voleva dissuaderla nel minor tempo possibile. Subito. Immediatamente. Così in fretta che avvicinarla a se dolcemente avrebbe già impiegato troppo tempo; "Ma certo che ti voglio sposare, Rei!!" Esclamò il ragazzo abbracciando più intensamente che potesse in quel momento, offuscando il suo pianto " Rei-chan! Io non ti sto sposando perché tu mi possa dare dei figli!! Io ti sto sposando perché ti amo! Ti amo con tutto il mio cuore, Rei! E non mi importa nient'altro all'infuori di te! Nient'altro!!" 

"Shin..chan…"La ragazza, nascondendo il suo viso sul petto del ragazzo, mentre stringeva saldamente la sua camicia con le mani "Se non…posso darti dei figli…sono una donna…?" Continuò 

"Smettila!" Shinji esclamò con tono da rimprovero, "Rei…a me non importa! Io…io ti amo così come sei!…e…" La voce di Shinji si andava gradualmente addolcendo mentre completava la sua frase "…non saranno di certo i figli a definire il nostro amore…"al termine della frase, Shinji sorrideva ed era impossibile pensare che lo stesso sorriso era stato emesso dalla stessa persona che prima aveva usato un tono talmente imperativo e dissuadente. Rei, alzò gli occhi e lo guardò sorpresa, senza scostare però la sua stretta al petto del ragazzo "Da…davvero, Shinji?…" Domandò la ragazzina, smettendo di piangere lentamente 

Il ragazzo annuì "Te lo giuro, Amore mio…"   
* 

Che contraddizione…* Pensò Shinji continuando ad avanzare lungo il corridoio indisturbato *Dopo quella conversazione sapevo benissimo che non potevamo mai avere dei figli…ormai, mi ero talmente abituato a quell'idea che il giorno in cui Rei mi diede quella notizia per un attimo mi sentii mancare…da allora sono passati quasi 9 lunghi mesi…e adesso ci siamo…dopo un'attesa che sembrava non finire mai…adesso siamo arrivati al momento decisivo…" A distogliere Shinji dai pensieri, fu l'arrivo all'entrata del bar interno del Geo Front; purtroppo, sbarrata con un grande cancello a fisarmonica che chiudeva l'intera entrata. Shinji si fermò un attimo. Si sorprese di trovarlo chiuso, ma non più di tanto…continuò ad avanzare con passo lento verso l'inferriata, e quando ne fu abbastanza vicino, poggiò inconsuetamente le sue mani attraverso i piccoli rombi del cancello. 

"E' chiuso…" Disse sbirciando attraverso i ricami del cancello, l'interno del bar ancora illuminato, nonostante fosse completamente vuoto e privo di rumori… *Proprio come lo era…il mio cuore qualche tempo fa…chiuso, nonostante fosse pieno di luce…* 

Shinji capì che ormai non c'era più tempo per potersi perdere nuovamente in chiacchiere, era ora che si spicciava a tornare indietro all'ospedale interno…   
Il ragazzo si voltò di lato, e notò che a poca distanza dall'ascensore, giusto pochi metri accanto, c'era una lunga fila di distributori automatici di tutti i tipi. Bibite, merendine, bevande calde, gelati…proprio l'imbarazzo della scelta… non c'era anche il distributore del pranzo perché al piano di sopra c'era la mensa generale della Nerv, quindi non era necessario aggiungere li un altro distributore che sarebbe stato quasi del tutto inutile… .   
Shinji si voltò, avvicinandosi ad uno di esso, che era riservato alle bevande calde. La scelta era ampia…addirittura c'erano anche le tisane aromatiche ed il tea alla rosa…ma Shinji decise di andare sul classico, dopo aver inserito una monetina che aveva trovato smarrita tra le sue tasche dei pantaloni, scelse il pulsante dell'espresso macchiato e lo pigiò con forza. Ne infilò altre due di monetine, per poter portare un caffè anche a Misato e a Kaji, come una sorta di ringraziamento per avergli proposto questa passeggiata, che veramente, era riuscita a stendere le tensioni del Vicecomandante della Nerv. La macchina automatica in breve tempo versò i tre caffè richiesto nei bicchierini usa e getta, Shinji si piegò leggermente per raccoglierli e sistemarli in modo che potesse trasportarli senza versarli. Shinji stava applicando l'ultimo coperchietto sul bordo dell'ultimo bicchierino rimasto scoperto, quando all'improvviso avvertì un leggero spostamento d'aria, come se a poca distanza da lui fosse appena passata una persona. Il ragazzo si voltò sorpreso…pensava di essere completamente solo da quando era arrivato in quel posto…c'era qualcuno li oltre a lui?…. Guardò ancora intorno a se da ogni parte, ma non c'era proprio nessuno oltre a lui ed al 'Signor Silenzio' che in quel luogo regnava padrone incontrastato se non era per i piccoli rumori che lo stropicciavano un po'.   
L'unica cosa in movimenti che vide e che riuscì a catturare nuovamente l'attenzione improvvisa del ragazzo, fu una piuma…che lieve e soave andava abbandonandosi giusto sotto il naso del ragazzo, e si andò a posare lievemente sul bordo del bicchierino di caffè rimasto scoperto, scansando giusto per 1 o 2 millimetri massimo, il pelo dell'acqua, o meglio, del caffè.   
Il ragazzo fissò la piuma così come si era posata, facendo attenzione a moderare il suo respiro per non destare la posizione di essa. Restò alcuni attimi a fissarla, sorpreso e quasi spaventato…una piuma…in un luogo chiuso come quello…il ragazzo deglutì per sciogliere il nodo di paura alla gola, e quando ne trovò il coraggio con le prime tre dita della mano destra si avvicinò timorosamente alla piuma e la prese alzandola verso i suoi occhi…in modo che gli venisse in controluce…aveva una strana sensazione…che cosa sperava che fosse in fondo se non ciò che era evidente?…una semplice ed innocua piuma, che, vista la dimensione piuttosto grande di essa , apparteneva sicuramente ad un volatile piuttosto grande…ma…era sicuro che questo volatile facesse veramente Cip Cip?….   
Shinji Ikari ridiede un occhiata attorno a se, guardò anche in alto.…se aveva le piume aveva le ali, no?…e se aveva le ali volava…. Ma neanche sul soffitto trovò nulla…né un segno, né un messaggio, né tantomeno un indizio che potessero portarlo a scoprire il proprietario di questa insolita piuma…   
Anche sta volta non vide niente…tutto, tranne quella piuma, era rimasto invariato attorno a se…   
Si rivoltò, ma quando tornò per guardare la piuma, ciò che vide lo sorprese ancora di più di quanto potesse sorprendersi se avrebbe ritrovato di fronte a se, l'appartenente di essa. La piuma: Non c'era più. Era svanita tra le sue mani. Il ragazzo, prima di buttare li delle possibile ipotesi sui misteri dell'ignoto, guardò il pavimento sottostante, i bicchierini di caffè…magari era semplicemente scivolata…ma la piuma non era scivolata…era proprio svanita…e Shinji ne aveva l'assoluta certezza… Non seppe spiegarsi il motivo, neanche a lui, ma dopo aver messo velocemente il coperchietto all'ultimo caffè, scappò velocemente via dirigendosi verso l'ascensore…sul suo sguardo erano dipinte contemporaneamente l'ansia e la decisione…scappò verso le ante chiuse dell'ascensore, che fortunatamente la loro apertura fu rapida ed immediata. Shinji saltò dentro e pigiò velocemente   
il pulsante per il 7° piano, ovvero, L'Ospedale Interno della Nerv. 

*   
Nel frattempo, all'interno di una sala ospedaliera, che molto probabilmente in quel momento era laboriosa come non lo era mai stata prima, Ritsuko, Yukito, e gli altri medici potettero tirare un sospiro di sollievo e rilassarsi un attimo.   
La dottoressa Akagi iniziò a sfilarsi velocemente i guanti che indossava, cosa che fecero anche gli altri medici. 

"Abbiamo fatto un ottimo lavoro…"Esclamò con decisione Il dottor Tsukishiro, abituato ogni giorno ad emergenze del genere, anche più gravi, essendo un chirurgo professionista. Guardò sua moglie, che sorridendo annuì "Complimenti davvero a tutti!" Ritsuko attese il sorriso degli altri medici, intendi a cambiarsi il camice prima di proseguire. Dopo di che, La dottoressa Akagi si avvicinò nuovamente, alla persona che aveva causato tutta quella laboriosità in quella notte: Rei Ikari Ayanami…. La ragazza giaceva stesa su di un apposito lettino, forse la prima a tirare un sospiro di sollievo era stata lei…la neo madre infatti tenendo gli occhi chiusi, ansimava ancora per la fatica e per la stanchezza, mentre il suo viso, completamente bagnato dal sudore, mostrava ogni traccia che per lei l'esperienza del parto gemellare non era stata affatto una passeggiata. Ritsuko la guardò per alcuni istanti, e poi sorrise, poggiandole la sua mano sulla sua fronte 

"Rei-chan…stai bene tesoro?…" Domandò dolcemente la dottoressa Akagi 

Rei non ebbe neanche la forza di rispondere a voce, malgrado la fatica, riuscì ad aprire leggermente gli occhi ed annuire, come gesto d'assenso. 

La mano di Ritsuko si spostò, dalla fronte ai capelli della ragazza, facendole una carezza 

"Sei stata bravissima, Rei-chan…è andato tutto benissimo, e questo è lo dobbiamo soltanto a te…" 

Rei in quel momento fu come se stesse cercando le forze per replicare, ma non ci riuscì, aveva speso tutte le sue energie per dare alla luce i suoi figli, e Ritsuko lo poté capire meglio di chiunque in quel momento, tanto che a Yukito, Maya e gli altri medici, vista la stanchezza fisica e psicologica della ragazza, non misero neanche in dubbio l'idea di astenersi a dare in braccio i bambini alla madre, subito dopo il parto; Rei non riusciva neanche a tenere gli occhi aperti dalla stanchezza, e quindi pensarono all'unanimità che la cosa migliore per tutti sarebbe stata quella di mostrare i bambini in un altro momento, dopo che la madre avrà recuperato le forze che le avrebbero permesso di farlo. 

"Adesso riposa Rei-chan, D'ora in poi penseremo a tutto noi, ok?…tu pensa soltanto a recuperare le forze…" 

Yukito si unì alla discussione "Ed hai dato alla luce due bambini meravigliosi, Rei-chan…Congratulazioni di tutto cuore!" 

Rei guardò Yukito con sguardo interrogativo e poi tornò a guardare la dottoressa Akagi "E' vero, oggi è stato un giorno molto importante per te, e per Shinchan…hai dato la vita ad un maschietto ed una femminuccia…" 

A quelle parole, Rei non poté attenersi nel far comparire un flebile e timido sorriso sulle sue labbra, nel suo viso velato dalla stanchezza e dalla fatica che avevano segnato quella notte. La ragazza non si fece ripetere un'altra volta di riposarsi e di rilassarsi, così, dopo alcuni istanti, chiuse gli occhi e crollò addormentata dal sonno, mentre la sua espressione mutava, e il suo volto andava lentamente a rasserenarsi…   
Ritsuko le scostò lentamente i capelli che le cadevano sul volto, dietro le orecchie, e poi tornò a guardare gli altri medici, "Portatela in corsia adesso…e lasciatela riposare nella più totale tranquillità…La ragazza è stremata!" 

"Si dottoressa Akagi!" Esclamarono all'unisono medici e infermieri presenti nella sala affrettandosi a preparare una barella per poter portare la ragazza a riposo. 

Più in la, giusto in un angolino della stanza, un'altra ragazza in camice bianco ed uno stetoscopio attorno al collo, stava badando con qualcosa che in quel momento la impegnava non poco. 

"Ecco fatto…" Mormorò dolcemente facendo passare una piccolissima manina in un altrettanto piccolissima manica di una tutina di cotone leggero colore color cielo. "Ed anche con te ho finito, piccolino!" Maya Ibuki sorrise mentre alzava di fronte uno dei due "colpevoli" per una serata speciale come questa qui. Era impossibile descrivere la dolcezza e la tenerezza della creaturina che teneva in braccio in quel momento. Era un piccolo frugoletto vestito di azzurro, i suoi occhi erano chiusi, il piccolo dormiva imitando la sorellina vestita di rosa, che vi era poggiata in un fasciatoio, giusto di fronte a lei, che con i pugnetti stretti stretti di fronte al suo visino, dove scendevano dei sottilissimi fili di capelli azzurri, proprio dello stesso colore della mamma. Maya si intenerì, le ricordavano il suo piccolo Fuu-Tien, che aveva affidato a suo marito, e che adesso probabilmente, stavano entrambi dormendo. La ragazza stese anche questo piccolo sul fasciatoio, in attesa che portassero le culle. 

"Senpai, io ho finito!" Esclamò La dottoressa Ibuki rivolgendosi verso Ritsuko 

La dottoressa Akagi si voltò verso di Maya , e poi si avvicinò verso di lei "E' tutto apposto, Maya?" Esclamò Ritsuko 

Maya annuì e sorrise "Si Senpai! Entrambi i bambini sono sanissimi, ho riportato il peso e la misura sulla cartella clinica e sul braccialetto di riconoscimento!" 

"Perfetto, ti ringrazio Maya…"Ritsuko non poté evitare di posare gli occhi sui due bambini che giusto pochi minuti prima erano ancora dentro il ventre di Rei. Erano talmente dolci e teneri così addormentati l'uno all'altra, che sembravano veramente due angioletti scesi dal cielo, angioletti ovviamente, intesi nel senso migliore che possa esistere… 

"Senpai, il maschietto mi sembra in gran forma, ma la piccola è più gracile…penso sia un po' sotto peso e non so se avrà bisogno o meno dell'incubatrice…" Continuò Maya con tono scusante rivolgendo gli occhi a Ritsuko 

Ritsuko sorrise "Non preoccuparti, più tardi la controllerò io…" Rispose , mentre con una mano fece una carezza sul corpicino dei due neonati "Sono di una dolcezza e di una tenerezza unica, non è vero Maya?" 

Maya annuì "Si dottoressa Akagi…sono veramente due bambini meravigliosi…somigliano tantissimo ai loro genitori…" 

"Già…sono così felice che Rei…ha potuto donare ai loro figli come voleva, ciò che a lei…non le è stato permesso di avere…"Mormorò inavvertitamente Ritsuko mentre accarezzando il velluto della tutina dei due bambini, nella sua mente si formava un triste pensiero che non riusciva a scartare via dalla sua mente.. 

Maya la guardò sorpresa "?_____? Di cosa sta parlando, Senpai?" Domandò la dottoressa Ibuki. 

Ritsuko cercò di allontanare il prima possibile la lacrima che era procinta a scendere lungo il suo viso, per non darlo a vedere alla sua amica "Nulla Maya, non ha alcuna importanza adesso!" Esclamò, mentre tornò a focalizzare la dolcezza dei due bambini, che tramutò all'istante la malinconia che stava avvolgendo il medico, in dolcezza e felicità che quegli ultimi attimi, avevano donato a tutti quanti…   


* 

"Avanti!…Avanti sbrigati!!" Esclamò il ragazzo all'interno dell'ascensore, incitando le ante di essa ad aprirsi al più presto in quel momento che sembrava lungo un eternità. Non sapevo ancora spiegare il motivo per la quale aveva tanta fretta, ma sapeva come per un sesto senso che era successo qualcosa a Rei…qualcosa che neanche lui osava immaginare…ma sapeva solo che doveva raggiungerla immediatamente.. 

Il neo Vicecomandante della Nerv finalmente uscì dall'ascensore precipitandosi subito a guardare da lontano il corridoio dove non si notava nessuna particolare agitazione. Si scorgeva Misato, seduta sulle sedie a muro di quella sala, dondolare nervosamente la gamba che teneva accavallata, non curandosi del fatto di tenere in braccio in quel momento sua figlia Akane. Più in ragazzo andava avvicinandosi, più poté scorgere anche Ryouji che era seduto subito dopo sua moglie, tenendo ancora in braccio Tomoyo. Entrambi i due coniugi non si accorsero dei passi del ragazzo che si faceva man mano vicino a loro. Shinji camminava lentamente e continuava a fissare ciò che lo circondava in lontananza…non c'era niente di diverso da quando era andato via, eppure sentiva che qualcosa stava per cambiare… 

"Ah! Shinchan!" Esclamò squillantemente Misato accorgendosi della presenza di Shinji "Sei già di ritorno!?" 

"S…Si…" Rispose Shinji confusamente, mentre continuava a guardarsi intorno, come in cerca di qualcosa, mentre i suoi occhi preoccupati e spenti mostravano tutta la sua agitazione. 

"Da ciò che vedo…la tua passeggiata non è stata del tutto rilassante, Shinchan…" Mormorò Kaji ironicamente, vedendo che appunto, il suo consiglio non era stato affatto di giovamento per il ragazzo, il quale nervoso ed ansia non era diminuito. *..Forse aveva bisogno di una camomilla più che di un caffè…*pensò l'uomo. 

"No, anzi…ma…non è successo niente?!…" Il ragazzo si fece sfuggire un presagio dei suoi pensieri, facendo rimanere sorpresi quanto confusi, Misato e Kaji 

"Oh beh…durante la tua assenza si è precipitata qui la dottoressa Ibuki che si è offerta di poter aiutare Ritsuko, Yukito e l'altro personale medico della Nerv durante il parto…oltre questo non è successo niente…" Rispose Kaji 

"Ah…"Shinji, con tono deluso, sospirò e infilò e ricominciò a fissare la porta che divideva la sala d'attesa con la divisione Maternità della base dov'era stata portata sua moglie, o meglio, la madre dei suoi bambini… Shinji sentì che il calore dei bicchierini di caffè caldo che teneva ancora in mano si stava facendo quasi insopportabile, e ciò servì a riportargli alla mente i bicchierini di caffè che aveva preso giusto poco prima per tutti e tre. "Ah…dimenticavo…avevo preso del caffè anche per voi…" Mormorò il ragazzo mentre un tenue quanto incerto sorriso si dipinse nel suo volto, porgendo verso Misato e Kaji due dei tre bicchierini di plastica. 

"Oh! Ti ringrazio Shin-chan! Ne avevo proprio bisogno!" Rispose Kaji 

"Anche io, Shinchan! Per un pelo non crollavo dal sonno!" Rispose allegramente Misato "mm…sai se per caso giù è ancora attivo il distributore degli alcolici? ^__-" Continuò la donna 

"Gli Alcolici qui alla base sono vietati, Colonnello Katsuragi!" Il ragazzo per un attimo assunse un tono autoritario, facendo valere il titolo di Vice comandante che gli era stato assegnato, ma capirono tutti che quel suo tono di voce era solo ironia e niente di più…Shinji non sarebbe mai stato capace di essere una persona fredda e distaccata come suo padre…Il Colonnello Katsuragi sorrise nel vedere Shinji talmente formale, e trattenne le risate per un pelo, era così raro vedere Shinji talmente determinato. 

"Dai, Shinchan!! ^^;; Che cosa fai ancora alzato!? Vieni a sederti!!" Misato, con il tono di voce più disinvolto e allegro che potesse usare, richiamò l'attenzione del ragazzo, indicandogli il posto a sedere accanto a lei. 

Shinji annuì ed andò a sedersi confusamente, …c'era qualcosa oltre all'attesa che lo turbava…Misato e Kaji se ne erano accorti entrambi, e stavano quasi per domandargli cosa c'era che non andava, ma la loro domanda fu interrotta dallo stridulo quanto improvviso rumore dell'aprirsi delle ante della grande porta che c'era di fianco a loro. Cosa che fece voltare di scatto tutti e tre contemporaneamente, in un sincronismo che neanche due Evangelion avrebbero mai assunto. 

Ritsuko usci' dalla stanza del parto, seguita da Yukito ed altri medici. Shinji, non riuscì neanche a spiegarsi il motivo, ma fu all'improvviso avvolto da una sensazione di paura ed ansia terrificante, tanto che non oso' alzare gli occhi, per incrociare l'espressione del viso di Ritchan. Fu come se il mondo iniziasse a girargli vorticosamente intorno. Sentiva Misato alzarsi in piedi, dalla sedia a muro accanto a quella di Kaji. Ryoji gli sfioro' il braccio.   
"Shinji, vieni , dai..." Shinji non reagì a quelle parole, l'emozione e la paura lo tradirono ancora una volta…   
Il viso della sua tutrice era disteso. Stava già' parlando con la sua amica Ritsuko…chissà cosa si stavano dicendo?   
Le parole delle due donne gli giunsero veloci e indistinte. Confusione , era tutto confusione. 

La dottoressa Akagi guardò Shinji che non era riuscito neanche ad alzarsi per la paura 

"Shinji?…" Richiamò la sua attenzione. Per un attimo, tutti avevano gli occhi fissati sul ragazzo. 

"S…si?" Il ragazzo inghiottì il nodo che si era formato alla sua gola prima di rispondere e sentire la sentenza del medico. Milioni di pensieri affollarono la sua mente così all'improvviso…era come se la sua vita gli passasse davanti in un solo istante creando nella sua mente sempre più confusione 

Ritsuko sorrise "E' andato tutto bene, Shinchan!...Rei-chan non ha sofferto molto..." 

"E i bambini sono sanissimi!! ^O^", aggiunse il dottor Tsukishiro allegramente, mentre si faceva avanti anche lui lentamente. 

Queste parole…erano queste le parole che Shinji voleva sentire dire? Chi poteva saperlo in quel momento….fatto sta che queste parole sbalordirono il ragazzo talmente tanto che lo lasciarono completamente a bocca aperta mentre i suoi occhi iniziarono a luccicare. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, anzi, miliardi di cose! Ma era come se qualcosa lo fermasse, se qualcosa lo bloccasse…avrebbe voluto dire così tante cose che non sapeva da dove cominciare…tremava…la sua mano tremava come non mai…era diventato padre…in quel preciso momento era diventato…un padre…   
Ritsuko, Misato, Kaji, Yukito e perfino l'intera équipe di medici che si protraeva sulla soglia che separava la sala medica da quella d'attesa sorrisero dolcemente alla vista del ragazzo in quel modo. 

"i…Io…" Balbettò. Altro non riuscì a dire…   
  
La scena buffa erano le piccole Akane e Tomoyo, che in quel trambusto, erano ancora addormentate, su due poltroncine di fronte alle sedie a muro dove poco prima Misato e Kaji le avevano appoggiate. Ma divertente apparve ai suoi occhi, o meglio, tenera gli apparve la paura timida di Shinji. Quel miracolo era forse troppo grande per lui.   


"Non vuoi venire a vedere tua moglie , Shinji? La madre di due bambini, adesso......",sorrise Ritchan, e si voltò verso il ragazzo, fermo, in un punto che era il centro del corridoio, il centro dei suoi pensieri, un universo che collasso' in quel momento in quell'unica sensazione. Una frase .   


Shinji si senti' come portare via da quelle parole..."Tua moglie...la madre..." vide i sorrisi di tutte le persone presenti li...udì' le confuse parole di Kaji..: "Congratulazioni.." la porta che si socchiudeva… la porta dietro la quale c'era Reichan...adesso...adesso...fra poco sarebbe entrato ...era successo tutto adesso. Non c'era più niente...niente di cui aver paura.   
Adesso tutto era attutito. Provo' a muovere un passo, ma gli sembro' di galleggiare. Senti' Misato che lo cingeva con la mano dietro la vita, e lo accompagnava in avanti. Ma c'era qualcos'altro… suoi occhi in quel momento si sfuocarono, e percepì uno strano ronzio nelle orecchie. Si volto' e fu come se appoggiasse il capo su un cuscino. Fu come se riuscisse a vedere al di la' del muro, che stava alla sua sinistra. C'era qualcuno...qualcuno che lui conosceva….un ragazzo…appoggiato al muro a poca distanza da lui…un ragazzo dai capelli argentei che gli sorrideva dolcemente… 

"Kaworu...",bisbiglio'... 

Kaji-san lo senti', ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa , si ritrovo' a dover sorreggere Shinchan, che improvvisamente aveva perso l'equilibrio sotto i suoi occhi. 

"Shinji!!" Esclamò Misato spaventata, mentre l'intero gruppo si prostrava accanto al ragazzo che giaceva privo di sensi, sul pavimento, sorretto solo dalle braccia di Kaji 

"Tranquilli, è soltanto svenuto…" Rassicurò Yukito "L'emozione ha preso il sopravvento in lui…poveretto! ^^;;"Sorrise il dottor Tsukishiro ,mentre comprendeva il motivo dello svenimento del ragazzo in quell'occasione. 

A quelle parole il gruppo si rilassò e torno a rialzarsi, mentre gli altri medici e Yukito aiutavano Kaji a sorreggere il neo padre e a portarlo in una stanza accanto dove potergli far riprendere i sensi 

"C'era da aspettarselo in fondo… Mettiamolo a dormire nella stanza accanto a quella di Rei…tra non molto si risveglierà da solo!" Disse il dottor Tsukishiro spiegando agli alti medici il da fare con Shinji 

"Si! Penso che una bella dormita a Shinchan servirà per fargli smaltire lo stress accumulato in questa serata!" Aggiunse a sua volta Ritsuko. 

Appena i medici si allontanarono assieme a Kaji e a Yukito portando Shinji a stendersi su di un letto del reparto maternità della Nerv, La dottoressa Akagi e il Maggiore Katsuragi si sedettero entrambe sui sulle sedie a muro accanto a loro. Lo sguardo di entrambe le donne si posò sulle loro rispettive figlie che dormivano ancora l'una accanto all'altra nelle poltroncine di fronte 

"Tomoyo ed Akane dormono ancora…menomale!" Esclamò la dottoressa Akagi sollevata 

"Già…almeno loro due hanno dormito per tutta la notte senza accorgersi di niente!" Rispose a sua volta Misato. 

"La notte?…ma che ore sono adesso?…" Domandò confusamente Ritsuko. Dal suo sguardo si poteva evincere che fosse molto stanca dopo una nottata del genere. 

"Le tre e quaranta quasi…" Rispose Misato confrontando le lancette del suo orologio con quelle dell'orologio a pendolo. 

La scienziata poggiò una mano sul suo viso "Accipicchia, avevo completamente perso la cognizione del tempo…" 

Il colonnello Katsuragi le sorrise e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla "Perché non vai a riposarti un po'?…sei molto stanca anche tu, Ritchan…" 

Ritsuko tolse velocemente la sua mano dal suo viso e cercò di mantenere da parte la stanchezza "No, non posso proprio Misa-chan.…Rei ha appena partorito e non posso allontanarmi adesso…" 

"A proposito, come sta?…" Domandò Misato con tono preoccupato ed interrogativo 

"Rei-chan sta bene per fortuna, ma ha bisogno di molto riposo adesso, è esausta lei più di tutti…E' stato un parto difficile, ma fortunatamente è andato tutto a meraviglia, e questa è la cosa più importante…" Ritsuko sorrise appena terminò di dire queste parole, mentre con una mano accarezzava distrattamente i lunghi capelli di sua figlia Tomoyo 

"Già…avevo tanta paura che Rei potesse avere delle complicazioni dopo tutto quel trambusto della sera…" Disse Misato rassicuratasi dalle parole della sua migliore amica "Ed i bimbi!?" Aggiunse dopo alcuni secondi di pausa. 

"Sono due bambini splendidi…"Rispose la dottoressa Akagi usando un tono di voce dolce "Le ecografie non mentivano, sono stati proprio due gemellini di sesso diverso…un maschietto ed una femminuccia…" 

Anche lo sguardo, e il tono della voce di Misato si addolcirono a quelle parole, più di quanto non lo fossero già "Saranno davvero dolcissimi…muoio dalla voglia di vederli…" 

"E' vero…sono tenerissimi…e per essere due bambini nati prematuri di 26 giorni sono davvero in ottime condizioni! La femminuccia è leggermente più minuta del fratellino, ma è questione solo di qualche grammo, nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ho visto di peggio…" 

"Già…ricordi di Akane? Quando era nata era talmente piccola…pesava appena 1kg e mezzo…" 

"Mi stavo riferendo appunto a questo, Misa-chan ^^;Più tardi vedrò se avranno bisogno o meno dell'incubatrice… Comunque, tutto sommato, Rei-chan tra un paio di giorni si sarà completamente ristabilita, ma fino ad allora dovrà stare in assoluto riposo…" 

"Capisco…sono davvero molto felice per lei e per Shinchan…"Continuò Misato 

Ritsuko annuì "Lo siamo tutti, amica mia…lo siamo tutti…" 

Misato sorrise e si alzò di scatto "Su! Andiamo a prenderci un bel caffè! Almeno ci sveglieremo un po'! ^___-"   


Shinji Ikari, il neo Vice- comandante della Nerv giaceva ancora privo di sensi su di un letto di una stanza di corsia, del reparto di Maternità della base. Giusto nella stanza accanto a dove Rei dormiva. Shinji, nonostante fosse svenuto, sembrava stesse sognando in quel momento, ed il suo sogno doveva essere decisamente strano… 

Il ragazzo si guardò intorno…era in un luogo completamente ricoperto di neve…una strada di periferia…una chiesetta dal tetto e dal campanile completamente innevato, si guardò intorno…conosceva questo posto…ma che cosa ci faceva li in quel momento?…ma soprattutto, perché era li?… 

"Shinji…." Questa voce, interruppe lo sguardo perso e smarrito del giovane, si voltò di scatto verso la fonte sonora. Seduto su una panchina, un ragazzo…un ragazzo dai capelli argentei che lo fissava sorridendogli…un ragazzo che nonostante la neve, era vestito con degli abiti leggeri ed estivi…e non sembrava affatto soffrire il gelo del momento…in mano teneva una piuma, una grande piuma, molto simile a quella che prima si era poggiata sul bicchiere del ragazzo quando era sceso a prendere il caffè…giocherellava con questa piuma…lo riconobbe… 

"Sei tu, Kaworu…." Mormorò il ragazzo sorpreso, mentre continuava a fissare il ragazzo, seduto a poca distanza da lui… 

"Ti sei accorto soltanto adesso di me?…eppure è tutta la sera che cerco di darti dei segni della mia presenza…"Continuò il ragazzo, con tono calmo e rassicurante 

"Se…segni?…" 

"Esatto…la vita è un segno Shinji…ciò che hai dato a me è un segno…ciò che ti ho dato io è un segno…" 

"Perché lo stai facendo, Kaworu?…che cosa hai in mente?…" 

Kaworu alzò nuovamente lo sguardo verso Shinji con i suoi occhi rossi, molto simili, troppo…simili a quelli di Rei… 

"Per…ringraziarti…Ikari…" La voce di Kaworu ancora una volta raggiunse velocemente il cuore del ragazzo, senza che Shinji ne comprendesse neanche il significato vero di quelle parole che apparivano da sempre come una poesia a cui non è stata effettuata la prosa…ma che ad ogni modo, riuscivano a riempire tutti gli spazi vuoti lasciati dalla sua paura… 

Il ragazzo cercò di replicare, ma la sua voce venne come 'soppressa' da uno svolazzare di piume che cadde dal cielo come fosse neve, e che al passaggio delle piume, tutto ciò che aveva di fronte scomparve, come se venisse spazzato via dal cadere di quest'insolita neve di piume…per ultimo, scomparve anche lui…" 

Ore 6.AM 

"Shinji!? Hey! Shinji!!" La voce di Kaji spezzò il silenzio che si era creato in quel sogno, e riportò Shinji nella realtà 

"Sveglia!" Continuò Kaji Ryouji, mentre scuoteva il ragazzo per una spalla. 

Il ragazzo, disturbato, aprì lentamente gli occhi "Ma che cosa succede!?…" Mormorò il ragazzo. 

"Come che cosa succede!?!?!?!" Esclamò Kaji "Diventi padre e dormi!? ^___^;;" Continuò l'uomo ironicamente. 

Shinji Ikari si sedette sul letto, mentre con una mano si strofinava gli occhi ancora assonnati 

"Divento padre?…" Per un attimo fu come se la sua mente avesse dimenticato tutti gli avvenimenti che erano successi nelle ultime ore, ma subito dopo riprese la cognizione di tutto, e ciò non lo lasciò per niente tranquillo 

"Oh mio Dio! Rei-chan!!" Esclamò Shinji spostando di colpo le coperte del letto, e scendendo frettolosamente dal letto 

"Calma, Shinchan! Non allarmarti!! Rei sta bene!!" Esclamò Kaji trattenendo per le spalle il ragazzo saldamente, per non fargli fare chissà che cosa 

"Sta bene?! Sicuro?! Dov'è adesso!?" Il ragazzo febbrilmente rispose mentre delle gocce di sudore freddo scendevano lungo il suo viso, per via dell'agitazione e dell'ansia che lo stavano per agguantare nuovamente 

"Proprio dove sei tu adesso! ^^; Nella terza stanza del reparto Maternità e Ginecologia della base!" 

"Cos…" Il ragazzo per un attimo non capì che cosa stava succedendo, poi si guardò intorno, e si accorse che effettivamente lui si trovava seduto in un letto di una stanza ospedaliera. Shinji arrossì furiosamente "Oh Dio! Non dirmi che in questo momento mi trovo…" 

"…In una stanza del Reparto Maternità!" Lo precedette Kaji sorridendo, dopo di che, schiarendosi la voce disse "Ci dica, Signor Ikari, che cosa si prova ad essere il primo uomo a trovarsi ricoverato in un reparto strettamente femminile?!" Esclamò con finta voce da intervista Kaji Ryouji, mentre il viso di Shinji diventava più scarlatto che mai. 

"Che vergognaaa!! ##;______;##" Esclamò il ragazzo con tono imbarazzato, mentre tentava di coprirsi il viso con le lenzuola del letto 

Kaji poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla per confortarlo dall'imbarazzo "Su, Su! ^___^;; non fare così! In fondo dovresti essere felice! ^__^;;;Magari entrerai pure nella storia!" 

"Siii…;_____;Come no! ;____;" Mormorò il giovane padre sconsolatamente 

"Comunque, adesso vieni con me Shinji, Voglio mostrarti una cosa…?" Mormorò Kaji allegramente, mentre si alzava all'impiedi 

"Io…vorrei andare a vedere mia moglie!" Esclamò il ragazzo speranzoso. 

"Purtroppo adesso temo non sia possibile, Shinji…poco fa ho sentito parlare Ritsuko con Misato e pare che Rei…" 

"Sta male?!?!" Esclamò il ragazzo allarmato, senza lasciar finire di parlare Kaji 

"No, sta riposando sotto sedativo…e per il momento è meglio che non venga disturbata…ha bisogno di molto riposo e tranquillità per riprendere le forze…"Continuò l'uomo con tono placato, mentre il suo sguardo si inteneriva, nell'incrociare quello di Shinji, talmente preoccupato e ansioso. 

"Capisco…"Rispose il ragazzo "Più tardi potrò vederla, vero?" Continuò con sguardo quasi supplicante. In quel momento, Shinji stava talmente morendo dalla voglia di rivedere sua moglie, che dimenticò quasi il vero motivo per cui avevano passato quella notte li… 

Kaji annuì "Penso di si, ma per ammazzare l'attesa, ti mostrerò un'altra cosa, che penso che riesca perfettamente ad occupare l'attesa per vedere Rei…" Esclamò Kaji, con tono allegro e divertito 

"Da...davvero?…" Rispose Shinji confusamente. 

Kaji annuì ancora una volta "Seguimi…" 

Continua…   
Fine Terza Parte IV capitolo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Opening The Future Doors- 5° Capitolo

Opening The Future Doors V "Opening The Future Doors" 

Quinto Capitolo 

Agenzia speciale Nerv- Ore 6.10 del mattino.   
Attorno alla base regnava finalmente la tranquillità. Le acque, dopo il grande avvenimento delle ultime ore, si erano quietate. I membri, nonostante tutto però non osavano sbattersi un solo istante dell'ospedale interno del mastodontico edificio. Al di fuori della base, era quasi impossibile pensare, data l'immensa tranquillità e quiete che aveva regnato sovrana per tutto il tempo, che la sera seguente era stata una nottata ricca di suspance ed ansia che aveva contagiato un po' tutta l'intera base. Quiete che però, fu disturbata all'improvviso dallo stridere delle ruote di un elegantissimo taxi che dopo aver passato i caselli del check-in si fermò giusto di fronte alle scale mobili che dividevano il Geo Front con Neo Tokyo-3. 

"Scendo qui…quanto le devo?.." Una voce femminile, di una ragazza attorno i venti- venticinque anni di età si sentì provenire dall'auto, appena la ragazza in questione aprì lo sportello di essa. 

"Sono 2000 yen e 25…" Rispose l'autista 

La ragazza diede al conducente il compenso guadagnato, e dopo aver fatto ciò, si degnò di uscire dall'auto mostrando finalmente la sua figura. Era una ragazza alta e slanciata, i suoi lunghi capelli che le arrivavano quasi a sfiorare i fianchi erano di una tonalità molto scura di castano, e la sua carnagione era chiara, ma nonostante ciò, aveva un tocco di europeo in se, e chiunque solo a vederla, avrebbe intuito che non si trattava sicuramente di una ragazza originaria asiatica. Il colore dei suoi occhi, invece, era impossibile determinarlo proprio in quel momento, visto che stava indossando un paio di occhiali da sole scurissimi che si abbinavano all'elegante capello di velluto nero che teneva sul capo, e all'elegante scamiciata nera con le bretelle incrociate ad X dietro la schiena, che portava sopra una camicia di colore rosso fuoco, come erano del resto le sue calzature. Mentre a spezzare l'eleganza del suo costume , era uno sportivo borsone multicolore che teneva a tracolla come fosse una borsa da passeggio. Accessorio che si addiceva molto di più ad un atleta sportivo che ad una ragazza vestita così raffinatamente come lo era lei in quel momento. 

*Non mi sarei mai aspettata di dover ritornare qui in giorno o l'altro….* Pensò la ragazza con un filo di orgoglio perduto, mentre osservava l'entrata del Geo Front ancora un momento, immobile nei movimenti, mentre nella sua mente sorgevano una miriade di pensieri e di ricordi del passato.. 

Nel frattempo, all'interno della Nerv, Shinji ancora una volta, si trovava in una situazione che mai prima d'ora aveva pensato di ritrovarsi…   
Il ragazzo guardava con occhi sorpresi e con la bocca semi aperta, ciò che un infermiera di fronte a se teneva tra le braccia amorevolmente, avvolto in un lenzuolino color verdazzurro tenue… 

"Signor Ikari…è suo figlio…" Mormorò dolcemente la giovane infermiera, Maki Arukawa mentre faceva un passo incerto in avanti verso il Vicecomandante della Nerv. 

"….." Shinji non rispose. I suoi muscoli erano come intorpiditi, inspiegabilmente…e non riusciva un solo istante a staccare lo sguardo dal lenzuolino che teneva l'infermiera, cercando di riuscire a scorgere il visino del piccolo attraverso il lenzuolino dove era accuratamente avvolto. 

"…Sua moglie oggi, ha dato alla luce due bellissimi gemellini…un maschietto ed una femminuccia…lui è il maschietto…" Continuò la donna sorridendo, mentre con due dita sfiorava delicatamente il volto del neonato attraverso il lenzuolino… 

Ancora una volta, Shinji rimase bloccato dall'emozione, non riuscendo neanche a proferire una della valanga di parole che aveva intenzione di dire in quel momento…Proprio in quel momento Kaji doveva lasciarlo li da solo?…   
La balia tornò a guardare il giovane padre con sguardo interrogativo "Non vuole prendere in braccio il suo bambino, Vice Comandante?…" Domandò la ragazza preoccupandosi per non aver avuto nessuna risposta alle sue parole, da parte del ragazzo. 

"Eh?…ecco…s…si…"Balbettò Shinji emozionatissimo 

L'infermiera si rasserenò quando venne a scoprire che le parole del giovane padre erano bloccate soltanto dall'emozione e dalla felicità, e avanzò con passo svelto e sicuro verso il ragazzo 

"Ne ero sicura!…^O^" Rispose la ragazza mentre sollevava con delicatezza il piccolo dalle sua braccia "Su, piccolino…è venuto il momento di conoscere il tuo papà adesso…"Continuò l'infermiera come se si stesse rivolgendo al piccolino, mentre lo porgeva con entrambe le braccia a Shinji. 

Shinji si sentì una fitta allo stomaco appena sentì le ultime parole della ragazza…era lui…era lui uno dei due bambini che lo avrebbero chiamato 'papà'…era così emozionato che si sentì le gambe tremare, ed appena le sue mani vennero a contatto con il lenzuolino caldo, riscaldato dal calore del corpicino del neonato… il tremore e l'emozione furono al culmine. Shinji nonostante l'emozione, sbirciò attraverso il lenzuolino che copriva leggermente il visino del piccolo dal lato destro. Appena lo scostò, e riuscì a vedere il candido visino del bambino, i suoi occhietti azzurri grandi e svegli…così simili ai suoi.…per non dire identici, ma che visti nel volto di un bambino talmente piccolo, davano tutto un altro aspetto, il ragazzo si sorprese ancora di più, nel vedere una così forte somiglianza a se stesso…   
Era così dolce e piccolo…dal lenzuolino che lo avvolgeva, sgorgavano fuori dalla testolina tanti piccoli ciuffetti di capelli castano chiaro vellutati…Shinji rimase incantato a quella visione e quasi intimorito dalla fragilità del piccolo, 

"E…ecco…io ho…ho paura di potergli far del male…è così…piccolo…!"Mormorò Shinji mentre cercava di sistemare impacciatamente il piccolo tra le sue braccia, cercando la posizione che più , secondo lui, si addiceva alla comodità del piccolo. L'infermiera ridacchiò, come del resto anche il piccolo che veniva spostato di qua e di la tra le braccia di Shinji, emettendo dei graziosi gridolini tipici dei bambini talmente piccoli.   


" Ma no! ^^;; non può farle del male, stia tranquillo!…ecco, faccia attenzione alla testolina…ecco così…tenga alto il gomito…" Mormorò l'infermiera, mentre sistemava il braccio di Shinji con la quale stava sorreggendo il piccolo. Shinji ubbidì alle indicazioni della ragazza, e dopo aver sistemato bene il braccio con quale lo stava sorreggendo, continuò ad osservare il piccolo, e più lo guardava, più si accorgeva che lo amava sempre di più…nonostante lo conoscesse da solo pochi minuti, era come se fosse stato con lui già da un'eternità….Sorrise timidamente quando gli occhi suoi e quelli del piccolo si incrociarono, ne fu quasi imbarazzato in un primo momento, ma dopo, lo sguardo di Shinji si spostò sulla tiepida manina del piccolo che cercava timidamente di uscire fuori dalla copertina per mostrarla al papà…e fu così…Ma non era probabilmente, solo la semplice manina ciò che Shinji stava vedendo adesso in mano al piccolo…tra le sue minuscole ditina strette a pugno, fuoriusciva un qualcosa di soffice, qualcosa di…bianco…di candido…che quasi si confondeva con la pelle rosa del bimbo…Shinji si insospettì, nelle ultime ore, quel candore particolare gli era apparso decisamente comune…con l'altra mano libera, aprì dolcemente la manina del piccolo, senza forzarla eccessivamente, visto che quel piccolo ai suoi occhi sembrava più delicato della porcellana più fine. La manina del bimbo si aprì senza tanta resistenza, e ciò che aveva in mano confermò ancora una volta lo stupore del ragazzo…   
Una piuma…bianca, era stretta tra le mani del piccolo, racchiusa in essa come un piccolo gioiellino da conservare gelosamente…come un piccolo segno….ma di grande significato…   
Shinji raccolse dalle manine del neonato la piuma, e lentamente la portò in contro luce verso i suoi occhi per osservarla meglio…   
"Gaaha!" Esclamò il piccolo sorridendo dolcemente , forse per stimolo incondizionato, forse era così…ma quel sorriso sembrava davvero un sorriso di felicità…come la felicità che mostravano i suoi occhi azzurri sinceri, dove in quel blu si potevano leggere perfettamente tutte le emozioni che il piccolo stava provando in quel momento… 

"Kaworu…" Mormorò Shinji nell'istante in cui la piuma scomparve per la seconda volta tra le sue mani…sta volta però, con meno sorpresa della volta precedente…in fondo, come nel suo sogno…era stato un segno… 

"Si chiama Kaworu?…avete scelto davvero un bellissimo nome per il vostro bambino! ^.^" La voce dell'infermiera interruppe quel momento di riflessione di Shinji, prendendolo piuttosto alla sprovvista 

"Eh?…" Mormorò Shinji distrattamente 

"Ehm…poco fa ha detto 'Kaworu', e visto che oltre ad io e lei in questa sala non c'è nessuno, ho immaginato che Kaworu fosse il nome che aveva scelto per il gemellino ^^;;" 

Shinji tornò a guardare il piccolo incuriosito. In effetti, durante tutto il periodo di gravidanza di Rei , non avevano mai riflettuto seriamente sui possibili nomi da dare ai piccoli una volta che questi ultimi fossero nati…forse perché non sapevano ancora il sesso dei piccoli, o forse perché erano talmente indaffarati a pensare a tutto ciò che la nascita dei due bimbi avrebbe comportato che la scelta dei nomi dei piccoli era diventata soltanto l'ultimo dei mille pensieri messi in fila per turno...ma allora…come avrebbe chiamato suo figlio?… 

"Come mai avete scelto il nome Kaworu!? ^O^" Continuò ancora l'infermiera, con la convinzione che Shinji quando aveva nominato quel nome si stesse riferendo al piccolo che teneva tra le braccia "Non è un nome molto usato, anche se è terribilmente affascinante…*O* " Aggiunse la ragazza, giungendo le mani romanticamente 

"Si chiamava così…un Angelo…" Mormorò Shinji con tono dolcissimo, dopo una pausa di riflessione che durò non più di una manciata di secondi, mentre chinava leggermente il collo verso il bimbo, sfiorandogli con le labbra i sottilissimi capelli del piccolo, baciandogli la testolina. Dall'espressione di Shinji si poteva notare che l'incertezza e al confusione che si leggeva fino a pochi minuti fa nei suoi occhi era completamente scomparsa…come se adesso avesse trovato una risposta a tutte le sue domande che si era iniziato a porre dentro di se da quando era entrato dentro il nido dell'ospedale per poter vedere uno dei due figli che Rei aveva partorito durante quella notte… 

L'infermiera rimase visibilmente spiazzata e scossa dalle parole appena pronunciate dal Vicecomandante della base con tanta di dolcezza e tenerezza, ma che nello stesso tempo apparivano chiare e decise…; alla sua domanda si sarebbe aspettata una risposta classica, tipo 'si chiamava così mio nonno…' oppure 'ci è sempre piaciuto questo nome..' o magari, più modernamente 'il mio Mito della palla a volo maschile si chiamava così…', ma una risposta del genere, non se la sarebbe mai aspettata…quel padre aveva voluto chiamare suo figlio proprio come un Angelo…proprio lui…Shinji Ikari…che dieci anni prima saliva a bordo dell'Evangelion per combattere queste entità misteriose, e che ora in assenza di suo padre se voleva poteva essere l'unico uomo in grado di mettere in ginocchio l'intera Nerv… 

"Gaaah" Esclamò ancora il piccolo, mentre sfiorava con le sue manine il volto di suo padre. Shinji lo guardava intenerito, mentre stringeva la sua manina alla sua con dolcezza "Grazie di tutto…Kaworu…" Vista la situazione, adesso era stato impossibile determinare per la balia a chi si stesse riferendo Shinji con quella frase al bambino?…o a qualcun'altra persona presente in quella sala, ma che era impossibile vedere?…fatto sta, che una lacrima piena di emozioni, solcò il volto del ragazzo, silenziosa e profonda…che una volta abbandonato il viso del ragazzo, andava a disperdersi sul pavimento con un bagliore che neanche un cristallo in controluce avrebbe raggiunto…. 

Poco più in la dal luogo dove Shinji aveva vissuto uno dei momenti più belli della sua vita, stesa su un fasciatoio colorato, in una stanza dove regnava un forte odore di borotalco ed alti prodotti per l'infanzia, era presente anche la seconda gemellina; la prima a nascere, quindi la più piccolina…che da poco aveva aperto gli occhi, anch'essi, identici a quelli della mamma…due splendidi occhi rossi, che risaltavano nel suo visino candido come due fossero rubini, addolciti da tante ciocchette di capelli sottili e morbidi, come quelli del fratellino, ma di colore azzurro cielo, colore che si abbinava perfettamente con la tutina rosa che indossava in quel momento con sopra disegnato una buffa pecorella bianca. Ritsuko era accanto a lei, e, intenerita da tutta quella dolcezza che c'era nei lineamenti di quella piccolina, si sistemava accuratamente uno stetoscopio attorno al collo per poi voltarsi verso la piccola che la osservava incuriosita silenziosamente . La dottoressa Akagi prima di sbottonarle i primi bottoncini della tutina fece una carezza sui capelli della bimba, per poi portare le asticelle dello strumento medico nelle proprie orecchie e poggiare delicatamente il fonendo dello stetoscopio sul petto caldo della neonata. La piccola rabbrividì leggermente di freddo in un primo istante, ma subito dopo si abituò alla sensazione, e tornò serena . 

"Lo so, tesorino…è noioso doverti visitare con il freddo che c'è.…ma ti prometto che faremo in un attimo, eh? " Mormorò affettuosamente la dottoressa Akagi accorgendosi della reazione di freddo della piccola e rassicurandola con un'altra carezza sul visino.   
La piccola sorrise a quel gesto, emettendo un versetto caratteristico dei bambini di quella tenerissima età. 

"Tra poco ti porterò a conoscere la mamma, piccolina…sei contenta? " Continuò ancora Ritsuko con tono dolce e materno, mentre alternava lo sguardo tra lo stetoscopio e la faccina della neonata 

"Lo sai?…le somigli tantissimo…" 

La piccola stava ascoltando interessata le parole della dottoressa, quasi come se riuscisse a capirle, mentre poi la sua attenzione si posò sulle manine che stimolarono con i loro movimenti la sua curiosità 

Dopo alcuni secondi, Ritsuko si tolse lo stetoscopio sollevata, e lo appoggiò sul fasciatoio accanto alla piccola "Per fortuna non è stato come temevo…"mormorò sorridendo mentre si accingeva a rivestire bene la bambina "Né tu né il tuo fratellino avrete bisogno dell'incubatrice! E' stupendo, non è vero Tesorino!? ^O^" Continuò mentre prendeva in braccio la piccola e l'avvolgeva in una copertina di lana che c'era piegata in uno mobiletto accanto al fasciatoio 

Ad un tratto, la porta della stanza si aprì lentamente ed entrò Maya 

"Ah, Senpai! E' qui!" Esclamò Maya sorpresa "Ha visitato la piccola, Senpai?" Continuò con voce squillante mentre si avvicinava verso Ritsuko e la bimba 

Ritsuko annuì guardando la sua amica "Ho giusto controllato il cuore le vie respiratorie, e mi sembra che non ci siano problemi. La piccola respira bene anche autonomamente e quindi credo che l'ausilio dell'incubatrice non sia necessario… " Rispose Ritsuko rivolgendo gli occhi nuovamente verso la piccola che giocherellava con le frange della copertina come fosse un carillon 

Maya si rassicurò e si avvicinò alla bimba "Ne sono lieta! Così tra qualche giorno potranno già tornare a casa, vero Senpai?!" 

"Si, se tutto va bene si… E Rei? Sei stata da lei?" 

"Si, anche Rei sta bene ed ha quasi completamente recuperato le forze! Non credevo che Rei fosse stata in condizioni di riprendersi così velocemente, anche il Dottor Tsukishiro si è sorpreso!" Esclamò allegramente Maya mentre sfiorò il visino della bimba con le dita, per poi ritornare a guardare la sua collega più esperta "…ad ogni modo dorme ancora…pensa sia meglio darle degli stimolanti, Senpai?" Domandò Maya riluttante 

"No, Maya-chan lasciala pure dormire quanto vuole…non dimentichiamoci che Rei-chan ha subito un parto gemellare ed è stata un'esperienza molto stancante per lei…"Rispose Ritsuko " Per non dire estenuante …povera Rei-chan…" 

"Già…in fondo è vero…meglio lasciarla a dormire liberamente…" 

"Yaaawnn…" La piccola sbadigliando, richiamò ancora una volta l'attenzione di Maya e Ritsuko su di lei. 

"Che cosa c'è, Piccolina? Anche tu hai tanto sonno eh? ^O^" Esclamò Ritsuko non poté evitare neanche sta volta di accarezzare le piccole e tenere manine della bimba, che muoveva lentamente le ditina. 

"Cosa c'è dottoressa? Qualcosa non va?" Mormorò Maya avvicinandosi verso la bambina, che si era accoccolata assopita tra le braccia della donna, mentre i suoi occhietti si andavano lentamente chiudendo… 

Ritsuko scosse la testa lentamente "Questa bella bambina sta letteralmente morendo di sonno! E' meglio metterla un po' a nanna adesso, mmm? ^___^" Mormorò la scienziata alzandosi in piedi lentamente, e poggiando la testolina della bimba assonnata sulla sua spalla, accarezzandole la schiena lentamente. 

La dottoressa Ibuki sorrise "Vado a risistemare il suo lettino al Nido" Esclamò prima di voltarsi 

"No, aspetta Maya!…" Esclamò la dottoressa Akagi quando nella sua mente balenò un'idea improvvisa "Lasciamo che la prossima persona a vederla risvegliare sia sua mamma…"Aggiunse sorridendo 

"Eh?…" Domandò Maya confusamente, non afferrando al volo l'idea della dottoressa Akagi "Ma la bambina si risveglierà quando avrà fame, e il latte di Rei non era risultato acido, Senpai?!?" 

Ritsuko si avvicinò alla porta d'uscita "Si, ma il latte materno o meno non sarà un problema...^____^" Disse con un filo di ironia nel tono "Per favore Maya, fa portare una culla nella camera di Rei!" Esclamò allegramente Ritsuko di fronte ad una confusissima Maya che guardava la dottoressa con fare interrogativo più che mai 

"O…ok, Senpai!" Esclamò.   
  


Nel frattempo, nell'atrio dell'ospedale interno della Nerv… 

"Mamma!! ^O^ MaMMmma!! ^O^ SvegGlLiati!!" Urlava la piccola Akane svegliatasi da poco, messa in ginocchio sul divanetto, mentre si divertiva a dare sberle su sua madre che si era appisolata un po' dopo che la stanchezza dovuta alle esperienze trascorse quella sera, presero il sopravvento su di lei. 

Misato, infastidita dai colpi di Akane, voltò la testa dalla spalliera del divano dall'altra parte "mmm….-______-;; Che cosa c'è Akane-chan?…" Mormorò annoiata la donna mentre si strofinava gli occhi "Perché mi hai svegliata, tesoro? ;____; non lo vedi che la mamma dorme? ;_____;" 

Akane non badò neanche alle parole di sua mamma, e si sedette velocemente a cavallo sulle sue gambe, per poi abbracciarla "Mamma!!" Esclamò Akane con un tono misto tra la curiosità e la paura "PeCChé siamo q-qui in Osppedale!? ;_____; Io noNn Ttò Malee! ;___;" Continuò la bambina 

Misato si strofinò gli occhi, cercando di mettere da parte il sonno per poter rispondere alle domande di sua figlia 

"Ma no…YAAAAAAWN…-___-;; no, amore mio….non siamo all'ospedale per te…"Mormorò Misato assonnata, mentre la sua voce veniva confusa dagli sbadigli carichi di sonno 

"E allora pekkè!? ;___; Eh!? Eh!?" Esclamò ancora la piccola non soddisfatta dalla risposta di sua madre, mentre le scuoteva continuamente il braccio per incitarla a rispondere più velocemente 

Misato finalmente acquistò lucidità nella sua mente e guardò sua figlia Akane con uno sguardo misto tra l'affetto e la sonnolenza "Siamo qui perché sta notte Rei ha partorito due gemellini, Tesoro…" Rispose dolcemente Misato mentre accarezzava i capelli legati in due codini spettinati di sua figlia 

"Tà male? ;_____;" Ribatté ancora la piccola birba, mentre guardava sua mamma con sguardo triste e curioso 

"No Tesoro…"Spiegò Misato tranquillizzando sua figlia "Sono soltanto nati i suoi bambini…ricordi che aveva il pancione?" 

La vispa Akane annuì fermamente "Ci PoSScio AndaRe a Jocare!? ^O^" Domandò entusiasta 

Misato ridacchiò "Non sono mica dei giocattoli, Amore !^^;;"Rimproverò dolcemente di fronte all'ingenuità innocente della piccola. 

Il colonnello Katsuragi si guardò intorno notando l'assenza di qualcosa o meglio, di qualcuno 

"Kaji…"Mormorò per poi rivolgersi a sua figlia "Dov'è papà, Tesoro!?" 

Akane incrociò le braccia "E' andDdato con Ttomoyo a Pllendele una BoccAtta d'aRRia…Ma non è AnKola tonnato! ;__;" Esclamò la bambina sforzandosi di pronunciare correttamente delle parole forse troppo grandi per una bimba di tre anni 

Misato a quelle parole tornò serena "E tu?…come mai non sei andata con loro?" Domandò incuriosita, mentre giocherellava con i nastrini di raso blu elettrico ancora legati, sebbene sciolti, ai codini della bambina 

"PeKKè io non ti PottEvo MicA LaSsciAle MiKKa da Sola, maMMina mia!^O^ E poii Tu Non VuOi che VadDo FuoRi SenZza il caPPPPottinNo! ^O^" Rispose con uno sguardo furbetto la piccola, mentre nelle sue parole si poteva leggere un sottile filo di pretesto, che non passò inosservato a sua madre. 

Misato infatti, affettando al volo questo filo di finta 'brava bambina' la tirò a se e l'abbraccio scherzosamente farfugliandole i capelli "Andiaaaaamo, piccola canaglia!! Di la verità!! A cos'è dovuta tutta quest'aria da brava bambina!?!? Cos'è che vuoi che ti compri sta volta!? Un'altra bambola telecomandata che va sui rollerblade scorrazzando per la casa!? Eh!? Oppure l'ultimo modello di mountainbike? Su, Spara!!" Urlava ironicamente il Colonnello Katsuragi ritrovando sempre di più in sua figlia il suo lato infantile ancora visibile. Chiunque non lo sapesse si accorgerebbe immediatamente che quella bambina era sua figlia; Nonostante fosse appena uscita "dalla buccia dell'uovo" ne sapeva una più del diavolo, in fondo, sua madre era il direttore delle operazioni strategiche no? 

Akane scoppiò a ridere appena sentì le parole di sua madre che aveva perfettamente scoperto il suo piano che aveva usato come mezzuccio per la richiesta, dopo di che, la piccola riprese a sedersi correttamente a cavallo delle ginocchia di sua madre appena quest'ultima smise di abbracciarla e di farfugliarle i capelli. Così giunse le manine sotto il mento e strizzò l'occhio con fare misterioso e nello stesso tempo birbante al massimo, come se stesse lasciando il tempo a sua madre di prepararsi psicologicamente alla sua richiesta 

"maMMina…" Mormorò la bambina con occhi dolci e innocenti, che come al suo solito assumeva prima di effettuare una richiesta, onde invogliare sua madre a realizzarla per quanto bizzarra potesse essere 

"Mmm?…allora, bambina mia, cosa vuoi dirmi?" Mormorò Misato sorridendo, capendo dal fare sospetto di sua figlia, che non doveva trattarsi di una cosa da niente. La piccola si sporse per avvicinarsi all'orecchio sinistro di Misato per rendere più 'completa' la sua domanda 

"mMe lo COMPRI un fraTTellinNo!? ^O^" Mormorò finalmente la bambina con un filo di voce 

"PREEEEEEEEEEEGO!?!?!?###O______O### Cos'è che vuoi, Akane!?!? O________O;;" Urlò Misato subito dopo aver percepito la frase della bambina, mentre il suo viso assumeva un fortissimo colorito scarlatto intenso 

"Ti PrRego, MammMina!!;___; Me Lo CoMMmPri!? Me Lo CoMMmPri!? Me LoO CcomMprRi!?!? ;O; Ti PrRommeTTo che FarO' La BrRavva BammBinna!! ;O;" Continuò la piccola parlando con un ingenuità che aveva lasciato completamente spiazzata sua madre ^^;; 

"Ma…ma…###^________^###Akane…vedi…^^;; I bambini non si comprano mica al Supermercato!…i bambini…beh…^^; Non è così semplice fare un fratellino o una sorellina, Tesoro! ^^;; Bi…bisogna pensare ad un sacco di cose prima ^^;; e…e poi la nascita di un bambino è…" 

"…Una vera seccatura!" 

L'imbarazzante spiegazione di Misato che cercava di far capire alla piccola peste, con i termini più semplici possibili, ciò che una gravidanza avrebbe comportato, venne interrotta sul tronco dalla stessa voce femminile, appartenente a quella ragazza dai lunghi capelli scuri che prima si trovava di fronte all'entrata del Geo front. 

Sia Misato che sua figlia guardarono sorprese la ragazza che se ne stava di fronte a loro due, all'impiedi con una mano al fianco, e l'altra pronta a togliere via i suoi scurissimi occhiali da sole, marcati con una nota marca Europea 

"Ne è passato di tempo, Misato!" Esclamò. 

Nonostante Misato stesse sentendo ancora una volta la sua voce, non riusciva ad identificare la ragazza che aveva di fronte a se e a cui le si era rivolta con tanta confidenza, e la guardava con un espressione intensamente interrogativa 

"Ehm…ci conosciamo!? ^^;" Mormorò il Colonnello Katsuragi mentre si strofinava il dito indice nel suo viso, gesto che mostrava tutta la sua confusione. 

Le cose sembravano migliorare quando la ragazza, sorridendo maliziosamente, si tolse di colpo i suoi occhiali scuri che fino ad allora avevano coperto il suo sguardo, e con un gesto veloce dell'altra mano spostò all'indietro le ciocche dei lunghi capelli scuri che le scendevano sulle spalle, dopo fato ciò, mostrò finalmente i suoi grandi occhi azzurri 

"Allora! Adesso mi riconosci!?" Continuò la ragazza, divertita dall'espressione confusa delle due. 

Alla vista di quegli occhi e di quel portamento vanitoso, il colonnello Katsuragi trasformò i suoi deja-vu in certezze, e finalmente la sua mente riconobbe di scatto e con non poca sorpresa la ragazza che aveva accanto 

"Asuka?!?…" Esclamò la donna stupita nel vedere la petulante ragazzina tedesca, dai capelli color carota trasformata adesso in una bella donna alta, elegante e soprattutto, dai lunghi capelli corvini. Misato scosse la testa lentamente per la sorpresa "Sei…Sei proprio tu!?" Esclamò ancora, non riuscendo ancora a credere a ciò che aveva davanti agli occhi… Certo, l'aveva già vista nelle riviste, famosa com'era diventata…ma non era poi cambiata così tanto, e soprattutto, non aveva i capelli tinti di nero come ce li aveva adesso… 

"Vedo che ce ne hai messo di tempo a riconoscermi, eh Misato?! Cos'è!? L'età sta rallentando i tuoi riflessi!?" Esclamò Ironicamente l'intrigante Asuka, mentre alzava con il pollice la cinghia del borsone che portava a tracolla, lasciandolo cadere sul pavimento accanto ai suoi piedi. 

"-_______-;; Cosa vorresti dire? Quarant'anni li compirò ancora tra una settimana, non sono poi così vecchia! Tutti mi dicono che il tempo per me è come se si fosse fermato ai trent'anni!" Rispose seccatamente Misato quasi mettendo da parte per un istante la sorpresa e lo stupore, sotto gli occhi ancora confusi della piccola Akane che non poté più trattenersi nel tenere la bocca chiusa 

"K…ki è Ku…Kuesta mamma!?" Esclamò la piccola preoccupata per gli strani atteggiamenti della fanatica ragazza 

Prima che Misato potesse rispondere alla piccola, la giovane modella la precedette "Tu chi sei innanzitutto!?" Chiese maliziosamente Asuka, con un tono burbero fasullo, mentre si sporgeva in avanti appoggiando le mani alle sue ginocchia, in modo da essere faccia a faccia con Akane-chan 

Nonostante la bambina non si trovasse a suo agio a parlare con una perfetta sconosciuta, la piccola non si fece scrupoli a rispondere come le suggeriva il suo caratterino tutto pepe 

"Io noNNn paLLlo con gli CConosciuTTii!! :PP" Rispose dopo alcuni secondi di pausa con tono altezzoso 

"-_____-;;" Asuka rimase senza dubbio seccata dalla risposta datagli dalla figlia della sua ex- tutrice, però, come al solito, non si diede per vinta e controbatté, cercando di dimostrare la sua superiorità alla fanciulla "Ma sei stata tu prima a chiedermi il mio nome! è___é## Quindi non è vero che non parli con gli sconosciuti!! ;PP" Rispose a sua volta Asuka; Ma anche questa volta purtroppo per lei, la vivace bambina aveva già pronta la risposta per far zittire ancora una volta la modella 

"Io Non L'ho Kietto a te!:PP L'ho Kietto Alla mia Mammmmaa!:PP" Esclamò mentre si accingeva a fare una clamorosa linguaccia alla tedesca 

Misato, vedendo l'espressione per niente rassicurante che stava assumendo la falsa moretta, dopo quest'ultimo colpo secco di sua figlia, onde evitare di peggiorare la situazione decise di intervenire per calmare le acque ^^; 

"Ehm…Tesoro! ^^;; Questa ragazza è Asuka, una mia vecchia amica, quindi sii gentile con lei! ^^;..As…Asuka, lei è mia figlia Akane! ^^; Perdonala, sai, è molto vivace!" Esclamò Misato agitando le mani mentre un enorme gocciolone di sudore le sorgeva dalla fronte fino in giù ^^; 

Asuka cercò di rispondere con un sorriso a 36 carati sulle labbra, nascondendo completamente il nervosismo accumulatosi nei momenti, precedenti alla 'discussioncina' avuta con la bambina "Ma noo!! ^O^### Oh!Oh!Oh! ^O^## Non pensarlo neanche! Complimenti davvero Misato! ^O^ Nonostante tua figlia sia ancora piccolina usa già un vocabolario piuttosto ampio eh!? ^O^ 

"PpIccolinNa cCi Tei tu! :P " Ancora una volta Akane sgarrò una fastidiosa frecciatina alla modella Soryuu che cercò con un grandissimo sforzo di volontà di sorvolare ^^; 

"Akane!…" Rimproverò ancora Misato desolata per l'accaduto, più che desolata però era intimorita ^^; Perché conoscendo il caratterino di Asuka, sapeva bene che non era di facile domata una volta innervositasi 

"Tutte uguali queste mocciose…proprio tutte uguali…"   
Asuka andò a sedersi accanto al Colonnello Katsuragi e a sua figlia, e dopo essersi accomodata sul divanetto morbido della sala d'attesa, si sporse leggermente in avanti per raccogliere la cinghia del suo borsone sportivo che poco prima aveva abbandonato, e dopo averlo accostato alle sue caviglie si rilassò sulla comoda poltroncina color porpora, chiudendo gli occhi e accavallando le gambe 

"aaah!! ^O^ Finalmente un momento di relax!! ^O^ Passare tutta la notte su un aereo non è stato affatto rilassante!" Esclamò Asuka con tono seccato, mentre ripensava a come aveva passato la scorsa notte 

"Ma che cosa hai combinato ai tuoi capelli, Asuka!? Perché li hai tinti di nero!?" Esclamò Misato, prendendo una ciocca di capelli di Asuka e guardandoli più da vicino 

"Paparazzi, mia cara! Tutta colpa di quegli stupidi dei paparazzi!! Se solo mi avrebbero riconosciuta sarei stata fritta!" Esclamò Asuka con tono orgoglioso e vanitoso, senza destarsi dalla sua posizione 

"Ah ecco! Adesso che sei diventata una celebrità dovrai guardarti bene alle spalle eh?!" Continuò Misato allegramente 

"Già…ma starei decisamente più tranquilla e soprattutto, starei ANCORA in Europa se non fosse stata per quella dannatissima fotografia di quel maledettissimo paparazzo!" L'espressione serena di Asuka si trasformò in una smorfia di rabbia mentre pronunciava queste parole 

"Quale foto?…"Domandò Misato confusamente.   
  
Prima che però Asuka potesse rispondere alla domanda di Misato, dei lievi gemiti soffocati, tipici dei bambini di pochi mesi, si sentì provenire da li vicino. La prima cosa che pensò Misato fu che Ritsuko o qualcun altro si stesse avvicinando verso di lei con in braccio i nuovi nascituri, ma quest'idea venne immediatamente smentita da Asuka 

"Oooh…no!! -__-;; Ecco che ricomincia!! -___-;;" Esclamò seccatamente la ragazza tedesca , mentre con tutta la noia questo mondo si piegava lentamente in avanti afferrando con una stretta decisa e forte la cinghia del borsone che teneva accanto alle sue gambe. Misato guardava la scena confusamente e la piccola Akane non lo era di meno 

"Ri…comincia?…ma chi!?" Esclamò la donna inconsuetamente mentre osservava Asuka che rovistava nel borsone 

"Chi!?: La rovina dell'anima mia!!! Ecco chi!!" Esclamò incavolata la ragazza, quando finalmente si accinse a tirare fuori colei a cui appartenevano i gemiti 

"Cot'è!? ^O^ Un Caggnollino!? ^O^ Esclamò la piccola Akane incuriosita anch'essa dagli insoliti versi della 'cosa' che Asuka tirava fuori lentamente 

Appena Misato poté vedere ciò che Asuka teneva tra le mani, in una maniera talmente indelicata e rozza, rimase completamente scioccata, e la sua espressione, assieme a quella di sua figlia Akane, cambiò ancora una volta nella confusione e stupore: Asuka aveva appena tirato fuori dal borsone una bambina che dall'apparenza si poteva benissimo intuire che non avesse compiuto ancora neanche il 3° mese di vita. Una bambina dai ricciolini rossi come quelli che la ragazza tedesca aveva prima di tingerseli, e due grandi occhi blu notte dalla quale però in quel momento sgorgavano copiosamente, un'infinità di lacrime, che cadevano lentamente sulle sue piccole gote, che non erano rosse come quelle dei bambini di quell'età, ma pallide e malaticce, che mostravano chiaramente che la piccola di certo non stesse scoppiando di salute. 

Asuka la poggiò incurante sulle sue ginocchia, senza neanche sospettare di aver destato, con quella creatura piangente, la minima attenzione della sua Ex- tutrice Katsuragi e di sua figlia. 

"Lynnell!! -______-;;; Ci risiamo! Punto ed accapo! Non posso neanche godermi cinque minuti, dico CINQUE minuti di relax con te!! è______é####" Disse Asuka stizzita , rivolgendo la sua rabbia su quella bambina   


"LynNnell !?" Mormorò Akane-chan sorpresa, mentre guardava la scena incuriosita ed indispettita nello stesso tempo, da pianto dell'infante. 

"A…Asuka…chi è quella bambina!?…" Mormorò Misato rimasta piuttosto turbata nel vedere quella bellissima bambina dai leggeri riccioli ramati, venire non solo tirata fuori da un posto totalmente inadatto ad un essere vivente, come il rozzo borsone sportivo, ma anche venire trattata con neanche la minima cura prestata dalla ragazza che in quel momento l'aveva tra le braccia 

"E' il motivo principale per cui sono ben 11 mesi che non lavorano più come fotomodella, non facendo altro che nascondermi di qua e di là, per paura che paparazzi e giornalisti potessero trovarmi e sventolare al mondo intero la notizia della mia relazione 'galeotta' con quell'affascinante prestigiatore inglese di Eriol, e di essere rimasta incinta già dalla prima nottata di passione! Ed adesso non posso fare altro che nascondermi qui in Giappone fino a quando le acque non si calmino! -_____-;;;" Spiegò la ragazza tedesca sia a Misato che a sua figlia, la quale reputava la peggior nemica della sua reputazione… 

Le parole di Asuka non servirono per far rasserenare Misato, che nonostante avesse finalmente saputo il vero motivo che aveva spinto Asuka a scendere in Giappone dopo tanti anni, e avere avuto la conferma di aver visto quella foto di Asuka in gravidanza nella rivista che qualche mese fa aveva sfogliato assieme a Ritsuko, non riusciva a sopportare ancora il pianto disperato di quella gracile infante, cosa che veniva completamente ignorata dalla madre. 

La piccola Akane si intimorì anch'essa nel vedere quella creaturina innocente gemere in quel modo "Mamma…;______; PeKKè Kuella B-bimba pianCCe!? ;______; " 

Misato era troppo presa per rispondere alle parole di Akane, così si sporse verso la piccola di istinto visto i suoi lamenti, ma le parole di Asuka la fecero reagire diversamente… 

Al posto di Misato, ad Akane rispose l'irritata Asuka "Perché Piange!?!?" Perché tanto per cambiare vuole mangiare per poi vomitare!!! -______-;;" Esclamò Asuka arrogantemente, mentre con un elastico per capelli che teneva al polso, si raccolse i suoi lunghi capelli un tempo rossi, in una coda bassa ed arrangiata 

"Mangiare per poi vomitare!? Ma allora starà male!!" Esclamò Misato sorpresa e nello stesso tempo preoccupata. Ma al sua preoccupazione venne subito smentita da Asuka che rispose tranquillamente "Naah…-_____-;; Questa sta meglio di me, credimi! E' solo una marmocchia ingrata che dopo aver perso un sacco di tempo ad allattarla facendomi venire un crampo al braccio a fuori a di tenerle il biberon, metà del latte che le do lo rigetta dopo neanche due minuti sporcando prima me e poi lei!! CHE SCHIFO!!! Ed ovviamente non solo si sporca lei, ma sporca anche me!! Mi ha macchiato un abito da 200 sterline!! E nonostante il mio manager lo abbia per ben due volte portato alla lavanderia, la puzza di latte si sente ancora!!…e certe persone addirittura mi consigliano di attaccarla al seno! Ma fossi matta!! Mi sporcherebbe con il suo schifosissimo rigurgito fino all'ultimo orlo degli indumenti che indosso!! Roba da pazzi!!" 

Misato non si sorprese più di tanto di sentir parlare Asuka in quel modo. In fondo la conosceva, era sempre stata così…non le è mai piaciuto badare agli altri; quindi le rispose adeguatamente: 

"Beh…^^;; Asuka, è solo una bambina piccola, ed ha bisogno che tu le dedichi tutte queste attenzioni...^^; E comunque un po' di latte lo riversano quasi sempre i bambini piccoli…è una cosa del tutto naturale ^^;" 

"Tsè! -___-; ho già il mio lavoro ed altre cosa e cui pensare, figuriamoci se riesco a trovare anche il tempo per badare a lei!…" Esclamò Asuka alzandosi di scatto dal divano e poggiando come fosse un giocattolo, la sua bambina sul divano dove lei si era seduta. Appena si voltò, Misato prese dolcemente la piccola tra le sue braccia, inpietositasi fin troppo dai suoi lamenti che si facevano sempre più incessanti.   
Anche Akane capì la situazione nonostante la sua giovanissima età, tanto che per permettere a sua madre di tenere più comodamente la piccola si spostò, come da brava sorella maggiore, nel sedile accanto a quello di sua madre. Chi lo sa?…magari stava volutamente dando una dimostrazione a sua mamma in modo che potesse rispolverare la sua insolita richiesta che aveva, chiaramente, negato! ^^; 

Misato ringraziò con lo sguardo sua figlia, sorridendole dolcemente, e dopo aver aspettato l'immediato sorriso di Akane, si voltò verso la piccola cullandola tra le sue braccia come forse, nessuno l'aveva mai cullata prima; e cercando di farla rappacificare dai numerosi gemiti e singhiozzi che la fame le portava 

"No, no…non piangere più, piccolina…Adesso la tua mamma andrà a prendere la tua pappa!" Esclamò la donna parlando con tono dolce con quella bambina che da ciò che aveva potuto vedere era più abituata a sentirsi rivolgere con delle urla più che con questo tono usato da Misato… 

"…io vado a prendermi un tea al bar!" Esclamò Asuka dopo alcuni secondi, voltandosi di scatto verso il corridoio opposto 

Misato alzò gli occhi di scatto sorpresa "Cosa?…ma…Asuka, aspetta! Tua figlia ha fame! Dovresti andare a richiedere del latte, invece!" Esclamò Misato 

"EEEEEEEH!?!?" Asuka si sorprese non poco a quelle parole che ad una neo madre qualsiasi sarebbe parsa come una delle esclamazioni più naturali del mondo "Ma sei stupida!?!? Darle da mangiare!??! Non ci penso nemmeno!! Se solo le darei da mangiare mi rigurgiterebbe addosso al mio splendido abito!! Per non parlare del suo!! E' un abito che le ha comprato suo padre ed è di una marca costosissima!!" Asuka si poteva fermare li con quella lista di motivi per non dar da mangiare alla bambina, ma non si limitò ad aggiungere ancora un altro motivo personale "… E non ho di certo voglia di vedere il suo disgustosissimo vomito di prima mattina! Bleach! Mi farebbe passare l'appetito per tutta la giornata come minimo!" Continuò senza esitazioni Asuka , gesticolando animatamente per ogni parola che pronunciava, con tono superiore e presuntuoso 

Misato a quell'affermazione non poté fare a meno di preoccuparsi "Ma Asuka! Tua figlia ha bisogno di mangiare! Non vedi come piange!? Povera piccola, starà morendo di fame!" Esclamò Misato supplicante, mentre la sua voce si confondeva con il pianto disperato della piccola che diventava sempre più acuto e straziante 

Asuka non si lasciò influenzare dalle parole di Misato ed agitò tranquillamente la sua mano come segno di disinteresse "Suvvia, Suvvia…Basterò qualche sonnifero per zittirla! Dentro la tasca esterna del borsone ce n'è una scatola…" 

"Sonniferi!?" Misato non credette alle sue orecchie dopo l'ultima frase detta dalla ragazza tedesca, ma cercò ardentemente di mantenere la calma, almeno fino a quando avrebbe potuto. Per vedere fino a dove fosse arrivata la follia di Asuka si precipitò a cercare nel borsone della ragazza questa scatola di compresse soporifere di cui parlava Asuka.   
La trovo dopo alcuni secondi dopo aver rovistato in mezzo alle cianfrusaglie che la ragazza teneva alla rinfusa dentro quella sacca, era una scatoletta piccola di una marca di sonniferi molto efficaci. Non ci volle molto per Misato capire che era con quei sonniferi che Asuka sembrava dover zittire sua figlia quando piangeva per la fame. 

"Asuka!" Misato non riuscì ancora a trattenersi nel riprendere la bella modella, questa volta indurendo il tono di voce, sconvolta per ciò che aveva appena scoperto "Questi sonniferi sono molto pensanti!!" 

Nonostante ciò, Asuka non si scompose "Sono fin troppo leggeri invece!! -___-;;" Rispose Asuka in tutta tranquillità "Non durano che 2-3 ore! Ed ogni volta fargliele inghiottire è un vero e proprio dramma! Ma almeno riesco a togliermela dai piedi per un po'! " 

"MA CHE RAZZA DI MADRE SEI!?!?!?!" Misato non riuscì più a trattenere la sua ira di fronte alle parole che mostrava a dir poco tutto il menefreghismo della rossa tedesca nei confronti della figlia. Fu già molto che non la prese a schiaffi come le consigliava ardentemente il suo istinto, forse perché aveva le braccia occupate, o forse perché voleva risparmiare ad Akane la vista di quel violento spettacolo che sarebbe divenuto…   
L'esclamazione di Misato, però, volò lontano…tanto da risuonare per l'intera sala d'attesa del reparto di maternità della Nerv, attirando attenzione passiva del personale medico che passeggiava per quella sala. Asuka non si destò invece, dalla sua classica posizione: Mani ai fianchi, testa alta e gambe divaricate come fosse un compasso assunta dopo al sua ultima frase.   
Si limitò solamente a rivolgere lo sguardo al Colonnello Katsuragi, guardandola senza neanche degnarsi di voltare il viso verso di lei.   
Misato quasi ansimava per la rabbia, mentre Akane intimorita, non osò spezzare per prima il silenzio della sala rimase aggrappata al bracciolo del divanetto dove era seduta, mentre guardava i movimenti di Asuka e di sua madre con occhi preoccupati e spaventati. L'unico suono che si poteva ancora udire, era il pianto della piccola ormai sfinita. 

"Come….come puoi dire una cosa del genere, Asuka!?!? Lei è TUA FIGLIA!! Ed è tuo DOVERE accudirla!!" Esclamò Misato ormai fuori di senno, mentre Akane si portava le palme delle manine alle orecchie ad ogni esclamazione furiosa di sua madre, che le faceva venire la pelle d'oca.   
Asuka si difese immediatamente, non essendo il tipo che avrebbe accettato un simile rimprovero 

"So benissimo che è mia figlia!!! Non c'è bisogno che me lo ripeti!!" Rispose, mentre anche il suo tono andava adirandosi lentamente, anche se non poteva di certo stare ai livelli di quelli di Misato 

"Allora perché non ti comporti come tale?……" Controbatté subito Misato, cercando di darsi una calmata, mentre si rendeva man mano conto che l'attenzione dei passanti si stava sempre più rivolgendo verso di lei. 

"Cosa vorresti dire!?!? Che io non sia una buona madre!?!? La porto con me, no!? Che cos'altro dovrei fare!? E' già tanto che non abbia abortito!!" Esclamò Asuka adirando il suo tono di voce, mentre incrociava le braccia 

Misato prima di replicare a quest'altra risposta assurda che la modella tedesca le diede, dimostrando ancora una volta il suo più totale disinteresse nei confronti di quella creatura innocente che non molto tempo fa aveva dato alla luce, capì che era inutile rispondere ancora una volta con frasi che avrebbero cercato di convincerla, perché conoscendo il carattere della testarda Asuka, sapeva benissimo che qualsiasi rimprovero le avrebbe rivolto, sarebbe stato soltanto capace ancora una volta di aumentare il suo astio verso la piccolina. Quindi Misato dedusse che la cosa migliore da fare era di tacere e di fare mente locale…La donna abbassò gli occhi, rivolgendoli verso la piccolina che la guardava con occhi imploranti, continuando a singhiozzare faticosamente, mentre Akane non scostava un attimo lo sguardo da sua madre e dalla 'sconosciuta' , chiedendosi che cosa sarebbe successo da quel momento in avanti… 

Asuka non aveva il coraggio di parlare, alternava lo sguardo tra Misato, Akane ed anche la piccola Lynnell…voleva rompere il silenzio, ma ancora una volta il suo tremendo orgoglio la bloccava, non avrebbe mai perso la faccia in quel modo, rompendo il silenzio che lei stessa aveva creato…un silenzio imbarazzante…ma che non durò che una manciata di secondi, perché a sua volta, Misato lo interruppe, usando un tono finalmente placato e quasi impercettibile, mentre accarezzava con le dita le palpebre della piccolina, scostandole le lacrime delicatamente 

"Ti sei…domandata per quale motivo io sia qui in ospedale alle prime luci del mattino?…Come tu sai bene, l'orario di lavoro della Nerv inizia alle 8, emergenze a parte…Ma emergenze belliche non se ne verificano più ormai da tanto tempo, e gli Evangelion sono tuttora inattivi da quasi dieci anni….quindi…secondo te perché stamani mi hai trovata qui alla Nerv, e per di più nella divisione Ospedaliera?…"Domandò Misato con tono malinconico, mentre alzava gli occhi verso la ragazza, che si sorprese di vedere un simile sguardo nella donna che fino a pochi minuti fa era urlava dalla rabbia e dal rancore… 

Asuka cercò di cancellare immediatamente dal suo viso quello sguardo sorpreso, e riacquistò nuovamente il suo sguardo minaccioso e prepotente "E che vuoi che ne sappia io!?!? Me lo stavo giusto domandando!! Sono stata ben mezz'ora a gironzolare per la Nerv!! E se non era per un operaio che mi avvisava che eravate tutti nell'ospedale interno, starei ancora li a gironzolare chissà dove!!" 

Misato ignorò le ultime parole di Asuka, che cercava in quel modo di allontanare l'argomento che stava per intraprendere il Colonnello Katsuragi, e continuò con il suo discorso 

"…Siamo qui perché ieri notte, durante il rinfresco del matrimonio di Kensuke e Nozomi, Rei ha avuto le doglie e dopo mille difficoltà siamo fortunatamente riusciti a portarla qui in tempo per permettere di dare alla luce i sue due bambini in un ambiente adatto e con attorno volti amici che l'avrebbero aiutata in un momento così delicato…" 

Sul volto della ragazza si dipinse ancora una volta la sorpresa e la confusione….Non si sarebbe aspettata un motivo del genere…Rei!? Era proprio la "Wonder Girl" che conosceva lei che aveva partorito, per di più due bambini, quella notte!?…lei aveva immaginato che probabilmente si trovavano li perché quel giorno c'erano i controlli medici del personale della Nerv, oppure che qualcuno di loro, si era sentito male ed era stato portato qui in ospedale…ma addirittura un parto, e per di più di Rei non era proprio la risposta che si sarebbe mai aspettata… 

"…La…studentessa modello ha partorito!?" Mormorò inconsciamente Asuka, usando un termine che spesso usava per definire Rei, quando ancora frequentavano le scuole medie di Neo Tokyo-3, e non erano altro che dei piloti di Evangelion 

Misato annuì, mentre sul suo volto si dipinse un sottile sorriso "Si…ed è stato un parto molto difficile…anche se per fortuna, è andato tutto bene, ma nonostante le difficoltà, Rei ha affrontato la gravidanza come una benedizione…Shinji era talmente entusiasta che ha addirittura perso i sensi alla notizia che era appena diventato padre, e…" 

"E con questo?!?! Non c'è bisogno che mi spieghi tutti i minimi particolari!! Auguri ad entrambi i coniugi per i loro figli!! Ma questo che cosa c'entra con me?!!? Wonder Girl e lo Stupi-Shinji non hanno sempre superato tutto brillantemente?!!?" Asuka interruppe Misato, risentita e seccata dalle parole significative che la donna le stava rivolgendo, onde evitare che esse riuscissero a toccare veramente il suo cuore, e a farle venire dei sensi di colpa che lei rinnegava completamente.. 

Misato capì lo stato d'anima di Asuka, come al solito, riusciva a capire sempre le sue emozioni che tendeva sempre a mascherare con delle altre che la facessero apparire forte e decisa. Ma ciò non migliorava di certo la situazione…la bambina soffriva visto il comportamento di sua madre, e sapeva che quando sarebbe cresciuta ancora un altro po', le cose sarebbero state molto più difficili…ma ormai, non sapeva più cosa fare… 

"Plock!" L'elegante scarpina di vernice nera di Akane, cadde improvvisamente per terra per la felicità della bambina, che non sopportava di indossare quelle scarpine talmente formali, visto il suo caratterino vivace e birbante, che la portava sempre ad essere ribelle alle parole della mamma. 

Misato si voltò, abbandonando per un attimo il pensiero che la stava tormentando, e guardò sua figlia Akane, adesso procinta a slacciarsi con entrambe le manine la fibbietta della seconda scarpina, e farla precipitare anch'essa per terra in breve tempo.   
Poi, accortasi dello sguardo di sua madre rivolto su di lei, alzò timidamente gli occhi, incrociando il suo sguardo con quello del Colonnello Katsuragi… 

"______…"Misato rivolse uno sguardo del genere, nel vedere che sua figlia aveva finalmente compiuto il suo tanto desiderato atto di togliersi quelle scarpine che tanto l'avevano fatta faticare per fargliele indossare, il pomeriggio del giorno scorso. 

La piccola birbante, immaginando ciò che stava passando per la mente di sua madre, sorrise innocentemente, con un sorrisino che mostravano apertamente tutto il suo spirito ribelle. Così, Misato sospirando, scosse la testa come segno di dissenso e di rassegnazione, e non proferendo a riguardo neanche una parola non trovandosi nello spirito giusto, tornò a guardare Asuka, che aveva osservato la scena con disinteresse… 

"Beh!? Non le dici niente?! Tu sicuramente le avrai comprato quelle scarpine con tanto affetto, e lei hai visto come le ha trattate!? Tutti uguali questi mocciosi! Tutti ingrati!" Esclamò Asuka indicando il gesto di Akane da poco compiuto 

Misato sorrise, notando l'ingenuità della ragazza "Per me …non sai che gioia immensa che è poter vedere mia figlia farmi certi dispetti… " Mormorò la sua ex tutrice con tono placato, rivolgendosi verso Asuka 

Asuka la guardò sorpresa, e sgranò gli occhi, cambiando completamente espressione… 

"Co…cosa!?" Balbettò la ragazza inavvertitamente, mentre la sua espressione dall'ira, passò alla confusione 

Misato rivolse gli occhi verso la piccola Lynnell che continuava a piangere con tutte le sue forze, sperando che qualcuno venisse prima o poi a portarle il suo pasto tanto desiderato. 

"…Per via di una mia complicazione, Akane nacque al settimo mese di gravidanza. Era molto più piccola rispetto agli altri neonati … e nonostante tutti gli incoraggiamenti positivi, io avevo una gran paura di ciò che poteva esserne della sua vita.… .Rimase in incubatrice per quasi due mesi, ma per fortuna, passati questi due mesi, le sue condizioni si stabilizzarono nel migliore dei modi e presto potei portarla a casa con me e Kaji…." Misato si fermò un attimo di narrare la sua vicenda, quando una lacrima galeotta solcò impercettibilmente il suo viso, ricordandole i momenti difficili e pieni d'ansia che avevano segnato quel primo periodo di vita della sua bambina, e dell'immensa gioia provata da lei e da Kaji nel momento in cui poterono portare la piccola a casa con loro, e darle tutto il loro amore e il loro affetto… 

Asuka si accorse della lacrima di Misato, e si sorprese nel vederla commuovere… e dopo, rivolse gli occhi verso Akane, che, completamente estranea alla discussione, andava togliendosi lentamente anche le calzettine con il bordino in pizzo bianco, facendole fare la stessa fine delle scarpette ^^;; 

"A volte…" Misato continuò "Quando la guardo…Penso a tutta la fatica benedetta che ci è voluta per crescerla, e che ci vuole anche adesso…ma penso che nulla mi ha reso felice in vita mia come lei…e come Kaji…" 

Asuka rimase completamente spiazzata a quelle parole di Misato. Non sapeva neanche spiegarsi cos'era che l'avesse turbata tanto nelle parole della donna che in fondo, non aveva detto nulla di così sconvolgente… ma fatto sta che non riusciva più ad aggiungere nient'altro.. 

Misato tornò a guardare in viso Asuka, che appena notò che il suo sguardo stava per incontrarsi con quello della donna, lo distolse immediatamente mostrando un'espressione di finta noia sul volto. Misato, come al suo solito, non cedette… 

"La tua bambina…ha ed avrà bisogno della tua presenza in tutta la sua vita, Asuka…. Per lei, tu sei la cosa più importante dell'universo…e sono sicura, che anche per te in fondo lo è…" 

Il cuore di Asuka venne come sfiorato da quelle ultime parole, che mostravano la più totale verità che la ragazza cercava di celare con tutte le sue forze, segregandola nell'angolo più profondo del suo cuore, e che adesso, quelle parole pronunciate dalla donna con tanta calma e dolcezza, le stavano quasi liberando…e lei?… 

"No che non lo, è Misato!! Se c'è una cosa a cui tengo in questo mondo è la carriera, capito!?!? So..solo e soltanto la carriera!!" Ancora una volta Asuka, volle dare dimostrazione di quanto lei fosse autosufficiente da sola, e da quanto per lei, legarsi tanto ad una persona, era una cosa assolutamente priva di alcun valore affettivo… 

Il colonnello Katsuragi non si indispettì neanche a quest'affermazione di Asuka, che in fondo ormai aveva capito che era soltanto un'altra maschera che la giovane modella volle indossare per mostrare quanto per lei il dare e il ricevere affetto da altre persone non era per niente indispensabile; Un lato della sua personalità completamente opposto a quello che ne era veramente…Così, senza dubitare ancora, Misato rispose ciò che aveva da dire. 

"E allora perché stai quasi piangendo!?…" 

Ancora una volta come raramente capitava, Asuka non riuscì a proferire neanche mezza parola a sua difesa…non si accorse neanche di avere le lacrime agli occhi giuste procinte a scendere lungo il suo viso…per quale motivo stava quasi per piangere?! Perché!? Le parole di Misato forse erano la verità che cercava sempre di allontanare a tutti i costi!? …ad ogni modo, non riuscì neanche a rispondere…e poté anche avvertire le sue braccia e le sue gambe tremare all'improvviso… 

"Io…I…Io.." La ragazza tedesca si fermò nuovamente, e capì che balbettare cercando di trovare un'altra bugia pronta a mascherare la verità ormai chiara non sarebbe servita assolutamente a niente, e abbassando lo sguardo si arrese…ormai, aveva perso… 

"Io so…cosa vuol dire perdere una madre…" Mormorò Asuka con tono monotono di chi è costretto ad ammettere una verità indesiderata 

"Ti assicuro che il dolore che si prova perdendo una figlia… non è inferiore a quello che si prova nel perdere la propria madre…"Mormorò Misato con tono placato e nello stesso tempo profondo e convincente…   


Asuka alzò di scatto gli occhi, mentre nel suo movimento le lacrime che soggiornavano sui suoi occhi caddero al vento…e lasciarono il posto a delle nuove lacrime che ritornarono a formarsi sui suoi occhi…lacrime che aveva sempre cercato con tutta se stessa di non versare per nessuna ragione al mondo, e che adesso non riusciva più a tenere a freno…. Divennero più copiose quando il suo sguardo si posò sul visino pallido e bagnato di sua figlia Lynnell…che non si era arresa nel chiedere un pasto che forse non arrivava mai… 

Misato non si sorprese nel veder apparire delle lacrime negli occhi della ragazza, anche se la ragazza in questione era la forte e tenace Soryuu Asuka Langley… 

"Perdendo la madre si perde colei che ti ha donato la vita…ma, perdere una figlia, è perdere colei alla quale TU… hai donato la vita…cerca di non dimenticarlo mai, Asuka…" 

Questa fu la prima volta nella sua vita che Asuka si sentì, e, soprattutto riconobbe, tutte le tremende colpe che ricaddero su di lei all'improvviso….Perché si stava sentendo così!?…perché sentiva che le lacrime le uscivano molto più copiosamente dal viso?…perché poteva avvertire le sue ginocchia tremare?…perché…le stava volendo bene?…"   
Il peso delle sue colpe stavano sopprimendo la ragazza, che non riuscendo più a reggere il peso di esse sulle sue sole ginocchia, cadde in ginocchio per terra…in lacrime…che ne era del suo immenso orgoglio in quel momento?…stava piangendo! E per di più davanti a delle persone…cosa che non si sarebbe mai sognata di fare. Una cosa che non avrebbe mai fatto per nessuno, ma che adesso stava facendo per chi?…per un esserino di una sessantina di centimetri…una bambina che aveva tenuto fino ad allora nascosta dagli sguardi dei giornalisti, non per proteggerla, ma per non far intaccare la propria fama di modella…. Una bambina che come porte-enfant aveva un borsone sportivo….Una bambina a cui rifiutava il nutrimento materno imbottendola di sonniferi da due giorni….una bambina…che soltanto adesso aveva capito quanto poteva essere importante per lei… 

"Che cosa…cos'ho fatto!…"Mormorò tra un singhiozzo e l'altro Asuka, mentre nella sua mente vedeva lo scorrere di tutti i momenti passati assieme, e che, nella maggioranza dei casi, aveva riservato alla piccola un trattamento decisamente poco gentile…"Io…io ho sempre considerato Lynnell come un peso…come…come una palla al piede…addirittura a volte, ho desiderato che non fosse mai nata…ma…ma non avevo mai immaginato come potessi sentirmi se veramente dovessi perderla…io…"Asuka serrava sempre di più le sue mani sul suo volto, vergognandosi per la prima volta di tutto ciò che aveva fatto a quella bambina che aveva dato alla luce lei stessa…   
Misato la guardava, non sorpresa, ma con sguardo calmo e placato, come una persona felice di essere riuscita nel suo intendo…guardava la ragazza tedesca in lacrime come non l'aveva mai vista…non si sarebbe mai immaginata di vedere Asuka in lacrime nella sua vita, ma vederla in questo momento non la sorprendeva più di tanto… l'importante in quel momento era che Asuka capisse il valore di sua figlia…   
La donna così, si avvicinò alla ragazza lentamente, ed il pianto di Lynnell si confuse per un istante con quello della madre…soprattutto quando Misato si inginocchiò accanto ad Asuka e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla con dolcezza 

"Asuka…" Mormorò Misato con un lieve filo di voce, talmente dolce che riuscì a far alzare lo sguardo verso Asuka, intenda a tamponare le lacrime che le sgorgavano dagli occhi…la ragazza non rispose, altra cosa insolita del suo carattere…Così, il Colonnello Katsuragi protese le braccia con la quale stava sorreggendo la piccola Lynnell, e la porse a sua madre con cura e delicatezza, che come gesto incondizionato prese immediatamente la piccola con se, con una dolcezza che forse non le aveva mai rivolto prima. Ancora una volta, non si dissero niente per un istante…Asuka, con ancora gli occhi bagnati di lacrime, guardava la bambina che per un attimo smise di piangere, e le sorrise "Hai fame…vero amore?…" Mormorò la giovane modella con voce ancora rotta dal pianto, mentre accarezzava il viso rigato dalle lacrime della bambina, che ben presto riprese a gemere. 

Anche Misato sorrise, finalmente Asuka aveva capito il suo dovere di madre… 

Asuka si alzò velocemente all'impiedi, asciugando velocemente con il braccio, le lacrime che avevano solcato il suo viso pochi istanti prima…e sorrise rivolgendosi a Misato 

"Penso proprio che la Baka questa volta sono stata io…" 

Misato sorrise, e fece una carezza sulla testolina della piccola, adesso in braccio alla madre 

"Hai soltanto…fatto un errore, Asuka…e adesso sei ancora in tempo per riparare ad esso…" Mormorò la donna con dolcezza. Asuka sorrise per un attimo. 

"Adesso va a dar da mangiare a tua figlia, prima che questa birichina si arrabbi di più! ^__-" Esclamò scherzosamente Misato "Se vai giù al bar di latte te ne daranno quanto ne vuoi, per il biberon prova a chiedere al reparto maternità!" Aggiunse la donna 

La giovane madre annuì e si voltò camminando lungo il corridoio che l'avrebbe portata all'ascensore 

"Uffaaaaa!! Lynny!! Smettila di piangere, Baka! Tra poco potrai avere tutto il latte che vuoi, ma per favore, se vuoi rimettere avvisami prima ^_____^;;;;; Ok? 

Misato, che stava guardando Asuka mentre si allontanava, ridacchiò a questa frase della ragazza: *Quella ragazza non cambierà mai…* Pensò. 

"Mammaa...;_______; Hai Scientito!? ;___; Le ha Ti nUoVvo Tt…Tetto Parole BlLutte !;______; Non le Ffuole BeNne!?   
___;" Mormorò Akane, avvicinandosi finalmente a sua madre, scalza, e stringendosi alla gamba di Misato, intimidita ancora da ciò che era successo pochi minuti fa.   
Misato poggiò dolcemente la sua mano sui capelli di sua figlia e le rivolse gli occhi 

"Si che le vuole bene, Akane-chan…il fatto è che…se ne è accorta soltanto adesso…" Mormorò Dolcemente il Colonnello Katsuragi 

La bambina guardò Misato con sguardo interrogativo, vista la sua giovanissima età, non riuscì a capire effettivamente il significato delle parole di sua madre, e così si limitò a stringersi di più alla gamba di sua mamma… 

"Ttu InFece mi Vvuoi bene, Mammaaa...?;______;"Chiese dolcemente la piccola Akane, mentre guardava sua mamma con occhietti paragonabili a quelli di un cuccioletto speranzoso 

Misato sorrise dolcemente, quasi come se per lei questa era una domanda retorica…poi i suoi occhi si posarono sui piedini nudi della bimba, e sorrise ironicamente, facendo subito dopo un viso di finta aria minacciosa 

"No!" Esclamò altezzosa Misato "Io non voglio bene alle bambine che vanno in giro scalze a dicembre! Fila a rimetterti le scarpine, monellaccia!!!" Esclamò scherzosamente la donna portando le mani ai fianchi e chinando leggermente la schiena verso sua figlia.   
La bambina capì lo scherzo, e riassunse il suo tono ribelle e capriccioso, e a quelle parole di sua madre si scostò di scatto allontanandosi per non essere acchiappata da sua madre "Nno!! :-PPP Non le Ffoglio! :-PP" Esclamò la piccola dopo aver raggiunto qualche metro di distanza da sua madre, facendole smorfie e boccacce ^^;; 

"GRRRRR!! Akane!!!!!! Torna qui, Piccola peste!!!! Ti ho detto e ripetuto mille volte che non devi fare le boccacce!! è______é###" Esclamò infuriata Misato mentre corse per acchiappare la bambina che appena vide il movimento di sua madre, capendone immediatamente l'intenzione, corse via velocemente per la stanza, rincorsa da sua madre che non era di certo il tipo che cedeva di fronte alle difficoltà 

La fuga di Akane però fu ben presto messa a fine da lei stessa, perché dopo alcuni passettini lesti andò a sbattere contro le gambe di qualcuno che si stava avvicinando verso di loro, e che all'impatto frenò la corsa della bambina trattenendola 

"Heylà! Dove va con tutta questa fretta, Akane-chan? ^^;;" Esclamò scherzosamente la donna poggiando una mano sui capelli della bambina 

Akane riaprì gli occhi di scatto che poco prima aveva chiuso istintivamente a causa dell'impatto improvviso, e sia accorse che aveva davanti a se la migliore amica di sua madre, nonché mamma di Tomoyo: la dottoressa Ritsuko. 

"Zia Ritchan!! ^O^" Esclamò allegramente la bambina 

Misato si fermò di colpo, appena vide che Ritsuko era riuscita a mettere fine alla corsa della sua piccolina ribelle, e prima che riuscisse a rifuggire si affrettò ad acchiappare la bambina. 

"Ottimo lavoro, Ritsuko!!" Esclamò soddisfatta Misato mentre alzava di peso Akane "Ti ho in pugno finalmente, brutta birbante!! Non lo sai che poi ti verrà il raffreddore se cammini scalza con il freddo che fa!?!? 

"Uffaaaaaaa!! ;_________;" Esclamò la bambina annoiata, mentre sua mamma la rimetteva seduta sul divano, e le rimetteva le scarpine che poco prima Akane aveva lasciato cadere sul pavimento giusto sotto il divano 

"Mammaa! ;______; Non le Ffoglio!! ;_____;"Continuò Akane-chan seccatamente, mentre cercava di far cambiare idea a sua mamma che insisteva tanto nel volerle mettere le tante odiate scarpine di vernice nera che aveva comprato appositamente per il matrimonio della sera scorsa di Kensuke e Nozomi. 

A rispondere alla protesta della bambina, non fu sua madre, ma Ritsuko, che togliendosi il camice bianco, e sedendosi accanto al Colonnello Katsuragi, riuscì a precedere quest'ultima, prima che rispondesse. 

"Dai, Akane-chan! Ti stanno così bene quelle scarpine! ^O^" Esclamò la dottoressa Akagi, sorridendo all' imbronciatissima Akane. 

"Ecco, brava! Diglielo anche tu! Non può mica indossare sempre scarpette da tennis! -_____-" Disse Misato allacciando l'ultima fibbietta delle scarpine di Akane, e "liberando" finalmente le gambette della piccola. 

Akane incrociò le braccia, con un fare molto simile a quello di sua madre, quando doveva fare una cosa che non le andava assolutamente "A Mme non Mi PiaCCionNo! -____-##" Continuò la piccola   
  
  
  


Nello stesso momento, all'entrata del Geo Front, un uomo di mezza età scese dal gradino della scala mobile che aveva finalmente raggiunto il suolo. Era un uomo alto, e longilineo, snellito ancora di più dall'uniforme nera che indossava con una vecchia spilla sul colletto indicante i gradi di Comandante. I suoi occhi erano coperti da un paio di occhiali scuri graduati, ma che nonostante tutto non erano così scuri da nascondere la sua espressione del tutto tranquilla e impassibile. Alla mano destra, e probabilmente anche a quella sinistra che teneva in tasca, portava dei guanti bianchi con la quale probabilmente stava nascondendo delle ustioni di antica data…non c'era alcun dubbio…chiunque lo avrebbe visto in quel momento si sarebbe accorto che aveva di fronte il Comandante della Base, Gendo Ikari.   
L'uomo restò fermo immobile per alcuni secondi, e si guardò intorno… non c'era nessuno da quelle parti, certo che la base doveva essere cambiata molto nonostante fosse passato solo un anno da quando ricevette il trasferimento per aggiornamento nella base della Nerv in Mongolia…   
Prima, quella zona era sempre e perennemente trafficata da tanti membri della base che si spostavano dai vari uffici, sale e robe varie…e invece adesso non c'era proprio nessuno…neanche un solo membro a dare un bentornato ufficiale al Comandante della base…il loro supremo superiore…   
Aveva uno strano presentimento…che emotivamente non lo scombussolò…lo incuriosì soltanto minimamente….. Così, finalmente si decise a compiere qualche passo lento e annoiato, che lo portarono finalmente di fronte alle ante dell'ascensore. Alzò il dito indice e premette il pulsante, che si accese di una luce rossa, indicando che quell'ascensore era stata prenotata da lui…   
Non sapeva dove stava andando…ma appena le ante della cabina si aprirono, lui selezionò il 7imo piano…ovvero, L'Ospedale interno del Geo Front 

Nel frattempo, il vice comandante della Nerv, Shinji Ikari si avviava lentamente e con fare quasi furtivo lungo il corridoio delle varie stanze ospedaliere del reparto maternità da dove non si era scostato un solo istante da quando la sua dolce Rei aveva dato alla luce i suoi due bambini, tra di cui uno teneva ancora in quel momento tra le braccia, da quando l'infermiera di piano glielo aveva dato…   
Adesso però l'obbiettivo di Shinji era un altro…aveva una grande voglia di vedere Rei…sua moglie…la madre dei suoi bambini…nonché, la ragazza che ha da sempre amato più di se stesso…aveva una gran voglia di abbracciarla, di stringerla forte a se in un modo che non aveva mai fatto prima…di rivedere il suo dolce viso…il suo sorriso…il suo calore…ma soprattutto, voleva ringraziarla per avergli fatto il dono più grande che egli stesso potesse mai immaginare…Quando l'aveva sposata era diventato suo marito, adesso, l'aveva reso padre…padre di due splendide creature…voleva assolutamente vederla…Ma il problema adesso stava nel riuscire a trovare la stanza dove l'avevano portata…ce ne erano tante, e tutte vuote…e doveva stare attento a non farsi scoprire dal personale medico. Perché nonostante lui fosse il Vicecomandante, gli avevano detto che fino a quando Rei non si sarebbe svegliata da sola sarebbe dovuta restare nella più totale tranquillità per recuperare le forze spese tutte la sera seguente…ma Shinji, nonostante in fondo fossero passate soltanto poche ore da quando aveva affidato Rei ai medici affinché l'assistessero nel faticoso compito del parto, a Shinji già mancava terribilmente…e voleva vederla, almeno per alcuni secondi…si era ripromesso di non disturbarla se stesse dormendo…si sarebbe accontentato anche semplicemente di vederla da lontano, o se possibile, farle una carezza sul viso e stringerle la mano…poteva immaginare dopo le difficoltà che si erano imbattute per raggiungere l'ospedale, di quanta stanchezza fisica avevano procurato a Rei-chan….   
Il ragazzo continuava a gironzolare per i corridoi, aprendo lentamente la porta, e sbirciando per la fessura sperando di trovare aldilà Rei…ma questa 'missione' non era per niente facile come sperava…anzi, si era rivelata più dura del previsto.. 

"Gaaha!" Richiamò il piccolo tra le braccia di Shinji, mentre per l'ennesima volta quest'ultimo richiudeva lentamente una porta dietro di se, con espressione sconsolata, che mutò immediatamente appena udì il dolce vagito del neonato   
Shinji sorrise guardandolo ormai confidenzialmente 

"Neanche sta volta il tuo papà è riuscito a trovare la mamma, piccolino…^^;;;Chissà dove sarà…" Mormorò il ragazzo, mentre stendeva il suo indice della mano libera verso le ditina del bambino che a stringerlo appariva divertito. 

"si…lo so, Amore mio…anche papà ha tanta voglia di vederla….ma noi non ci arrenderemo, vero? Riusciremo a trovare la mamma!" Esclamò Shinji con una sottile e dolce ironia, osservando i movimenti lievi e soavi del neonato tra le sue braccia.   


"Se volete vi posso accompagnare io da Rei-chan! ^O^" Una voce allegra e squillante, alle spalle di Shinji, fecero in un primo momento spaventare per l'inaspettata sorpresa il neo padre, che si rasserenò solo dopo essersi voltato di scatto ed aver riconosciuto l'uomo a cui apparteneva quell'esclamazione 

"Do…Dottor Tsukishiro! E' lei!! ^__^;; " Esclamò Shinji con sorpresa, e forse anche timore di un possibile rimprovero da parte di Yukito ^^;   
Fortunatamente per Shinji, Yukito sembrava invece molto allegro nel vedere Shinji alla ricerca di Rei…come al solito, sorrideva. 

"Stai cercando tua moglie, vero Shinji!? ^__^ Rei è nella corsia opposta!" Esclamò Yukito avvicinandosi verso Shinji e sorridendo al piccolo tra le braccia di quest'ultimo, che lo guardava incuriosito con i suoi grandi occhietti azzurri   


"Eeehm…si…;___;Si, è vero…avevo tanta voglia di vedere Rei-chan…." Shinji non potendo negare l'evidenza, annuì, ammettendo timidamente la sua colpa ^^; 

Yukito guardò il suo orologio da polso con aria dubbiosa "hmmm…l'effetto del sedativo dovrebbe terminare tra poco, ma probabilmente starà ancora dormendo…non so se…" Mormorò il dottor Tsukishiro tornando a guardare il ragazzo. 

Shinji decise di insistere, interrompendo quasi inconsciamente la frase del chirurgo "La…la prego, Dottor Tsukishiro! Non la disturberò assolutamente, ma per favore, mi porti da mia moglie…io…vorrei solo vederla…" Esclamò Shinji con tono supplicante. 

"Gaah! ^O^" Continuò il piccolo Kaworu-chan, quasi come se stesse rafforzando la richiesta di suo padre   
Il medico sorrise ancora una volta gioiosamente "E va bene! ^___^ Ti ci porterò io, ma miraccomando, che resti un segreto tra noi eh!? ^__-" 

Shinji, a quel sorriso rassicurante dell'allegro marito di Ritsuko, si illuminò cercando di contenere la sua frenata allegria di fronte alla notizia per non apparire sfrontato ed infantile; Anche se dentro di lui, aveva una grande voglia di urlare vittoria, e Yukito lo capì, e velocemente si diresse assieme a Shinji verso la camera dove la giovane madre riposava.   
  


Camera N° 10 del reparto maternità. 

"Gahaa…^O^" La piccola gemellina si era svegliata un'altra volta. Questa era la seconda volta nella sua vita che si risvegliava dopo aver fatto un bel sonnellino.   
Chissà quante altre volte si sarebbe risvegliata e riaddormentata ancora, nella sua vita che era appena cominciata da giusto qualche oretta…   
Ma di sicuro non avrebbe rivissuto una seconda volta ciò che stava per vivere da un momento all'altro…   
I suoi gemiti giocosi ed allegri risuonavano nella stanza ospedaliera spezzando il silenzio che regnava sovrano, e ciò stuzzicava il sonno della ragazza che, stesa in un lettino poco distante dalla culla dov'era poggiata la dolce piccolina. La ragazza che l'aveva data alla luce assieme al suo fratellino gemello.   
Rei infatti, all'ennesimo gridolino della neonata, riaprì lentamente gli occhi con la fatica di una persona che doveva aver passato dei lunghi momenti di intensa stanchezza. Dopo alcuni ripensamenti, e smorfie di fastidio che si dipinsero sul suo volto, La giovane madre s guardò intorno, facendo un riepilogo mentale di ciò che era successo prima di addormentarsi esausta. Riconobbe subito il luogo…quelle parerti , e quei soffitti si trovavano identici in qualsiasi stanza della Nerv purché ospedaliera…e lei in questa divisione della Nerv ci era finita molte volte quando era un pilota, quindi non ci mise molto per riconoscerle…   
Ma…oltre all'effetto del sedativo che le avevano somministrato e che stava quasi per svanire, cos'era stato a destarla dal sonno?…aveva come l'impressione di aver sentito un vagito, che forse se lo sia solamente immaginata? Capì però che non era stato frutto della sua immaginazione quando un altro gridolino felice si estese nella camera, arrivando alle sue orecchie. Rei si voltò lentamente alla sua sinistra, ovvero dove riconobbe la provenienza del gemito…   
Di fronte a se trovò appunto la culla. La culla in plexiglas rivestita con un materassino morbido di colore giallo pastello. Ma ciò che la colpì di più non fu di sicuro la culla in se per se, ma fu colei che era contenuta dentro di essa, ovvero la piccola frugoletta che la fissava attraverso il plexiglas con i suoi dolcissimi occhietti rossi, mentre con una manina stropicciava divertita una ciocchetta di sottilissimi capelli azzurri che le cadeva sul visino rosa pallido, mentre con le labbra emetteva dei versetti caratteristici di quella prima fase dalla vita. La ragazza continuando a fissarla si sedette sul lettino e si sporse verso la culletta, avvicinandola a se tramite le rotelle che c'erano ai piedi di essa. Appena l'avvicinò e guardò dentro di essa, sorrise nel vedere come la piccola aveva stropicciato il suo leggero lenzuolino che con le gambine aveva spinto in fondo alla culletta forse perché già i riscaldamenti della camera le davano il giusto calore. Assieme al lenzuolino giaceva anche un piccolo Kero-chan di peluche che probabilmente le infermiere del nido avevano messo li dentro per far compagnia alla bimba. Lo sguardo di Rei nel vedere tutta questa allegoria di oggettini attorno alla bambina, anzi, alla sua bambina, si addolcì in una maniera irripetibile; provò un infinito senso di dolcezza e felicità nel cuore che non aveva mai provato prima, e non poté evitare di porgere timidamente la sua candida mano sull'altrettanto candida e piccola manina della neonata che non perse tempo a stringerla istintivamente alle sue, chiudendo gli occhi e ridendo dolcemente. Dopo alcuni secondi, come per istinto, Rei fu assalita da una grande voglia di prendere tra le sue braccia la sua creatura, si…perché quella bambina era sua…per la prima volta, aveva dato la vita a qualcuno…aveva creato qualcosa di veramente suo…e l'aveva fatto assieme a Shinji…la sua unica ragione di vita…l'unica cosa che la spingeva a continuare a vivere in quell'inferno che era la Nerv dieci anni fa…. Così, la ragazza, timidamente e delicatamente, porse le sue mani tra le ascelle della neonata, e quasi con timore, la tirò su dalla sua culla, e l'appoggiò tra le sue braccia, prestando la massima attenzione a tutti i suoi movimenti…era così fragile ai suoi occhi…Non credeva ai suoi occhi…aveva davanti a se una dei due bambini che aveva tenuto nel suo grembo per quasi nove mesi…nove lunghi mesi che sembravano non avere mai fine…era diventata mamma…mamma di due gemellini…da come poteva intuire dai due fiocchetti, uno rosa, e uno azzurro, che c'erano attaccati alla porta della camera, attaccati sotto due piccoli coniglietti di peluche…   
La bambina tra le sue braccia sorrideva, nonostante la sua mamma non la stesse sorreggendo in una posizione corretta…ma ciò non era poi così importante…Rei era felice…molto felice….aveva sua figlia tra le braccia…   
Aveva notato che sul braccialetto di riconoscimento che portava sul suo braccino, oltre al peso, e alla data di nascita, non era presente il nome della bambina…in effetti non avevano mai scelto dei nomi da dare ai loro piccoli…ma Rei sapeva bene quale nome dare a sua figlia…voleva che sua figlia portasse il nome di una persona che per lei era sempre stata molto importante…nonostante non l'avesse mai vista… 

"Yui…" Mormorò dolcemente la giovane madre mentre alzava lentamente le sue braccia in modo da poter accarezzare con il suo viso il faccino vellutato della piccola, che continuava a gioire allegramente con i suoi movimenti lenti e con i suoi deliziosi vagiti che rallegravano come un tocco di infinita dolcezza in un momento dove la tenerezza e la gioia regnava sovrana nel cuore della ragazza dai capelli azzurri… 

Ma Rei non poteva certo immaginare che qualcun'altra persona stesse assistendo a quella scena talmente tenera, condividendo con lei tutta la dolce emozione di quell'istante: Queste persone erano il Dottor Tsukishiro e, naturalmente Shinji…che guardava timidamente attraverso la porta semiaperta nella stanza intravide in piedi il piccolo sogno di tutti i suoi giorni...come un bambino che stesse sbirciando timidamente qualcosa che desidera, con un pizzico di timida paura... lo stesso   
di un bambino era il suo batticuore, e un bambino era quello che teneva appoggiato al cuore, il suo bambino. Il suo piccolo Kaworu…che sempre più sveglio, stropicciava con le manine incuriosite il lenzuolino con cui era coperto, restando con la sua innocenza, completamente estraneo alla situazione…   
Era troppo piccolo per riuscire a capire la grande gioia che in quel momento i suoi genitori stavano dividendo.   
Yukito quasi commuovendosi si voltò verso Shinji e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla "Che cosa stai aspettando? Vai da lei, Shinchan…"Mormorò a bassissima voce il gentile Tsukishiro incitando il ragazzo ad entrare. 

Shinji in un primo momento ebbe un istante di smarrimento "Eh!?…S…Si…" Esclamò il ragazzo ritornando con i piedi per terra, mentre l'emozione sembrava non avere un limite in quel momento…   
Così con l'altro braccio, il ragazzo busso' alla porta, chiedendo permesso al suo Amore.   
"E' permesso...Rei-chan...sono io..." domandò con un filo di voce, che anche se basso riuscì ad interrompere il flusso infinito dei pensieri che stavano sorgendo inesorabili nella sua mente.   
Rei-chan volto' il capo al sentire la voce di Shinji. Non se lo aspettava in quel momento.   
La bambina che teneva in braccio avverti' il piccolo tremore nelle braccia di sua madre.   
Il cuore di Shinji iniziò a battere all'impazzata quando Rei si accorse della presenza del ragazzo nella sala e lo guardava dolcemente, sorriso che trasmise anche alla piccola che aveva iniziato a fissarlo con i suoi profondi occhietti rossi.   
"Si...Shinchan...entra pure...", chissà perché quell'istante era emozionante come quello in cui si erano detti di amarsi...   
come quello in cui si erano guardati negli occhi consapevoli di ciò' per la prima volta. 

Quando Shinji varco' la soglia, fu per la prima volta che si guardarono come mamma e papa', come genitori delle creature riunite li' in quell'istante.   
Lo sguardo di Rei, ferma dal lato destro del suo letto d'ospedale, percorreva smarrita la distanza tra il viso di Shinji, e il suo   
cuore, dove stava accoccolato e felice, l'altra meraviglia che ella aveva partorito...   
E tra viso e cuore, vagava lo sguardo di Shinchan...Fu come un intesa dei loro cuori..   
Shinchan si trovò come incapace di reagire di fronte ad un momento di simile bellezza, e forse, se non avesse avuto la presenza d'animo di portare in braccio il suo bambino, sarebbe corso fra le braccia di Rei ad abbracciarla come non aveva mai fatto…ma riuscì a sbloccare la situazione, grazie anche ad un suggerimento come improvviso che la sua coscienza gli propose… 

"Rei-chan….come stai, tesoro?…" Mormorò, mentre andava a sedersi giusto su un lato del letto della ragazza, con uno sguardo quasi smarrito. A volte il peso dell'emozione ferma i passi, perché il cuore e' andato troppo lontano perché le gambe possano   
seguirlo. Ma Shinji riuscì a sbloccare la situazione, perché l'amore, e la felicità va ben oltre la semplice emozione….e Shinji il suo cuore voleva raggiungerlo…voleva donarlo mano con mano alla ragazza che ama.. 

"Io…sto bene, Shinchan…" Sorrise timidamente Ayanami mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Capì i sentimenti di suo marito, in fondo, non si trovava alcuna differenza tra i suoi sentimenti e quelli di Shinji…era la stessa identica sensazione di gioia e di emozione che stavano provando in quel momento….quella gioia smisurata che data la sua immensa grandezza doveva essere in qualche modo tenuta a freno dai due coniugi…chissà per quale motivo…era uno dei tanti misteri che governavano ancora in   
questo mondo…   
Entrambi gli sguardi dei due ragazzi si poggiarono sui due neonati, il frutto de loro amore…nonché i due responsabili dell'immensa emozione che stavano provando in quel momento…era incredibile pensare che due innocenti tanto piccoli erano in grado di creare un'emozione di dimensioni talmente eccelse… 

"E'…nostro figlio…vero?" Mormorò Rei. La prima ad avere il coraggio di spezzare quel silenzio interminabile che si era creato…silenzio fisico, ovviamente…non mentale… 

Shinji annuì, sorridendo e accarezzando il viso del piccolo che si era messo a ciucciare un lembo del lenzuolino "Si…" Rispose Shinji "E' il nostro bambino…"continuò, mentre tornava a guardare dolcemente la piccola frugoletta tra le braccia del suo dolce amore, che non aveva smesso un solo istante di fissarlo incuriosito, attendendo una carezza o qualcosa del genere dalla persona che assieme a sua madre le aveva donato la vita…a lei e al suo fratellino…. non dovette infatti aspettare a lungo, Shinji porse subito la sua mano alla bambina, sfiorandole i sottili capelli azzurri e stringendo la sua candida manina tra le sue…che sensazione indescrivibile…. L'emozione non fu minore a quando Shinji prese tra le sue braccia per la prima volta il piccolo Kaworu…adesso stava conoscendo lei…la piccola Yui…. Si riteneva l'uomo più fortunato dell'universo…aveva di fronte a sue una moglie che amava più della sua stessa vita, e due piccoli che rappresentavano per entrambi il frutto del loro infinito amore.. 

"Shinchan…noi…non avevamo neanche pensato ai nomi…" Mormorò all'improvviso la ragazza, appena si trovò anche lei a sfiorare per la prima volta, il corpicino del piccolo Kaworu…il suo bambino… 

Shinji alzò lo sguardo verso di Rei, e lasciò spostare lentamente la sua mano, dal viso della bambina fino al viso della madre, cosa che Rei, al tocco di essa non riuscì a non appoggiarle il suo viso, accoccolandosi ad essa chiudendo per un istante gli occhi… 

"Hai ragione, Rei-chan…non ci avevamo pensato…però…" 

"Io avevo pensato…di chiamarla Yui…" Rei riaprì gli occhi lentamente, e cercò di non fissare Shinji, forse per paura di vedere la sua reazione al primo impatto…non aveva mai nominato il nome di sua madre…nonché la persona che… 

Shinji rimase sorpreso a quelle parole di Rei…non se lo aspettava in fondo…quelle parole gli riportarono alla mente per un istante il volto di sua madre, o meglio, ciò che ricordava di lei…sorrise…sorrise felicemente…   
Rei si preoccupò nel vedere che Shinji per alcuni istanti non diede il suo parere, e timorosamente scostò il suo sguardo dal pavimento per tornare a guardarlo, mentre una lacrima ansiosa solcò il volto del ragazza… 

"Penso…che sia una splendida idea, Amore mio…" Mormorò Shinji sorridendo. Dal suo sorriso si poteva notare tutta a sua immensa sincerità e decisione nell'approvare le parole di Rei. 

Rei si rincuorò all'istante. Nei suoi occhi e nel suo viso si poté notare l'intero percorso della felicità, che rendevano il suo sorriso talmente felice come non mai.. 

"Da…davvero Shinchan!?…" Domandò la ragazza mentre i suoi occhi piansero all'improvviso, ma anche sta volta, di felicità… 

Shinji annuì, ed asciugò con il pollice della sua mano libera gli occhi della neo mamma, prima che le lacrime potessero giungere a   
bagnare la piccola Yui…la bambina che portava il nome di sua madre.. 

"Penso che…tutto ciò sia stato voluto da lei, Shinchan…è come se fosse stato un suo dono…" Spiegò Ayanami, finendo di asciugare le lacrime versate sulle sua guance, sfiorando la sua mano con quella del ragazzo, ancora procinta a togliere le lacrime che sorgevano involontariamente dagli occhi di Rei. 

Shinji guardò il visino della piccola Yui, che come il suo fratellino, era rimasta estranea alla situazione, e guardavano entrambi confusi i loro genitori…chissà cosa stava sorgendo nella loro mente in quel momento…ma forse, per un empatia magica e immediata, era come se i due bimbi stessero capendo le emozioni dei genitori, ma non si opponevano, lasciavano che fossero loro due a decidere… 

"Già…un dono di nozze da parte di mia madre…" Mormorò Shinji tornando per un solo istante a perdersi nei suoi pensieri, sorridendo "Lei di sicuro non sarebbe voluta essere di meno al nostro matrimonio, Rei-chan…" continuò, aspettando il consenso della ragazza, che, arrivò immediatamente, mentre un'altra lacrima di gioia tornava a solcare non solo il suo, ma anche il viso di Shinji…   
I due giovani coniugi si avvicinarono l'uno all'altro lentamente, quasi per poggiare le loro labbra e sprofondare finalmente in un bacio che il giovane vicecomandante aveva atteso fin impazientemente fin dal primo istante in cui Rei fu portata in sala parto… 

"Gaaha…" Il piccolo Kaworu, quasi protestando, fece notare anche la sua presenza, notando che i suoi genitori si stavano lasciando prendere la mano dalle moine, che avrebbero distratto la loro attenzione su di lui. Si erano forse dimenticati che c'era anche lui con loro?….forse fu quest'idea che fece quasi scoppiare in lacrime il tenero frugoletto, che bloccò i loro genitori, le cui labbra erano quasi giunte a sfiorarsi l'una con l'altra. Entrambi quindi dovettero interrompere buffamente quel piccolo e romantico momento di svago che ancora una volta confermava il loro grande sentimento reciproco. 

Rei sorrise, mentre alzava di peso il piccolo avvicinandolo a se, scostandolo delicatamente dalle braccia di Shinji che l'aiutarono in questo compito; mentre quest'ultimo ripiegava sulla femminuccia, che l'avvicinò a se dal grembo di Rei. 

"Hey…cosa c'è, Amore?…" Mormorò con tono affettuoso Rei, mentre poggiava lentamente il neonato tra le sue braccia, nella posizione in cui aveva tenuto poco prima la piccola Yui 

"Hai sentito, Yui-chan?…Il tuo fratellino è geloso!" Ironizzò Shinji, mentre giocherellava con le manine della bimba. 

"Come lo chiameremo, Shinchan?…"Mormorò Rei, ritornando a guardare in viso il suo giovane sposo, nonché padre delle due meraviglie che in quel momento tenevano tra le braccia 

Il ragazzo guardò il bimbo, che adesso sorrideva allegramente, aggrappando le sue manine al braccio della madre 

"Avevo in mente…Kaworu…" 

Rei si sentì un brivido percorrere la schiena… "Kaworu…" Mormorò, mentre dal suo sguardo si poteva capire che la ragazza stesse facendo mente locale, non ovviamente per ricordarsi la persona che portava originariamente questo nome, ma per ricordare qualcosa di molto, ma molto più profondo legato a questo nome, e alla persona a cui apparteneva…   
Shinji non si sorprese nel vedere la ragazza assorta nei suoi pensieri 

"Shinchan…" Mormorò dopo alcuni secondi "L'hai…l'hai avvertito anche tu?…" Mormorò la ragazza con un filo di voce, che lasciava trasparire tutta la sua immensa sorpresa 

Shinji annuì "Si…" Il vicecomandante sorrise, mentre la piccola Yui continuava a giocherellare allegramente con le sue manine e ad emettere dei deliziosi versetti "Possiamo dire…che Kaworu ci abbia aiutato moltissimo, Rei-chan….ieri sera in fondo, eravamo troppo indaffarati sul soffermarci a pensare chi fosse quello 'strano ragazzo' che diceva l'autista di quell'autobus, ad avergli indicato proprio quell'hotel…" 

Rei sorrise e cancellò dal suo volto quell'espressione sorpresa che stonava in quel momento talmente emozionante, e tornò serena, portando lentamente il suo braccio con cui stava sorreggendo il bimbo, all'altezza del suo viso, per baciarlo in fronte e sentire la pelle vellutata del piccolo al contatto con le sue labbra.. 

"Possiamo dire…di aver scelto i nomi migliori per i nostri figli, Shinchan…"Mormorò la ragazza quasi commossa. 

Shinji cinse le spalle della neo mamma con il suo braccio libero, avvolgendola come se volesse avvolgere quello splendido momento, per fare in modo che continuasse a durare per tutta l'eternità nel suo cuore, e in quello di Rei… 

A un osservatore, sarebbe apparso lo strano spettacolo di due bambini appena nati e confusi, dalle emozioni che percepivano nel cuore dei loro genitori. Quattro piccoli cuori, e un immenso legame, in quel momento...in quelle timide parole, in quella famigliola, immobile sui suoi passi, per non spezzare l'armonia di qualcosa di sublime. 

Aldilà della porta, giusto qualche corridoio più in la, il Colonnello Katsuragi e la Dottoressa Akagi, accompagnati e preceduti dalla piccola e saltellante Akane, erano di ritorno dal bar del Geofront dove avevano fatto entrambe colazione. Per la strada, si poteva notare che entrambe le due amiche stessero ancora discutendo sugli ultimi avvenimenti, alla quale era realmente impossibile pensare che fossero accaduti tutti in una sola notte. Ed anche dell'improvviso arrivo dell'orgogliosissima modella e della fragile Lynnell… 

"COSA?!?!?..R…Ritchan…ce…certo che sei una buona madre!!" Esclamò Misato, rimasta sbalordita dalle ultime parole della sua collega Ritsuko. 

"E' che certe volte mi sembra di trascurare anch'io mia figlia per ragioni di lavoro…mi secca doverlo ammettere, ma purtroppo credo proprio di star commettendo gli stessi errori di mia madre…" Spiegò la scienziata con un filo di tristezza nella voce. Tristezza che però venne immediatamente smentita dal Colonnello Katsuragi che le diede una scherzosa pacca sulla schiena prima che potesse aggiungere ancora altre frasi che le avrebbero causato nient'altro che tristezza e preoccupazioni inutili 

"Ma chiudi quella boccaccia, Ritsuko!! Smettila di sparare fesserie del genere!!" Esclamò Misato ridacchiando "Tu sei una madre splendida, Ritchan! Forse non te ne rendi conto, ma qualsiasi cosa tu faccia metti sempre davanti Tomoyo per prima cosa, e forse tu non te ne accorgi neanche! Vedi ieri sera per esempio! Quando tu ti sei alzata dal tavolo per andare a controllare Rei, la prima cosa che hai fatto è stata quella di raccomandare tua figlia a Yukito! Ricordi!?" Continuò con tono certo e rassicurante Misato sorridendo alla sua dubbiosa amica…   


"Si…è vero…" Mormorò Akagi con tono quasi sorpreso, mentre portava lentamente d'istinto una mano sotto il mento "Non ci avevo fatto caso…" 

Misato ridacchiò sotto i denti, e poi puntò il dito indice verso Ritsuko "Visto?! ;P Te lo avevo detto io! Tu neanche ti accorgi di quanto vuoi bene a tua figlia, Ritchan! E di quanto lei te ne voglia!. Prima di darti delle colpe che non esistono perché non rifletti un po' su, mia carissima dottoressa Akagi! ;P" Continuò ancora scherzosamente Misato, con un tono ancora misto tra l'ironia e la decisione che attribuiva alle parole che stava dicendo… 

"Mamma!!!" La piccola Tomoyo, dopo aver avvistato sua madre in lontananza, le corse incontro scattante percorrendo velocemente la distanza che la separava dalla dottoressa. L'esclamazione della piccola distolse persino l'attenzione di sua madre dal dialogo che stava intrattenendo con la sua amica, ed ignorando improvvisamente i dispiaceri che l'avevano avvolta poco fa, si abbassò all'altezza della bambina accogliendola a braccia aperte l'arrivo improvviso della romantica bimba dai lunghi capelli neri che per l'occasione mise da parte anche lei tutte le sue fantasie da 'principessina' e o da 'reginetta delle fate', e si lanciò letteralmente tra le braccia di sua mamma abbracciandola forte forte a se. 

"Tomoyo-chan! Tesoro mio!" Mormorò inconsciamente Ritsuko ricambiando l'affettuoso abbraccio della sua unica figlia, e si rialzò in piedi alzando di peso Tomoyo. 

"Toh guarda! Lupus in Fabula!" Esclamò sorridendo Misato nel vedere questa scena, mentre si calava anche lei a prendere in braccio la piccola Akane che, invidiosa della sua amichetta, iniziò a tirare la gonna del vestito di sua madre incitandola a prendere in braccio anche lei ^^;;; 

*Fa tanto la severa con se stessa, ma non si rende conto neanche lei che Tomoyo ha già tutto ciò , che una figlia potesse avere…sei davvero una madre ammirevole, Ritchan…vai benissimo così come sei…*Pensò la donna, nel vedere al sua vecchia amica coccolarsi affettuosamente la sua bambina, che era stata in grado di restituirle immediatamente il sorriso, e di cancellare quell'alone di tristezza che stava prendendo il sopravvento poco prima nel suo fragile cuore… 

"Ma cosa ci facevi qui, Tomoyo-chan!? Dov'è lo zio Kaji!?" Domandò d'un tratto Misato, guardandosi intorno e notando l'insolita assenza di suo marito 

Tomoyo scese con un piccolo saltino dalle braccia di sua madre, e corse poco più avanti, indicando la fine del lungo corridoio che si trovavano a percorrere, dove si potevano intravedere anche se in controluce, la presenza due persone.. 

"Lo zio Kaji è laggiù! Sta parlando con un signore! ^O^" Esclamò con un allegria ingenua la piccola, ritornando accanto a sua madre e prendendola per mano. 

Misato e Ritsuko avanzarono lentamente di qualche passo, cercando un punto dove il raggio di sole che quella mattina solcava il corridoio della Divisione Medica della base, non coprisse le due figure inermi presenti più avanti. Quando lo ebbero trovato, gli fu anche possibile scoprire l'identità di entrambe le figure…   
La prima era Kaji…ma l'uomo che si trovava di fronte a lui…era proprio l'ultima persona che tutti si sarebbero aspettati di vedere li alla Nerv… 

"Il…comandante Ikari…" Mormorò Inavvertitamente Misato, incredula, mentre le stesse Akane e Tomoyo guardavano confusamente le loro madri, per la loro strana reazione di fronte a quello sconosciuto… 

"E' tornato…proprio adesso…" continuò Ritsuko intimoritasi ancora di più quando Gendo, accorgendosi della presenza del Colonnello Katsuragi e della Dottoressa Akagi, si voltò e le guardò non tradendo nessuna emozione…. In fondo non era cambiato affatto in quei suoi dodici mesi di assenza…come al solito la sua espressione veniva coperta dagli occhiali scuri, che unita alla sua uniforme nera, e al suo viso inespressivo, dava davvero un senso di estrema inquietudine alla sua immagine….   
  
Il compito di avvertire Shinji della presenza di suo padre alla Nerv, toccò a Yukito…che probabilmente si prese l'impegno senza neanche riflettere sulle cause che la notizia avrebbe potuto portare ai due coniugi, per di più nel giorno della nascita dei loro due piccoli…. Se ne rese conto, soltanto una volta arrivato di fronte alla camera occupata da Rei…e rimpianse quasi di aver accettato un simile compito. 

"Shinji!…Si può!?" Il dottor Tsukishiro bussò discretamente sulla porta bianca della camera 10 del reparto maternità, dove Rei, Shinji, e i loro piccoli gemellini stavano trascorrendo uno dei momenti più attesi della loro vita, e dopo aver ottenuto il permesso, vi entrò, cercando di mantenere distante il rammarico che provava nel dover dire quelle parole, per cui era stato mandato li… 

"Ah, è lei Dottor Tsukishiro…Buon giorno…"Mormorò sorridendo Rei, seduta ancora sul suo letto con accanto Shinchan, mentre tra le sue braccia teneva ancora il piccolo Kaworu-chan 

Yukito sorrise, e non fu in grado di fronte a quella scena di immensa dolcezza, a pronunciare immediatamente la notizia dell'arrivo del padre di Shinji… "Bu…Buon Giorno, Rei-chan…" mormorò Tsukishiro impacciatamente, avvicinandosi, e cercando di non lasciar trasparire il suo dispiacere di fronte ai due coniugi, e soprattutto, di fronte a Rei, alla quale era meglio non dare quella notizia che avrebbe intaccato il momento di estrema felicità che stava vivendo in quegli istanti… 

"C'è qualcosa che non va, Dottore?" Esclamò preoccupatosi Shinji nel vedere l'espressione dubbiosa del medico, mentre smise di cullare per un secondo, la piccola Yui tra le sue braccia… 

"Oh….n…no, davvero non c'è nulla…" Sdrammatizzò "…è che per un attimo mi sono lasciato trascinare dalla tenerezza della splendida immagine che si può godere entrando in questa stanza, che mi stavo quasi dimenticando il motivo per cui sono venuto…"Esclamò Yukito sorridendo, per poi continuare: 

"Scusatemi, non vorrei davvero rovinarvi questo momento, so bene che lo aspettavate da nove.… ma… per i piccoli è arrivata l'ora della poppata e quindi dovrei portarli al nido dove le infermiere penseranno a dargli il latte con il biberon, visto che dalle analisi il latte materno è risultato acido…" Disse Yukito con un filo di dispiacere nella voce, ma pur sempre mantenendo il suo rassicurante sorriso sulle labbra 

"Oh, non si preoccupi dottore, so bene che il mio latte è acido…" Rispose Rei tranquillamente, conoscendo già la situazione, e porgendo il piccolo gemellino in braccio al Dottor Tsukishiro. 

Shinji si alzò dal letto "Vado anche io con Yukito, Rei-chan…accompagnerò la nostra piccola Yui al nido…tu approfittane per riposarti ancora un po', sei stanca, mia cara…" 

Rei annuì e sorrise "D'accordo, Amore mio…" 

Prima di seguire Yukito, Shinji diede un bacio veloce sulle labbra a Rei, la ragazza che gli aveva donato queste due splendide creature come simbolo del loro amore…si guardarono per un istante negli occhi, e poi si allontanò sulla soglia della porta, dove Yukito lo aspettava…   
  
Nel frattempo, giusto all'imboccatura del corridoio dove era presente la camera della ragazza, Ritsuko e Misato stavano discutendo a bassa voce tra di loro, mentre i loro bisbigli venivano coperti anche dai leggeri schiamazzi di Tomoyo e Akane che giocavano rumorosamente tra di loro poco distante…   
Entrambe le donne erano preoccupate…molto preoccupate… 

"Speriamo che la prenderanno bene…" Mormorò Misato con tono grave incrociando le braccia all'altezza del petto. 

"Ho detto a Yukito di evitare di farlo sapere anche a Rei…è già stanca per il parto, una preoccupazione non sarebbe sicuramente di giovamento per lei…"Rispose Ritsuko tristemente "Accidenti! Ma proprio oggi doveva far ritorno!?!?" Aggiunse non potendo evitare di indurire il tono di voce, che dimostrava tutta la rabbia che l'arrivo del Comandante supremo della Nerv le arrecava 

"Hai fatto bene, almeno Rei lasciamola un po' tranquilla oggi!…ci voleva proprio lui a guastare questo giorno di felicità di Shinji…" Continuò a sua volta il Colonnello Katsuragi non essendo di meno all'ira della sua amica 

"Già…e noi purtroppo non possiamo fare niente per evitarlo…in fondo è il Comandante della Nerv…dovrebbero dare un premio nobel a chi lo ha eletto…-____-;;;" Ritsuko con questa sua ultima affermazione concluse il piccolo discorso nato tra lei e Misato che sarebbe potuto durare per ore e ore, appena udì i passi di Shinji e di suo marito alle spalle. Che zittirono entrambe li videro arrivare con in braccio i due dolcissimi infanti. 

"Shinchan…"Misato non seppe che espressione assumere nel veder arrivare Shinji e Yukito con in braccio i due gemellini talmente teneri, e nello stesso tempo dover avvisare Shinji della presenza di un 'ospite' di cui la presenza non era sicuramente delle più gradite… 

Sorrise Shinji nel vedere le due amiche che erano state sempre state presenti sin dalla prima volta che aveva messo piede alla Nerv, di fronte a lui…era felice all'idea che adesso sia Misato che Ritsuko avrebbero potuto vederlo come padre di due bimbi splendidi….avrebbe voluto ringraziare entrambe usando tutti i termini possibili ed immaginabili, ma prima che potesse parlare, la dottoressa Akagi lo precedette 

"Shinchan…noi…volevamo dirti che…" La scienziata non fece neanche in tempo a finire la sua frase detta con il fiato sospeso, ne tantomeno Shinji ebbe tempo di capire che probabilmente era successo qualcosa che stonava completamente con l'arrivo dei sue due bimbi; quando all'improvviso, sulla soglia del corridoio, giusto a lato di Misato e Ritsuko, fece silenziosamente capolino una persona che trasformò immediatamente l'espressione di Shinji appena riconobbe l'identità di esso…Il ragazzo non sorrideva più; ancora una volta, un miliardo di pensieri avvolse la sua mente…pensieri però senza senso, incatalogabili…   
Persino la piccola Yui riuscì a percepire il sottile tremore che avvolse suo padre mentre tentava di pronunciare una parola, che a fatica venne fuori dalla sua bocca… 

"Papà…"Shinji quasi si sforzò di pronunciare quella parola che non era mai riuscito ad associare all'uomo che aveva di fronte a se…   
la sua espressione era confusa…completamente diversa da quella di Gendo Ikari, che , come al solito, era pressoché apatica…   
Misato, Ritsuko ed anche lo stesso Yukito, tacquero, mentre sul loro volto comparve si poteva leggere a caratteri cubitali tutto il loro dispiacere e la loro ansia, nel vedere il ragazzo di fronte ad una situazione che nessuno di loro avrebbe mai potuto prevedere proprio in quel giorno tanto atteso…   
Persino Akane e Tomoyo si destarono dai loro giochi allegri, rimanendo estranee alla faccenda, ma intimorite dall'improvviso silenzio carico di ansia che si stava abbattendo lungo tutto il corridoio come se fosse una nuvolona nera carica di pioggia… 

"E' da tanto tempo…che non ci vedevamo…" Finalmente, la voce monotona e fredda del comandante Ikari attraversò la stanza, spezzando tranquillamente l'indomabile silenzio che estendeva il suo dominio indisturbato per tutto il corridoio…   
Shinji non rispose, ma si poté vedere dalla sua espressione decisa, che stava ritornando a riflettere seriamente sulla persona che aveva di fronte a se...   
Un simile sguardo non l'avrebbe mai assunto in passato nei riguardi di suo padre, la persona che cercava di conquistare con ogni mezzo, ma che ogni suo sforzo per raggiungere quest'obiettivo fu inutile…   
Il piccolo Kaworu gemette tra le braccia del dottor Tsukishiro, aveva fame…una fame che si fece sentire anche nella piccola Yui, che iniziò a piangere lentamente con piccoli singhiozzi soffocati, che richiamarono l'attenzione di tutti quanti, anche di Gendo… 

"I bambini hanno fame…sarà meglio portarli alla nursery…"Yukito trovò il coraggio di intromettersi nel discorso, per il bene dei due gemellini, e grazie alla sua frase, riuscì anche a sciogliere quella sorta di riunione inattesa, dirigendosi quindi con Shinji e la piccola Yui verso la nursery che si trovava poco distante da quel corridoio…Shinji però, non cancellò dal suo volto quello sguardo che aveva assunto, e che gli avrebbe dato una volta per tutte, il coraggio di affrontare suo padre…sempre se si può definire così…   
  
15 minuti dopo… 

Maki Arukawa e Sonomi Daidouji, le due infermiere addette alla piccola nursery del Geo Front avevano appena finito di dar da mangiare ai due neonati e adesso con molta delicatezza e cura, stavano sistemando i piccoli in due cullette ospedaliere l'una accanto all'altra. I due bambini si rannicchiarono a pancia in giù, chiudendo i loro pugnetti e sbadigliando di sonno. Il calore del latte che avevano appena bevuto gli aveva conciliato nuovamente il sonno, ed i loro occhietti erano procinti a chiudersi nuovamente…   
Shinji guardava tutta la scena attraverso il vetro insonorizzato che divideva la sala con il resto dell'ospedale. Shinji però non era solo…accanto aveva lui…Gendo Ikari…colui che per l'anagrafe spuntava come suo padre…   
Era passato un anno da quando era partito per la divisione della Nerv in Mongolia, un anno che aveva portato con se tantissime novità…   
Il 15 Febbraio aveva coronato il suo sogno d'amore con Rei, sigillandolo con una promessa che sarebbe durata per tutta l'eternità, e adesso, alle prime ore del 2 Dicembre 2025, sua moglie aveva dato alla luce due bambini, due creature che avrebbero funto da testimoni del loro immenso amore…   
E Gendo Ikari aveva fatto ritorno proprio quel giorno. Trovando tutte queste novità qui nella sua base….Di sicuro però, immaginava già che durante la sua assenza, la Nerv non sarebbe rimasta completamente identica al giorno in cui l'aveva lasciata affidandone il potere supremo a Shinji…   
Suo figlio si domandava ancora cosa l'avesse spunto ad assegnargli il titolo di Vicecomandante della Nerv. Forse, con questo gesto, aveva dimostrato di nutrire un bricioli di fiducia nei suoi confronti?. Era impossibile determinarlo…nessuno aveva mai osato guardare nell'impenetrabile cuore del Comandante Ikari…. 

"…è uguale a te…" Il tono di voce grave e possente del comandante Ikari interruppe il silenzio, ed i pensieri di Shinji si dissolsero nel nulla, prestandogli attenzione. 

"Cosa?…" Mormorò Shinji voltandosi a guardarlo confusamente 

Gendo non ebbe il coraggio di spostare gli occhi su suo figlio, e continuò a fissare attraverso il vetro, i due bambini che stati i suoi nipoti, e le laboriose infermiere che si apprestavano a mettere in ordine la stanza. Il comandante Ikari fece cenno con il viso "Tuo figlio…è uguale a te…quando eri nato…" Continuò inespressivamente. 

Shinji capì che si stava riferendo al piccolo Kaworu, e voltò nuovamente lo sguardo sul piccino che si era appena riaddormentato… 

"Non pensavo…te ne ricordassi…" Shinji usò un tono forte, deciso…. Un tono che raramente era riuscito ad usare quando si rivolgeva a suo padre…   
In tutti i dieci anni che erano trascorsi dall'ultima battaglia contro gli Angeli, Gendo Ikari era stata una figura quasi fantasma…   
Era raro che qualcuno gli rivolgesse la parola, era sfuggente, schivo, si muoveva indisturbato per i corridoi della Nerv…e c'erano nuovi membri che addirittura iniziavano a pensare che la presenza di Gendo Ikari era solo una leggenda…si faceva vedere poco, pochissimo anzi…per esempio, Akane e Tomoyo non l'avevano mai visto prima d'ora. Quando aveva qualcosa da comunicare alla base, lo faceva tramite un documento scritto che inviava ai responsabili che avrebbero provveduto a diffonderlo all'intera base…   
Adesso però, sembrava quasi che fosse uscito dall'ombra, come i vecchi tempi…le stesse infermiere della nursery avrebbero di sicuro adottato un comportamento più rispettoso se avessero saputo chi fosse in realtà quell'uomo… 

"La bambina somiglia a Rei…e somiglia anche a Yui…" Continuò Gendo, spostando il suo sguardo sull'altra creatura dormiente, e riconoscendone anche a lei le somiglianze… 

"Si chiama Yui, padre…il bambino abbiamo invece deciso di chiamarlo Kaworu…ma se Rei acconsentirà, gli daremo anche il tuo come secondo nome…" 

Gendo tacque inespressivamente ancora una volta…nessuno poteva mai immaginare i pensieri che stessero passando nella sua mente che richiedevano così tanto silenzio e concentrazione… 

"Sei diventato padre, Shinji…adesso saprai cosa significherà esserlo…" 

"Se dovessi prendere esempio da te, allora preferisco saperne un'altra di teoria sull'essere un genitore…" Shinji riuscì a pronunciare quelle parole con coraggio ed affermazione. Non sapeva il motivo, ma in quel momento si sentiva un leone in confronto a suo padre. Dapprima avrebbe cercato di misurare ogni sua parola con l'ansia e la paura di aver sbagliato a parlare…di aver magari detto qualcosa che non doveva dire, perché avrebbe in questo modo aumentato l'odio che suo padre provava nei suoi confronti. Ma adesso, non glene importava più…sentiva che in fondo, Gendo Ikari era un uomo, come lo era diventato lui…e adesso sentiva che non aveva più bisogno dell'affetto che aveva sempre sperato di ricevere da lui…adesso l'affetto lo aveva ricevuto, e continuava a riceverlo da Rei e dai suoi due piccoli, affetto che lui aveva imparato a ricambiarlo a loro, e a tutte le persone care che gli stavano intorno…adesso era felice…e non chiedeva niente più da lui. 

Trascorsero circa due minuti in perfetto silenzio, Shinji diede un'occhiata veloce al suo orologio da polso che segnava quasi le 9 del mattino… 

"Ti saluto padre, ho un impegno urgente, e dovrò allontanarmi dalla Nerv per un breve lasso di tempo" Mormorò Shinji, indossando velocemente la sua elegante giacca nera che teneva tra le braccia. 

Gendo non rispose, e continuò a fissare i suoi nipotini appena nati nelle cullette della nursery. Shinji sperò per qualche istante, in almeno un cenno di saluto da parte di suo padre. Cenno che non arrivò mai…   
Il ragazzo si voltò cercando di non dare a vedere la delusione che stava provando contro la sua volontà. E percorse velocemente il corridoio che proseguiva e che l'avrebbe portato all'uscita della Nerv… 

"Shinji!…" Gendo pronunciò ancora una volta il nome del ragazzo, con un fare esclamativo che probabilmente stava cercando di bloccare il ragazzo, prima che potesse essere troppo distante da lui. E ci riuscì. Shinji si fermò di scatto, trovandosi a pochi metri di distanza da lui, e si voltò confusamente. 

Gendo fece un respiro profondo, e scostò il suo sguardo dall'interno della nursery, incrociando in questo modo il suo sguardo con quello di suo figlio. I secondi passarono lenti come ore, Shinji rimase immobile in attesa che suo padre spiegasse il motivo per cui l'aveva richiamato. 

"Congratulazioni…figlio mio…" 

Gli occhi di Shinji si sgranarono improvvisamente a quell'affermazione imprevista di suo padre…rimase completamente a bocca aperta…   
Stava forse sognando!?…era proprio suo padre che aveva pronunciato quelle parole?!…si era congratulato con lui….e per la prima volta, l'aveva chiamato con il nome che tutti i padri chiamano i propri figli….l'aveva chiamato figlio mio…   
Mai aveva udito una simile parola da suo padre, e sentì quasi che i suoi occhi stavano ricominciando a lacrimare i commozione…le trattenne con tutto se stesso…   
In cambio di quelle parole, il ragazzo sorrise a quell'uomo inespressivo che aveva come padre, e poi si voltò nuovamente, proseguendo per la sua strada, con la felicità nel cuore… 

Le due infermiere si voltarono verso il vetro della stanza, notando l'assenza del padre dei due bambini 

"Ma…dov'è andato il Vicecomandante!?" Esclamò l'infermiera Maki rivolgendosi alla sua collega 

"Non lo so…si è allontanato…forse è andato da sua moglie!" Rispose Sonomi ignorando la destinazione del giovane padre. 

Ma in realtà, nessuno poteva mai indovinare dove realmente Shinji si stesse dirigendo una volta fuori dalla Nerv…   
Camminava da circa dieci minuti, lentamente e con uno sguardo deciso ma sereno…sereno dopo tutto ciò che era successo…era davvero un giorno importante quello che stava vivendo, forse il giorno più importante della sua vita, che meritava veramente di avere un altro elemento importante in esso….   
Si fermò soltanto appena arrivò ai piedi di un marciapiede, dove si estendeva poco distante una piccola chiesetta di campagna dalle mura illuminate da quel luminoso sole invernale che splendeva su una NeoTokyo-3 ancora per metà addormentata…   
Shinji chiuse un secondo gli occhi prima di avanzare lungo il piccolo vialetto di pietra che portava dritto alla porticina spalancata della chiesa. Ascoltò il fruscio delle querce che c'erano ai lati…il cinguettio dei passerotti che si risvegliavano…   
Riprese a camminare, le cose erano diverse rispetto all'ultima volta che era stato qui: Il 24 Luglio scorso…   
Mancavano le ragazze che se ne stavano sull'orlo della porta corteggiando ingenuamente il loro bishonen *, mancavano i loro commenti allegri e ingenui…   
Guardò alla sua sinistra, la panchina in ferro battuto verde era anch'essa vuota…e non c'erano più neanche le foglie pre-autunnali venute a morire su di essa…   
Il neo padre fece qualche altro passo in avanti. Si fermò nuovamente appena si trovò di fronte all'entrata…chissà se c'era la persona per cui era venuto li, e con cui, oltre al Signore, si sentiva in dovere di ringraziare per tutto ciò che aveva fatto…   
Sbirciò dentro la chiesa, restando sulla soglia della porta…la chiesa era completamente vuota; non c'era da stupirsi, non erano neanche le nove del mattino…   
Completamente vuota, se non era per una figura nascosta, seduta in uno dei banchi più vicini all'altare…. Come poteva non riconoscerlo!? Era proprio lui: Nagisa Kaworu. Tabris. Il diciassettesimo messaggero.   
Shinji si rallegrò. Aveva trovato proprio colui che stava cercando. Stava quasi per fare un passo avanti, in modo di avvicinarsi a lui, ma si trattenne appena vide che non era solo…   
Vide una testolina bionda accanto a lui, una testolina che era rimasta nascosta perché appoggiata sulla spalla del ragazzo. Riconobbe quei capelli all'istante; era la timidissima Kristina, la ragazza russa che cinque mesi fa gli chiese di consegnare la sua lettera d'amore al ragazzo dai capelli argentei.   
I due, convinti di essere da soli, non si accorsero della presenza di Shinji, o forse fecero finta di non accorgersene…Kaworu sapeva sempre tutto…   
Comunque sia, la presenza di Shinji non influenzò i due ragazzi, che avvicinarono il loro volto l'uno accanto a l'altro e si baciarono intensamente.   
Il vicecomandante della Nerv sorrise nel vedere quella scena; Aveva sperato che sarebbe andata così tra i due ragazzi…   
Shinji alzò le spalle, e capì che probabilmente quello non era il momento più adatto per ringraziare il suo amico per ciò che aveva fatto; Sorrise, e dopo aver salutato il Gesù Cristo con il segno della croce, si voltò e si incamminò per far ritorno alla Nerv… 

*E' stato il mio modo per ringraziarti per avermi fatto conoscere l'amore, Shinji…* Questa risposta balenò nella mente del fragile Angelo, mentre terminava il bacio, e abbracciava nuovamente a se la ragazza da lui amata… 

Shinji, una volta terminato il piccolo vialetto, scese il piccolo gradino del marciapiede, e guardò ancora una volta la veduta della chiesetta…   
Nonostante non poté raggiungere lo scopo per cui era giunto li, il ragazzo sentiva che Kaworu in fondo sapeva della sua presenza…e questo pensiero, mescolandosi con la felicità e la gioia che quello splendido giorno gli aveva offerto, sorrise…sorrise, mentre la lacrime di commozione gli solcavano il volto…   
Dieci anni fa non avrebbe mai immaginato che il futuro gli riservasse dei momenti talmente felici…ormai aveva raggiunto tutti i suoi obiettivi: Aveva una famiglia che amava con tutto se stesso, e delle persone attorno a lui che gli volevano bene…   
E adesso, non aveva più nient'altro da desiderare…nient'altro…tutte le porte del futuro, per lui si erano aperte…e la felicità finalmente era regnata sovrana incontrastata nella sua vita. Adesso tante persone dipendevano da lui, e questo lo faceva sentire importante, e solo in quel momento, aveva capito che valeva più di quanto lui stesso aveva mai creduto, sia per se stesso, sia per gli altri. 

Fine 

* E' il termine che usano le ragazze giapponesi per indicare i "bei ragazzi"   
**********************************************************************************   
Author's Notes 

Wow!! ^___^;;; Non riesco a credere che sono riuscita a finire la mia prima Fanfiction lunga!! ^O^O^ Sono ultrafelicissima!! ^O^   
Ho iniziato a scrivere questa fanfiction il 9 Luglio 2000, dopo aver letto il nono numero del manga di Evangelion che mi ha ispirata per iniziare questa storia ambientata nel futuro dei nostri personaggi preferiti! ^______^   
Chiedo scusa a tutti gli Asuka-fan per aver fatto comparire Asuka per così poco tempo, e di averla caratterizzata con un caratterino poco cortese nei confronti di sua figlia! ^^;;Comunque sia, da come avete potuto notare, poi le cose tra lei e Lynnell si aggiustano! ^___^;;; Ad ogni modo, io non odio Asuka. Semplicemente non è uno dei personaggi che prediligo, ma non per questo l'ho caratterizzata così. In fondo Asuka per tutta la serie di Evangelion ha un solo obiettivo: Mostrare a se stessa e agli altri quanto valeva. E nella mia Fanfiction, Asuka è una famosissima modella a livello internazionale, ma adesso che ha avuto una figlia, la gravidanza le ha portato quindi dei piccoli problemi per il suo lavoro, e non vedo come potrebbe rivelarsi affettuosa (soprattutto di fronte agli altri)con il carattere che si ritrova, nei confronti di sua figlia. Un'ultima cosa che mi prude specificare prima di essere linciata : La bambina l'aveva tenuta dentro la borsa solo per il viaggio.   
Ho finito di scrivere questa fanfiction oggi, il 16 Aprile 2001, nove mesi dopo averla iniziata! ^^;; (che coincidenza! ^^;; Proprio nove mesi! ^^;;)E vi assicuro che non è stato facile come pensavo all'inizio! ^^; Ad ogni modo, spero che vi sia piaciuta! ^_________^   
Come avevo detto all'inizio della FF, essa è stata scritta appunto per essere dedicata al mio migliore amico di tutti i tempi, Faby-chan! ^O^ Ma la dedica a lui l'ho già scritta all'inizio, quindi in questo spazio che mi rimane lo voglio completamente dedicare per un immenso ringraziamento appunto a lui, che mi ha aiutato in una maniera davvero incredibile con la scrittura di questa storia! ^_______^ Dandomi dei consigli, dialoghi e marchingegni per i miei 'blocchi' , che mi hanno permesso di terminare questa fanfiction ^_____^ Quindi se l'avete letta, il merito non è soltanto mio! Miciettino mio!! ^O^ Grazie infinitissimissimamente!!^O^ SMACK!^O^ SMACK!!^O^Ti voglio tanto tanto tanto tanto tanto bene!! ^O^O^Grazie veramente di tutto cuore, Angiolettino mio!!;^;_________________________;^;   
E grazie anche di tutto cuore a tutti coloro che hanno contribuito con me per lo svolgimento della fanfiction!!;^;______________;^; Vi voglio un universo di bene!! ;^;____________;^; 

Rei-chan (Rina-chan o Rossella, come preferite!^^;)   
  



End file.
